Supposed Happiness
by mooncroww
Summary: After the war there is trouble for several families and a prophecy that could change the lives of everyone, but can they work through their own emotional mess to help each other? FINISHED
1. Good Morning All

Disclaimer- I own very little of anything, let alone Harry Potter. They belong to whom they belong, and that person is not me.  
  
Bit 'o background - Harry married Ginny, Hermione married Ron, Luna married Neville, Voldemort was killed after a long war. Just to let you know where everyone stands.   
  
Rated- PG13 just to be safe, could change in future.  
  
1- Good Morning All  
  
(Angelina)  
  
I woke with a groan to find a stream of light pouring through a crack in the curtains. Yawning and suppressing another groan and I threw my arm over my face and tried to ignore it. The curtains were insistent and pulled apart even more until my whole face was covered in brilliant yellow light. Knowing I would never be able to go back to sleep I sat up and rubbed my eyes. The curtains opened up still further and nearly blinded me.  
  
"You never give Fred this much trouble." I growled glaring at them.  
  
They shook indignantly and snapped shut.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred said thickly as he rolled over in our bed to look at me.  
  
"Stupid curtains woke me up again." I answered searching through my bureau for something to wear.  
  
"Oh," He muttered through a yawn, "why don't you come back to bed now?"   
  
Without even looking I knew he was grinning. His red hair would be standing on end, and those hazel eyes would be staring at me mischievously. The prospect of returning to his side was tempting. Finally meeting his gaze I smiled and took a step towards him. Without warning the curtains opened and spotlighted me, no matter where I moved the light was unbearably bright.  
  
"See! See! Stupid curtains." I cried angrily.  
  
"Angie, it's not that great a deal, just be firm." He said knowingly.  
  
I rolled my eyes and waited.  
  
"Close!" He ordered pointing at the window.  
  
The curtains rustled for a moment and snapped fully open filling the room with the rising sun.   
  
"Well that certainly helped." I said grabbing a pair of baggy grey pants and a black tunic.  
  
"Used to work, they've grown touchy over the years." Fred laughed in his own defense.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath."  
  
I held back my giggles as the mischief returned to his features.   
  
"I don't need any help, so you can just get dressed." He was crestfallen.  
  
After my shower I went to find some breakfast. As I expected George had already prepared a huge meal and was setting it on the table; eggs, bacon, toast and two large jugs containing milk and orange juice. Ever since I moved in five years ago George had made breakfast every morning. He gave me a grin as I sat down and helped myself to the bacon.  
  
"Watch out for the toast." He whispered.  
  
Fred came bounding down the stairs dressed in slightly wrinkled brown robes. There was still no improvement for his hair though. With a quick kiss for me he sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. I opened my mouth to warn him, but closed it as George glared at me. As he raised the toast to his mouth it seemed to change and suddenly it had opened a little mouth of it's own and grabbed hold of Fred's tongue. George erupted into gales of laughter as his twin pulled at the carnivorous breakfast food.   
  
"Gib id obb be" He shouted.  
  
I laughed and tried to dislodge the teeth, but they had sunk into his tongue.   
  
"Help him!" I cried.  
  
"Fine, fine." George wheezed grabbing his brother's shoulders firmly to calm him.  
  
With one hand he took the end of the toast and with the other he tickled the top. Immediately the man-eating breakfast food was lying docile in George's hand.   
  
"What the Hell was that?" Fred shouted checking his tongue for blood.  
  
"I don't know what to call them, but I thought they would be great for the shop. Had to see a reaction though, some of the spells were kind of tricky and I didn't what customers to lose appendages or anything." His brother explained.  
  
"But it's fine and dandy for your brother to lose his tongue?" Fred shot back.  
  
"Better you and than me."  
  
I sniggered behind my hand and continued munching on a piece of bacon. As the boys were arguing I let my mind drift a bit. 'Arthur should be coming down soon.' I thought. The twins and Arthur were the last of the Weasley clan to live in the Burrow. By all accounts, despite five years of residence, I was still a guest. Funny how the years change things. When I moved in Fred and I had just started dating, so it had been quite a shock when Fred asked me.  
  
"Angie I need a favor." He had said taking hold of my hand.  
  
"Sure." I replied without thinking.  
  
"Well you know that… my mum…we lost my mum."  
  
I nodded, shivering at the thought. Everyone knew about the most recent Death Eater attack. Luna Longbottom had also been lost and Ginny Potter earned herself a scar to rival her husband's as it stretched nearly the full length of her face. They had succeeded in their task however, Hermione had given birth to a healthy baby girl.  
  
"Well…my dad isn't…he isn't taking it to well," Fred paused for a long moment blinking back tears, "He's in the hospital now, he…he tried to kill himself."  
  
I squeezed his hand and waited.  
  
"Well George and I can't be home all the time to watch him. He's doing better. He's coming home soon. But we can't be with him all the time and I remembered you said you were looking for a new job and I thought you might… you might be willing to come and live with us. Dad's always liked you, and I told him I was seeing you. If you could just spend the days with him, make sure he's not… not depressed."  
  
Without question or consideration I answered, "Yes, I will."  
  
That was five years ago and I still woke every morning to cursed curtains and fanged toast. A sound behind me stopped my thoughts and I looked back to see Mr. Weasley watching us. The twins had stopped fighting and we now discussing what to call their latest invention.  
  
"Morning Arthur." I said smiling.  
  
He smiled back at me.  
  
"What some breakfast? Don't eat the toast." I said offering the plate of bacon I had been munching from.  
  
"Thank you. What are you doing today?" He asked sitting next to me.  
  
"Watching the kids. They should start arriving in about an hour. How 'bout you?"   
  
"Working." He said still smiling.  
  
"Want some toast Dad?" Fred said grinning.  
  
"Sorry son, Angie already warned me."   
  
"Well he have work to do so, see you when we get home." George said and promptly disapparated.   
  
"Bye Sweet." Fred said kissing me quickly and following his brother's example.  
  
For a long moment there was silence between Arthur and I. He chewed contentedly on a mouthful of eggs and I watched him. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but a friendly sort of quiet. Just as my mind was beginning to drift again he spoke.  
  
"You know Angie, I have come to regard you as a daughter. You have done amazing things here and I don't think you get enough credit for it." He said looking me right in the eye.   
  
I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.  
  
"No need to lie to me, I know you moved in to keep an eye on me. And you did a grand job. As for the children, I couldn't think of a safer place for them to be than with you. However, I don't think you are as happy as you say. Things were always a little off with Fred after you came, he adjusted, but I don't think he knows what to do with you."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked as the a tight feeling grew in my stomach.  
  
"He loves you, but I don't think he knows what to do next. He's worried about me, though he shouldn't be anymore, but I know he wants to marry you. He's just afraid of leaving here. You might want to talk to him about it. There is no need for the two of you to move out should you get married, unless you want to. I certainly would miss you."   
  
"So, you think Fred wants to get married?" I questioned quietly.  
  
"I think so, he may not know that's what he wants, but I do."  
  
"But…" I started.  
  
"I've got to get to work and you have children to look after."   
  
Quickly he stood up and enveloped me in a large hug, then disapparated. Confused and a little upset I almost missed the roar from the fireplace and the small voice calling my name from the other room.  
  
(Meshach)  
  
Something was chasing me. Silver and green, flaming through the trees as I ran and yet the breath on my neck was cold as ice, freezing the sweat to my skin. I scrambled to escape, tripping and falling and crawling over the ground. The creature called my name low and soft. Frantically I clawed at the dirt desperate to get away.  
  
"Meshach." It called only now it's voice was more familiar.  
  
Sobbing with fear I threw my arms over my face.   
  
"Meshach"  
  
With a jerk I woke and found my mother standing in the door of my room glaring at me. Sighing I threw the covers over my head and squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could.   
  
"Meshack, Persephone, you two get out of bed now, it's nearly time to go and you're still laying here." Mum said sternly.  
  
I heard my sister groan at the use of her full name and made no move to get out of bed.  
  
"I'm up and ready mummy" A small voice said.  
  
"I know Mia, go downstairs and Daddy will get you some breakfast."  
  
Mia, my youngest sister, couldn't be trusted. She was a tattle- tale and a good one too. All she had to do was bat those big blue eyes and everyone was falling all over themselves to do her bidding. Only Dad never fell for it. He said that even though Mia had red hair like the rest of us, he knew where the frizzy curls came from, and that only meant trouble.   
  
"Lily is already downstairs, GET UP!" Mum shouted.  
  
"Course Lily is already up, she's Lily." I muttered.  
  
It was almost unfair saying that. My cousin Lily might seem like a goody goody, but that was just her way. She didn't go out of her way to get in trouble, but should the opportunity arise she was more than willing to have a bit of fun and she'd never ever tattle.   
  
Finally I threw off the covers and sat up, the room was still dark with the curtains closed tight, the only light came from the hall. Looking at the bed across the room I saw Persephone, or Mab as she preferred to be called, was sitting up as well.   
  
"Come on you two." Dad said from the doorway.  
  
"We're up." I answered climbing out of bed.  
  
"Good, cause your mother is just about beside herself. Get washed up and dressed." Dad said winking at me.  
  
I grabbed the clothes laid out for me and went to the washroom down the hall. I could hear Mia talking loudly to Lily from the kitchen downstairs. Lily's soft voice would answer occasionally, she was always very patient with my little sister. It amazed me since I spent most of my time wishing the three year old would be eaten by a blast ended skrewt.  
  
Minutes later I was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for Mab to come out of the bathroom. When she did though she gave me a funny look and grabbed my arm.  
  
"You had the dream again." It's wasn't a question.  
  
I nodded silently. Part of me wished I hadn't told her to begin with, but there were no secrets between Mab and I. For being only six she was quite adult about most things.   
  
"You should tell Dad." She said her voice edged with worry.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You know what he always says, Secrets are the seeds of lies and lies sow distrust."   
  
"I'll tell him later." I said without looking at her.  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"No I probably won't" I agreed.  
  
We entered the kitchen together to find our plates already made and waiting for us. Lily was sitting quietly at the end of the table swinging her dangling legs as she munched on some toast.  
  
"Good morning" She said with a smile  
  
"Morning." Mab and I responded together.  
  
Lily didn't live with us, not officially, but whenever my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were away working she came to stay with us. I used to worry about her telling Mum and Dad when I did something I shouldn't, but she never did. She'd smile in her shy way and never say a word. As of late though she'd been playing a bigger part in some of the pranks. She'd distract Mum while I sneaked out the back door or magic the rope I was using so it wouldn't fray.   
  
That was another thing that made Lily special, when she was three her father had somehow convinced the ministry to allow her a wand. There were restrictions on the magic it could perform, but she knew several basic defense spells and a few others she picked up by watching the adults. When I asked why she could have a wand and I couldn't she said her father wanted her to be able to defend herself should the need arise. This had puzzled me for a long time until Dad explained who Uncle Harry was and the things he had done. There was a great possibility that Lily would one day need to defend herself.   
  
"What are we doing today?" Lily asked taking another bite of toast.   
  
I watched her chew for a second and shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. Angelina will probably have lessons and things first." I said shoving a fork full of eggs in my mouth.  
  
"Well I know that, but I meant when we have free time. I thought we were going to work on our tree house?"   
  
"If we can sneak away long enough." Mab said smiling.  
  
"I see you two finally joined us." Mum said coming into the kitchen.   
  
Her long hair was pulled back into a bushy ponytail that meant she was going to work with Uncle Neville in the garden store.   
  
"Morning Mum." I said taking another bite of toast.  
  
"Did you brush your teeth and wash up?" She asked smiling at me.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Persephone?"   
  
Mab flinched. "Yes Mum."  
  
"Good. When you are done eating we'll get you over to The Burrow. Ivy and Lotus should be here soon." She said before leaving the room again.  
  
Ivy and Lotus were Uncle Neville's two girls. Identical twins, though in personality they were miles apart. Ivy was my best friend aside from Mab. Dad always said that when Mab, Ivy and I got together even trouble himself ran for cover. Lotus was Lily's friend. Like Lily she was always up for an adventure, so long as we didn't get too dirty, and she never told.   
  
Mab finished her eggs and set her plate in the sink. I followed suit. Lily didn't move however she just sat, swinging her legs and munching on toast.   
  
A loud roar from the fireplace signaled the arrival of the twins. Mab and I made our way through the narrow halls of the house and into the front room. Ivy and Lotus were standing next to the father looking sullen. Ivy perked up when she saw me and waved a little though neither girl made any attempt to move. They never left their father's side until he told them to. It was just one of Uncle Neville's quirks.   
  
"Are you all ready?" Mum asked.  
  
I nodded and Mab smiled. A noise behind me said that Lily had finally joined us. With that Mum motioned for me to take my flue powder and get on with things. I did so. As the flames engulfed me I remembered bits of my dream. Burning green and silver. A flash of silver fangs or were they claws? As I tried to puzzle it out the grate ceased to spin and I found myself standing in the main fireplace of The Burrow. I stepped away and waited for the others.   
  
Mab came next and then Lily. After a long moments the flames erupted again and Uncle Neville appeared with both girls still firmly gripping his hand. The space was tight for all three of them, but he managed to wedge himself out and next to me. A moment later Mum appeared holding Mia.   
  
"Angelina?" Mia called and giggled.  
  
(Neville)  
  
I woke the girls a little earlier than usual. Lotus immediately climbed out of bed and went to take her bath, Ivy just blinked at me. Though they were identical there was no way I could ever mix them up. Lotus held herself differently, shyly, reminding me of myself. Ivy, though, was the image of her mother. I let her lie in bed a while then called to her again. This time she obeyed and began to get ready for the day. Ivy was not a disobedient child, she just seemed to calculate things before doing them, gauge their consequences and then act. You could almost see the thoughts as they moved about her head sometimes. In the end she always did as I told her, sometimes more accurately than her twin, but she never did anything in a hurry.   
  
"What's for breakfast?" Lotus asked as she came down the stairs.  
  
I smiled warmly at her. "Toast."  
  
She nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table, waiting patiently with her hands folded. Moments later Ivy joined us.  
  
"Toast?" She asked.  
  
I nodded.   
  
"Good. I like toast." She also sat down and waited.  
  
It had been like this every morning since they were able to walk and talk. I woke them, they washed and dressed by themselves and then waited without complaint for their breakfast. I was never very good at cooking so most of the time they ate toast or cereal, though once in a long while I managed to make pancakes, but no matter how burnt it was they ate it and said they had never tasted anything so good.  
  
"Is Aunt Hermione helping at the store today?" Ivy asked as I filled her plate.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
"You should have her help everyday, then we could see our friends all the time." Lotus exclaimed.  
  
Luna and I had planned to open our own Botanical Gardens one day, we opened a florist shop in Diagon Alley and began saving. After she was lost I hadn't the heart for it anymore, so I scraped by with a meager living from the store. Hermione came three times a week to help with shipments and replanting. I told her when she started that I couldn't pay her much. She had smiled and said there was no reason to pay her, I was family. I asked her why she wanted to help when she had a great job as an auror, she worked with all of her friends and had great adventures and not to mention steady pay. There was a moment of silence and finally she shrugged and shook her head. We never discussed it again.  
  
"I thought you didn't like to study?" I said sitting down across from them.  
  
"I don't, but I like to see Lily."   
  
"What about you Ivy? Do you like the schedule?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged and began to eat. Something about the way she looked this morning reminded me of Luna. I couldn't place it at first, then I noticed she was wearing a Butter Beer bottle cap on a chain.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with your friends today?" I tried again.  
  
Those blue eyes twinkled mischievously but held their secrets.   
  
"I dunno. The usual things." She answered smiling.  
  
"I hope that doesn't include any rule breaking."  
  
She shrugged again.  
  
"Lotus?" I queried.  
  
"Yes?" She said absently.  
  
"What are you doing today?"  
  
"I don't know yet." She said. There was no twinkling in her eyes.   
  
We finished eating in silence. I cleaned the dishes with a quick spell and told the girls to get their things together. Lotus hurried, but Ivy took her time as always. As they walked away I found myself looking at the pictures on the walls. Only a few held the four members of our family. The day the twins were born hung on the wall opposite me. Luna was smiling and cuddling Ivy to her while I gingerly held Lotus. Swallowing hard I looked at the one next to it. Christmas at Harry's. The entire Weasley family plus Harry, Hermione and myself and four tiny babies held in their mothers' arms, if you looked closely you could Hermione was already pregnant with the next child.  
  
"Daddy, we're ready." Lotus called from the front room.  
  
I stood and joined them.   
  
"Do you have everything?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok hold onto my arms tightly." I said taking a handful of flue powder.  
  
As the flames erupted around us I heard Lotus begin to say "Wait I forgot my…." Whatever it was she had forgotten she didn't mention it when we arrived in Hermione's living room. 


	2. Accident In The Woods

A/N Yes well, this story was going to be a fairly simple Angelina story, however, Lady Dragonsbane and I started talking and it grew. The characters introduced themselves and told me their stories and explained things in such a way that I was forced to begin what could very possibly be an epic. And if there is any confusion on who the children belong to Ron and Hermione own Meshach (said meshack), Mab, and Mia. Harry and Ginny own Lily, and Neville owns Ivy and Lotus.   
  
The perspective will change a lot, so be prepared for that. If there is any confusion or questions e mail me at Mooncroww@aol.com.  
  
PS thanks Lady Dragonsbane. Couldn't do this without you. I'd lose my drive and never write again. Lol.  
  
In The Woods  
  
(Angelina)  
  
Sometimes it felt almost surreal to be a teacher. Almost as thought it weren't quite how things were supposed to be. Once I was captain of a Quidditch team, once I had a chance of playing professionally, once I lived in a different world. Now I teach reading and writing to six children who aren't even mine.   
  
The arrangement hadn't started off to include children, I was only needed to be with Arthur as he recovered and dealt with the loss of his wife. The progress was slow, but eventually he was able to return to work and I was left alone in a big house with nothing to do. I considered getting another job but there was a fear that Arthur might relapse and to leave felt like betraying Fred. So I stayed.   
  
Perhaps if I had left things might have gone better. Maybe if Fred hadn't been with me that night he would have been in Hogsmead when the fires started. He could have alerted the Order immediately, they could have come and stopped the destruction and the death. As it was an owl reached us at one o'clock in the morning, throwing itself against the glass of the window. Fred rose and took the letter it carried. He looked at me and then back at the letter.   
  
"We've got to go." He said and began to get dressed.   
  
His hands were shaking and he couldn't seem to work the buttons on his shirt. I watched him for a moment and began to get dressed myself.  
  
"I meant George and I." He said frowning and shoving his feet in a pair of boots.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going too."   
  
"It's too dangerous."  
  
"What's going on?" I asked without pausing.  
  
"Hogsmead is burning. Death Eaters. I want you here. Safe." He answered without looking at me.  
  
A long moment passed as I digested this new information. There had never been an attack like that. Blatant destruction, there was always a plan before, always some strategy.   
  
"I'm coming." I whispered.  
  
He glared at me and was out the door to rouse George and his father before I could say another word. So I followed and when we were all gathered in the front room I disapparated with them.   
  
It was worse than I imagined. As though a thousand fireballs had simply fallen from the sky. People lay everywhere, some dead, some injured. I recognized many of them from when I was in school. George caught me as I lost my balance.  
  
"You should go back." He said and followed his brother into the burning mess.  
  
Without thinking I continued after them. My eyes searched for anything that was left whole, something that was still good and clean. There was nothing. A woman lay in the street weeping. I knelt beside her to try and help if I could.  
  
"My children were in there. I could hear them screaming." She moaned and continued to weep.   
  
I tried to help her to her feet but she pulled away and fought me off. A scream interrupted my attempts and I ran through the burning rubble to find the source.  
  
My shock grew as I approached a tall building with many people gathered around the front. The screaming was a young woman, she fought against the crowd to get into the building, but they held her back. Every time she tried to shove through someone caught her and pulled her away. I tried to go to her, to help her if I could but the press of the crowd was to thick.  
  
"There are more people in there!" She cried.  
  
This time she plowed her way through and ran into the building. The smoke was thick and black as it poured from the windows, it reached the crowd and soon everyone was coughing. Fred was beside me then.  
  
"Who was that?" I asked covering my mouth with my sleeve.  
  
"Tonks." He said simply.  
  
His arm wrapped around me as we waited to see if she would emerge. The only sound was coughing and the crackling of the wood burning.  
  
"Can't you do something to put out the fire?" I pleaded.  
  
"Curse fire. Water makes it burn hotter. Only thing to do is wait it out." He said, his voice near a whisper.  
  
Another voice rose from the crowd.  
  
"Can't sit here waitin all day." A figure that stood taller than the others, seemed almost impossible, made it's way to the front.   
  
His long strides took him easily into the building. The moments that followed were terrible. Shouts came from the fire, a crash seemed to shake the very ground we walked on and then the large man jumped out of the flames. In his arms lay Tonks.  
  
It seemed forever before Fred and I got to her. George and Arthur were sending the crowd away, if there had been any other people in the building it was to late to help them. The best they could do was to go and help those that were still alive. It seemed that everyone was there. I recognized Remus Lupin, Moody, and a man Fred called Kingsley. Hermione appeared with Ron behind her, they seemed unable to speak, or even breathe as they watched their friend lie still on the ground.   
  
"Move." Said a soft voice, I turned and saw Ginny pushing through.  
  
She knelt beside the unconscious auror and began to remove the burnt and smoking clothing from her body. Had I been myself I would have vomited. As it was I could only stand and watch in horror as the extensive burns were exposed. The whole of her abdomen was charred and bleeding.   
  
"Someone find Neville." She said.  
  
Hagrid hurried off into the burning night.  
  
"Can you help her?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny was silent, tears were in her eyes, but she held them back. It was only moments before Neville shoved through the people and joined Ginny at Tonk's side, but it felt an eternity. I knew there were others to help, others who needed healing. Ginny was the best, she should be helping them, but it seemed so important to help Tonks. So important to keep this one girl alive. The faces of the others were like stone. Lupin seemed to be holding his breath.   
  
Neville brought a small packet out of his pocket and poured the contents into Ginny's hand. Deftly the girl spread the green powder on the burns, they smoked and an acrid smell rose into the air. Once again I covered my mouth with my sleeve.   
  
Tonks began to stir. Her eyes opened and she screamed. That voice echoed for days in my head, shrieking as if she would die. Her fists gripping the earth and her head bent back in agony. The scream lasted until she had no breath and then she gasped, began to weep.   
  
"Come on. There are others." Moody said and helped Neville to his feet.   
  
"Stay here with her. I'll be back to get you." Fred whispered and turned with his twin to leave.  
  
Moments later it was only Lupin and I. He seemed to sink into the ground rather than sit, as though his limbs couldn't hold him any longer. I watched one hand slowly reach out to touch her face, but it pulled back quickly.   
  
"She'll be ok." I said stupidly.  
  
He nodded and his stone face began to shed tears.  
  
"I was supposed to take care of her. Sirius always said I was supposed to take care of her. 'Don't let her out of your sight' he said. She was his only family. She was special and I … I… I failed." The words didn't hurt me so much as that he stated them in such a manner that there was no other possibility. He had failed. There was nothing else.  
  
"She'll be ok. They fixed her." I sounded so dumb, so little and naïve.  
  
He only shook his head and continued to cry.   
  
Days after that Hermione came to visit me in The Burrow. Her manner was friendly enough, but I could tell that she was straining to forget the horror of that night.   
  
"Angelina. I have a favor to ask you." She said with a small smile.  
  
"Sure." I replied returning the smile.  
  
Silence followed and I wondered if she were going to continue.  
  
"Things have changed." She paused again, "I can't continue to work for the Ministry. I have decided to quit. Instead I will be working with Neville in his shop. I think something simply is the right job for now."  
  
Again she paused. Her eyes lowered and her hands rung together nervously.  
  
"Not every day of course. Three days a week. I was hoping you would be willing to watch the children during those times. The lady who normally watches them was injured in the fires, I can't ask her to keep watching them. It may only be for a short while, I can't say now."  
  
I thought for a long time and finally nodded.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
So I became a teacher. Not at first of course, but as the children grew I found a need to do something productive with them. Hide and seek, tag and peek a boo only went so far. Lupin provided me with grammar and spelling books, Dumbledore himself brought me parchment and quills and though Fred teased me and called me Professor Angelina, he too helped by clearing out a cupboard for the school supplies.   
  
Before the fires I had wanted badly to know exactly what the Order was doing. I wanted in on the meetings, to listen to them talk about plans and strategies, it all seemed so much like quidditch. I thought if they let me in, perhaps I could be useful. I was good with tactics and maneuvers. Of course then I really saw what could happen. I saw the death and mayhem, I felt it down into my being. Sometimes at night I could still hear Tonks scream. Things like that stay with you, and I no longer wished to know things.   
  
It was easier to do my part and watch the children. That was how I was useful.   
  
"Angelina?" A small voice asked, pulling on my tunic.  
  
"Yes" I said smiling and shuttling my daydreams to the side.  
  
"I finished my work." Mia said pointing to a paper on the table.  
  
The other children looked up momentarily and then went back to work on their own sentences.  
  
"Very good. You just need to make the tail on your letter g a bit longer." I said and took her quill to show her.  
  
She watched intently and grinned when I handed her the parchment back. Though she obviously had what Fred called the Weasley curse, freckles and red hair, she was very much her mother's daughter. You could count on her to catch onto a concept quickly and her desire to learn was overwhelming. Of course there was the incredible bushy head of hair if nothing else proved it.  
  
Her brother Meshach was quite intelligent as well, though he tended to apply himself to learning things that were less academic. There didn't seem to be an ounce of Hermione in him anywhere. Instead Ron was stamped across his features.   
  
Mab somehow was a mixture of her parents. A bit of her father's red hair and freckles, her mother's eyes, a knack of getting into trouble coupled with a need to know everything.   
  
It wasn't long before Lily raised her hand to tell me she had finished. Somehow Lily always seemed to be done before the others. She worked no faster and was no smarter, she just got things done. I walked over and heard her humming a little to herself. Nothing phased her. A hippogriff could land on her head and she would hum and twiddle her thumbs until it went away.   
  
"Very good Lily. I think that's the best work I've seen you do. If you'd like you can look onto the next chapter while the others finish up." She smiled at me and began going through the next few pages of her book.  
  
An hour later everyone had completed their work. Ivy was eyeing the door as though she might jump up and run out of it if I didn't release them soon. She didn't need to worry.  
  
"Go on and play outside while I get lunch ready." I said.  
  
There was a yell from Mab and all five of them were out the door. Mia still hung onto the hem of my tunic waiting for her nap time. I picked her up into my arms and carried her to one of the spare bedrooms. She snuggled down into the blankets and sighed a little sigh before going to sleep. I tucked the blankets around her feeling strangely at home. A sound down in the kitchen disrupted my musings and I shut the door quietly behind me as I left. Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs rocking slowly on her heels.   
  
"Could you put my hair up?" She asked holding a ribbon out to me.  
  
"Sure." I said knowing that no matter how tightly I tied the ribbon her thick brown hair would be out of it in an hour.   
  
Smiling she scampered back out the door when I finished.  
  
I heard shouts and cries of joy as they made their way into the large group of trees. The children thought they were being secretive with their plans, but I had known for ages that they were building a tree house off in the woods. Though the location was a mystery it wouldn't take long to find it if I had to. The woods were little more than a grove of trees to the back of The Burrow, nothing I couldn't search in a matter of minutes. Besides, Mrs. Weasley had been kind enough to charm the edges of her property so as to keep her children from wandering to far.  
  
I smiled to myself and began to dig out in the cupboards for lunch. As usual I found some fruit and cheese and a large pitcher of pumpkin juice. Another convenient little charm of the late Molly Weasley allowed me to find nearly everything I needed in whatever cupboard I opened. Humming absently I got out my wand and was getting ready to use a severing charm to slice the fruit into pieces when a loud pop from behind startled me. Whirling about, expecting to see Fred or George playing a joke on me I found instead Remus Lupin.  
  
"Lupin!" I shouted and hugged him hard.  
  
He smiled his shadowy smile and hugged me back. His robes were in need of patching again and his hair was more grey than brown, but nothing could change him really. Everything was still the same though I hadn't seen him in months.  
  
"Harry asked me to stop by and see how his daughterwas." He stated while taking a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"She's fine. Would you like some tea?" I asked reaching up to get the tea pot from the cupboard.  
  
"No. No thank you. Can't stay very long."   
  
"How is Tonks? I heard from Fred that she's seeing a new healer. Some kind of physical therapy. Were the potions and charms not working?" I asked even as he cringed.  
  
He swallowed hard and pretended to be looking through one of the children's grammar books. "She'll be fine. Going through a bit of a rough patch. Curse Fire doesn't just burn flesh, it burns deeper, no potion or charm can touch that. That's also the reason she can't shift out of it. She is doing better though. Can walk with a little help from a balancing charm, though she prefers a muggle cane. Always was a bit quirky, that one."  
  
I nodded and gazed out the window at the tree line. It was highly difficult for Lupin to discuss Tonks with anyone. Over the years we had grown close and his discomfort was lessened when we spoke though I could still hear the catch in his voice. From the way he was fidgeting I could tell it was time to change the subject.  
  
"Lily is fine. You can tell Harry that nothing amiss has happened. She's doing wonderfully with her lessons, I think perhaps she has a better grasp of the English language than I do. I think she is missing him something awful though. You can never tell with Lily, she doesn't show much of anything, but I think she gets homesick."  
  
It was his turn to nod.  
  
"And the others? Is Meshach still getting into trouble? Mab still his shadow? And the twins?" A twinkle rose to his eyes as he spoke of children.  
  
"Meshach couldn't stay out of trouble if he tried. I swear that boy lives and breathes mischief. His sister behaves well enough. She's developed a need to know and understand everything, and refuses to ask questions, just goes running about on her own. The twins are hard to read though. Ivy is pretty quiet, but I think she helps Meshach mastermind most of their plots, hard to tell what that one is thinking. Lotus, though, is her father all over again, except with a need to stay clean. Mia is upstairs sleeping." I replied laughing to myself.  
  
"You've done a fine job here." He said quietly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Sometimes I wish…" He stopped as though talking to himself.  
  
"What?" I asked timidly.  
  
"I wish we could go back to before. When you and I were to watch the children all day. I miss having an assignment so simple and yet so important."  
  
I remembered those days well. The Death Eaters had still been a danger though Voldemort himself was thought to be dead. Members of the Order were a common occurrence to have in the house at all hours. I would wake to find Mad Eye Moody sitting in the chair by the fire, or Kingsley rummaging through our cupboards for something to eat. Lupin had been the most common though. He could be found sleeping on the couch or reading in the study, didn't matter what time of day, he always seemed to be there. Someone was supposed to stayed with me all day, and Lupin usually got saddled with the assignment. It was nice to have the company of another adult, comforting to talk to him and know that he understood most of what I said. The long days with the children were what sparked our friendship. I missed those days a bit myself sometimes.  
  
"Yeah. But the war is over." I said and realized I was being stupid again.  
  
"The war will never be over, at least not until Harry deems it so. I don't think Dumbledore himself could convince him to stop. The boy will not be happy until every bit of dark magic is gone from this world."   
  
"Surely he wants to stop and be with his family. I mean…." I was cut off by a piercing scream from outside.  
  
For a long moment I thought I was back in Hogsmead watching Tonks writhe on the ground.  
  
"Was that one of the children?" Lupid asked sitting bolt upright.  
  
I dashed for the door. Lupin followed me. We tore through the yard and into the trees. The screaming continued as well as another voice calling my name. I knew my way through the trees fairly well, but in seconds we were no longer on Weasley land. Lupin took the lead and I followed knowing his senses were keener. It was an effort to keep my feet under me as we zigzagged through the trees. The screaming was still echoing all around me. I was concentrating so hard on the sound I nearly tripped over Meshach's body.   
  
Quickly I dropped to the ground beside him while Lupin went to the other children. The young boy's arm was caught beneath him at an odd angle and blood ran down his face from a wound on his forehead.  
  
"Meshach!" I called wiping the blood from his eyes with my sleeve.  
  
He did not respond.  
  
I turned to find Lupin lifting Lily off a tree branch and momentarily wondered how she had gotten up there when she was terrified of heights. The others were watching me. Lotus was crying silently, her sister gripping her hand tightly.  
  
"Keep them quiet and lead the way back to the house." I ordered lifting Meshach into my arms.  
  
Lupin nodded and herded the children in front of him. Mab tugged on his robes and he allowed her to scramble onto his back. I noticed then that Lily was gripping her wand so tightly her knuckles were white, perhaps she has tried to save her cousin from falling. Or perhaps she was the reason he fell. There would be many questions when we reached the house.   
  
"Hurry, we have to get him to a healer." I called up to Lupin.  
  
He nodded and walked a little faster.  
  
  
  
(Meshach)  
  
The only sound in the room was the scratching of quills on parchment. I raised my eyes slowly trying to catch Mab's gaze. She was glaring into her lesson book as though taking personal offense to it's contents. Darting a glance at Angelina, who seemed to me daydreaming at the end of table, I aimed a kick at my sister's legs. It missed and I hit Ivy instead. She looked at me oddly and then grinned. The light of her face told me she understood perfectly, and nudged Mab for me.   
  
Movement at the end of the table startled us into out work again. Mia was up and asking Angelina to go over her work. Patiently I waited until she sat back down then looked back at the girls sitting across from me. Ivy frowned for a moment and looked up the table at Lily. I followed her gaze. Very quietly I elbowed Lotus who jumped, but thankfully made no noise. She looked confused at me and then her twin. Ivy grinned a mischievous grin in her direction and then threw a look at Lily. For a second I didn't think Lotus understood, then she nodded and kicked at Lily under the table. My cousin smiled as she peeked up from her book. A grin spread over my face as well, we were all on board to work on the tree house today.  
  
Angelina stood up a minute later as Lily raised her hand to say she was done. It never failed that Lily was done before the rest of us. She had tried to explain it to me once, that it wasn't that she was smarter or faster, she just focused better. All her attention went into her work and therefore she had no distractions. I found it was easier to be jealous of her that to understand her explanations.  
  
The next hour passed by slowly. I found myself reading the same line three times and still not understanding it. Giving up I began to doodle at the side of my parchment. If class didn't end soon I might go insane. Ivy wasn't even making a pretense of working instead she had given up and was staring at the door hungrily.  
  
"Go on and play outside while I get lunch ready." Those were the words we had been waiting for all day.   
  
With a shout we were all out the door and making our way for the tree line.   
  
"I thought we were never going to get out of there." Mab said catching up to me.  
  
"Did seem long didn't it?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
The grass was high at the tree line and difficult for us to push through, I stopped and held the worst of it aside as the others climbed over. Lily was no longer with us, looking back I saw her running to the house waving a red ribbon in the air like a banner.  
  
"What's she doing?" I asked the others.  
  
"She forgot to have Angelina tie her hair up." Lotus answered picking bits of grass from her shirt.  
  
"It's just going to get tangled and fall out anyway." I muttered but led the way through the trees.  
  
Our grove was beyond the boundary of the Burrow, and passing over the charm line felt a little funny. Long ago my grandmother had placed the charm on her land to keep her children from wandering to far, but time had weakened the spell. All we had to do was focus and step over it, though some took it better than others. Lotus had given a little shriek the first time, and Mab started shivering.   
  
The tree was as we had left it. Little notches carved into the wood using Lily's wand, a pile of boards on the ground beside it. Everything had been done painstakingly slow, the gathering of the boards had taken an entire day of digging through the overgrown garden. Carving out the notches had been another two days of experimenting with various curses. In the end though we were proud of our work.   
  
A loud rustling in the grass told me that Lily had finally arrived. She was panting and her hair was already coming loose from the ponytail. Pausing for only a moment I hefted myself up onto the notches and began to climb. The others seemed so small from the limb we had chosen to build on.   
  
"Lily come on up." I shouted.  
  
She paused at the base of the tree and seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"Are you coming?" I called.  
  
"Yeah." Her voice was shaking.  
  
Her progress was half mine and it seemed to take ages for her to reach me.   
  
"Come on."   
  
"I'm coming. Please, just give me a minute."  
  
Those green eyes had a sheen over them as though she might cry, but instead she took my hand and straddled the branch. Her knuckles were white where they gripped the bark and a series of tiny scrapes marked her arm.  
  
"Did you slip?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, for a moment. I'm fine."  
  
I nodded and turned to look down at the others, "Start passing the boards up one at a time."   
  
A flurry of movement was followed by Mab tossing a board to me from halfway up the tree. I caught it easily.  
  
"Ok I'm going to hold the board down and you use that charm we looked up to stick it on."  
  
Lily nodded and pulled out her wand. When the board was positioned I smiled at her and waited. Her hand was trembling as she lifted the wand, the words came easily but nothing happened.  
  
"I can't do this." She whispered tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" I asked confused.  
  
"I can't be up here. I have to get down. I need to go home. I need my mom. I have to get down." She was beginning to panic and started to back towards the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Calm down. We'll be done in a minute and we can get down. Try one more time for me." I whispered reaching for her hand.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. Just raise your wand and try again." My coaxing seemed to work for she did as she was told.  
  
A flash of light blinded me and I felt something sharp in my chest. Icy fingers gripped my heart and I was back in my dream. The green and silver flames leapt about my body and I was falling, falling forever. Someone was screaming. Someone was calling my name. The flames swallowed me and darkness came.  
  
(Neville)  
  
"Did you move the Bouncing Bulbs?" Hermione called from the back room.  
  
"No." I called back.  
  
My hands were elbow deep in dirt as I filled pots for replanting a rather large shipment of daisies. Never failed though, some plant would disappear or a customer would come in just as I was getting started on a project.   
  
"Well they aren't where they should be. Perhaps we should build a lid for their container." I sighed and wiped as much dirt as I could off with a towel and made my way back to help her.  
  
The store carried almost any kind of magical plant a customer could want, and what we didn't carry I could almost always order in. It was this fact that made things so hard to manage. Magical plants tended to be blessed with a kind of half sentience, thus they escaped at the worst possible moments. My skin would still crawl at the thought of the lost leaping toadstools. We finally found them hiding behind a bobotuber in a back corner, of course by that time they had grown wild and were very hard to deal with.   
  
"Did you check under the work bench, last time that's where they hid." I asked weaving my way through boxes and into the work room.  
  
"Yeah. Could you check back behind the Tentacula, it likes you better than me."   
  
I laughed and nodded.  
  
"I think they sent us to much sage as well. I only remember ordering two crates." She muttered absently while I made friendly with the Tentacula.  
  
"Well send one back then."  
  
"I'll have to check the records first just to be sure."  
  
"Whatever you need to do."  
  
As Hermione had suspected the Bouncing Bulbs had hidden behind the much largeer intimidating plant. I gathered them into a corner of my robe and hauled the squirming bundle back to their box, only this time I placed a bigger box over them.   
  
"I'm going back to replanting daisies." I announced.  
  
She followed me into the main gallery to look at the record book kept at the desk.   
  
"When is Harry due home?" I asked conversationally.  
  
"Soon I hope. Ginny usually owls to say they're on their way. No, looks like I ordered three. How odd." Her attention was split between me and the record book.  
  
"Do you think he'll leave again?"  
  
"Probably. He always does. No rest for the determined."  
  
"Will Ginny go?"  
  
Hermione looked up at me with her brow furrowed and I gulped audibly.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe not, they've been gone so long I don't think Lily even remembers what they look like."  
  
I was silent a moment and began packing the dirt down around the roots of the daisy. For a long time I had thought it unfair that Harry leave his wife and child home alone for so long. My children did with only one parent because they had to, to do it voluntarily seemed wrong. My thoughts were interrupted however by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Hello, how can we help you today?" I heard Hermione say politely.  
  
"Hermione." Another familiar voice answered in equally civil tones.  
  
"Oh , Draco. How pleasant to see you." There was no mistaking her tone however, she was less than pleased.  
  
I looked up and smiled at both of them, though inside I was squirming under the gaze of the man who had tormented my most of my young life. He hadn't changed much. His silver blonde hair was shorter and less stiff, the piercing blue eyes were hard, but no longer seemed to mock me, and at his side was a small child.   
  
"Who is this you have with you?" Hermione asked grinning down at the child despite herself.  
  
"Bane, this is Mrs. Weasley, Hermione this is Bane."   
  
The child smirked and opened his mouth to say something I was sure would be scathing in response, but Draco cut him off with a glare.  
  
"Did you need something particular?" I asked once again wiping my hands off.  
  
"Yes," Draco said nodding his acknowledgement of me, "Scurvy Grass, Sneezewart, and Lovage."  
  
Quickly I concluded he was making a confusion draught.   
  
"I think we have all of those in at the moment. Did you need a clipping or each or the entire plant?"  
  
"The entire plant if possible. I'm trying to teach Bane a little before he goes to school, it's easier if we have all the ingredients handy."  
  
Something was wrong and I couldn't put my finger on it. He was being too nice, too civil, he'd been here five minutes and had yet to say something horrible. I looked at Hermione and saw her smile had disappeared. She did seem very intent upon the child however.   
  
"Could you check in the back and see if we still have any Lovage?" I asked her.  
  
Seemed an eternity to drag her eyes from Bane, but she nodded and bustled off. I nodded to Draco and made my way through various plants to where the Scurvy Grass was kept. I could still hear my customers though they were blocked from sight by the large flowers hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"I told you to hold your tongue when we came in here." My ears heard Draco whisper angrily at his child.  
  
"But Father…" The boy started.  
  
"No. You will not say a word from now on. Not a single word." His father replied sternly.  
  
I lifted a pot of Scurvy Grass and another of Sneezewart and brought them to the counter. The boy was looking sullen and eyed me with what could only be hatred. At that time Hermione came in carrying a bundle of Lovage.  
  
"That'll be…4 sickles even." I said.  
  
Draco handed me the coins and told his son to carry one of the plants.  
  
"Goodbye. Have a nice day." Hermione said though her posture told me she was highly uncomfortable.  
  
When they were gone I turned to look at her speculatively   
  
"Did that seem odd to you?" I asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wasn't mean or cruel at all. Just took his things and left."   
  
She turned to me with her lips pressed together tightly.  
  
"He wouldn't dare." Her voice was so low I almost missed it.  
  
We stood for a moment in thought until she sighed and I turned to go back to the daisies. Just as I touched the dirt to fill another pot something bumped the window. Hermione opened the front door and a large brown barn owl landed on the desk. Carefully she untied the note it carried and unfolded it.   
  
"I have to go." She said suddenly dropping the note on the floor.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked  
  
"Meshach is in the hospital, I have to go." She frantically trying to untie the apron from around her waist.  
  
"Hold on, just a moment. I'll close the shop and we'll go together." I soothed helping her with the knot in the apron.  
  
Within minutes we had both disapparated and were standing in front of St. Mungo's." 


	3. Alternative Perspective

A/N This is a different sort of chapter and it is the reason that the rating went up. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I love getting reviews. Enjoy.  
  
(Draco)  
  
I am not a Death Eater.   
  
I don't know how many times I have said that in my lifetime, but the words constantly ring in my head. Despite persecution and disbelief, I never joined the Dark Lord and his forces. Perhaps, long ago, I might have considered it an honor. I might have tortured muggles and committed murder. I might have done any number of horrible things to gain favor with my father's master. At the time it seemed so right, so very real, there was no greater distinction than to be given the Dark Mark.   
  
Then, my father allowed my wife to die. He allowed them to ravage my house and destroy my belongings. He allowed my child's life to be threatened. All in the name of Voldemort. All to save his own skin. He started the fires and ran, like a coward, too afraid to pay for his handiwork.   
  
He understood mob mentality better than most, knew they would be looking for someone to blame. It could have been anyone, any other person in the whole wizarding world, but he chose me. Let word get around that he was hiding in my house, that I was harboring a fugitive. Funny, that if he had asked, I would have. He could have stayed with me as long as he liked. The final choice, though, was to send the mass of angry, hurting people in my direction. Never thought to warn me.  
  
They broke down the door at near two in the morning, wands raised ready for battle. I woke Pansy and ordered her to hide in the secret passage from our room. She shook with fright and hurried to obey, taking our one year old son with her. I grabbed my wand from the nightstand and threw open the door to face them. It was chaos.   
  
A stunning spell missed me by inches, and I retaliated with one of my own. It sailed into the throng of Aurors that were ripping apart my house in search of my father. One of them cried out in pain. Three more tried to traverse the stairs, I knocked one back and hit a second with a blinding curse. The third reached me before I could raise my wand again and threw me over the railing.   
  
The ground met the back of my head hard and I couldn't seem to see straight. Someone grabbed me and was dragging me somewhere.   
  
"It'll be ok, just help me a little." The voice said.  
  
I tried to walk and the world came back into focus.  
  
"Can you see me?" A female voice asked.  
  
I turned and saw Hermione Granger staring back at me.  
  
"I can see you." I said and reached for my wand, but found it was gone.  
  
"You dropped your wand, I didn't have time to grab it. Come on." She said urgently.  
  
From the blue drapes I knew we were in the guest bedroom on the first floor, my head ached as I tried to remember where the entrance to the secret passage was. I knew she was going to kill me, that's what they had come for. She was going to kill me here and take the credit for ending my reign of terror. Those words almost made me laugh.  
  
"Where is Pansy?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me where she is. They'll find her if we don't get out of here."  
  
"Kill me if you are going to, but I won't let you touch my wife." I was being brave, it was felt strange, as if my whole being fought the act.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, stop being stupid. The others will and it won't take them long to find us, so tell me where she is so I can help you."  
  
My head was spinning and I thought I might vomit, but I still heard the scream. Pansy. They had found Pansy. My son….  
  
"Come on." I said grabbing Hermione's hand.  
  
I ripped back one of the tapestries and pressed a stone, the door slid open and I ran into the cool darkness. Our footsteps were uneven and she tripped several times as we ran. I led up stone stairs and towards the light of an open door. When we reached it I stopped and stared in disbelief. Pansy lay sprawled on the ground, her eyes open and empty, dead. A man stood in the center of the room with my son held carefully in his arms, his wand pointed at the child's heart.  
  
"This will only hurt a moment little pretty." He was whispering.  
  
"Backer, No." Hermione shouted and pointed her wand at him.  
  
I stepped forward to reach for my son.  
  
"Deffindo." The man shouted and I flew back against the stone wall, something warm dripping down my face.  
  
"Backer, put the child down. It's only a baby." Hermione was saying.  
  
"It's a Malfoy. The line ends here tonight. They have wrecked to much destruction on the world."   
  
"Please." She begged.  
  
"Please." I echoed trying to rise.  
  
"Expelliarmus." She cried.  
  
The man's wand flew into the air and my son fell from his arms. Somehow, the toddler seemed unhurt by the fall.  
  
"Whose side are you on? Are you helping him? That monster?" The man shrieked holding his now bleeding hand.  
  
"Lucius isn't here, we'd have found him already."  
  
"I'll have to kill you as well then, you showed such promise as an Auror."  
  
"Petrificus Totalus" She said easily and the man fell down ridged.  
  
I crawled to my son and held him close, he was crying loudly. There would be others coming, she couldn't fight them forever. I could help. I could fight. Yet, I was unable to move. My skull felt like it would burst, my wife was dead, my son was wailing….  
  
"Up." Hermione said grabbing my shoulder.  
  
Clutching my little son to me I allowed her to help me. Together we opened the window and climbed onto the roof. With minimal problems we climbed to the ground on the rose trellis. The child was still crying.  
  
"Silencio." She whispered and his screams were no longer audible.  
  
Running, we made it far enough away from the house that she let me sit. Tears were beginning to form in my own eyes as I collapsed from pain and exhaustion. I saw nothing, not her, not where we were, not even my son, only the cold dead eyes of my wife.  
  
"Ron will find us soon. We'll wait here until he does. Backer will have told them about our escape. Madness." Her thoughts seemed as disjointed as my own.  
  
I rocked slowly back and forth, wishing desperately that none of it was real.   
  
"I'll hold him for you." She offered reaching for him.  
  
"NO!" I shouted scrambling to back up.  
  
If I let go, he would be lost. If I let go I might die. If I let go…  
  
"Hermione." A man's voice called.  
  
I had a thought that I needed to get up. I needed to meet this person like a man, but my limbs disobeyed and I continued to rock my son back and forth, his little face wailing silently.  
  
"Here, Ron."  
  
"GOD! This is madness." His voice exclaimed.  
  
"The ministry will have a lot to answer for in the morning. We have to get them out of here."  
  
"Pansy?" The man asked.  
  
"DON'T YOU SAY HER NAME! DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME." I screamed angrily.  
  
The world was becoming unfocused. He didn't have a right to say her name. No one did. Not him. Not her. Not anyone.  
  
"Come on Draco." Hermione whispered near my ear.   
  
I jerked at the sound, but couldn't see her, only those dead eyes.  
  
They lifted me and carried me a long way. Longer than I thought they could. When I woke three days later in the hospital she was sitting in a chair next to me. I smiled a strange little smirk and tried to say her name.  
  
"Shhhh. The healer said I was not to excite you."  
  
"Pansy." I managed.  
  
"I'm sorry. It was madness." She whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Bane?"   
  
"Your son is fine. He's with a nurse at the moment. Shall I call for her?"   
  
I nodded and shut my eyes. To much to think about. One thing at a time. My son.  
  
"He's awake, wants to see his son." I heard her say.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Draco." I opened my eyes and found Bane laying in my arms.   
  
Without thinking I gathered him to me and held on as tightly as I could. He gurgled and uttered baby syllables.   
  
"Draco." She said again.  
  
"Yes." I looked at her and waited.  
  
"Your father, your father has been sent to Azkaban. Harry caught him and …." She left the end unsaid.  
  
Inside I knew why my family had been attacked. My gutless father had allowed it. He had let them kill my wife. He let them try to kill my son. My only wish was that I had been with Potter when he found him. I'd have killed him myself.  
  
"Leave now." I said pressing my lips together hard.  
  
"Draco." She murmured.  
  
"Go. Come back later. Just leave." I begged.  
  
Her footsteps echoed down the hall. As soon as I was alone I pressed my face against my son's little shoulder and wept.  
  
It was weeks before they allowed me to return home. I was unable to attend Pansy's funeral, though several people told me it was beautiful and ironically, completely paid for by the ministry. They seemed to think that burying her made up for the fact that she was dead. They also paid for the repairs to my home and the replacement of all the things they had broken.   
  
Hermione came to see me after the dust had settled and I was home again. I'm not sure why I let her in. I should have left her on the doorstep. I should never have spoken to any of them again, but I opened the door. She entered with a shy smile on her face, which I reciprocated as best I could.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I've quit my job."   
  
I looked at her blankly.  
  
"That night was insane. If I had known that it would go that far I would have refused to come."  
  
"Yes, but then I and my son would be dead." I replied and attempted to usher her out of the entrance way.  
  
"No I can't stay. But I wanted you to know that I won't be a part of anything like that ever again."   
  
I nodded.  
  
"I guess I'll go now." She said with the same smile as before.  
  
"Wait," She stopped at the doors, "I wanted to tell you something as well."  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. For the way I treated you. I owe you a great debt. One day I'll find a way to repay it." I managed.  
  
She smiled again and without another word, she left.  
  
(Harry)  
  
  
  
She used to lay on me as she slept. One arm would wrap about my waist as her legs intertwined with my own. We were as close to each other as possible without truly making love. I would wake to the tickle of her breath against my neck, her hair tangled on my chest, there was no grander place to be. I'd smile and kiss her lips as she slept. Sometimes she woke and I would take her in my arms and love her in the early morning hours, thanking whatever powers there were that she was mine.   
  
Sometimes I would simply explore her. Touching as much of her as I could, determined to know her completely, to know every curve and every angle of her body. I found a spot below her ear that made her gasp as my tongue delved into it. Her collar bone, her ribs and each of her fingertips, nothing escaped my search. The curve of her hips, the length of her spine, the inside of her thighs, she had no secrets.   
  
I loved to hear her call out my name, her soft lips against my ear. Her hands in my hair, fingers pressing into my back, pulling me closer. Her brown eyed gaze never leaving my own. It seemed there was no end to my need for her and she denied me nothing. After, when we were spent I'd lay atop her a moment longer, kissing her blushed cheeks and pale eyelids, telling her she was beautiful, telling her I loved her.   
  
She gave me everything, put all she had into loving me. She gave up her innocence to satisfy my hunger for her, put her family aside so I could have a home, and she gave me my daughter. There was no possible way I could make those things up to her in my lifetime, but I determined to try. I protected her at all costs, kept her safe as best I could. Until finally, I failed her.  
  
The attack on the hospital was a surprise. If I had known, or even had an idea, that it would happen, there would have been a guard. As many people as could be spared would have been beside her. Yet, I could have lost her and in a way I did.  
  
After the death of her mother and her best friend she was little more than hollow. Everyone tried to comfort her, they brought her flowers and candies and other little gifts. I held her as close as I could, as she'd let me, but never for long. The depression might have passed had there only been emotional scars to heal, but she had been injured. A gash reaching from her hair to her chin left a pink scar to remind her of all she had lost. Hermione showed her how she could cover it with her hair, but she made no effort to do so.   
  
I told her she was beautiful. I told her I loved her, but she didn't hear me. For a long time she hated to be touched. Hated my hands on her. Hated my lips kissing her. Wanted nothing to do with me. I knew I had betrayed her trust. I should have been there to stop it. I should have done something, anything to get there and help her.  
  
Eventually she became something of her old self. She allowed me to touch her. Allowed me to kiss her. But nothing was the same. I found it hard to love her the way I once had. I was unworthy of something so selfless. Her touch made me ache for things I did not deserve and slowly we stopped touching. Slowly, making love became procedure instead of passion. Slowly, she regained her secrets and I did nothing to explore them.   
  
I told myself that I had to make it better. I had to make up to her my failure. I worked more and more. Hunting Death Eaters, destroying dark magic became my escape. I focused on the work and tried not to look back. Perhaps if I did my job well enough, if I brought goodness back to her life, I could be worthy of her again.   
  
Years passed. I forgot what it was like to know her the way I had. To feel the things I had felt. We grew less and less attuned to each other.   
  
Aside from out personal problems, there were things happening that touched our lives. Dumbledore resigned from the head of the Order and I took over. Hogsmead burned. Hermione quit her job, due to unknown circumstances. And Voldemort was found and killed by Ron, Neville and myself.  
  
Even after his evil no longer remained I continued to hunt Death Eaters and those that controlled dark magic. Usually I went alone. I could think clearer, act quicker and worry less if I was unaccompanied. Yet, sometimes Ginny came with me. Her healing magic was useful on such trips and despite our troubles I still loved her, I had just forgotten how.  
  
On our way home we would stop in The Leaky Cauldron and stay the night. Ginny would owl Hermione and tell her we were coming and I would relax a bit. Rarely, we would find some semblance of ourselves there and make clumsy attempts at passion.  
  
On one such occasion I could not sleep. Though the many weeks of travel had exhausted me I still lay in bed wide eyed and awake. Ginny stirred next to me, murmuring in her dreams. Softly I rolled on to my side and propped my head up with my hand to look at her better. She lay on her stomach, arms folded beneath her head. A strip of moonlight peeked through the window had lit her hair like fire, a molten river of it flowing down her pale bare back. Her mouth was open slightly and I longed to kiss her sweet lips. My hand reached out to touch her, slid down her back and through her brilliant red locks. I swallowed hard at the softness of her. Fingers traveling slowly to her face and alighting on her mouth. Her breath was warm. Short of air I brushed the stray hair from her cheek and stopped.  
  
Glaring at me, angry pink, was her scar. The skin was uneven and crudely connected, taut and harsh on her lovely face. I could not bring myself to touch it. It was a mark of my failure, my ineptitude at anything involving love. Suddenly cold I pulled my hand back and the covers to my chin. Curling in on myself I lay there until the sun lit the sky in the early morning. My final thought before sleep was "Maybe one day you will forgive me." 


	4. Hospital Visit

A/N Reviewing makes me happy. I wish more people would.  
  
(Hermione)  
  
The waiting room of the hospital was nearly full when Neville and I arrived. It seemed that the entire family had been notified of my son's accident and come to see how things were. A comforting thought to know that everyone in the room was just as worried as I. There was a closeness that even as a girl I had never felt with my family, a warmth that emanated from each person. I smiled a little and pushed the door open.  
  
"Daddy!" Two voices cried and the twins flung themselves into their father's arms.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" He asked hugging them tightly.  
  
"Yeah, but Meshach….." Lotus began but Ivy cut her off with a glare.  
  
Neville hugged them again and led them back to the couch where they clamored onto his lap.   
  
I glanced at the others in the room. Angelina was seated on another low couch with Mia asleep in her lap. A hollowness had come to her face and her fingers shook as they ran through my daughters hair.  
  
Fred was pacing and had yet to notice my arrival, George merely looked at me with an apologetic glance and stared into his hands. Arthur Weasley was holding a distraught Persephone, who cried into his shirt with childish sobs.   
  
"Hermione." Someone said.  
  
I jumped a little and turned to find Remus Lupin standing next to me.  
  
"Remus? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I was visiting Angelina when the accident happened." He said softly.  
  
My heart froze at the word accident, but I managed to keep my typical calmness.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Well," He was just about to begin when Ron burst through the door.  
  
His thick red hair was standing at all angles and he was out of breath.  
  
"Ron." I said and he hugged me hard.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long, you can't apparate out of the Ministry so I had to run down a hundred stairs and then I had to run up a hundred more just to get here. What happened?"   
  
"I don't know, Remus was going to explain." I said catching hold of his hand and squeezing it.  
  
Ron gave him a surprised look but asked no questions. Merely waited for the older man to continue.  
  
"From what the children tell me, they were building a tree house. Meshach and Lily climbed into the tree to attach the boards." He started.  
  
"But Lily is afraid of heights. She wouldn't have gotten into a tree." I exclaimed.  
  
"She was clinging to the branch when I found her. Apparently she tried to do a spell and it hit Meshach causing him to fall from the branch to the ground." Remus said his face stony as usual.  
  
"Have they said anything? What spell did she hit him with?" I asked quickly.  
  
"Where is Lily?" Ron asked looking around.  
  
At that moment a tear stained face peered around from behind Remus. Her bright green eyes were red and swollen from crying. Carefully I knelt down and tried to appear calmer than I was.  
  
"It's ok Lily. Come on out. I'm not mad at you." I said soothingly.   
  
She shook her head and gripped Remus' robes tightly.  
  
"It was an accident I'm sure." Ron said joining me.  
  
She looked from me to Ron and back again.  
  
"I was scared." She whispered.  
  
"I know. Come on and sit with us and tell us what happened." I replied holding my hand out to her.  
  
Slowly she slipped out and took my hand. Gently I pulled her into a hug and carried her to one of the chairs.  
  
"Now tell me what happened."  
  
"The tree was really high and I was scared. I tried to get down but Meshach told me to try again with the spell. I did and he fell, hit his head on the branch and then… Angelina came and took him home. I didn't mean to." Lily wept silently and buried her face in my shoulder.  
  
Inside I was stunned by her behavior. Lily never cried or became angry, most of the time it was easy to forget she only seven years old. Her aloofness made her seem so much older. I rocked her back and forth and made comforting noises. Ron scratched her back and whispered that it wasn't her fault. Told her Meshach would be fine. She just needed to calm down. Everything would be ok.  
  
Minutes passed like years and finally the Healer came in. His face was grim.  
  
"Will my son be ok?" Ron asked before the gentleman could even open his mouth.  
  
"The broken arm was easy to fix, as was the cut on his forehead, however he took a nasty permanent sticking charm to the chest. We managed to lift it and return his heart beat to normal, but there is a possibility of permanent damage."   
  
I gasped. Ron looked sick.  
  
"Will he… I mean… he'll…" I couldn't formulate a sentence.  
  
"The effects of the damage will not endanger his life. But I think he should rest here a few more hours so we can monitor his heart beat." The Healer responded to my choked stuttering.  
  
Ron nodded and ran a hand nervously through his hair.   
  
"He should be ready for visitors in ten minutes or so," The man paused to look at the crowd in the waiting room, all staring intently at him, hanging on every word, "only a few people at a time. If there are any questions I'm Healer Ophletwist. Someone will be down to get you when he's settled."   
  
I watched him leave and turned to Ron who was pale, but relieved.  
  
"I'm sorry." Angelina whispered from across the room.  
  
"For what?" I asked confused.  
  
"I should have kept a better eye on them. I thought the charm on the borders would keep them in, but it didn't." The other girl answered still running her fingers through Mia's hair.  
  
"Yes, some of Molly's charms are wearing a bit thin." Arthur said absently.  
  
"Why couldn't it be the one on the bloody curtains." George muttered, Fred promptly hit him lightly across the head.  
  
"It's ok. Accidents happen. We'll have to reinforce the charm later." I gave her a watery smile.  
  
She nodded.  
  
If it was anyone's fault, it was Harry's. He was the one who insisted his daughter have a wand. How you could expect a seven year old to know the ins and outs of using magic was beyond me. The surprising thing was that nothing this bad had happened before. Aside from a small incident where Lily had given Ron donkey ears nothing had gone wrong. Yet, no matter how angry I was I couldn't blame Harry for wanting to protect his child. With as many enemies as he had made and as much time he spent on business I would be worried as well  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you can see your son now."   
  
(Meshach)  
  
The darkness parted and I opened my eyes to find a strange man staring down at me. It occurred to me that I ought to be frightened, or perhaps startled by this, but instead I felt immense relief. Memories of silver fire and cold breath whispered through my mind, my insides cringed as I remembered the total darkness I had emerged from.   
  
"Well young man, good to see you awake." The man said with a smile.  
  
"What happened?" I asked only vaguely remembering the tree house and Lily.  
  
"You took a particularly severe permanent sticking charm to the chest and then a very long fall. We patched you up though."   
  
"Where's Lily?"  
  
"You'll be able to see your family soon enough. For now though you need to rest." His voice was kind but firm and I settled against the pillows and waited.  
  
The man smiled at me and patted my shoulder. I managed a weak smile which seemed to satisfy him and he left.  
  
A moment later my mum and dad came in. Mum seemed anxious and kept wringing her hands together. Dad was sullen but smiled when he saw me.  
  
"How are you feeling, son?" Dad asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
There was a strange weight on my chest and breathing deeply took effort, but I hated to worry Mum.  
  
"Good. When Can I go home?"  
  
"The Healer said you could go home in a few hours." Mum said grabbing my hand and squeezing it hard.  
  
"Is Lily ok?" I asked.  
  
"She's fine. A bit shook up." Dad said still smiling.  
  
"What were you doing up in that tree?" Mum asked her voice becoming harsher.  
  
"Building a tree house. Or trying to."  
  
"You know Lily is afraid of heights. She's scared to death that she hurt you. You're just lucky Angelina found you so soon."   
  
Dad turned to her and frowned.  
  
"Hermione, let him alone."  
  
I smiled to myself. Dad never let Mum get to worked up over things, always stopped her before she reached a boiling point.  
  
"Can Lily come in and see me?" I asked timidly.  
  
"Sure. We'll send her in." Dad said leading Mum out of the room.  
  
As promised Lily came in moments later. I saw she'd been crying and kept wiping her face on her sleeve.  
  
"You're not mad are you?" She asked approaching the bed cautiously.  
  
"No. Why would I be?" I asked.  
  
She smiled and scrambled up to sit next to me.  
  
"Cause I hit you with that spell. You fell a really long way."   
  
"Yeah, but I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
She blushed and wiped her face again, "Yeah, your Mum was real nice about everything."  
  
I smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Guess that's the last time you climb a tree huh?" I teased.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded solemnly.  
  
Mum stuck her head into the room, "Lily, Meshach needs to rest, come on out."   
  
"Bye" Lily said and slipped off the bed and was gone.  
  
They expected me to sleep, but instead I lay awake. The green and silver fire haunted me, sleep was not an option.  
  
(Ron)  
  
I sat quietly in the waiting room while the others milled around me. Fred and Angelina were talking quietly in a corner, some of the emptiness gone from her face. He was holding her hand tightly in his and gently smoothing her hair, I smiled a bit at the sight of them. George was sitting next to Dad looking through a quidditch magazine that had to be a few years old. I saw how Dad's hands shook a little as he turned the pages and how George laughed at every joke he told. Neville sat on a couch across from me with his girls cuddled next to him. He spoke to them in hushed tones, their mouths turned up in smiles. Mia was still sleeping, sprawled on the couch next to me, snoring softly. Mab and Lily had made amends and both were a great deal more composed. They sat on the floor behind an empty chair playing a quiet game of their own invention. I glanced at the door, waiting for Hermione to come and say it was time to go home. She had refused to leave her sons side. Insisted on staying with him until she could take him back to his own bed. The amount of love in the room was astounding.   
  
With a sigh I leaned my head back against the cushion of the chair and closed my eyes.  
  
"Harry will be home soon." A low voice said next to me.  
  
I turned and smiled at Remus. His haunted eyes smiled back.  
  
"Yeah. 'Bout time too. Been gone nearly a month." I replied stifling a yawn.  
  
"Perhaps he will stay this time. I hate to see him so troubled over things that he can not change."  
  
A frown replaced my smile. I had never questioned Harry's motives. He was my brother and my best friend. Sometimes I thought he might be the only sane one involved in the Order.   
  
"He's doing this for us. For the children. He doesn't want them to grow up like we did. Lily deserves a chance to live in a world where she doesn't have to fight for survival all the time." I declared firmly.  
  
"Believe me Ron, there is no such world. Neither human nor animal is free of risk. I've lived both. I know." He said with a dry chuckle.  
  
As usual the things he said made sense.   
  
"I understand what you are saying, but I still have difficulty casting doubt on Harry's efforts. It's unfair. He leads us now and I won't be called disloyal."  
  
A lock of graying hair fell over one eye and he shook it back into place. A silence fell over us.  
  
"Thank you for helping get Meshach here so quickly." I said at last.  
  
"I love these children." He said in a whisper.  
  
A few more hours passed and Fred decided to go back to the Burrow. Dad was getting tired and despite his constant assurances that he was fine, the twins took no chances. I often wondered how he had convinced them to let him go back to work. A quick round of goodbyes followed and I hugged my dad before my brothers and Angelina accompanied him down the stairs and out into the night. Remus apologized for not being able to stay. He was worried about Tonks and wanted to get home to her. Neville also apologized, the girls needed their sleep. I waved as they also went down the stairs and out of the building.  
  
The girls were dozing on a couch, each curled in on the other, when the door opened and Hermione looked in.  
  
"We can go now. He's sleeping finally." She whispered smiling at the sight of the sleeping girls.  
  
Somehow we managed to pack all the children and ourselves into a muggle taxi and headed home. The driver gave Hermione a funny look when she gave him a gold coin as payment, but shrugged and drove off. I carried Mia and Mab into the house while Hermione followed carrying Meshach with Lily stumbling along behind. I noticed the owl sitting patiently on the front step, but said nothing for fear of waking the children.   
  
After we had tucked all the children into bed I went back to the porch and let the owl fly inside.  
  
"That's Hedwig." Hermione said.  
  
I took the note from the owl's leg and read it through.  
  
"Harry will be home tomorrow." I said smiling.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Very. Hopefully he'll stay put for a while and spend some time with Lily."   
  
Hermione petted Hedwig and opened the door for her to leave.  
  
"It's late we should go to bed." I said putting my arms around her waist.  
  
She laughed and I had never heard a more beautiful sound, "Ron, not tonight."  
  
I pretended to pout, "Fine. I know you don't love me."  
  
"Don't be stupid."   
  
"No no, don't deny it. You hate me." I cried covering my face with my hands and turning away.  
  
She growled a sigh and thunked the back of my head.  
  
"Hey, that hurt." I exclaimed rubbing the sore spot.  
  
"Good. I'm going to bed."  
  
I smiled and followed her up the stairs and to our room. 


	5. Family

Family  
  
(Hermione)  
  
  
  
When Ron and I got married and decided to have children I swore that we would all be early risers. No one would sleep in on Saturday, chores would be done by ten and I would not tolerate complaints. My incredibly idealistic views lasted about four minutes. Everyone slept in on Saturdays, chores got done whenever someone got around to it and complaining was my family's only means of communication.   
  
The children were usually awake before we were on the weekends. I would come down the stairs and find Meshach pouring milk on cereal for his sisters, or digging in the lower cabinets for something. He'd smile and tell me good morning. The first time I felt guilty, I was failing in my motherly duties. The next Saturday I woke at dawn and made a huge breakfast, that in the end no one ate. So resignedly I let my son feed his siblings from then on.  
  
When I woke the day after the hospital visit things were no different. Meshach was munching contentedly on an orange while his sisters and Lily put their dirty dishes in the sink.   
  
"Morning Mum." He said smiling.  
  
"How're you feeling?" I asked ruffling his already messy red hair.   
  
"Fine."   
  
There was a loud thump from upstairs followed by several stomping footsteps. I looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling and waited. Nothing happened so I sat in a chair, taking an orange from the bowl in the center of the table. Just as I began peeling it another thump shook the house.  
  
"Was that Dad?" Persephone asked timidly.  
  
"Ron was that you?" I shouted.  
  
A muffled sentence answered me and I shrugged, "Guess it was."  
  
I began to get worried at the third thump.  
  
"Honey, are you all right?" I shouted.  
  
"YES! YES I AM!" He cried in response.  
  
The children looked at me for an explanation.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"YES I AM SURE! FOR I AM RON!" He shouted standing in the doorway of the kitchen.   
  
He wore a pair of jeans and the shirt from his dress robes, with a pair of boxers on his head. I laughed unsure of what to do.   
  
"I AM RON."  
  
"Yes, that you are." I giggled.  
  
"I AM A GREEK GOD. THERE ARE THOSE WHO CALL ME ZEUS." He strode into the kitchen and towered above me.  
  
"Perhaps you should take the boxers off your head." I suggested.  
  
"YOU, YOU ARE SHE WHO BARES MY CHILDREN."   
  
At that point I found myself lifted out of the chair and thrown over his shoulder. Shrieking I pummeled his back with my fists, he did not respond, only began to spin in a circle.  
  
"I WILL DEMONSRATE MY IMMENSE STRENGTH TO YOU."  
  
I screamed and shouted as he spun, the world began to melt and I shut my eyes tight. Then it was over and I was standing unsteadily on the ground. I watched as my husband turned from me to the children. Their eyes grew wide as his gaze lit on them and they began to inch to the door.  
  
"I AM RON AND YOU ARE MY OFFSPRING."   
  
The children ran screaming from the room.My chest hurt I was laughing so hard and I somehow managed to get to the wall so I could lean against it.   
  
"COME CHILDREN. COME TO THE GREEK GOD WHO GAVE YOU LIFE."  
  
I could hear him chasing them through the house and back into the kitchen. Mia had crawled under a coffee table to hide while the others continued to scream and flee from their father. I vaguely recognized the roar from the fire place and still giggling went to the living room.  
  
Neville stood looking bewildered in the fireplace with the girls. Before he could ask me what was going on Ron sauntered into the room with three small children laughing and running in front of him.  
  
"I AM RON. YOU ARE MY BROTHER." He cried hugging Neville.  
  
For a moment the other man seemed unsure of what to do. Then he too struck a heroic pose.  
  
"COME FELLOW GREEK GOD LET US GIVE CHASE." Ron said clasping Neville's shoulder.  
  
The twins looked up uncertainly at their father and met his twinkling gaze. Seconds later they were running from the room.  
  
"WHO MIGHT OUR QUARY BE?" Neville asked striding after Ron.  
  
"THOSE WHO SPRANG FROM OUR LOINS." Ron answered.  
  
I rolled my eyes and went back the kitchen to finish my orange. The chase lasted a bit longer until all involved became tired.  
  
"VERY WELL BROTHER NEVILLE LET US REST FOR I AM RON AND I AM WEARY."  
  
Grinning both men came and sat with me at the kitchen table. I looked questioningly at Ron.  
  
"What brought this out burst on?" I asked through a bite of orange.  
  
He shrugged and tugged the boxers off his head. I giggled a little at the sight of his hair.  
  
"You've got boxer hair."   
  
He chuckled and ran his fingers through it, only messing it more.  
  
"Well, now that I've made a fool of myself I'm off to work." Neville grinned.  
  
"Oh Harry and Ginny are due back today." Ron said reaching for a piece of my orange.  
  
I smacked his hand away and teasingly ate the piece he was reaching for.  
  
"Really? Good, I'll see them when I pick up the girls then." Neville said rising from his seat.  
  
"Sell things." I said with a smile.  
  
Ron followed Neville to the living room, momentarily peering down at Persephone who squeaked and scampered from the room.  
  
I heard them saying good bye and the loud pop of disapparation. Ron came back in grinning and wrapped his arm around me.   
  
"You smell good." I said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Greek gods usually do." He whispered near my ear.  
  
"Don't start that again."   
  
"Come on, you couldn't have married me for my looks, so it must have been my sense of humour."  
  
"You know, if you wake up this happy when I don't agree the night before, I'm not sure I want to see how happy you are when I do." I laughed.  
  
Instead of answering he kissed my neck and growled in my ear.  
  
"Later. I have children to watch."   
  
With a heavy sigh he moved away and sat down next to me.  
  
"Well our son seems to be feeling better today." He said laying his head in his arms and looking at me.  
  
"Yes. Which is, needless to say, a relief. I don't know how I'm going to tell Harry about the incident. I suppose we don't have to since Meshach is okay." I wondered out loud.  
  
Ron sighed, "We'll have to tell him eventually. Someone will. And it's not that big a deal. I mean, it could have been worse."  
  
I knew he was right, but I still felt that Lily was to young to have a wand. Something kept me from voicing these concerns. Ron never questioned anything Harry did. If Harry thought it was right for his daughter to have a wand before she was capable of controlling the power that it required, then in Ron's opinion it was right.   
  
For a few minutes we sat in silence. A loud pop from the front room made me jump.  
  
"Hullo?" A familiar voice called.  
  
Ron leaped from his seat and hurried into the other room. I followed somewhat slower. The very person I had been thinking of was standing in our living room. Ginny stood somewhat behind him looking tired. I attempted to reach her side, but Ron had blocked my view by gathering his best friend in a huge hug.   
  
"Finally, We had begun to think you'd run off." Ron laughed.  
  
"Did the mission go well?" I asked.  
  
"Fine." Harry replied.  
  
"Hey Sis, come on out from back there." My husband called to his sister.  
  
Ginny smiled and welcomed her brother with a quick hug. I noticed that there were dark circles under her eyes and her smile was slightly forced.   
  
"Ron why are you dressed like that?" She asked giggling.  
  
He looked down at himself and chuckled, "I'm a Greek god."  
  
Harry looked at me questioningly, I grinned and shrugged.   
  
"That's great Ron, why don't you go and put on some real clothes." Ginny suggested.  
  
He sighed a fake sigh and ran to the stairs which he climbed two at a time.   
  
"Mummy?" A shy voice called from behind me.  
  
"Hello sweetheart." Ginny said kneeling down.  
  
Lily threw herself into her mother's arms with more emotion than I had seen her show in a long time. Ginny stood up still holding the child, tears in her eyes that she would never let fall.   
  
"How have you been, luv?" Ginny whispered quietly to her daughter.  
  
"Oh fine." She answered.  
  
Harry seemed unsure how to act in his child's presence. He shifted his weight several times as though waiting for something, perhaps for her to notice him. I felt for him, it's a frightening thing to think that your child may not love you.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," He said at last and smoothed her hair.  
  
She looked at him with a shy smile and said nothing.  
  
"Lily why don't you go play with your cousins, I have to talk to your mom and dad." I said kindly.  
  
"I want to stay with my mummy." She stated defiantly.  
  
"Now dearest why don't you go and play, Mummy isn't going anywhere." Ginny whispered to her.  
  
Reluctantly Lily dropped from her mothers arms and wandered off to find the other children.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked frowning.  
  
I glanced up the stairs to see if Ron were coming. He wasn't so I proceeded to tell them about the tree house and the hospital visit and the sticking spell. As I spoke Harry's frown grew deeper. By the end of the tale they both seemed upset and shaken.  
  
"I'll talk to her." He said and strode out of the room.  
  
"Harry, I don't think it necessary," I began following him.   
  
His steps took him outside into the yard where the children were all playing together. Lily looked up happily when she saw her father, but her eyes grew wide at his anger.  
  
"Lily, come here."   
  
She smiled hopefully but his expression did not change. By the time she reached him she seemed terrified.  
  
"Did you really hit your cousin with a permanent sticking charm." His voice was low and he knelt to her level to meet her gaze.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What have I told you about your wand?"  
  
"That, that it's a privilege."   
  
"When are you supposed to use it?"  
  
"When I, or someone else is in trouble." She was trembling a little, but never failed to meet his glittering green eyes with her own.  
  
"From now on that wand is not to leave your belt. It's powerful. You could have hurt your cousin more than you did. What if he had died? You don't want to carry something like that." The words were growing softer as his anger faded.  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered.  
  
Harry seemed at a loss for words. So he pulled her into a quick hug and stood up. She wavered for a moment, as though perhaps she wanted to stay with him, and then ran back out to play.  
  
"What's going on? Why's everyone out here?" Ron said looking puzzled as he came out the front door.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said smiling at his friend.  
  
Ginny and I stood off to the side sharing knowing glances.   
  
"Well then, are you ready to head down to the Ministry? Have to give a report and all that." My husband suggested, straightening the front of his robes.  
  
"Yeah, might as well get it over with."   
  
"See you when you get back, luv." I said kissing Ron briefly.  
  
He tried to hold on a moment longer but I pulled back. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and then both men disapparated.  
  
"Come on, I'll get you something to eat." I said taking Ginny's hand.  
  
"Okay." She said and allowed me to lead her back to the kitchen.  
  
The sun was shining brightly through the windows when we entered. I saw her smile at the sight, as if she hadn't seen sunlight in a long time. She sat in a chair at the table, letting the sun warm her face.   
  
"How was the trip?" I asked searching through the cabinets for something to tempt her.  
  
There was silence for a moment, "Dull."   
  
My cabinets were in desperate need of restocking.   
  
"All I can offer right now is an orange." I said apologetically.  
  
  
  
"That's fine."   
  
"Why was the trip so dull?"   
  
Again there was a pause as she dug a fingernail under the peel of the orange and pulled it up.   
  
"Harry's reaching pretty far now. We were supposed to be watching some guy, a suspected Death Eater. For a month we followed him around. Nothing. The guy was clean. Nothing to any of the rumors. I have no idea why we stayed so long. And the trip back was long. Harry hates to apparate long distances. So we had to go in short little spurts. By the time we reached the inn I was beyond tired."   
  
There was an edge in her voice as she spoke of her husband. I frowned and tried to think of something comforting to say.   
  
"Well you're home now. You can relax and get some rest."   
  
She nodded absently and picked bits of pulp from her orange pieces.  
  
(Meshach)  
  
Fangs. Brilliant white and shining with venom. They snapped near my feet, always right behind me, gaining ground. I ran until my chest hurt, breath rasped in my throat and the blood pounded in my veins. I could feel a weight on my heart, pressure building as if to burst. Unable to keep going I fell to the ground. Fangs sank deep into my leg, but I couldn't move, couldn't stop them.  
  
"Meshach."   
  
I groaned and threw an arm over my face.  
  
"Meshach."  
  
One eye opened and revealed Mab staring wide eyed at me in a darkened room. There was fear in her blue eyes and she shook all over.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked thickly.  
  
"You were having the dream again. You screamed." She whispered.  
  
Faint memories came to me of pain and fangs. I shivered and once again met her gaze.  
  
"Yeah, so what's wrong?" I asked again.  
  
"You scared me."   
  
I sighed and moved over in my bed.  
  
"Come on up. You can lay with me for now." I offered.  
  
She scrambled onto the bed and under the covers.   
  
"What happened in the dream this time?" She asked.  
  
I paused. If I tried I could remember every detail of the dream. My leg still throbbed where the dream monster had bitten me. Yet, I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to know about it. She was my little sister and I was her big brother, if I couldn't protect her from bad things what good was I.   
  
"It had fangs and bit me. I fell down. My chest hurt badly. I couldn't breathe right and my heart was going to burst." I answered truthfully.  
  
There are no secrets between Mab and I.   
  
"You should tell Dad, or even Uncle Harry. Remember how Dad told us about his dreams. How Uncle Harry saved Grandpa's life cause he had a dream. He'd know what to do about it. You should tell him." Mab suggested.  
  
"I also remember how Sirius Black died because Uncle Harry misread a dream. I'd hate something bad to happen because I was worried over a dumb dream."  
  
Mab was not convinced. She hit me in the arm.  
  
"What was that for?" I cried holding my arm, wishing I hadn't taught her how to hit.  
  
"It's not just a dumb dream."  
  
"I know." I agreed.  
  
She rolled onto her side and pretended to be asleep. Her anger would fade in a bit. Until then I would lay awake and try to ignore the remaining pain in my chest.   
  
  
  
(Ron)  
  
Harry has always been melancholy. Ever since I met him on the train to school it was clear that things wore on him. Every offense was personal. Every wound was meant just for him. Every bad thing in the world was his and his alone. This made him difficult to talk to when I needed help or advise. Whatever was wrong with me was always ten times worse with him.   
  
Of course he was very capable of being happy if he chose. When he and my sister started dating, he was happy. When he married her, I'd never seen him so cheerful. When his daughter was born, he never seemed to stop smiling. And still, his depression was always evident. I told him not to sweat the small things. Not to worry over so much, in the end it didn't matter. Harry also has a hard time taking advise.   
  
I suppose it became obvious after the attack on the hospital that things weren't right with him.  
  
He, Neville and I were at a meeting for the Order. There was some prophesy that everyone was worried about. I wasn't paying attention. Hermione was due to give birth to our second child any day now. When I left home she was being watched over by my mother, Ginny and Luna, all who assured me that everything would be fine. I needed to go to the meeting. It was important.  
  
My fingers were playing with the coin in my pocket, conveniently charmed by my wife to heat up when it was time for the baby to come.  
  
Harry was saying something about his experience with prophesies and someone was arguing with him, when suddenly the coin became so hot it burnt the tips of my fingers.  
  
"Hey guys sorry to cut out, but I'm going to be a dad." I said standing up.  
  
Everyone looked at me. Harry grinned over at Neville who stood up.  
  
"We'll be back."  
  
With that all three of us were out the door. It took about half a second to apparate behind St. Mungo's. Immediately I knew something was wrong. There were scorch marks around the open back door of the hospital. Wasting precious minutes Harry approached slowly to inspect them. Neville and I followed waiting for something, anything.  
  
"This is wrong." I said fear building in me.  
  
My wife was in there somewhere.   
  
"Come on." Harry said waving us forward.   
  
The place seemed deserted. As if there had been an evacuation of some kind. That stilled my fears a little, if they had evacuated then Hermione was okay, she'd have gotten out safely.  
  
Carefully we climbed the stairs, I could smell something awful. Something I should have remembered. Neville nudged me and sniffed. I nodded. He smelled it too. My eyes grew wide and I knew what I was smelling. Death.  
  
"Harry get a move on." I shouted and began taking the stairs two at a time. The others followed close behind.  
  
My feet stopped suddenly at a door marked by more black marks. Shaking I shoved it open. My stomach churned and I thought I would pass out.   
  
The waiting room was a mess, chairs and table were overturned, some still smoldered with curse fire.   
  
"Hermione? Ginny?" I shouted stepping through the mess.  
  
A faint noise came to me. A murmur of movement, a tiny whimper.   
  
"Careful Ron." Harry said.  
  
I nodded. The door to the patient hall was slightly open and the urge to vomit became more pronounced the closer I came to it. Gently I pushed and it swung open easily. The scene beyond was more than I could bear. Three bodies lay upon the ground.   
  
My mother lay limp with her wand inches from her hand, her eyes staring, glazed over in death. Acid leaped to my throat, but I kept it down. Kneeling at my mother's side I held her cold wrist in my hand knowing I wouldn't find a pulse.   
  
"Mum?" I called.  
  
Trembling I reached out and closed her eyes. Looking up I found Neville clutching Luna to him. Her blonde hair was covering her face, matted in blood, a twitch went through her. Crucio. Only that left it's victim twitching so painfully. Unable to move I watched him a moment longer, whispering to his wife, petting her hair, begging her not to leave him. A murmur answered him. Still he begged her, weeping. She was gone.   
  
My ears weren't working right, I couldn't seem to hear anything, it all seemed so far away.  
  
"Ginny." Harry was saying.  
  
My sister lay in a pool of blood. Her red hair was tangled with it, clung to her face, her shoulders. Harry was holding her head in his lap.   
  
"Come on Gin, you'll be ok."  
  
Hermione. My mind focused suddenly on her. I needed to get to her. I had to find her. Struggling to my feet I tripped down the hall glancing in rooms as I passed. They were empty. Clenching my fists, blinking back tears still I walked. Movement caught my eye and I approached one of the doors cautiously. It wavered as though trying to close, but I caught it and pushed it open. A man in a black robe lay sprawled behind it.   
  
"You." I said.  
  
He was unfamiliar. Yet, I knew him. He had killed my mother, He had killed Luna, He tried to kill my sister and for all I knew he had killed my wife and new born child as well. My wand was in my hand before I knew what I was doing.   
  
He coughed and blood splattered the ground.   
  
"You." I said again surprised by the calmness of my voice.  
  
The words of the killing curse came to my lips and green light flashed. Once someone said that you must have a will for death to use an unforgivable curse. You must desperately want to hurt that person, to the point that you hate them. I hated this man, hated him for what he had done, hated him for living, hated him for breathing. I took those things from him.   
  
"Ron?" Someone called behind me.  
  
I didn't turn.   
  
"Ron, we need to get help."   
  
Harry was standing beside me. His voice caught as he began to speak again. I heard him swallow.   
  
"He couldn't have done it alone." He said finally.  
  
I felt his hand touch my shoulder and wrenched it from his grasp.  
  
"Hermione."   
  
The only word I could form, hear or think. My wife's name.  
  
"She's not here." He whispered.  
  
The man lay still in front of me. A body that once had held life. I turned and never looked back.  
  
Later, after help came, we discovered what had happened. In every building like St. Mungo's there is an emergency escape plan. All the occupants are transported immediately to an alternate location. My mother, Ginny and Luna had stayed behind to face whatever was coming. They fought bravely. My mother and Luna died, while Ginny lay in another hospital bed with a wound to her face. They couldn't heal it, couldn't make it close. Instead she was left with a scar, red and swollen.   
  
Hermione was moved safely with the rest of the patients, soon after she gave birth to our daughter Persephone.   
  
Those were dark times. My father tried to kill himself shortly after my mother's funeral. Fred found him sitting in his study as though he were working. Blood poured from his wrists to the floor staining it red. The twins rushed him to the hospital where he spent several long days recovering. Neville mourned silently. His daughters were never far from him and he had developed a fear of letting others touch them. At Luna's funeral I saw him cry. His jaw locked and eyes straight forward he stood near the casket and let the big tears flow. Everyone suffered in their own way.   
  
Harry took things hard as well. I knew he would blame himself for the deaths. I knew it would be a long road to recovery. But I didn't know how difficult he would make it on himself. Often I would wake and find him sitting in my kitchen with his head in his hands. Sometimes I tried to talk to him. Tried to help him see how things would get better.  
  
"You've got to stop beating yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault. No one is holding you responsible except you." I said with an arm around his shoulders.  
  
He looked up slowly with those haunted green eyes.  
  
"How can you possibly sit here and seem so damned happy. Your mum is dead, Luna is dead, Ginny was …. Why aren't you falling apart?" His voice was edged and angry.  
  
"I'm not falling apart because I have to many people that depend on me. And if you would get your head out of your ass you might see that you have people who depend on you as well. You are a father and a husband, you don't get to fall apart." I was near yelling now.  
  
"What do you know." He spat back at me.   
  
Angrily I stood up and glared down at him, "I bloody well know more than you. I have two sleeping children upstairs, a wife that I love and cherish is lying alone in our bed because I came down to talk to you, my mother just died, my father tried to kill himself and my sister's husband hasn't got the sense God gave a flobberworm to go home and help himself. Go home. Go be with your wife."   
  
He didn't meet my gaze, instead he turned and put his head back in his hands, gripping handfuls of hair in his fists.  
  
"She won't touch me Ron, she won't come near me." He whispered.  
  
"What?" I asked confused, my anger evaporating quickly.  
  
"She cries all the time. I try to hold her, I try to help her and she won't let me. She shoves me away. I'd love to go home and be with my wife right now, but she doesn't want me."  
  
Sighing I sat down again and patted him gently on the back.   
  
"She's mourning. Give her time. What she needs right now is you to go home and tell her how much you love her."  
  
He nodded and stood up shakily.   
  
"I… I'm sorry for what I said." He murmured looking tired.  
  
"I know." I answered gathering him into a hug.   
  
"It's just…" He started.  
  
"Go home, Harry. Stop thinking about it and go home. No more nighttime visits to my kitchen when you have a perfectly good one at home."  
  
He smiled a bit at my humour and disapparated.  
  
Hermione was waiting at the top of the stairs for me, her robe clutched shut and her hair a ball of frizz.   
  
"Who was that? I heard voices and got up." She asked worried.  
  
"Harry." I yawned.  
  
"In our kitchen? At one in the morning? What's wrong? Are Ginny and the baby ok?"   
  
I smiled at her flurry of words and shook my head.  
  
"Yeah in our kitchen. He's just having some trouble dealing with things at the moment." I explained putting my arm around her and guiding her back to bed.  
  
"Doesn't he have a kitchen of his own?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's not the same I guess."  
  
She was silent for a moment as we entered our bedroom and climbed into bed. She snuggled against me, kissed my cheek and sighed a sleepy sigh.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered against her ear.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"For everything."  
  
She laughed and soon we were both asleep.  
  
After that I thought things were getting better for my best friend. The gloomy cloud was gone from over his head and life was good again. Ginny began to heal and eventually joined us again. There was a disturbed look in her eyes that sent shivers up my spine, but she was still my sister. Seeing her mother and best friend die had taken it's toll on her.   
  
So, it was with some trepidation I took notice of Harry's unhappiness as we made our way through Diagon Alley to my brother's shop. After a brief visit to the Ministry of Magic we had decided to do a little shopping and visit the twins. It seemed that the more space we put between us and anything to do our careers Harry perked up.   
  
"Everything all right?" I asked casually.  
  
"Yeah." He answered somewhat absently as he looked at the latest broom model.  
  
I stopped and looked as well, the name was obscured by a huge group of small children gathered around it, but I knew it was a thing of beauty.  
  
"Would Lily like one of those do you think?" Harry asked.   
  
"No."  
  
He seemed taken aback, "Why not? She's old enough to fly."  
  
"She's scared to death of heights." I explained  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She just is."   
  
He frowned and we continued walking. The twins shop was big and brightly colored. The sign read in flashing colors "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes". Upon entering we were greeted with maniacal laughter from somewhere above us. I chuckled myself and led Harry inside. The bright colors continued until I could still see them when I blinked. Huge banners lined the walls proclaiming the product beneath them, most of them flashing. The desk stood in the center of the room partially covered in baskets holding samples of various edible gags. I looked around quickly but didn't see either of my brothers.  
  
"Hey guys." A voice said.  
  
Angelina was sitting behind the counter.  
  
"I didn't see you Ange, what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Not much. Slow today. Fred and George are in the back still arguing over what to call their latest invention. If they offer you toast, don't take it."  
  
I laughed a little and glanced at Harry. He was grinning now, eyeing various things around the store.   
  
"Hey Harry. You just get in?" Asked Angelina.  
  
"Yeah. We've just been to the Ministry." He answered still grinning.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang from the back room and the door burst open. Lee Jordan stood in the doorway with what looked like toast with fangs attached to his tongue, nose, ears and hands.   
  
"Elp." He squeaked and took a step forward.  
  
Behind him the twins appeared shaking so hard with laughter they had to lean on each other for support. Once I realized that Lee was in no immediate danger and the shock wore off a little I too began to snicker at his dilemma. Harry too was chuckling. Angelina merely rolled her eyes and shook her head and went to help Lee.   
  
"What is that stuff?" I asked through giggles.  
  
"Toast." The twins said together.  
  
"The hell it was, you'd think I'd know better than to take from the two of you. Sharing a late breakfast my ass." Lee cried as Angelina freed his tongue.  
  
"We told you not to butter it." George gasped seeming to be exasperated.  
  
"I thought you were kidding." Said Lee.  
  
"We were, when aren't we?" Fred asked beginning to laugh again.  
  
Soon Lee was liberated from his toast captures.   
  
"Who'd have thought butter would make them angry?" Fred asked.  
  
The pile of toast shook menacingly at the word butter and Lee took several steps back.   
  
"What is all of that?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"George made it up. Not sure what he did, but it doesn't like to be eaten and I wouldn't try putting any sort of jam or spread on it." Fred answered.  
  
Suddenly the twins saw Harry as if they had not noticed him before. Before he could say anything he was clamped in a huge hug by both of them.   
  
"Guys! Guys! I can't breathe." Came a muffled voice from between them.  
  
"Oh sorry, we were just overcome with joy at the return of bespectacled- almost- brother. Want some toast?" Said George allowing Harry to breathe.  
  
"We're having a bit of soiree at our house tonight. A welcome home party for Harry." Fred grinned.  
  
"You didn't even know he was here until a moment ago, don't you always have a party when you invent something new?" I asked teasing them.  
  
"Oh do shut up." George snapped with a grin.  
  
"Yes, you should come and bring the kids, the wives and all the family. We'll have fun and games and wine and firewhiskey and food and music and firewhiskey and dancing and good friends and firewhiskey and everything else, but most importantly and not to be forgotten, firewhiskey." Fred listed things off on his fingers.  
  
I caught Angelina out of the corner of my eye making a note of all the things Fred was saying.  
  
"We'd best be going. Just stopped by on the way to Neville's." I said smiling.  
  
"We'll be there tonight." Harry promised.  
  
As we walked out the door to a chorus of goodbyes I saw Lee carefully prodding a piece of toast with his finger.   
  
(Neville)  
  
The shop felt empty as I swept the floor free of potting soil and trimmings. Every swish of the broom echoed off the walls and back into my head, sometimes if I listened there were words there, just beyond my understanding. They were almost comforting. If I stopped my movements, the whispers ceased as well and I was alone again. Most wizards frown on the muggle use of a broom, I found it reassuring. It wasn't always so, but Luna had shown me that there was a kind of comfort in such simple things. That our society had done away with menial work and therefore done away with the very things that keep us sane.  
  
Bending down I swept the little pile of dirt into the dust pan. A little smile came to me as I straightened and carried it to the fertilizer bin in the back room. Saturday's were slow, but the income from the store was so little, I had no choice but to open and hope for business. As a result I was left with much alone time, too much. Over the years I had gotten better with the loneliness. For a long time I brought the girls with me to the store, a distraction against the memories.   
  
There were things I did not want to remember.   
  
But still they flooded back to me as I began to sweep the back room. It seemed that I no longer swept the scraps of my trade, I swept memories.  
  
The store name was Luna's idea. She was insistent that it needed to be memorable and I think she succeeded in finding something suitable. Longbottom's Frondescent Foliage was emblazoned on the windows and above the door. The letters were bewitched to look like ivy and little glowing flowers, she was quite proud of herself.   
  
I watched as she bounced on her toes on the walkway in front of the store, blonde hair swaying, wand in hand. There was a mischievous twinkle in those brilliant blue eyes. She was planning again.  
  
"Neville! Neville! You need fairy lights for the windows." She cried excitedly as she burst through the door.  
  
"No I think the signs you made are enough. Fairy lights might make it too glowy. Why don't you help fill out order forms?" I suggested hoping to curb her decorating instincts.  
  
She paused and her face screwed into a thoughtful frown, I waited patiently, hoping the glowing flowers were enough for her. The twinkle remained.   
  
"Are you sure? I could conjure some up in no time." She offered.  
  
"No. I think you've done enough to the outside, why don't you work on the inside now?" I tried again, knowing there was little hope of her sitting down and filling out forms.  
  
Her laughter echoed throughout the empty store and I grinned at her happiness. Sighing I bent over the order forms on the desk again and tried to concentrate. Her small voice whispered spells into the air one by one. There was a rhythm to the sound and it seemed to ease my mind a bit. After a few minutes I glanced up to see that she had assembled all the tables and bins and shelves and was working on adding more lighting to the area above each. The spell was giving her trouble and she kept shaking her wand in frustration, finally it worked but with such force she fell backwards and to the floor with a yipe.  
  
I laughed to myself and went to see if she was all right.   
  
"I don't know what it is with this wand, I don't think it likes me much." She complained as I knelt down beside her.  
  
"I know the feeling." I said.  
  
Her gaze settled on me and she smiled again, that incredible starry smile. A tiny part of me knew that she would rather be smiling at someone else. She would have preferred to be smiling at Harry, but I shoved that out of my mind and focused on her hands which were pulling me to sit beside her.  
  
"You know what?" She asked seriously.  
  
"What?"   
  
"This is our store. We bought it and we are going to run it." Her fingers were entwined with mine.  
  
I enjoyed the feeling of her wedding band on her finger. It had seemed for so long that I would never find anyone ever, but she was mine now, even if we weren't in love like the others, we were friends. We were friends who had each other.   
  
"Yes, it is ours." I agreed.  
  
I thought she would say something else, perhaps make a speech, or quote Shakespeare, maybe even burst into laughter, instead she kissed me. And kept kissing me. Sweet strawberry kisses. I stopped her when she tugged at my shirt.  
  
"Someone will see." I whispered, wishing I wasn't such a prude.  
  
She laughed and kissed me again, "You worry to much."  
  
I stopped fighting and found that with her, even the cement floor of an empty shop can be the most romantic place in the world.   
  
The broom whispered on as I smiled sadly at the memories it brought me.  
  
She was positively beaming with joy as she pushed through the door to the shop. Three twirls and a giddy jump later she was standing in front of me. Hastily I put the pruning shears down and wiped my hands on my apron.  
  
"What are you so excited for? Something interesting happen while you ran errands?" I asked grinning at her.  
  
She giggled and grabbed my hand. Confused I let her guide it gently to lay on her stomach.  
  
"We're going to have twins." She whispered.   
  
"What?!" I gasped unbelieving.   
  
She nodded excitedly. The world was far below and I never wanted to come down. Laughing happily I grabbed her and lifted her into the air. Her shrieks turned to laughter as I spun her around till both of us were very dizzy.   
  
"So that's where you went today." I said when she was safely on the ground again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I'd have gone with you."  
  
She frowned and shrugged a little, "I didn't know if you would be happy or not, we've only been married a little bit, and I'm not…"   
  
I knew what she was going to say and it hurt me a little to think that she was worried about that.  
  
"Don't be silly, of course I'm happy. I'm going to be a daddy." I assured her.  
  
"There is do much we have to do. Come on, lets close down the store today and go tell everyone."  
  
"Okay, Okay, just let me get everything put away."   
  
For a long moment I ceased my chores and stood in the center of the backroom. The whispers were silent, but I could still hear her laughter, feel her joy. It radiated from every corner of the room. When I closed my eyes I could almost see her standing next to me, giggling and making funny faces. Behind that image there was another, a darker place that I never went. A blood covered, cruel place.  
  
Shaking myself violently I tried to find the peace of moments before and could not. The dirt was off the floor and I was alone. It was as if once acknowledged the dark memories could not be stopped.   
  
The blood was everywhere, covering her from a thousand injuries. I knelt next to her and felt for a pulse, weakly she opened her eyes and a sharp twitch went through her. Right then I knew, I knew what they had done to her. A sob escaped my throat and I pulled her as gently as I could onto my lap. A frail smile came to her lips and she squeezed my fingers just a little.  
  
"I saved her for you." She whispered.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I saved her for you, she's alive."  
  
I knew who she spoke of and looked over to where Harry was pressing part of his robes to Ginny's face.   
  
"Why would you do that?" I asked the tears flowing freely now.  
  
Her smile remained, "You love her."   
  
"I love you, Luna I love you."   
  
She twitched violently and cried out in pain.   
  
"I thought…" She coughed and blood bubbled from her mouth.  
  
"No, never her, only you. Hang on now, you'll be fine, we'll find a healer." I begged trying to quiet her.  
  
A shadow passed over her face.  
  
"I love you. I always have. Tell the girls about me." Her voice was weak.  
  
Sobbing loudly I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her with all my might, praying that when I pulled back she would be better, she would kiss me again with her strawberry kisses and everything would be fine. Instead I tasted blood, coppery and bitter. When I opened my eyes hers were fading, there was no twinkle left to speak of.  
  
"You can't go. You can't leave me here. I'm not good at things. I can't make this work without you. Please, please, please stay. Don't leave me." I pleaded desperately clinging to her.  
  
For a split second the twinkle came back to her blue eyes, she smiled again and squeezed my hand.  
  
"Don't be scared, it's not so long." She murmured.  
  
"Stay. Please stay."  
  
She was gone. I pressed her cheek to my own. Help came soon after that, they pulled her gently from my arms and took her away. Harry and Ron were there, speaking to me, comforting me, I couldn't hear them and none of it mattered. She was gone and my life was over.  
  
I heard the bell on the door ring, but found it hard to shake the depression falling over me. There was a loud knock on the desk up front and I started to make my way there.  
  
"HEY! I demand to be attended right this second! How dare you keep me waiting, I'll take my business elsewhere!" A loud voice shouted from the front.  
  
"I'm coming." I called shoving the door to the back room open.  
  
I stopped in my tracks. Ron was standing at the desk with a wicked grin on his face while Harry held on to his shoulder laughing.  
  
"Harry!" I shouted.  
  
He grinned at me and shook his head trying to stop laughing.  
  
"Sorry about that, couldn't help ourselves." He explained.  
  
"Never mind that. How are you?" I shrugged and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Fine. Made it in this morning. How's business?" He asked pulling away and looking the shop over.  
  
"Been better I guess."   
  
"There is a party at The Burrow tonight. You're coming." Said Ron matter of factly.  
  
"But the girls…" I started.  
  
"No, the girls can come, they'll have a wonderful time and you can all just stay the night." Ron cut me off.  
  
It was pleasant having them there, my brothers could always make me smile. Harry wandered about looking at my latest stock and asking me questions.  
  
"What are these?" He asked.  
  
I looked over to what he was pointing at and smiled.  
  
"Kissing Daisies."  
  
Just as I said it three of them converged on him and kissed him with loud wet kisses. He jumped back and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"What? Did one try to slip you some tongue?" Ron called.  
  
"You should put a sign up or something." Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah have it read Beware Horny Flowers" Ron answered.  
  
"What are those?" Harry called again.  
  
"Fanged Geraniums." I replied.  
  
"Try kissing one of those." Joked Ron.  
  
Harry made a rude gesture to which Ron and I both started laughing. And so my lonely Saturday was eased by the presence of my very best friends. 


	6. A Malfoy

A/N I would like to thank Ashleigh for being faithful with her reviews. It's nice to have feedback. And all the others who have read and reviewed this story. Thanks for the input. Keep it up and tell your friends.  
  
A Malfoy  
  
  
  
(Draco)  
  
  
  
During the years that my father spent in Azkaban I visited him only once. For all my pretense of forgetting him, disowning him and moving on, I knew that I could not do either until he had explained himself. I needed to hear from his mouth the reason he had allowed the attack on my family. So I went.  
  
The immense hunger of the dementors was oppressive and harsh. They licked the edges of my mind with dark thoughts that I worked hard to banish, all save one, the dead grey eyes of my wife. They were the very memory that brought me to that dark dungeon, I would need them to face my father, I needed to remember my anger.  
  
Somehow, he still resembled himself. His long pale hair was knotted and dirty, every single well manicured nail was broken but his eyes were still as cold and devoid of emotion as ever. They stared at me with unbearable scrutiny, I did not flinch.  
  
"Son." He said simply.  
  
I noticed a hollow sound to his voice.   
  
"You look well." I lied with a smirk.  
  
"This place." He did not go further, but I knew.  
  
"I came to ask you a question." I said.  
  
One hand curled surreptitiously around the steel bars that separated us. His face drew closer to mine and I took a step back as the shadows lifted from his features. Had he not been my father I would have not recognized the man standing before me, flesh smeared with filth, long red scratches covered his arms, barely human.  
  
"What might that be?" He queried with his usual drawl.  
  
I watched fascinated as his other hand slowly, of it's own accord, reached and touched the side of his head. Jagged nails raked across his face and down to his neck, but he took no notice.  
  
"Why?" Slowly I conjured up the image of Pansy. Her brown hair spread across the floor, one hand reaching for her wand, the other twisted beneath her, and those cold staring eyes.  
  
"Why? Why? Why? Why indeed?" He said slowly his head twitched ever so slightly.  
  
"Why did you allow my home to be raided?" I specified.  
  
"Why? Why does the world turn? Why does the grass grow? It doesn't in here. Nothing changes here."  
  
"Why did you allow my wife to die?" My anger was growing and I could feel the dementors draw slightly closer.  
  
Suddenly he seemed to understand. His eyes lit up and he smiled a cruel smile.  
  
"There are things worth dying for."  
  
"Worth sacrificing your only son's family? My child nearly died that night." I growled low, rage replacing anger.  
  
"I have no words for that, nothing to say. They steal my words here." He muttered.  
  
"Don't you even care?!" I cried feeling tears prick my eyes.  
  
"I raised you to understand the intricacies of darkness. It is not my fault you betrayed them. It is not my fault you were weak." Those were the last words I ever heard my father speak.  
  
Without another word I turned and walked away.   
  
My mother was left alone on the estate, she entreated me to come and live with her, but I refused. Malfoy Manor was not a place I wanted to spend much time, there were memories there that I found best left buried. So I remained in my own home with my son. I found that without my father I was quickly losing money, his monthly gift to my bank vault had allowed Pansy and I to live fairly well and without it I was less that rich. It did not take long before mother heard of this and summoned me to see her.  
  
I stood very still in front of her waiting for her appraisal of my current state. Her narrow eyes scanned every inch of my being, As she finished one bony hand lifted a lace handkerchief to her nose and she coughed delicately.   
  
"I will continue to give you your allowance on two conditions." She patted her robes straight and seemed to be waiting for a response.  
  
"Yes mother?" I replied stiffly.  
  
"The first being that do not attempt to find an alternative means of income." Again she waited.  
  
With this condition she meant to trap me and succeeded very well. I had meant to look for a job, not that I had many marketable skills, unless being the only son of a former Death Eater meant anything.  
  
"Very well."  
  
"The second, I wish Bane to spend at least two months of the year here with me. I intend to see that he is brought up in right kind of atmosphere." A small smirk came to her lips.  
  
She had taken every freedom I had now. I was her creature and she could control me as she pleased.   
  
Soon after that I began to hear the voice. A whisper in my head, a tickle in my ear. There were no words to it, no sense to the sounds, but late at night as I lay in my bed I could hear it moving. Not loudly or quickly, but tiny sounds as it nested in my brain. Just a voice, nothing more. I pretended it did not exist.  
  
Contrary to popular belief a dementors kiss is not deadly. The victim lives on, in what muggles refer to as a coma. A vegetable like state that can never be reversed. When a prisoner is given this punishment usually they are left in their cell to die, or are buried alive to quicken the process. However sometimes, very rarely, the family is given the option of keeping the shell.  
  
My father was a smart man and had long ago thought he might be captured. He had arranged for his body to be delivered to his remaining relatives upon his demise or the loss of his soul. When I received an owl from the Ministry of Magic I prayed he had died, if he had Bane and I inherited half his fortune. My disappointment was immediate. Mother was deemed incapable of caring for his incapacitated husk and had given me the honor of doing so, but only after altering our agreement. Should my father die unexpectedly in my care I inherited nothing.   
  
I arranged a room off my study for him to reside in. There were no decorations, no pictures, no shelves, merely a bed in the center and a small window to allow light in. He deserved no more. Three Healers from St. Mungo's were sent to bring the body and settle him in. They seemed fearful of entering the house, but I did nothing to reassure them. One of them, a shy freckled female, showed me how to feed him and bathe him. She instructed me on how to change the bedding without help and warned me not to be surprised if he did odd things.   
  
"Sometimes they move, blink, cough or snore. He isn't waking up, he's just having a memory." She said quietly while the other two laid him gently in the bed.  
  
I heard one of them mutter something about Death Eaters and whirled around.  
  
"I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!" I shouted angrily.  
  
"No no, of course you aren't." He said with a smirk that rivaled my own.  
  
His companion hushed him and they left before another word was said. I was left alone with my father's soulless body.  
  
Years passed and I continued to care for him. In some ways I grew closer to him then than I ever had growing up. He was not able to tell me where I had failed him or how I could do better for myself. He never looked at me menacingly or attempted to intimidate me. I began to talk to him sometimes. Tell him my problems and then smile at the silence that followed. I read him books that I found interesting, I played him music that I liked, I showed him all the things that I enjoyed and found satisfaction in the fact that were he able to hear me, he'd have hated it all.  
  
Bane grew older as well. The months at his grandmothers had changed him from my sweet little son, to a creature resembling myself at his age. She taught him to hate those who had less than him, fed him lies about muggle-borns and eventually created in him the same deep seeded hatred of all other living creatures that I had been given.   
  
"Daddy, why do we shop at the same stores as the mud bloods?" He asked me one day while we were in Diagon Alley.  
  
I looked down at him with curiosity.  
  
"Where did you hear that word?" I asked.  
  
"Grandmother." He replied looking in a store window.  
  
"I thought as much. Don't use that word in public any more."   
  
"Grandmother said you would be angry, she said you wouldn't like that she had told me those things." He smirked a little.  
  
"I would never belittle any of your grandmother's teachings, but I will insist that you follow the rules I set for you when you are with me." I made my tone low knowing he would not question it.  
  
"Yes Daddy." He replied.  
  
I love my son very much, but I found it difficult to deal with the person he was turning into. I could do little to reverse it as that would cut off our income and I would inherit nothing, Bane deserved a little of his family fortune if nothing else.  
  
Still the voice whispered. Muttered about in my head, mulled over my problems. The words were not words merely white noise, but I could hear it. I knew it was there. It was not until I entered Longbottom's Frondescent Foliage that I truly heard it speak.  
  
Had it been Neville alone I might have been able to cope with the meeting, but she was there. Hermione Granger, though I had long since found that she had married the Weasley, stood there behind the counter muttering something about order forms. She saw me and I knew she went back in time. I knew she saw me cowering in the tall grass weeping over my infant son. I told them what I needed and waited as they got it for me. Her eyes rarely left my son.   
  
He was far from the tiny baby she had rescued. He was a Malfoy and I knew that upset her. I stayed his comments and reprimanded him for speaking. She did not deserve his foul mouth, she needed to think that he was a good boy. A child she could be proud of saving.  
  
When we left carrying our purchases I heard them talking before the door closed. Heard Neville comment on my behavior. It was nothing. He didn't know me and he didn't know about her having saved my life.   
  
"Don't worry. The plan is set. Watch them. Watch them." The voice whispered softly in my ear. 


	7. The Party

A/N I promise to make Harry not such a stupid git. It will get better and I swear that there is a plot. Give it one more chapter. I swear. Oh and if you read the story please please please please review. I love reviews. Can't express how much I love them. Adore them really. Best thing ever.  
  
The Party  
  
(Lily)  
  
Invisibility is a skill that some people have from birth. Not true invisibility, but the ability to blend in with the background. To become unseen if not completely concealed. It can be learned, but usually someone is born with it. They either discover over time that they can creep about unnoticed, or know from the beginning that they can suddenly go unobserved. Kids are best at it. Mainly because it is more useful to them. As they age most grow out of it and never have reason to use it again. But a slight few keep it and use it and become more shadow than man.  
  
My father retained this talent, though I don't think he knew he had to begin with. I watched him slip into the shadows at my uncle's party, saw him sip his drink and look longingly at my mother. His dark hair falling into his eyes as he bowed his head, eyes the same color as mine. Except his held ghosts.   
  
I watched those ghosts come slowly to the surface and fall back again. One shaped like my mother, her gentle smile and long flaming hair wrapping around her. Another were the grandparents I had never met. Another my aunt Luna. Another me as a baby. Each of them dancing through his piercing green gaze.   
  
Suddenly those eyes lit upon me. I met his gaze easily, and found he was surprised to find me watching him. I smiled at him hopefully, wishing he would come and dance with me as Uncle Ron was doing with Mab, but he only shifted uncomfortably and looked away. I turned from him then and watched the chaos that was the party.  
  
Uncle Ron was dancing merrily with Mab standing on his feet. Aunt Hermione laughed as she passed by them with Uncle Neville who was trying very hard not to step on her feet. Uncle George was sitting next to his girlfriend Alicia talking quietly while Uncle Fred and Angelina danced wildly to the music of the wizarding wireless someone had turned on. Ivy and Lotus were swaying to the music in a corner waiting patiently for their father to come back. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder, I jumped and spun around.  
  
"Can I dance with you?" Meshach asked smiling.  
  
I nodded and he pulled me out the center of the room. We danced a little, but mostly just talked.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked with a pang of guilt.  
  
"Fine." He replied.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
My guilt only worsened, if it weren't for my dumb fear of heights we'd have never gotten caught. He wouldn't have fallen and my father wouldn't have been mad at me.  
  
"Where is your dad?" He asked looking around.  
  
"Over there against the wall."   
  
"Oh I didn't see him."  
  
"You wouldn't. He doesn't want to be seen." I answered smiling.  
  
He nodded.   
  
Meshach was like that, he never questioned people's motives, just accepted them. If someone didn't want to do something, that was fine, he might not understand but he let it go. If I said my father didn't want to be seen, then that was the way it was.  
  
"Meshach why don't you go dance with one of the twins?" Uncle Ron said.  
  
Meshach smiled at me and nodded his assent.   
  
"Come on little miss, step on up here, I'll dance with you." My uncle beamed.  
  
I grinned and stepped onto his feet. Slowly we danced around the room. There was a sudden shriek as my mother was lifted from the ground and thrown over Uncle Fred's shoulder then spun unceremoniously around. She wailed and begged him to stop, but laughed all the same. Quickly I glanced at my father. He was watching with a strange look I had never seen before. Somewhere between longing and happiness.  
  
"What's wrong, Lils?" Uncle Ron asked with a frown.  
  
"Nothing." I said quickly.  
  
"Something is the matter."  
  
"Well, I was hoping my dad would dance with me." I said feeling stupid for thinking it.  
  
Uncle Ron chuckled and lifted me into his arms.  
  
"We'll just go and get him then, now where is he?"  
  
"Over there against the wall." I said pointing.  
  
He nodded and we weaved through the others, past Neville swinging Lotus around in a circle and past Hermione dancing with George to where my father stood.  
  
"Harry, Lily wants to dance with you." He announced.  
  
My father looked at me and frowned. "I don't feel much like dancing."  
  
"Harry, stop being a git and dance with your daughter." Uncle Ron whispered and kicked my father in the shin.  
  
Father nodded then and took me from my uncle's arms. He smelled of sweet wine and the outdoors. His grip was unsteady and I thought he might drop me, but he didn't. Both of us were uneasy.  
  
"You don't have to dance with me if you don't want to." I whispered nervously.  
  
He didn't respond, simply set me on the ground and took my hands. Our steps were fumbling and slow, we backed into several people, I laughed as we did. Father still said nothing, just held onto my hands tightly. I looked at him several times finding the ghosts in his eyes all resembled me. He did not smile or hug me as I wished him to, instead when the song was over he let go and tried to walk away.  
  
"Do you have a dance for me?" A voice asked.  
  
My mother was standing beside him now, her face hopeful. Father looked at her with a strange sort of pain and nodded slowly. Stepping away I watched them dance, father with is arms around her, mother with one hand entwined in his unruly hair. For a moment they reminded me of my Aunt and Uncle, loving and so wonderful together, but then I saw my father's face. Those ghosts were dancing as well, and tears were coming to his eyes.   
  
"Lily? Come and sit with your grandfather for a moment."   
  
I turned and grinned at my grandfather. He wore his usual black robes and carried a glass of sweet wine. Without a second thought I hurried to climb onto his lap.   
  
"Have you been dancing?" He asked.  
  
I nodded and snuggled against him.   
  
"Perhaps in a bit you'll dance with me?"  
  
"Sure." I replied smiling happily.  
  
There was no one on the earth I loved to sit with more than my grandfather. He was wonderful. When I was a baby I fell asleep listening to him tell me stories and sing me funny songs. He smelled of the peppermint he kept in his pockets, and was always easy to cuddle against.  
  
"Here take a sip of this, but don't tell your mother I let you." He whispered and let me drink from his wine glass.  
  
I looked back to see my mother whispering in my father's ear. He did not answer, merely shook his head and walked away. For a moment longer he was visible and then he slowly slid into the background again.   
  
Across the room Uncle Neville had taken to dancing a very silly dance with Uncle Ron and they were shouting for my father to join them. In moments my father had emerged from his hiding place and they all swung wildly about in a circle. Cheers and laughter erupted from around me as they acted like children.  
  
"You aren't letting Lily have any of that wine are you Dad?" My mother said with a smile.  
  
Grandfather looked up at her innocently and then back down at me.  
  
"No, of course not, alcohol is not for children." He said giving me a wink.  
  
"I think it's about time Lily went to bed, Ivy and Lotus are already there waiting."   
  
As she spoke I did feel a bit tired. The wine had made me feel warm all over and drowsy. I said nothing but reached from my mother to pick me up. She obliged and I tucked my head against her neck, loving the feel of her silky hair on my face.   
  
All of my cousins were in the room we were sharing. Ivy and Lotus were already in bed while Meshach and Mab changed clothes. Mia was sleeping soundly curled up in a chair across the room.   
  
"This was your Uncle Fred and George's room when they were young." Mother said as she set me on the ground.  
  
"Where will you be Mummy?" I asked keeping hold on her hand.  
  
"Just on the landing above this." She assured me smiling.  
  
I nodded and began to change clothes as well. Soon all of us were in bed and slowly drifting off to sleep, I thought I heard Meshach stirring, but fell into dreams before I knew what was happening.  
  
  
  
(Ginny)  
  
Since I can remember, the twins have thrown the very best of parties. Everyone smiled and danced and generally enjoyed themselves. With enough wine and firewhiskey to inebriate the whole of England they would carry on until late in the night, carousing and joking. There was no excuse for having a horrible time, if somehow you managed it, you deserved it anyway.   
  
I watched the others dance and laughed at their antics. Ron was doting on one of his daughters, while Hermione was twirled around by Neville, whom I noticed was lighter on his feet than when he last danced with me. Fred and Angelina were having a wild time of it as usual. Even my daughter had found someone to dance with, her cousin Meshach swayed back and forth to the music as he spoke with her.   
  
I had not danced yet, and was standing at the edge drinking my third glass of sweet wine when one of my brothers approached me.  
  
"Not dancing?" Fred asked curiously.  
  
"Not yet, were you going to offer?"  
  
He laughed a little and looked around.  
  
"Where's Harry?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably outside. He likes the night air." I lied.  
  
My husband had a habit of disappearing when I needed him most. I love my brother, but truly wished to dance with Harry. To be in his arms, to pretend for only a minute, that things were okay between us. That he wasn't distant and unreachable, that he was warm and loving the way I remembered him.  
  
"Well, are you going to dance with me or not? Can't have my only sister sitting alone can I?" He cried with a laugh.  
  
I set my drink on a table and held out my arms for him to take, instead I found myself thrown up over his shoulder. Screaming in protest I kicked a little and tried to pull his hair, he ignored me and began to spin in a circle. I closed my eyes and wished he would stop, the wine was churning in my stomach. Finally the wild ride was over and he dropped me to the ground.   
  
"How was that Sis? Anything like you remember?"  
  
I slapped him on the shoulder and nearly lost my balance. He caught me and set me upright again.  
  
"Here, drink your wine, you'll feel better." I took the proffered glass and sipped it a little.  
  
For the first time since we arrived at the party I saw Harry. He was dancing with our daughter, awkward and very uneasy he was slowly taking her around the floor. She seemed to be having fun, which made me smile. Lily was much like her father, and tended to hide in the background until forced to come out and be seen.   
  
For several years now Harry had been cold with Lily. He rarely had time for her, though I saw that he tried his best when he had to be around her. Strangely enough she didn't seem to mind. I couldn't read her any better than I could her father.   
  
Gulping the rest of my wine I made a decision. There would be no more dodging me. As the song ended I pushed through the others to be at his side.  
  
"Do you have a dance for me?" I asked.  
  
There were shadows under his bright green eyes, I longed to chase them away. Sadness loomed there, hidden, I wished desperately it would leave. Once he had been happy, joyful, smiling. Once my touch didn't seem to hurt him, there was no scar marring my features.   
  
Warmth spread through me as his arms engulfed my body. I could have lived in that moment, pressed so close to him, smelling his scent, just being with him. One hand slowly trailed his spine to grip his hair, while the other rested on his hip. A shudder spread through the both of us.  
  
"Do you remember when we used to bathe together?" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes." He answered quietly.  
  
"Your hands would cover every inch of me. Always exploring." His grip on me grew tighter.  
  
"I remember."   
  
"I miss your hands on me."  
  
"Ginny…" He started huskily in my ear.  
  
"The bathroom upstairs is empty, no one would miss us."  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"I think I've had to much wine, would you like to take advantage of my condition?" I murmured playfully.  
  
Suddenly he stopped dancing and gently pushed me away. With a pained look on his face he shook his head and turned. Nothing had changed. He didn't want me. He never wanted me. Stunned I stood and watched as he walked away. Someone bumped my shoulder and I turned.  
  
"I think it's time to put the kids to bed. Arthur is starting to give them sips of wine again." Hermione whispered smiling.  
  
I nodded and went to find Lily. Just as I was told, my father had was holding Lily and letting her drink from his glass.  
  
"You aren't letting Lily have any of that wine are you Dad?" I asked grinning in spite of myself.  
  
When I was very small he did the same to me. I had loved sitting on his lap with the lovely warm feeling that sweet wine gave you.   
  
"No of course not, alcohol is not for children." He answered with a wink.  
  
I smiled and told them it was time for Lily to go to bed. She let me lift her up and carry her upstairs to the twins old room. The rest of the children were already there, so I left my daughter to be with them while I went back to the party. As usual she only seemed vaguely interested in her surroundings.   
  
When I reached the front room again I found that the music had been turned down and everyone was chatting quietly. Quickly I searched the room for Harry and didn't see him. Not that it was unusual, but I had hoped for once that he would have stayed. A lonely feeling settled in my chest and I decided to go to bed. Perhaps things would look different in the morning.   
  
"No, Neville you are staying the night. Everyone is staying the night." Fred was saying with one arm clasped around Neville's shoulders.  
  
"But…" He began to protest.  
  
"No. I saw you drink that third glass of wine and we have a rule in this house." Fred paused for effect.  
  
Several other people had become interested in the conversation and were watching as I was.  
  
"What is that?" Neville asked.  
  
"Friends don't let friends apparate drunk."   
  
I chuckled to myself.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Alicia Spinnet who had just walked up with George.  
  
"Ask George." Fred said simply.  
  
All eyes turned to him.  
  
"Well, you see," George began with an embarrassed look on his face, "I was coming home from a party with a…. lady friend of mine. We were going to meet in the bathroom of her house so I was already partially undressed. I apparated into a bathroom full of steam and pulled back the curtain on the shower to find my mum staring back at me."  
  
There was an eruption of laughter as George turned bright red.   
  
"And that is why to this day if a Weasley gets drunk, we stay put. Or else you might end up half naked lying in the hall with your mum wrapped in the shower curtain scolding you loudly for being drunk and irresponsible." Fred finished.  
  
"I see." Said Neville.  
  
"Now have another glass of wine and sit down, it's only really late, we don't go to bed around here until really early."  
  
I giggled as Neville obeyed.   
  
"Good night everyone." I said.  
  
"What? Going to bed so soon Sis?" Ron asked grabbing Hermione around the waist.  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired. Had a bit to much wine I think." I hoped I sounded happy enough.  
  
"We've all had a bit to much wine and you don't see us chickening out do you?" Fred cried.  
  
"It's been a long day."   
  
"Well if you want to miss all the fun, I mean I'm sure that's not the only embarrassing story I get George to tell." Fred was silenced momentarily by a bat upside the head from his twin.   
  
"Sorry guys." I mumbled and made my way back up the stairs.  
  
"Night Sis." My three brothers chorused after me.  
  
There is nothing lonelier than going to bed alone. The hall and landing seemed chilled and empty. I tried to find joy in being in my childhood home, but instead was left with only painful memories. I was going to bed in the same room I had growing up, the same room where Harry first came to see me at night, where we first kissed, where we first made love. But instead of going to be with him, I was going alone.   
  
As I came to the landing to my room I paused and took a deep breath.   
  
"Ginny." A voice behind me said.  
  
Turning I found Harry climbing the stairs after me.  
  
"What? Look Harry I'm tired. I tried very hard tonight to make you see, to make you understand, but you didn't want me…"I was cut off my his mouth covering mine.  
  
A thousand thoughts came to mind, but I couldn't focus on a single one as I met his hungry kisses. I wanted him, I needed him and nothing else mattered. His tongue met mine and his teeth grazed my lower lip. Passion seemed to fuse our mouths together. Slowly he pulled away and moved his biting kisses to my neck, I dug my fingers into his shoulders.  
  
I hadn't realized we were moving until my back hit the wall. His hands had been still until then, laying on my hips, I felt them slid down under my thighs pulling them up to wrap around his waist. I hoped momentarily that no one would catch us, but quickly forgot as he pressed against me. Fingers twining in his dark hair I clutched him to me, pleading silently for this to never end.  
  
"I love you." I whispered.  
  
He froze.   
  
"What's wrong?" I asked confused.  
  
"Nothing." He answered quietly.  
  
I smiled against his cheek as he resumed his kisses. The scent of wine and the warmth of being pressed together soon became to much for either of us. His hands left my thighs and began to search for the edge of my shirt.   
  
"Ginny." He moaned in my ear as his hands touched the flesh beneath my blouse.  
  
That was all the encouragement I needed. Gently I pushed him back and lowered myself to the ground. Seeing confusion in his eyes I took both his hands and led him to the door of our room. Moments later I was in the room pressing him against the door with kisses of my own. Gripping the edge of his shirt I pulled it over his head and let it fall to the floor. He smiled at me, eyes darkened with passion, before lifting me into his arms and depositing me on the bed.   
  
"I want you." He murmured against my neck.  
  
"Then take me." I answered.  
  
  
  
(Harry)  
  
  
  
I woke to find her beside me. Legs tangled in my own, one arm draped across my chest, fingers twisting a lock of my hair. She was so soft and warm I hated to wake her. Sighing deeply I strained to remember the events of only a few hours before. Bits of images returned to me slowly. Seeing her leave the room, following her. Kissing her, pressing her against the wall, wanting her so badly I couldn't control myself. Again I looked at her laying there.  
  
There were several mulberry colored marks blossoming on her pale skin, they trailed down her neck to her shoulders, one stained her breast, another her hip bone. Realizing I was the cause of these marks I tried to cover them with her hair, I didn't want to see remains of my passion. Praying I hadn't hurt her I smoothed her silky hair over the offending blemishes.   
  
I could not remember much, my mind was still fogged with wine. I could not remember if she had agreed to this. I could not remember if I had forced her. How rough had I been? Did she enjoy herself? Did she play along for my sake? The same old fear raised in my chest.   
  
How could I lie here next to her, when there was every possibility that she had only played along. I knew she did that sometimes. She would smile a fake smile and allow me to have her, when really she didn't want me. My mind remembered when things had been so simple between us. Before I could no longer tell when she wanted me and when she didn't.   
  
She deserved so much better.   
  
"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I answered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I can't do this. I can't be here." I wanted to explain to her, but she wouldn't understand.  
  
"What?" The confusion was evident.  
  
"I…I can't. I've… got to go." I stammered rolling out of her grasp and off the bed.  
  
Climbing unsteadily to my feet I searched quickly for my clothes.   
  
"I don't understand. What's wrong?" She repeated.  
  
"You are…I can't…I've got to go." I tried.  
  
Pulling my pants up and buttoning them I made my way to the door, grabbing my shirt where it had fallen. I did not need to look back to see the hurt in her eyes. She didn't understand that I was no good for her. She married a fool. I'd have let her go free if I didn't need her so much. I'd always been selfish like that.   
  
As I suspected there was a case of fire whiskey on the table in the kitchen, glasses set next to it. Pouring myself a bit I swallowed it before I could think twice. The burning was wonderful at the back of my throat Silently I thanked the man who had invented such a powerful drink. Perhaps he had been unworthy of his wife as well.  
  
Thinking to sit in front of the fire, I made my way to the front room. It was not empty as I had hoped. Ron and Hermione were seated in front of the very fire I had thought to have for myself. She was resting her hand lovingly on his thigh as he whispered in her ear. She laughed a little and smiled in a knowing way.   
  
I wondered darkly if perhaps she wouldn't laugh like that if she could see the rage he was capable of. If he told her how he had killed a man would she still love him? I had seen his blue eyes turn to fire. Hermione would never see that, she only knew him peaceful. Wickedly I thought about telling her. Perhaps then they would understand what it was like to be unable to talk to your spouse. Pondering this I took another drink of firewhiskey and refilled my glass.  
  
She laughed again and stood up to stretch. I saw his eyes roam over every inch of her, drinking her in, loving every bit of what he saw.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Only half a dozen times today." She answered.  
  
"I have been remiss. You must think I'm a horrible husband."   
  
"Yes, I was beginning to think you were no longer attracted to me." There was laughter in her voice.  
  
He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. She laughed and sat on his lap.  
  
"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I love you." He whispered touching her hair.  
  
For a long moment he just looked at her, as if he were trying to memorize every inch of her face. I could feel my blood running cold and took another drink of whiskey to warm it.  
  
"If you don't stop being so beautiful I won't be able to wait till we get upstairs to have you." Ron whispered.  
  
She blushed and looked away.  
  
"Ron, this isn't our house, we can't, what if someone hears?" She protested.  
  
"That didn't bother you last time."  
  
"We were seventeen. That hardly counts."  
  
His hands were traveling to her waist.  
  
"Harry was in the room right below us, could probably hear everything and you still came to my room."   
  
"Ron, you lived here then, it was different." She insisted, but there was a smile in her eyes.  
  
It was strange to think that while I was sneaking into Ginny's room, Hermione had been sneaking into Ron's. It's a wonder we didn't run into each other on the stairs.  
  
"Besides what if one of the children comes looking for us?" She continued.  
  
He grinned, "Yes, think of the children."  
  
"We have three." She laughed kissing his cheek.  
  
"Well, then I think it's about time we got started on a fourth." He murmured.  
  
I could not see where his hands went next, but her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. Some part of me knew I should go back to the kitchen, I should let them be alone. Instead I remained buried in the shadows watching jealously as my best friend shared a moment with his wife.   
  
"Well, when you put it that way how can I refuse?" Said Hermione with a soft knowing smile.  
  
"Come on then." He replied setting her on her feet and standing.  
  
Possessively he put an arm around her waist and guided her out of the room.  
  
"Shouldn't we clean up down here first?" She asked looking around.  
  
"George will in the morning." He replied.  
  
"But won't he want to sleep in?"  
  
"Mum took care of that ages ago, nothing gets by those curtains." Ron laughed and pulled her with him once more.   
  
I stepped further into the shadows and they passed within inches of me. Her hand was slowly trailing under his shirt as they began to climb the stairs and I longed to change places with him. Not to have Hermione, but to have someone love me so much. To have someone want to be with me so badly. To have someone look at me like that. Forgetting the glass I gulped the drink straight from the bottle and wandered into the living room.  
  
(Neville)  
  
I woke in the early morning hours. My heart pounded from dreams that haunted me. Dreams I thought I had left behind years ago. If I closed my eyes I could still feel her skin on mine. The clarity of it frightened me and I shook myself hoping to clear it away, but found her hold on me was far stronger than I had thought. I lay a moment longer, straying into pleasant thoughts of fire red hair and pale skin. Finally I climbed out of bed and went to get a drink.  
  
I skipped the firewhiskey that sat on the table and poured myself a glass of wine instead. Sounds from the front room drew me to the doorway. Harry sat alone in front of the dying embers of the fire. A near empty bottle of firewhiskey rested in his lap. Were it not of the strangely distant look on his face I would have joined him. Instead I stood in the doorway and watched. I could not think why he would be sitting alone drinking, when he had a beautiful wife upstairs.   
  
We all had seen him leave, following her upstairs with a determined spring to his step. Ron made several comments to Hermione on this. Hermione didn't see things the way he did though.  
  
"I think something is wrong between them." Hermione had said.  
  
"Oh it's nothing a drunken shag won't fix." Ron had replied.  
  
Hermione had not been convinced but said nothing.  
  
It seemed however, that Ron had been wrong in his assessment. Harry was alone and drinking heavily, while it appeared Ginny slept. Sipping my wine absently I wandered to the stairs. Quietly I climbed past my room, past the children's room and up to the landing that led to where she slept.   
  
She was more beautiful than I remembered from my dream. Her face was serene with sleep, though even from where I stood I could see she had been crying. I longed to go and comfort her. Fragments of my dream came to me, how soft her lips must be, what it was like to have her hair fall around me.   
  
"Neville."   
  
I turned and found Harry standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Harry, I…"  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Did you need something?" He asked.  
  
"No, I was looking for the children and I guess I went up too many levels." I lied.  
  
He nodded and pushed past me to into the room.   
  
"Goodnight." He mumbled and shut the door.  
  
I was left standing alone. With every step down to my room I felt a little more guilty. I was in love with my brother's wife.   
  
(Lily)  
  
It was dark when I woke. I lay still, wondering what had woken me. Sounds across the room caught my attention and I propped myself up to see what it was. Meshach lay on his back on the floor. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he gasped for air. Somehow I managed to climb over Ivy's sleeping form without waking her and knelt beside my cousin.  
  
"What happened?" I asked taking his hand.  
  
"My chest… it hurts…" He managed.  
  
"I'll go and get your mother."   
  
"No…stay with me."   
  
Frowning and biting my lip I stayed where I was.  
  
"Is it, from the spell?" I asked a terrible clenching in my stomach made me stammer.  
  
He nodded and gasped, his chest heaving.  
  
"I need to go and get help. You could die." I whispered urgently.  
  
"Just…stay with me." He repeated.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes and I laid my forehead on his struggling chest. Suddenly I knew what was wrong. I could see the straining muscles in his chest and understood how to fix it. Jerking my head up I looked at his fear filled face and knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Meshach I can help you." I said.  
  
"How?" His voice was growing fainter.  
  
"Just hold still."  
  
Deliberately I placed my hand over his heart. In my mind I could see the injury and carefully began to fix it. Muscle eased and torn flesh healed, slowly his breathing grew easier. At last I pulled away and his gaze was confused.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked with a deep breath.  
  
"I…I'm not sure. Don't tell anyone though. Please." I begged.  
  
"Okay." He said and smiled a bit at me.  
  
"I don't know what I did."  
  
"Whatever it was, it's pretty handy."  
  
I laughed a little and shook my head.  
  
"You are feeling better though?"  
  
"Yeah, ever since the hospital I've had a heavy feeling over my heart, didn't want to worry Mum though. Thought it would fade, but it just got worse and worse as the day went. Thanks." He explained.  
  
I shrugged. Somehow having this power didn't frighten me like it ought to have. It seemed almost right.  
  
"I'm gonna try to sleep now." He said and hugged me hard.  
  
"Okay, good night."  
  
I crawled back over Ivy and curled into a tight ball. I had no idea what was going on, but it didn't seem like something I wanted to tell my parents about. Stories of my father and his strange abilities had followed me since I was born, I didn't need anyone to know that I too was out of the ordinary. Meshach wouldn't tell. Thinking that perhaps I had imagined it all anyway I slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	8. The Good News And The Bad News

A/N I have received two more reviews and I am in heaven. I cannot thank you enough for giving me such kind words of praise. However, I can not promise that there will be no Neville/Ginny in the future. But I can promise a happy ending. We just have to get there first. Be prepared it's a bumpy ride.  
  
(Angelina)  
  
Morning came far to early. The curtains gave us a reprieve and woke us an hour later than normal, but I still did not welcome the intrusion of sunlight on my dreams. Rolling over I watched Fred sleeping, his mouth half open, a little drool sparkling on the pillow. I giggled and kissed his bare freckled shoulder.  
  
"What?" He mumbled and opened one eye half way.  
  
"Hangover?" I asked curiously trailing my fingers over his chest.  
  
"Mmm." He groaned and shut his eye again.  
  
Sighing I sat up and felt my stomach knot up. Several moments passed, but the nausea did not. Quickly flinging the covers off me I ran out the door and to the bathroom where I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.  
  
"Are you okay?" Fred asked opening the door to the bathroom a little.  
  
"Yeah, I think I just drank to much last night." I answered with a weak smile.  
  
He frowned, but nodded.  
  
"Take a hot bath. You'll feel better." He offered petting my hair.  
  
The churning was back again and I turned prepared for another bout of illness. Nothing came. I sat on the tiled floor with my head pressed against the porcelain toilet seat for a long time. Finally I felt well enough to run a bath. Fred was right. The warm water helped a bit and soon I found I could stand upright.   
  
After slowly dressing and combing my hair I went downstairs to find something to settle my insides. The kitchen was full of family. George and Alicia were talking while he made toast, hopefully the edible kind, Fred was discussing something very seriously with his father and Neville's girls were sharing a glass of orange juice. I sat heavily down at the table wishing I could stop feeling sick. Another figure appeared in the doorway, Ron, I smiled at him..  
  
"Morning all." He said grinning.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" George called.  
  
"In bed. She's a late sleeper." He answered sitting across from me.  
  
"I'll bet." His brother responded.  
  
"Ron! You know we don't allow that kind of behavior in this house." Fred cried aghast.  
  
"You forget Fred, I grew up here, I know exactly what you all did in this house."   
  
I chuckled to myself and waited for Fred's answer. None came.  
  
"So are you feeling the effect of the alcohol?" I asked the youngest Weasley brother curiously.  
  
He looked at me oddly then shook his head.   
  
"No, I hold my liquor pretty well. You have to when you are related to Fred and George."  
  
"Wish I could say the same. I'm feeling quite shitty. Blasted twins, probably spiked the wine. Added a little firewhiskey to the bottle and you have one very sick Angelina." I moaned.  
  
Ron looked at me with the same odd expression as before. He seemed to take in everything, my green palor, my sweaty hands, even my limp hair. His mouth opened twice as though he were going to say something but stopped. Finally he went ahead and spoke in a very hushed tone.  
  
"Does Fred know?" He asked seriously.  
  
"What? Of course he knows, he's the one who gave me the wine, as if he needed to get me drunk to sleep with him."  
  
"No. Not the wine. The baby."   
  
I sat up quickly and felt my stomach heave.   
  
"What did you say?' I asked stunned.  
  
"The baby. You are pregnant aren't you?"   
  
"What? No! I've had to much wine is all." I cried defensively.  
  
"Angelina I played Quidditch with you, I remember how you drank at the parties after we won. You were the girl who could down an entire bottle of firewhiskey in one breath and still stand up straight afterward. You had one glass of sweet wine last night, I was watching. One glass does not a drunken Angelina make." He answered.  
  
I cringed, knowing he spoke the truth but hoping it was all a joke.   
  
"How would you know anyway?" I snapped becoming angry.  
  
"My wife has had three kids, I think I know morning sickness when I see it."  
  
There was no arguing with him about it. I tried to think about when I last had my period, I couldn't remember, the days blurred together. Feeling worse than I had before I groaned and laid my head on the table. Ron patted the back of it gently.  
  
"Tell Fred and see a Healer. You'll feel much better. There are several kinds of potions you can take to stop the morning sickness and the cramps. Hermione can suggest a nice female Healer who specializes in these things. I'll ask her for you if you like. But tell Fred. He needs to know." He whispered.  
  
"You aren't hitting on my girl there, are you brother?" Fred called coming over.  
  
"Course not. She's just feeling a bit nasty." Ron answered.  
  
I looked up at Fred and wondered what he'd say if I told him I might be pregnant. Ron could be wrong. He was a man and they knew very little about womanly things. He had to be wrong. The more I told myself that he was wrong the more I knew he was right. But I couldn't tell Fred. We had discussed having children when I moved in. We decided to wait until we were both ready. What if he wasn't ready?  
  
"Come on, love, lets get you back to bed, I'll sew those stupid curtains closed if I must just so you can rest." Fred said helping me to my feet.  
  
I let him lead me up the stairs and to bed.   
  
"I love you." I said as he tucked the covers around me.  
  
"I love you to sweetheart, I just hope you didn't give me your illness last night." He joked.  
  
He didn't know just how little chance there was of that.   
  
(Neville)  
  
Thankfully I did not dream. When morning came my mind was blessedly clear. I lay staring at the ceiling enjoying the emptiness of my head. Soon I knew I would have to get up and put clothing on, but for now I could lay and not think.  
  
Voices drifted from downstairs. It seemed that everyone was awake except for me. I wondered if Ginny was awake. Shaking my head vigorously I sat up and threw the covers off. If I laid in bed to long someone might come looking for me and for some reason I just didn't feel like talking.   
  
As I stood to find my clothing I noticed there was still a glass of wine next to the bed. The events of the night before rushed back and I felt the heavy guilt again. I shouldn't have gone up to her room. I shouldn't have even gotten up. I should have remained in bed and dealt with the dreams. I was an adult after all and dreams were just dreams.  
  
What I needed was to get out of The Burrow. I needed to go somewhere and get away. Preferably somewhere she couldn't follow. Finally I decided to go to the shop. I could be alone there. Dressing quickly I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen to say my goodbyes.  
  
"Going somewhere Neville?" Ron asked from his seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"I was just going to run into the shop for a bit, supposed to get a shipment of something or other and you can't let those plants stay in crates for to long or they get sick. So I thought I would go in and check and make sure that they haven't delivered it early." I babbling and I knew it.  
  
"Would you mind some company? I have to stop by the market for Hermione." He asked smiling.  
  
"Sure, that's fine." I didn't want company but he was my brother and I couldn't say no, that might seem strange.  
  
"Well then, have some breakfast while I go and get dressed, be back in a minute." He replied patting my shoulder.  
  
I sighed and sat heavily in the seat he had just vacated. The others were talking and laughing together, none of them noticed me. I looked for Ginny but didn't see her. She must have slept late. Maybe she and Harry had worked out whatever was the matter.  
  
A few mote minutes passed and I grew more anxious to leave. Whatever joy I had taken in being with family the night before was gone. The crowd was beginning to make me claustrophobic.  
  
"Daddy." Two voices yelled.  
  
I scooped up both my daughters into my arms and hugged them tightly.   
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Ivy asked eyeing my clothing.  
  
"Just for a while. I'll be back in just a bit. Angelina will watch out for you." I said smiling.  
  
"Angelina is sick. She's upstairs in bed. Uncle Fred said that she was going to see a Healer later today." Lotus piped up.  
  
I didn't want to take the girls with me. I needed to be alone for a while. I looked around the room for someone who could watch them. Fred and George probably working and I didn't want to impose on Arthur like that. Ginny and Hermione were still sleeping.  
  
"Ready. Are we going?" Ron asked coming through the door.  
  
"I guess the girls are going to go as well." I said.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, they'll be fine here and Hermione can take them home if we run late." He replied smiling.  
  
"Okay. Girls I'll be back, you guys just stay here and don't get into trouble."   
  
Both of them nodded, though I knew I was asking a bit to much of them. Without another worry I took out my wand and Ron and I promptly disapparated. We reappeared just inside Diagon Alley. I had to move out of the way as several witches pushed past to do their shopping.  
  
"Lets go to the market first, it's on the way." Ron suggested and we began to press through the crowd.  
  
The Wizard's Market was aptly named. A simple shop for groceries and other little things. Ron explained as we shopped that all he had to eat at his house was a bowl of oranges. Hermione was a busy woman and didn't have time to do the shopping. I listened with half my mind and let the rest wander.  
  
It seemed that no matter what I did all I thought about was Harry's wife. Without even trying I could picture her lying there. Alone.  
  
If she were mine I would never have left her there. I would never have let her go. All night I would have kissed her, kissed away those tears. But she wasn't mine. I needed to remember that. She belonged to Harry.   
  
"Harry and Ginny were sure sleeping late." Ron said as if reading my mind.  
  
I looked up sharply.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah they were." I muttered.  
  
"Can't blame them. They both work so hard it amazing they get any time to be together."   
  
I frowned and began helping him place his purchases on the counter. The owner of the market smiled at us and muttered a spell under her breath. I watched curiously as she eyed every object then looked back up.  
  
"One galleon." She smiled.  
  
Ron nodded and fished about in his pocket for the money. At last he found what he was looking for and placed the gold coin in her hand. Another spell and everything was in a large bag. We left in silence.  
  
"I thought Harry was acting a bit oddly. I said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"He was just so quiet and distant."  
  
"He's like that when he gets back from a mission. Sort of tired and not quite right. And besides he took my sister along. I get tired just thinking about it." He laughed and I tried to find a smile.  
  
I'd never been so happy to see my store. At last I could be alone with my thoughts. I grinning happily at the faded signs. If it weren't for Hermione the signs would have fallen off long ago. I just stopped caring about the little things like that.   
  
"Well thanks for coming with me." I said at the door to the shop.   
  
Ron made no move to leave. I shrugged a little and whispered one word under my breath, a gold key fell out of the air and into my hand. The door opened easily when I slid the key into the lock.   
  
"You'd better get back to The Burrow. They'll miss you." I said before going in.  
  
Ron's brow was furrowed and he slid past me into the building.   
  
"Neville…" He said sounding a little worried.  
  
"What?" I asked and waved my wand once though the air turning on the lights.  
  
I saw what. Potting soil was everywhere, bits of plants lay strewn about, nothing was left upright. My chest tightened as I observed the mess. I had never bothered with many safety spells, the store didn't make enough money to make it worth robbing. Now I wished I had. I couldn't finds words to say. My life lay in this shop, suddenly it was gone.  
  
"Neville…look." Ron said again pointing.  
  
On the wall above the desk was written in strange scorch marks "Watch them, watch them." Until that moment I had thought it a normal robbery. A deep fear rose in my chest at those words. I could not remember why, but I knew something terrible was beginning.   
  
"What does it mean?" A voice asked, I realized it was my own.  
  
"I don't know, but we had better get Harry. This is wrong." Ron's voice was strained.  
  
"But the shop…" I began.  
  
"Later, come on." He said and grabbed my arm.   
  
Shaking I locked the door and hid the key again. Looking at each other once more we disapparated to The Burrow.  
  
(Harry)  
  
Neville was standing outside my bedroom door when I climbed back up the stairs. He didn't see me at first, just stood there staring at my wife. His eyes were glossy and I saw his hand tighten on the wine glass he carried.   
  
"Neville." I said quietly.  
  
He jumped and started to say something. I cut him off and asked if he needed anything. I heard him say something about the children and going up a landing to far. I nodded wishing he would go away. I did not need have worried, he let me pass and I shut the door.  
  
She was laying curled in upon herself. Tears had stained her face and her hands gripped the blanket tightly. Part of me hated her right then, hated her for being so wonderful, for making me feel this way.   
  
"Ginny." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
She opened her reddened eyes and looked right into mine. My soul shivered at the pain I found there.  
  
"I'm tired Harry." She said hoarsely.  
  
"I… I don't know what came over me." I began.  
  
She shook her head and bit her lip. There were more tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let me see them fall.   
  
"Don't try to explain. I'm to tired to think about it. We have problems. Big ones. And I just want to sleep." She whispered.  
  
I nodded and looked at my hands. It hurt me that she wouldn't cry. Long ago she would have spilled everything to me right then. Now I wasn't close enough for her to cry in front of.  
  
"I understand." My voice said, though I didn't.  
  
She stopped me as I began to lay down beside her.  
  
"No Harry, I want to sleep without you." My heart froze.  
  
"I need you." I said reaching to touch her.  
  
"Don't touch me. Please. I can't bear it anymore. You want me and then you don't. You love me and then you can't even be near me. I don't understand, I don't think I want to understand."   
  
"What are we going to do?" I asked, my mind was cloudy and I couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening.   
  
"I don't know. But I think that it's best if we spend some time apart. I need to think."  
  
Nothing was right, somehow I had slipped into another world. This world was evil. It was taking the one thing I needed most from me.   
  
"But…"  
  
"I'll tell Lily something, just until we decide what we are going to do. Until then, just leave me alone."   
  
I nodded and stood up again. My mouth opened to say goodbye, but she had rolled away from me. I knew she was crying now, waiting for me to leave. Swallowing hard I grabbed my few things and disapparated.   
  
(Lupin)  
  
I woke to the sound of someone banging on the door. Confused and frowning I climbed carefully out of bed and made my way down the stairs to the front entrance. Despite my sleepiness I had remembered to grab my wand and held it at ready as I slowly opened the door. It nearly fell from my hand in surprise as I realized who was on the doorstep. Harry was swaying a little, his eyes hard with anger.   
  
"Remus." He said.  
  
"Harry? What's the matter? Come in." I said pulling him into the house.  
  
He smelled of alcohol and ash, firewhiskey. Obviously he was drunk.   
  
"Can I stay here tonight?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Of course. What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"I can't talk about it right now, I just need to sleep." He muttered and began to sway again.  
  
"All right." I carefully led him to the living room, nott wanting to attempt the stairs in his condition.  
  
Gratefully he lowered himself onto the couch. One arm flung over his eyes, the other hanging limply off the side, he laid on his back. My mind raced with questions, but I put them on hold as I turned to find some blankets.   
  
"Remus? What's wrong?" Tonks was standing at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Harry's here." I whispered not wanting to disturb him.  
  
Slowly I climbed the stairs and met her at the top. She leaned heavily on her cane and was breathing heavily.  
  
"You shouldn't be up at this hour. You'll wear yourself out." I admonished gently.  
  
"Oh shut up." She retorted.  
  
I frowned and slipped by her to go and fetch the blankets and a pillow. Tonks had always been strong willed. It was that will that had earned her the scars that crippled her. Somehow she managed to survive the injuries and the depression that followed and became quite determined to go on. I worried sometimes that I was holding her back.   
  
I listened carefully and heard her making her way carefully down the stairs to have a look at our guest. At this rate I'd be up all night trying to get her back to bed. Finding the extra blankets in the hall closet I hurried back down the stairs, but stopped in the doorway. Tonks was standing at the end of the couch. She tapped Harry's foot with her cane.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry." She said smiling.  
  
He moaned and looked out from under his hand at her.  
  
"Hello Tonks." He answered.  
  
"You're looking a bit worse for wear. Rough night?" She asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk." He mumbled.  
  
She sighed and sat at his feet. I laughed a little as he looked at her again. There was no denying her, when she wanted something, she got it.  
  
"So, problems at home?" She pushed.  
  
"Really Tonks, now is not the time." He said testily.  
  
"Now is always the time."  
  
"I just had to get out for a while. I needed a place to sleep." He answered.  
  
"Well you can stay as long as you like, you know that. But it might be quicker just to tell me what's wrong."   
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Have it your own way. You know where I'll be if you want to talk."  
  
He groaned again and ignored her. I waited until she was on her feet before coming into the room. Laying the blankets at Harry's feet I led her out the door and into the hall.  
  
"Must be problems with Ginny." I said glancing at him.  
  
"Duh. I knew that the second you said he was here."  
  
"We should just let him sleep it off. He needs his rest. He can deal with things in the morning."   
  
Tonks looked at me and frowned.  
  
"Do all werewolves have the same knack for stating the obvious?" She asked with a laugh.  
  
I ignored her comment and began to help her up the stairs. She shook my hand off and hobbled up them on her own.  
  
"I can do some things myself." She whispered.  
  
Sighing I followed her up . She stood at the door to her room and smiled at me. I knew that smile. She had been giving to me for a long time. I knew what it meant and tried to ignore it.  
  
"You want to come and join me tonight?" She asked.  
  
I shook my head.   
  
"I've told you, I'm to old for you. You don't want to share a bed with an old wolf like me." I smiled back at her.  
  
Her response was a snort of disdain.  
  
"You are in no position to tell me what I want."   
  
"Good night Tonks." I said kissing her cheek.  
  
"Good night Remus. If you change your mind…" She left the sentence unfinished.  
  
"I won't." I replied walking away down the hall.  
  
"One day you will." She answered, I didn't need to turn to see the smile on her lips.  
  
For nearly a year she had been propositioning me every few nights. It was frustrating that she never listened to me when I told her no. Whatever she thought she felt for me was probably a result of my caring for her. There was some muggle word for it, but I never could remember it. She didn't know what she was asking me to do.   
  
Sirius had asked me to take care of her. To keep her safe. I had already failed with that, though thankfully she forgave me. I didn't want to further sully his memory by sleeping with my young charge. Though, I wasn't that much older than she was. And she was quite lovely, even with the unusual hair colors she chose.   
  
I smiled as I thought of her. If I had to choose someone, it would be her. Laying in bed I wondered if perhaps she was right, one night maybe I would take her up on the offer. But not tonight. Not with Harry here. And probably not the next night either. Years of seclusion make one shy, I had a problem just slipping into her room one night and bedding her. I also had a problem taking her out somewhere first. The relationship we had was far to strange to just change it suddenly, but maybe some night I would do it.   
  
There would be no sleep that night. I lay awake until sunrise thinking of her and of the boy in my living room. He had so many problems. So many things to deal with that he never asked for. Many of them he brought on himself. After the attack on the hospital he just stopped opening up. He stopped talking to people and began to fade into himself. I could see the Harry I had known before changing into something else.   
  
I often wondered what would have happened if Sirius had been alive to see the change. He would have shaken some sense into the boy. There would be no sulking. For a while it had seemed that Ginny was taking the place of Sirius. Someone to help Harry deal with things. She was loyal and true and I approved of her. Not that Harry cared what I approved of.  
  
Then he faded. Drew away from her and from his daughter. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen and did things his own way. It appeared his problems had come to a head and left him homeless, at least for the night. I didn't blame Ginny for making him leave, drunk as he was. He'd never been a violent boy, but firewhiskey was a dangerous thing in the wrong hands, especially to someone already depressed.  
  
The sun rose and I decided to get up and meet the day. Dressing slowly, enjoying the sunlight, I found myself happier than I had been in a while. Worried for Harry, but happy. I could hear him as I descended the stairs.   
  
"How did you sleep?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"A little sick, but okay." He answered.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked.  
  
"Just some bread." He said and yawned.  
  
"Are you willing to tell me what happened last night to have you end up on my door?" I asked leading him down to the kitchen.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Ginny and I are spending some time apart."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." It was no more than the truth.  
  
"Me too." He answered quietly.  
  
I opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a loaf of bread, he took it from me and tore off a piece. I left the rest on the table for him to finish off later.   
  
"Where will you be staying?"  
  
"Do you mind if I stay here?" He asked sitting in a chair by the table.  
  
"Not at all. Though I'm sure you guys will work everything out soon."  
  
He looked at me and shook his head. There was so much sadness in his eyes.  
  
"No. Not this time. I screwed up. I won't ask her to take me back this time." He replied and took a bite of bread.  
  
"Harry…" I began.  
  
"Look, she doesn't want me. I tried and she doesn't want me. I screwed everything up. Let's just face it, I'm great at being a hero, but I'm truly and really fucked up as a husband. I don't blame her for this. It's my fault." He interrupted.  
  
I had the urge to beat him about the head, or perhaps just change in front of him and claw him, but didn't. He would have to come to some realizations on his own.  
  
"You can stay as long as you like." I offered.  
  
He smiled sadly at me and nodded. I watched him finish eating and waited for him to talk more.  
  
"I had better get my things if I'm going to stay here." He said standing.  
  
"Why don't you wait a while, see if she has any regrets."  
  
"That's the funny things about Ginny," He said laughing harshly, "She doesn't regret."  
  
I nodded and he stood sadly in the kitchen for another moment.  
  
"I should say goodbye to Lily." He whispered as though just remembering his daughter.  
  
"Yes, you should." I agreed.  
  
"She won't be there yet, I'll tell her later."  
  
And with that he disapparated. 


	9. The Writing On The Wall

Writing On The Wall  
  
(Angelina)  
  
Before he left, Ron stopped by my bedroom with an address on a piece of parchment. I looked at it blankly and then back up at him. He was smiling a little. I smiled back sadly, this was really happening to me, I needed to just accept it. Gently he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.   
  
"You know, if I had to choose anyone for a sister in law it would be you."  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself here, we don't even know if it's a baby, or if Fred will want it if it is, or if he'll want me." I laughed, Ron could hear my nervousness.  
  
"Don't be so hard on Fred, he loves you. I know he'll love the baby."  
  
"Would you stop saying that, we don't even know if it is a baby." I cried exasperated.   
  
He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"I've got to go, send an owl to that Healer right away, she'll get you in somehow. I had Hermione send her one a minute ago explaining the situation and that you would be in contact with her soon." He said.  
  
I felt like hitting him, but nodded and threw the covers off my body. He squeezed my hand again and left.   
  
"Ignatius." I called to the somewhat battered barn owl the Fred and George owned.   
  
He was perched on top of the armoire and looked at me reproachfully.   
  
"Don't argue, why does everything in this house argue? Just come here." I said sternly  
  
He hooted halfheartedly and glided down to stand at the end of the bed. Quickly I grabbed a quill and scribbled a note on the back of the parchment. Secretly I hoped she couldn't fit me in. I hoped that she was like muggle doctors, who weren't available on Sunday.   
  
"Now go." I said smoothing a few of his feathers.  
  
He looked at me and soared out the window.  
  
"What was that?" Fred asked from the doorway.  
  
"Just making that appointment with the Healer." I said smiling hoping he didn't see my sweating hands.  
  
"You didn't have to make it, I'd have done it for you."   
  
"I know."   
  
"Are you feeling better? I'd hate to think that I made you sick with the wine last night." He said sitting next to me.  
  
"A bit. Still queasy."   
  
Grinning he put an arm around me and held me close. I snuggled against him. He was warm and smelled of bath soap and wine and a scent I could only call summer.   
  
"A man couldn't do any better than this." He whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked laying my hand across his abdomen.  
  
"I've got a house, a family, a good job and you. Especially you." He answered.  
  
"I'm not that great." I laughed.  
  
"Oh but you are. You are the greatest thing ever. I'd never get through a day without you."   
  
I began to panic inside. Everything was so wonderful and I was about to ruin it all.  
  
"Are you taking me to the Healer?" I asked.  
  
"Sorry, George and I have to run by Lee's and pick some things up, but Dad can take you." He answered.  
  
A sudden wave of relief came over me and I sighed heavily. Fred didn't notice only ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
An hour passed and Ignatius returned to find me alone once more in the bed. Fred had gone back downstairs to visit with his family. I could hear them laughing and talking.   
  
"What did she say?" I asked the owl as I detached the letter from his leg.  
  
He hooted and flew back up to sleep atop the armoire again.   
  
The letter was brief, but friendly.  
  
Hello,  
  
Of course we can fit you in, 1:00 would be fine.  
  
See you then,  
  
Healer Moira Mollycoddle  
  
Dragging myself from bed I wandered downstairs to check the time.   
  
"Everything ok?" Fred asked when he saw me.  
  
"Yeah, my appointment is at 1, what time is it?"  
  
"Noon, you have time to get ready and then we best head out." Arthur said giving me a warm smile.  
  
I nodded and went upstairs to put some different clothes on. When I finished and came back down I found Arthur waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"We'll be taking Floo powder, it's not safe to apparate when you are sick."   
  
I looked at him oddly and wondered if he knew more than he was saying. I obeyed and went to the fireplace. A few minutes later we were standing in a waiting room.  
  
"So, I was right." Arthur said grinning at me.  
  
"What? Oh."   
  
"Fred doesn't know does he?"   
  
"No. Don't tell him, I don't even know if I am, just don't tell him." I begged.  
  
"I won't, that's for you to do. I expect that you will inform him as soon as we get back."  
  
"Miss Johnson? Are you ready?" A voice called.  
  
A young nurse was opening a door for me. I went through and followed her back to an examination room. She smiled at me and told me lay back and relax. Her fingers gently prodded my stomach as she spoke soothing words to me.   
  
"I'll go and get the Healer." She said and I heard the door close.  
  
Moments later another woman came in. She wore a long white jacket over her robes.  
  
"I'm Moira Mollycoddle, but just call me Moira."  
  
"Angelina Johnson." I replied sitting up.  
  
"Well then Angelina, what has been bothering you?" She asked.  
  
"There is a chance, I mean, it's possible, that…" I stopped and just stared at my hands.  
  
"You think you're pregnant?" She finished for me.  
  
"Yeah." I answered glumly.  
  
"Was that the father out in the waiting room?" She asked quietly.  
  
I laughed then, "No, no, that's the father's father, he just came with me for moral support."   
  
"Why didn't the prospective father come with you?" She asked, I became a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"He was working. He doesn't know yet." I answered.  
  
"That's fine, I was just wondering. Now, if you will just lay back and lift your shirt one more time for me." She said smiling gently.  
  
I obeyed and raised my shirt to show her my stomach. There was a moment of nothing and then a cold sensation spread across it.  
  
"That's just a gel of Rosemary and Lavender, now I'm going to press the tip of my wand against your stomach, this will allow me to see inside the uterus. Hold very still now."  
  
I held still and waited. A tickling made me giggle a bit, but I held it back.  
  
"Congratulations, you are having a baby." She smiled wiping the gel off my abdomen.  
  
I smiled back and tugged my shirt down. A sinking feeling followed me out of the room and into the waiting room where Arthur sat with his hands in his lap. He looked up at me and grinned madly, I suddenly realized where his boys inherited this trait.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"I am." I answered as we both took some floo powder out of the container by the fireplace in the waiting room.  
  
"That's wonderful. Fred will be so happy, I'm so happy." He cried flinging his arms around while spreading floo powder over the carpet.  
  
"Don't get to excited yet, Fred hasn't been told." I answered and stepped out of his embrace.  
  
When we arrived at The Burrow no one was there. Arthur looked at me curiously and I went to the kitchen.  
  
"Arthur, Hedwig is here." I said finding the large white owl sitting on the table.   
  
A note was in her beak.  
  
Angelina, Dad, Ron, Neville,  
  
Meet us at headquarters.  
  
Fred  
  
"Why?" I asked showing my companion the note.  
  
He shrugged and went back to the living room.  
  
"We had best join them." He said and scooped another handful of floo powder.  
  
(Harry)  
  
  
  
I appeared in my bedroom prepared for the emptiness. Our house always seemed empty, had for years. Since I began to take such an active roll in hunting dark wizards there was rarely anyone home. Ginny escorted me sometimes and Lily stayed with Ron so our house felt cold and not quite right. I smiled a bit at the perfectly made bed and the neatness of the entire room. Ginny never left without first cleaning the house top to bottom. Nothing worse than coming home to a dirty house. My smile faded and I began to open the drawers and pull out my clothing.  
  
For some reason my gaze went to the bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, but I could not see into the hall. Frowning I made my way to it and opened it the rest of the way. Down the hall and down the stairs I could see the living room, something was wrong there. Slowly, holding my wand at ready, I stepped down each stair.   
  
The living room and kitchen were in shambles. Nothing was left upright. I was stunned. I had placed at least five different wards on the house against dark magic, intruders and burglars. Only those I specified were able to apparate in, only Ginny, Ron and I had keys, how could someone have managed this.   
  
Shaking a little I placed a table back upright and stepped over the cushions of the sofa. The destruction continued on into Lily's room. Her toys lay scattered about and her bed sheets were torn and rumpled. Shaking my head I turned back to the living room and saw for the first time the writing on the wall. Burned into the paint was a message. Licking my dry lips I drew closer.  
  
"The Healer" Said the burns.  
  
My mind went straight to Ginny. Despite having put her career on hold she was a healer. After having Lily she only went to training part time, but she was still the best healer the school had ever seen. She was a natural they said.   
  
"Ginny." I whispered and put a hand to my head.  
  
A dull ache was beginning to grow there. I tried to tell myself that I didn't care if someone was after her, she didn't want me. She hated me. I tried to just put the place back together and leave, but couldn't. Despite everything, I loved her.   
  
"Hedwig." I called praying nothing amiss had happened to my owl.  
  
A soft hoot greeted me from the spare bedroom. Cautiously I opened the door and found her perched on the side table. Her feathers were a bit ruffled as though she had been manhandled, but she seemed none the worse for wear.   
  
"Can you carry a letter for me?" I asked.  
  
She flew over and landed on my shoulder where she began to nibble at my ear affectionately.   
  
"Okay, that's good." I said and went back out to search for quill and parchment. Both were found in the study and I scribbled a note down to Ginny and the rest of those at The Burrow.  
  
"Go and give this to Fred, he'll make sure she reads it." I said.  
  
She hooted again and took the letter from my fingers. I opened the window for her and she flew off.  
  
Turning back to the writing I looked at it closely. Something tickled the back of my memory. A stray thought hit me.  
  
"The healer knows…" There was a line I couldn't not place.  
  
Frowning I decided to leave the room in a mess. There might be evidence as to who had managed it somewhere and I did not want to upset it until I had help. Returning to the pristine bedroom I finished shoving my belongings in a bag and quickly apparated to the street in front of Grimmauld Place.   
  
(Hermione)  
  
I woke to find my husband placing gentle kisses along my neck. He smiled as I opened my eyes and stopped to look at me.   
  
"Sleep well?" He asked.  
  
"Never better." I replied smiling back at him.  
  
Sighing he lay down beside me and leaned his head on my shoulder.   
  
"I hated this room when I was growing up. The ghoul made noise all night, there was a draft from the window that never closed quite right, it always seemed to small. I hated every bit of it. Until you came. Your night time adventure made it livable."  
  
"And what do you think now that you have had your wife in it?" I asked grinning.  
  
"There is not better room in all of England, well, aside from our bedroom at home." He exclaimed sitting up.  
  
I giggled as his movements shook the bed. A mischievous gleam came to his eyes and suddenly he dove upon me tickling my sides and laughing manically. I shrieked and wriggled, trying to fight him off. At last as tears came to my eyes he stopped.  
  
"I wonder if they heard that downstairs?" I gasped trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Probably, I wonder of they heard you last night." He teased.  
  
"You pretty loud yourself." I retorted.  
  
For a moment his ears turned pink and I smiled triumphantly. He climbed out of bed then and I watched as he searched for clothing around the room, found underclothes and pulled them on. His body wasn't as well-built as it had been in school, but Auror training had kept him fit, I knew every inch of him.   
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Just you." I answered.  
  
"You've been married to me for quite a while now, I'd have though you had me memorized." He said crawling towards me from the end of the bed.  
  
"I do."  
  
He sprawled atop me, the covers separating us, his head resting on my chest. My fingers began to untangle his thick red hair, which was a mess from last night's amorous activities. For a while there was silence. I ceased to play with his hair and gentle started scratching his back. I laugh silently as he made a noise of approval, but said nothing.  
  
"I'm never getting up you know." He mumbled burying his face in the covers.  
  
"They will worry eventually."  
  
"Let them worry, I'm staying here."  
  
"One of us needs to make an appearance." I chided.  
  
"Not me."  
  
"You are on top and you have the most clothing on." I said leaning up to kiss the top of his head.  
  
He looked up at me and sighed a huge fake sigh.  
  
"Fine, I'll get up, you just lay there and do nothing." He sounded upset, but I knew better.  
  
"I think I will. It's only eight, I'll sleep some more." I said as he stood and once again looked for clothing.   
  
After finally finding a robe to put on he blew me a kiss and left, closing the door behind me. I lay there alone, happily eyeing the walls of the room, which were still bright orange. A thrill went through me still when I remembered the night I had been brave enough to come and take what I wanted. Of course by that time we were dating officially, but I wanted more. There was a war going on and I might never have all the things I desired for my life. So lying in bed that night I had made a decision to take it. Steeling myself I snuck out of my room and climbed the stairs to his.   
  
He had been sleeping soundly when I woke him. I smiled and he looked blearily through his tired eyes.  
  
"What is it? Something wrong?" He asked yawning.  
  
I said nothing just kissed him. Which took him aback.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked now very much awake.  
  
I just smiled and began unbuttoning my shirt. His eyes grew wide and he sat up straight in bed. I pushed him back down.  
  
"Mione, have you gone mad?" He said in an urgent whisper.  
  
"Possibly." I said and smiled again.  
  
He didn't try to stop me. I didn't except him to. From that moment on nothing would be the same and we both knew it. He only paused once, to look me in the eyes. His fingers closed on mine and squeezed them.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked, his eyes begging me to say yes.  
  
"Yes." I answered kissing him.  
  
He woke me very early in the morning to go back to my room. I dressed and kissed him goodbye.  
  
"Thank you." He said pulling me close.  
  
"You're mine now." I answered and hurried back to my room.  
  
From that night on we were sealed. There was a bond between us that could not break. He knew I had given him something precious and I knew he would never take it for granted.   
  
"I've got to go." His voice interrupted my happy thoughts.  
  
I looked up and saw him hurriedly pulling on his clothes.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up.  
  
"With Neville. To the shop. I'm running by the market too so you don't have to later." He said shoving his feet into the muggle trainers he loved so much.  
  
"Thanks. That'll help."   
  
"We're leaving the twins here, if we aren't back when you leave, go ahead and take them home with you."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Also, don't mention this to anyone, but could you write down the name of the Healer you went to when you were pregnant and her address."   
  
"For who?"  
  
He seemed hesitant to tell me, but eventually his face softened and he nodded.  
  
"Angelina."   
  
"She's pregnant? Does Fred know?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Not yet, just write it down so I can give it to her. Best not to mention it to anyone, she's a bit skittish over the whole thing."  
  
I nodded and scribbled it down on a bit of paper for him with the quill I kept in my robe pocket. He took it gratefully and with a quick kiss on the lips he was gone. Before long I too found myself dressing and making my way down the stairs. I was met with a whistle from George which earned him a smack on the shoulder from Alicia.   
  
"Have something to eat." Arthur said from where he sat reading the paper.  
  
I wasn't hungry and sat across from him instead.   
  
"Where are the children?" I asked looking around.  
  
"In the living room. They should all be awake now. Mia wandered in a minute ago looking for you, but I sent her to play." He answered.  
  
"Ginny and Harry leave already?" I searched the small room with my eyes.  
  
"No. They haven't even come downstairs. Fred said to let them sleep, so I haven't bothered them. But eventually someone will have to wake them."  
  
"In a bit I might go and do it." I offered.  
  
I sat for a while and listened to everyone talking and the children playing in the other room. Glancing out the window I saw it was getting towards noon and went upstairs to put my real clothing on.  
  
"Get ready to leave." I called to my children in the living room as I returned downstairs.  
  
"But Mum?" Persephone whined.  
  
"No, Get ready." I said again.  
  
Meshach took her arm and dragged her back up the stairs with him to get dressed. I smiled, thankful that my son could control at least one of this sisters.  
  
I heard Angelina in the other room, she and Arthur were getting ready to leave for the Healer. A little smile came to my lips as I thought of Fred's face when he found out. I wanted to be there with a camera to capture the moment.   
  
"Leaving already Hermione?" Fred called as if he knew I was thinking of him.  
  
"Will be soon, I have chores to do today." I said.  
  
"Well have fun with that."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
The children clambered down the stairs and stood waiting to go.   
  
"Mummy, carry me." Mia said pulling at my robes.  
  
I lifted her into my arms and wiped a smudge off her nose.  
  
"Are you all ready?"  
  
"Yes." Meshach said.  
  
Lily stood with them ready to go and I frowned.  
  
"Lily dear, you are staying here, your mum and dad will take you home." I said.  
  
She looked disappointed but nodded.  
  
One by one I herded the children into the fireplace with their powder and one by one they were engulfed in the familiar flames. At last I took some myself and still carrying Mia, went home.   
  
Home was not as it should be. I stood very still and looked about in shock. Everything was upset and thrown about. The entire downstairs appeared to have been ravaged. The children were huddled together as close to the fireplace as they could get.  
  
"Mummy?" Persephone said reaching for my free hand.  
  
"Shh." I said and placed my youngest child on the ground.   
  
Reaching for my wand I signaled them all to stay put. The house was silent and I was sure that whoever had done this was gone, but not sure enough to risk the lives of my children. Cautiously I searched all the downstairs rooms and then made my way upstairs. The destruction preceded me into the bedroom's of my children, but didn't make it to my own room. Finding no intruders I hurried back down to the frightened crowd of kids.   
  
I noticed then on the wall above the fireplace words were burnt into the wall paper.   
  
"The Warrior." They said.  
  
I began to panic. My heart was thudding as I prayed Ron was safe. He was the only one who could be called a warrior that lived in our house.  
  
"Mummy? What happened?" Persephone asked.  
  
Mia was beginning to cry as Meshach held her. The twins simply stood there, still as statues.  
  
"I don't know sweetheart, but we are going back to Uncle Fred's until your daddy comes back." I said and once again we traveled in the flames.   
  
The Burrow as in an uproar when we arrived. Something had happened. I shushed the children and left them in the living room while I hurried to the crowd of adults in the kitchen. Fred was saying something about intruders and Harry needing to be more careful while Ginny who was looking very upset just shook her head.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Hermione? Fred said startled.  
  
"What happened?" I repeated.  
  
"My house was broken into, we were trying to decide what to do." Ginny answered patting her daughters head, Lily had wrapped her arms around her mothers leg in a tight grip.  
  
"Our house too." I said anxiously.  
  
"What?" Fred asked with an even more confused look on his face.  
  
"Our house was broken into and wrecked." I said becoming tired of repeating everything.  
  
"Harry wants me to meet him at Grimmauld Place but the twins wanted to come with me." Ginny explained.  
  
"We'll all go." I said with a finality that seemed to calm everyone.  
  
"The children will have to come too." George said looking back at the group behind us.  
  
"We'll go by foot, only way really." I said nodding.  
  
Fred nodded and said he was going to call for a muggle taxi to get us and take us to London. Uneasily we all stood and waited for him to return. I was glad that I had shown him how to use a telephone, there were times when it came in very handy.   
  
Half and hour later, Fred left a note for the others and we all piled into two taxis and left.  
  
(Ron)  
  
The Burrow was empty when we appeared. I looked around for something to tell me where everyone had gone, and found Hedwig sitting on the kitchen table trying to smooth her ruffled feathers. A note was at her feet and she hooted softly when she saw me.  
  
"Where is everyone?" I asked her as I read the note.   
  
"What does it say?" Neville asked coming into the room behind me.  
  
"We've got to go to headquarters." I said setting it on the table again.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I don't know, but we had better get going." I said and disapparated.   
  
Neville appeared next to me on the sidewalk in front of headquarters. Seconds later the building emerged and we hurried up the stairs. The door opened before we reached it and Remus Lupin stepped out looking worried.  
  
"Hurry." He said and ushered us into the house.  
  
My wife was waiting in the hall.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me and took my arm, pulling me up the stairs in into another room, I turned and motioned Neville to follow. Everyone was gathered around a table looking worried. Ginny was chewing her bottom lip while Harry said something about houses being broken into.   
  
"Our house and Harry's house have had intruders."  
  
"WHAT?!" I cried.  
  
"Our house was burgled." She repeated.  
  
"My shop too." Neville said.  
  
Everyone was quiet then and turned to look at him.  
  
"Ron, Neville." Harry said in greeting.  
  
"My shop was broken into. There was writing on the wall." Neville said looking embarrassed.  
  
"What did it say?" Harry asked with a pained expression.  
  
"Watch them, watch them." Neville replied.  
  
Harry quickly jotted something down onto a piece of paper. No one spoke while he made his notes, and seemed to think over them. One hand ran nervously through his already messy hair and I saw it shaking a little.   
  
"That's Harry's house, Ron's house and Neville's shop." Fred said suddenly.  
  
"What about Neville's house?" George asked.  
  
"I haven't been home yet." He answered.  
  
For a long moment silence ruled again.   
  
"Come on Neville." I said and pulled him away.  
  
Harry was coming around the table to us.   
  
"We'll go and look together." I said.  
  
Apparating so much made me feel a bit sick to my stomach but I ignored it as we appeared in the devastation that was Neville's living room. Pictures were torn off the wall and the couch cushions were ripped apart. I caught Neville's shoulder as he stumbled in disbelief.   
  
"Well this proves something, but I'm not sure what." Harry said making his way through the rooms.   
  
Neville to began to look around he saw the writing first.  
  
"The Dreamer." The burns said.  
  
"But…" Neville began and strange look coming to his eyes.  
  
"They got the girls' room too." Harry called from upstairs.  
  
"What is it Neville?" I asked thinking perhaps he saw something I didn't.  
  
"But Luna's dead." He whispered.  
  
Harry thumped down the last stair in time to hear those words. He swallowed hard and insisted that we apparate immediately. I agreed and soon we were all back at Grimmauld Place, more confused and less informed than when we had begun. 


	10. Discoveries

A/N Thanks to Starzlight who always has the best reviews. I adore the long reviews. Ramble all you like. Also I'd like to mention the Dragonsbane1611 has written some companion pieces to the story. Very good ones. Luna's song is a favorite of mine and there is a recorded version that just rocks beyond belief. There is also a song for Harry and Ginny that is sooooo cool. So if you want to hear the song just ask Dragonsbane1611 and I do recommend her stories. This chapter finally explains things a bit. Some more things come to light. Thanks for reading.  
  
My head ached as I opened my eyes to the light streaming in my suddenly open windows. Tenderly I placed my fingers over my eyes and reveled in the darkness. The dull pain began to throb as I tried to push myself into a sitting position. Fingers digging deeper into my eye sockets I winced at the flashes of light that it brought and finally hung my head low running both hands through my hair.    
  
"Is Master awake yet?" A high, squeaking voice asked timidly.    
  
I looked up and found, Pip, the house elf staring at me. Her big brown eyes were liquid with tears of worry and she kept wringing her hands together.    
  
"I'm fine Pip." I muttered wishing the light would stop shining in my eyes.    
  
"Master left so quick last night, Pip didn't know what to do, or where's he was going." She continued.    
  
I smiled a little and regretted it immediately as it tightened the skin of my face. Very slowly I lowered my feet to the ground and waited for the intense pain to pass.    
  
"Master just says, 'put the boy to bed.' So Pip puts the young Master Bane to bed and sits to wait for Master Draco to come home."    
  
I looked at Pip, her tiny house elf body shivering with nerves, little button nose sniffing back the tears that still threatened to fall.    
  
"When did I leave?" I asked unable to remember much of the night before.    
  
"Ohhhh, Master Draco left near ten, Pip was so worried, sir." She squeaked and edged closer.    
  
"Did I say where I was going?"    
  
"No. Master just says 'put the boy to bed.' so Pip did, sir." She repeated.  "  
  
Bane must be up by now, where is he?"    
  
Pip seemed reluctant to tell me where my son was, she played with the edge of her pillowcase and shuffled her feet a bit.    
  
"Where is Bane, Pip?" I said again with a bit more force, causing my head to nearly burst.    
  
"Pip answers the door this morning and finds the horrible Mistress there. She hits Pip with her stick and demands the Young Master. Pip doesn't get him and the woman hits Pip again. Then the old Mistress walks to the Young Master's room and wakes him, dresses him and takes him away." Big tears were flowing down her face by the time she was through.    
  
I clenched my jaw tightly at the pain and forced my body to stand up. Pip's loud sobs weren't helping. When I was younger I might have hit her, much in the way my mother had earlier, but I couldn't find it in me to do so now. After all she was weeping for me.    
  
"Pip, it's fine. You couldn't stop her. I'll just go over and retrieve him." I said with more resolve that I felt.    
  
Stumbling towards the dresser I tried to remember what I had done the night before. I vaguely remembered sitting with my son in the study, listening to him read, correcting him sometimes, but then things grew indistinct. I remembered going out the front door, and then a few disjointed images of rooms I had never been in before. Seemed I saw myself writing with my wand, hearing a voice I couldn't recognize.    
  
"Did anyone go with me, Pip? Was someone here?" I asked digging through a drawer.    
  
"No." She sniffed, her sobs having lessened.    
  
"Did my mother say anything else when she took Bane?"    
  
Ever so carefully I began to change clothing, gingerly I pulled my shirt over my head wincing as the neck stretched over my face. Seemed every nerve in my brain was on fire. Looking down I noticed strange little burns on my chest, each the size a finger tip. I frowned and looked at them closer, it appeared I had stabbed myself with my wand while it blazed. I shivered involuntarily and tugged another shirt over my head, this one not nearly as tight. Trousers were another whole ordeal. Bending over was dangerous and I had to keep steadying myself as I slipped my feet out of the legs. No strange wounds greeted me as I peered at my bare skin. Sighing I somehow pulled on a clean pair and sat heavily on the bed.    
  
"Is Master Draco sick? Should Pip send an owl to the Healer?" The little elf whimpered.    
  
"No, Pip, I'm fine. Just dizzy." I lied.    
  
Finally I heaved myself to my feet once more and began searching for my wand.    
  
"Pip, find me something for a headache." I said absently as I felt about the bed sheets.    
  
Her little feet padded out of the room quickly and finding myself alone I laid back on the bed for a moment to catch my breath. My eyes burned and my ears felt as though they might gush a fountain of blood. Thankfully I heard the patter of elf feet on the stone floor and felt her climb up beside me on the bed.    
  
"Pip found her Master a good potion, good for hurting heads." She said sounding proud.    
  
"Thank you." I said taking the vial from her fingers and gulping it down.    
  
There as no taste or smell, simply the running of liquid down my throat. Minutes passed and finally the fire began to recede and became a mere ache once more. Sitting up again I felt for my wand near the foot of the bed and found it. The end appeared to be burned a little. Something odd was happening but I didn't know what.  
  
"What else did my mother say?" I asked getting to my feet, satisfied that I could stand.    
  
"She says to Pip, If Master Draco is sick then the Young Master should go with her. Pip tries to stop her sir. She tries."    
  
"Did you tell her I was sick?"    
  
"No, Pip just says that Master is in bed sir. That you had been up very late sir. You was tired."    
  
"Well, I'll just go and straighten this out." I said and patted the house elf's bald head.    
  
Raising my wand for just a moment, I apparated into my mother's living room.   She appeared startled at my sudden entry and I took great pleasure in this. She dropped the book she was reading and stood from her sofa to greet me. I ignored her and looked about for my son.    
  
"Draco." She said stiffly.    
  
"Where's Bane, mother?" I asked turning back to her.    
  
"How did you apparate in here?" She demanded.    
  
"I have my ways. Where is Bane?" I repeated.    
  
As I watched her demeanor changed and she stood up a little taller. Her long midnight colored robes hung lazily off her tiny frame and her hands folded neatly in front of her.    
  
"Bane has come to stay with me early." She said very clearly, the same voice she used when I was younger and had done something wrong.    
  
"No he's not, he has a week left with me." I said in the same clear voice.    
  
"Draco, I will not have my grandson staying alone in a big house with nothing but a house elf to care for him, while his father drinks and carouses with his friends." Something in her eyes told me she knew this wasn't true.    
  
"I wasn't out drinking, I was running an important errand. Who are you to say what is good or bad for my son?"    
  
She appraised me carefully, looking over every inch of me as if looking for flaws.    
  
"I control your income. If I liked I could take your son from you by law, and leave you penniless on the streets. Do you honestly think that it would be that difficult for me to just cut off your allowance and fight for custody of the child?" She said her voice still very even.    
  
I was becoming angry, but would not let her see.    
  
"Bane has another week with me, I intend to spend it with him."    
  
She tried to hide the cruel smile, but I saw it and frowned.    
  
"Bane told me how you left suddenly last night. He told me that this is a common occurence."    
  
I laughed, "And you believed him?"    
  
"Are you saying that you son is a liar?"    
  
"No. I'm saying that he lied to you. He doesn't lie to me."    
  
She sighed and took her seat on the sofa again. I had to admit that she was talented. No matter the situation she could remain in control.    
  
"Sit." She commanded.    
  
I did.    
  
"I have been sensing that you do not truly appreciate what I am doing here, what I am trying to teach Bane. He needs to learn how to act in public and how to make the right friends, things that obviously were lost on you," She paused waiting for me to say something, "I do not want to take him from you by force, Draco, but if things continue as they are, I will be left with no other choice. So as a last effort to make you see I have once again changed the will."    
  
She allowed me time to think on this. I knew what she planned to do. It was obvious now. If I disagreed she would take my son from me, and she had the connections to do so.    
  
"If you take Bane, does that mean that you will take Father as well?" I asked raising an eyebrow curiously.    
  
She laughed a high false laugh, "No dear, a child is one thing, a complete invalid would be to much, I think your father is fine where he is."    
  
Again I stopped to think. She did not give me much time, though    
  
"The will has been changed to leave everything to Bane. You will inherit nothing." She stated slowly.     
  
My blood ran cold.    
  
"He's underage, if something happens the money will be in my care anyway."    
  
"No, he will control his own money no matter his age, and you will cease to receive your allowance, thus your fate will be in the hands of your child. If he has been raised correctly he will know how to take care of you, if he has not, you will be left with nothing." Her eyes lit at the thought.    
  
"Where is Bane?" I asked suddenly wanting to leave.    
  
She smiled her cruel smile again, "Bane." She called.    
  
He stepped through the doorway to the room and I realized he had heard everything that was said. He had heard her call me a drunk, he knew he would inherit a lot of money, he also knew that I would be unable to stop him. That is a lot of knowledge for a six year old.    
  
"Come Bane, we're leaving." I called to him.    
  
He hurried to meet me in front of the large fireplace. I handed him floo powder and sent him through first. Without even a good bye I left my mother alone in her large mansion.  
  
(Ivy)  
  
   
  
 Lotus is my other half. Literally. Identical twins are the only people on earth who can say that, and even if it isn't true, it is for us. Split down the middle into two different people. Very different. I've never met anyone who is more my opposite than she. But then, I think of our parents and understand.    
  
My mother died when we were a year old. We never knew her really. Though from the pictures, we look just like her, long blonde hair, big blue eyes, pale skin. I've caught my father staring at us, his eyes growing hard as steel, as if he were angry at himself for something. Neither of us has ever asked him about our mother, we agreed early in our lives not to. Sometimes I think I remember her. Remember her voice. Even though we never asked, Father told us some things.    
  
We listened carefully to each of his words, wanting to hear every bit about her we could.   
  
He said that she loved us more than anything. That, nothing was more important to her than her family. She died saving that family. He said that when she was little she lived with her father, just as we did. However, her father had not been there for her, left her alone most of the time. So when she had a family, it only seemed right to love them beyond anything else.    
  
Bits of her still lingered. Father felt them more than the two of us. Sometimes he would stop on the stairs and just smile, or sit at the foot of his bed and hang his head low. Lotus and I tried to feel as he did, but we didn't understand.    
  
Once when I was five, I was playing quietly in the playroom while Lotus took a nap. My doll had just fallen asleep, and I was humming to her, rocking her gently in my arms. I paced about the room, holding the little doll like a real baby and quietly began to put words to the tune I hummed. It was strange even to me, most of the words were to big, I didn't understand them, but still I sang.  
  
   
  
 "There's a chill in the evening air tonight,    
  
Tells me that something isn't right    
  
They say that contentment finds it's home    
  
But I've never known serenity to stay long."  
  
   
  
 "Where did you hear that?" My father said from the doorway.    
  
I looked up and shrugged, "Somewhere."    
  
"Your mother used to sing that to you. That song." He said making a strange face.    
  
"Why?" I asked forgetting my promise.    
  
He smiled a little then.    
  
"When you were very tiny you were very sick. Had a fever, and couldn't stop crying. Your mother stayed awake all night, rocking you, and she sang that song. How could you remember that?"    
  
I looked at my doll and then back up to him. He smiled even wider at me and I suddenly found myself scooped up into his arms. He hugged me tight, my cheek pressed hard against his shoulder.    
  
"I love you so much. Both of you." He said pulling back to look at me.    
  
"I love you too, Daddy."    
  
"Now why don't you wake your sister for dinner." I was set on the ground and as I turned to obey, I heard him laugh a little.   
  
 My father was a simple person. He rarely got angry, or even annoyed with us. Just shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little, no matter what kind of trouble we were in. His shy manner made Lotus and I want to protect him. He was our father and he was easily hurt, or so we thought. So, if we had a choice, we never left his side. Which explained why both Lotus and I were very anxious as the adults had their meeting.    
  
They had been conferring all day. Ever since we arrived at Number 12 they had gathered into a dark room and locked the door behind them. All of the kids were sent up to the bedrooms with Angelina, who was strangely quiet. While the others played a game on the floor I sat on one of the beds and drew a picture. I drew sunny skies and big tall trees and all of us children playing, We had no colors so I just used a quill and ink, then took it to Angelina. She smiled at me and patted my head.    
  
"Thank you, Ivy." She said and folded it neatly to put in her pocket.    
  
I sat beside her and watched the others play. I noticed Lotus kept looking towards the door. She was as worried about our father as I was. There were a lot of people down there, he didn't like big groups, he needed us. I caught my sister's eye and she wandered over.    
  
"Angelina I have to…" I paused and looked away shyly.    
  
"Go on. Do you remember where is was at?" She asked petting my hair.    
  
"Yeah, but can Lotus come with me, I don't like this place."    
  
She smiled and nodded, "Go ahead but come straight back."    
  
Grabbing my sisters hand I ran for the door.    
  
"What are we going to do?" Lotus asked as I dragged her down the hall and to the stairs.    
  
"Check on Daddy." I answered.    
  
Quietly we crept down the stairs until we reached the landing and heard voices from a room to our right. I shushed Lotus as she was about to ask a question and kept a tight hold on her hand. Despite her love for our father, she hated being in trouble and I feared she might bolt if I let go. Very carefully we edged to the door and I pressed my ear against it. With my free hand I motioned for Lotus to do the same and we waited.    
  
For a moment there was silence and then I heard my father begin to talk.    
  
"Harry, we might be looking at this the wrong way." He said.    
  
"What do you mean?" Said my Uncle Harry.    
  
"Maybe the prophesy isn't about you, maybe it's about something that we don't know yet. I mean no one knew your prophesy was about you until after some of it happened. In fact that's how it is with most prophesies. I think we need to take that into consideration."    
  
"While I appreciate your input, Neville, I don't see how it could be about anyone else, the time of birth matches just as in the other one."    
  
I frowned, not understanding what they meant.    
  
"I was born then as well, or have you forgotten that we share the same birthday?" Father said, I could hear an edge in his voice.    
  
"That may be, but I don't think you've ever had prophetic dreams." Uncle Harry stated.    
  
"Neither have you. Your dreams were all what happened in the present and one of them wasn't even real. And you know, it just says the end of July, that doesn't mean the last day. It could be anyone born then." Father answered.     
  
There was silence and I clenched my fist. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but I suddenly disliked my uncle. He wouldn't listen. I wanted to open the door and run to my father's side, then tell my uncle what I thought of him. Looking over at my twin she was frowning as well, her eyes merely slits.    
  
"Neville, excuse me for saying this, but you don't know anything about that." Uncle Harry said finally.    
  
"Harry," Father began.    
  
"Neville we've decided that the prophesy is about the people in the houses marked. Though maybe not in that order, I am the only dreamer in any of them. I think you need to drop this."    
  
I gripped Lotus' hand tighter as a tingle of anger ran through me and heard her gasp. Glancing over I saw her step away from the door in surprise.    
  
"What?" I mouthed.    
  
She pointed at the door and I looked. A little palm print was burned into the wood, the exact size of her hand. Not understanding I lifted my hand off the door and found an identical mark beneath it. Our eyes met and then reverted back to the door. For one more fearful moment we stared and then hurried back up the stairs to Angelina.    
  
"What was that?" She hissed at me as we approached the door to our cousins.    
  
"I don't know. Maybe we did magic." I said looking at my hand.    
  
"Without wands?" She asked.    
  
"Lots of kids do that early on. I've never heard of anything like that before though."    
  
"Should we tell Angelina? There might be something wrong with us."    
  
"No. Then we'd be in trouble for spying. I think we're fine, we just should be more careful." I replied.    
  
She nodded and pushed the door open.  
  
"What took you girls so long? You didn't get lost did you?" Angelina asked as we entered the large bedroom again.    
  
"A little, but we came back." I admitted.    
  
"Well have a seat, who knows how long they are going to be." She said and Lotus went back to playing on the floor.    
  
I crawled up next to Angelina on the bed and leaned against her. The events of a few minutes before stayed with me and I thought over them carefully. It might have been wandless magic, of course it was. It had to be, nothing else but magic could do that. Yet, I didn't feel any different. I didn't feel as though I had done anything special. I inspected my hand carefully. Smooth and pale, I could trace the veins, thin lines, long fingers, it was still my hand. Bringing it closer I thought perhaps I could see a glimmer beneath the skin, a flash of something hidden.    
  
I jumped and lost sight of it as the door was shoved open.    
  
"Hey, Angie." Uncle Fred called.    
  
I looked at Angelina and found a strange fear in her eyes. Slowly she stood up and pulled him away from us, though I could still hear her.    
  
"We need to talk, right away." She said urgently.    
  
He looked at her strangely, "What about? What did the doctor say?"    
  
"That's what we need to talk about." She whispered.    
  
"Are you going to be okay? It's not serious is it?" He sounded upset by her words.    
  
"I'll be okay, we need to talk about it though. Now."    
  
"Fred! Harry's starting again." Uncle George called from down the stairs.    
  
"We'll talk tonight. I promise." He said and kissed her quickly on the lips before hurrying back out the door.    
  
Angelina seemed about to cry until she saw us looking at her.    
  
"Well then, I think it's time we all got ready for dinner." She said and began taking us one at a time to the bathroom to clean up.    
  
Lotus caught my eye and wanted to talk, I shook my head. There was to much going on, someone would hear us. Later when they had gone to sleep we would talk over what had happened, for the time being it was placed securely in the back of my head.  
  
(Ron)  
  
   
  
 The table was full of grim faces, mine being one of them. For long minutes we simply stared at each other unbelieving, I glanced at Harry who sat very still at the head of the table. His hands were fists clenched in front of him, eyes gleaming with restrained emotion.    
  
"What does it mean?" George said at last.    
  
"It means trouble." Ginny said quietly.    
  
I caught the look Harry sent her and he seemed surprised to find her still there. Almost as though he had forgotten her.    
  
"I think I remember something." Tonks said suddenly.    
  
Everyone turned to her. It had taken a while to explain everything to she and Remus, but after they knew, there was no keeping them from the meeting.    
  
"Yes." Harry said, his voice very low.    
  
"There was a prophesy wasn't there, at one time, about this. I remember. We were arguing about it the night…of the attack on the hospital." She said her voice quickly dropping.    
  
There were varied reactions to this. Though in general most people seemed to think she was right. I thought back as carefully as I could, not wanting to stir up old emotions best left buried. Vaguely I recalled something about a prophesy. Though I could not remember what it had been about.    
  
"I think I remember that." I offered.    
  
Harry nodded, "I've been trying to remember it since I saw the writing on the wall."    
  
"I think I can help with that. I kept all the notes from all the meetings in a safe place, I'll simply go and find the parchment for that night." Remus said.    
  
"You took notes?" Harry asked surprised.    
  
"Of course. I wasn't about to let something like that happen again, so I took careful notes and then kept them hidden so that if we needed them I could provide them." He replied and stood from the table.    
  
I nudged Hermione, but she just held up a hand.    
  
"Don't even say it. I know you would love to tease me about note taking, but now is not the time." She said.    
  
I grinned at her and then turned back to the group. Moments later Remus appeared again carrying a small roll of paper. Harry unrolled it and read very carefully.      
  
  
  
Four from three    
  
The Dreamer, born beneath the waning July sun, sees afar the evil thing    
  
The Healer, fair and kind, knows the evil by it's name    
  
Torn by war, The Warrior, shall end it's evil reign    
  
Four from three, beneath the setting sun  
  
   
  
 Again there was silence. Until at last Harry spoke.    
  
"Well I think we can safely say that the Dreamer is a reference to me."    
  
No one argued the point.    
  
"Who are the other's then? And why, if you are the Dreamer, was it found at Neville's house?" Fred asked.    
  
"Maybe whoever did it doesn't know anymore than we do, maybe it was just a warning." Ginny suggested.    
  
"That's true," Hermione put in, "even the last prophesy was misinterpreted by Voldemort."    
  
Though years had passed there was still a series of shivers at that name.    
  
"Why is Harry the Dreamer?" George asked.    
  
"His birthday is at the end of July, that description of him has been used before." Fred told him quickly.    
  
"Then who are the others?" My dad said finally speaking.    
  
"The Healer could be Ginny." Hermione suggested.    
  
My sister frowned and looked upset by this. She had never finished her Healer training, though she was a natural. After the fires in Hogsmead she had lost interest in it, retaining only her status in the Order as Healer she ceased to go to her classes.    
  
"Don't get that look on your face, Sis, you're the only one here with any healing abilities to speak of." I said.  
  
"It could be Neville. He's kind of a healer." She said quietly.  
  
Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"No, I'm nothing like a healer." He said.  
  
"If Harry is the Dreamer and Ginny is the Healer then who is the Warrior?" My dad asked.  
  
There was another pause as everyone thought about this. We considered each other carefully in turn, looking for a clue as to who might fit the qualifications. In the end Harry spoke first.  
  
"That could be Ron."   
  
"No. I'm not 'torn by war' in the least." I replied shaking my head.  
  
"What about Neville?" George said.  
  
"Why me?" Neville asked again squirming in his seat.  
  
"You were in the war and…Luna…you could be war torn." George said stumbling over words.  
  
I saw the look of pain cross my friends face at the mention of his wife, his fingers brush over the gold band he still wore.   
  
"I'm no warrior." He whispered.  
  
"You do yourself a disservice. You are very much a warrior." Harry said proudly.   
  
At first everyone seemed happy with this explanation. It appeared we had identified those involved and could now proceed.  
  
"Wait," Remus said holding up his hand, "If Harry is the Dreamer, Ginny is the Healer, and Neville is the Warrior, why was Ron's house broken into? That doesn't make sense."   
  
"Harry, we might be looking at this the wrong way." Neville said thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said curiously.  "Maybe the prophesy isn't about you, maybe it's about something that we don't know yet. I mean no one knew your prophesy was about you until after some of it happened. In fact that's how it is with most prophesies. I think we need to take that into consideration."  "While I appreciate your input, Neville, I don't see how it could be about anyone else, the time of birth matches just as in the other one."  It didn't surprise me that Harry dismissed Neville's suggestion so quickly, but his forcefulness gave me pause.  "I was born then as well, or have you forgotten that we share the same birthday?" Neville was sitting up straight and leaning towards Harry, his voice becoming hard.  "That may be, but I don't think you've ever had prophetic dreams." Said Harry with a snort.  "Neither have you. Your dreams were all what happened in the present and one of them wasn't even real. And you know, it just says the end of July, that doesn't mean the last day. It could be anyone born then." Neville had a point, but still I found myself taking Harry's side.  
  
He was our leader and my best friend. No matter what happened it seemed wrong to question his decisions.   
  
"Who else was born at the end of July?" Harry snapped.  
  
"My son." Hermione said testily from beside me.  
  
I glared at her and shook my head, she ignored me.  
  
"And Meshach is how old? Six? Seven? I highly doubt that this prophesy is pertaining to him." Harry growled standing up.  
  
"You weren't even born when a prophesy was made about you." My wife stated, her voice in the even tone I knew meant she was becoming angry.  
  
"So you think this is about your son?" Tonks interjected trying to calm them down.  
  
"Not necessarily, but it seems unreasonable that we can't consider other options." Hermione explained.  
  
I continued to glare at her.  
  
"Could it be Meshach?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't know. He's never mentioned a dream that came true, but then we rarely talk about things like that."   
  
"I'd like to keep the children out of this." I spoke up.  
  
"So would we all, but if they are involved then there is little we can do about it." Remus assured me.  
  
"I think we should take a short break and get some air." My father stated and stood up.  
  
There was a mutter of agreement and slowly everyone made their way out of the room. I followed Hermione into the hall and quickly took her arm. She gasped as I pulled her into an empty room.  
  
"What were you doing in there?" I scolded waving a finger at her.  
  
"Don't you wave the finger at me. He was out of line." She whispered angrily.  
  
"I don't care, that's Harry. He knows about these things."   
  
"No, Ron, he doesn't. So some bad things happened to him. So what? Bad things happen to us all. Your father was in the war longer than any of us and you don't see him butting in and making his opinion fact."   
  
My anger was near boiling now.   
  
"That is my brother in there Hermione, he needs our support." I growled inches from her face.  
  
"I know he's your best friend and all that, he can still be wrong. And he is. I will not back down, you can't make me." She hissed back.  
  
I could see my reddening face in her eyes now and cringed a little.  
  
"Look, I just think that we should be a little more supportive. You know how he can get." I said with a deep breath.   
  
"Yeah I know just how he can get, and he does it to himself. The only reason he is alone is because he wants to be alone." She muttered not noticing that I had ceased to be angry  
  
"That's a bit harsh." I said, remembering a time when I had said something much like that to him as he sat moping in my kitchen.  
  
She glared at me for another minute and finally looked away. I could tell she was calming down, the fire was going out of her eyes and her breathing was becoming regular again.  
  
"I know you love him. I love him too, he just makes it so hard sometimes." She whispered.  
  
A shout from outside told us that the meeting was starting again. I sighed and took her hand in my own.  
  
"I know he does." I replied and together we rejoined the others. 


	11. Goodnight

A/N Sorry for the amount of typos in the last chapter. My computer literally ate the entire story. It was just gone. Not anywhere to be found. So I had to use the back up I had on a friends computer, which the web site didn't like. So it formatted funny and I had to fix it all by hand. We got it up and running though. And the first part of the last chapter was Draco speaking, I know that was not clear. Stupid computer again. Also I will promote Dragonsbane1611 once again. Read her companion pieces. They rock. Thanks for reading. KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Angelina)  
  
It was late before they finished with the meeting. I waited patiently, trying not to panic, to keep my cool. The children played on the floor of the bedroom, making up games and telling silly stories. I listened to them for a while, Ivy told a very humorous tale about Pinching Parberries that made me laugh in spite of myself. Eventually Lily crawled up into my lap and fell asleep. I found myself petting her long dark hair and enjoying the love of having a child dream in your lap. The others continued playing their games though occasionally a statement was punctuated with a yawn and a sleepy rub of the eyes. I laughed as Mia did her best to stay awake but kept leaning against her brother and drifting off.   
  
My mind wandered to Fred and the dread I had been feeling before was lessened. I still worried about his reaction, but knew somehow that in the end my baby would be loved. It would have wonderful cousins and aunts and uncles to take care of it. I kissed the top of Lily's head and smiled a bit.   
  
We were all hungry, I hoped they would end soon before the children had to go to bed. Just as I was about to announce bed time the door opened and Ron entered looking haggard and worn.   
  
"Hey guys." He said and bent down to be welcomed by his children.   
  
Lily stirred in my lap and looked around sleepily.   
  
"Where's Mum?" She asked quietly.  
  
"She's downstairs getting dinner ready with the others. Come on guys lets go eat so you can go to bed. We're all staying here tonight." He announced and lifted Mia into his arms.  
  
I followed slowly, herding the children in front of me. The dining room table was set for dinner and I helped put the children into their chairs. Eventually the adults came to join us. Harry sat next to Ron far down the table from where his wife and child were seated. I found that strange but didn't say anything. Neville came in and grinned as his daughters begged him to come and see them, neither wanting to get up from their chairs. He kissed them both on the cheeks and whispered in their ears making them giggle.  
  
Fred and George were in deep discussion when they entered. Fred kissed me between sentences and only ceased talking when the food was brought in. The meal was sparse, but good and everyone ate their fill. A strange tension had settled over us. The only ones oblivious to it seemed to be Lupin and Tonks who were having a great time shooting food across the table at Meshach and Mab. It was nice to see the older man smile. He deserved a little happiness after so much tragedy.   
Talk was minimal except for the hushed conversation between Fred and George. They took no notice of my eavesdropping, though I heard nothing that interested me. They seemed to be conferring about the shop and what they needed to order though I knew somehow that it was a code. Whatever they were talking about it had nothing to do with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.   
  
When everyone was finished I helped put the children to bed. Ron was carrying a very tired Mia and I held Ivy. Neville led the others up the stairs and to a bed room with a very large bed. Meshach said something about having to share the bed with girls again and Ron laughed.  
  
"You won't complain so much when you're older."  
  
Meshach made a face and curled into a ball beneath the covers. Once everyone was situated I waited outside the dinning room to speak with Fred. He came out still speaking to his twin only now they seemed in agreement and the conversation was much lighter.  
  
"Hey Angie." He said smiling and taking my hand.  
  
"You ready for bed?" I asked yawning.  
  
"I'm going to bed, we'll talk more in the morning." George excused himself and climbed the stairs.  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk to me?" He said and I felt my heart jump.  
  
"Yeah, come on, lets go upstairs." I said and pulled him up two flights of stairs to an empty bedroom.   
  
I closed the door behind me and sat nervously on the creaky old bed. He sat next to me and wrapped an arm about my shoulders.  
  
"Whatever it is, we'll deal with it. I promise." He whispered pressing his cheek to mine.  
  
"I went to the healer today." I began.  
  
"I know. Dad wouldn't tell me anything. Said I needed to hear it from you. Just tell me what's wrong. What illness do you have?"  
  
I laughed, "I'm not sick."   
  
"Then what's wrong?" He repeated sounding exasperated.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
There was a long pause and his arm slowly fell off my shoulder. I felt my lungs freeze and my heart speed up. His hazel eyes gave nothing away, shock lined his face.  
  
"What?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I said again swallowing hard.  
  
"You're having a baby?"  
  
Strangely enough I was annoyed by his answer.  
  
"Yes."   
  
He caught my flat tone and turned to look my in the eyes. A grin slowly spreading across his face. With a shout of exultation he threw his arms around me and squeezed as hard as he could. The first shout was followed by a loud whooping noise that seemed to shake the ancient walls. Had I been able to breathe in his grasp I might have laughed.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." He said letting me go and seeming suddenly to be afraid of touching me.  
  
"For what?" I asked confused but happy I could breathe.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No. I'm fine." I said.  
  
His grinning face was all I could see. For so many hours I had waited, fearing his reaction only to find that he was overjoyed.  
  
"What's wrong? I didn't mean to squeeze that hard." He said as I began to cry.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, I just thought you might be upset." I explained wiping my eyes determined not to make a spectacle of myself.  
  
"Why would I be upset, this is the most fantastic news I've ever had!" He cried and jumped up to pull me into his arms.  
  
"I just thought that since I mean, we talked about it and decided kids were not something we wanted until we were both ready, I wasn't sure if you were ready." I babbled.  
  
"This is the best day of my life. I'm going to be a daddy." He crowed and began to dance a silly dance while dragging me with him.  
  
I laughed and joined him in the romp. We twirled and dipped and jumped until both of us were completely worn out.   
  
"I've got to go and wake everyone up and tell them." He said hurrying for the door.   
  
I stopped him.  
  
"Not now. Wait until tomorrow."  
  
"But I've got to tell George at least."   
  
"No. Lets just have it between us tonight." I said forgetting that three other people already knew.  
  
He smiled at me and nodded. Silently, but grinning we both got ready for bed and covered up. He held me close to him, pressing his mouth next to my ear.  
  
"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He whispered.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"More than I've ever meant anything in my life. I'm in love with you." He said and I felt his hand stray to my stomach.  
  
I sighed and covered his hand with my own.  
  
"This baby will be loved. We will raise it to be good and kind and loving. It's ours Angie. Ours. We made it together. It's amazing." He murmured.  
  
I didn't answer, merely turned and kissed him. When I pulled back he was smiling still, hazel eyes gleaming in the darkness.  
  
"Goodnight Angie." He said.  
  
"Goodnight Fred." I replied snuggling against him.  
  
His hand reached out again and rested on my abdomen.  
  
"Goodnight baby." Was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.  
  
(Ginny)  
  
Hermione was worrying again. I could feel her gaze on me as I helped her clean up after dinner. There was no need to look, her frown seemed to fill the room as I cleansed the dishes and placed them on their shelves. Several times she opened her mouth to say something, to ask what was wrong, but then closed it. Finally as I sat tiredly in one of the chairs she began to speak.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
I smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I'll be fine."   
  
"Is something wrong with Harry?" I glanced at her face and looked quickly away.  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it." I replied.  
  
"I understand, but if you need to talk, you know I'll listen." She offered patting my shoulder.  
  
I sighed and finally met her gaze.  
  
"If worse comes to worse could you take care of Lily for a while?" I asked hoping it wouldn't come to that, hoping we could do this silently with as little pain as possible.  
  
"Sure." She said quickly.  
  
I nodded and looked at my hands. The choice I had made was difficult. I loved my husband. I loved having him with me, talking to him and just being near him, but it seemed ages since we had done any of that. Until last night I could not remember a time when he wanted me enough to silence me with kisses, enough to admit his need for me.   
  
"Are you certain you don't want to talk about it?" She asked seeming to hover between leaving me be and forcing the information from me.  
  
"Maybe later, when I'm sure what's happening."   
  
She nodded and glanced at the doorway. I looked and saw my brother standing there smiling. His eyes were tired and his posture was slouching.   
  
"Get some sleep, it'll help. Goodnight." She said quietly and hurried off with Ron.   
  
I sat alone in the dinning room for what seemed an age. My eyes alternately brimming with tears or burning with anger. Part of me wanted to find Harry and take him back, would welcome the stiff silence and the forced conversation of the past years, but more of me wanted him to love me. So I stayed where I was, staring at the wooden table top, seeing funny faces and designs in the grain.  
  
"Ginny? I didn't know you were still awake." Someone said.  
  
I looked up and smiled at Neville.  
  
"Yeah." I mumbled looking back at my hands.  
  
"Are you feeling all right?" He asked drawing closer.  
  
"Not really." I whispered wondering why I was more willing to speak with him than with Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong?" He sat in the chair next to me a worried expression on his face.  
  
"It's complicated." I stated.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if I can help, let me know how."  
  
My eyes found his steady hazel gaze and I knew he was sincere. I'd never known Neville to be anything but honest and genuinely good natured.  
  
"It's just some problems between Harry and I, nothing to fuss over."   
  
"Would you like me to talk to him?" He offered, I knew from the sound of his voice that he didn't really like the idea.  
  
"No, we'll work it out, one way or another." I assured him.  
  
"Good. I'd hate to see something come between you two."  
  
The tone in his voice had changed and I found myself frowning at him. He meant every word, he always meant every word, but somehow I knew he didn't want to mean them.  
  
"No, nothing like that." I lied.  
  
I watched as he absently rubbed his fingers over the gold band he still wore. A bit of me ached for him, fate had played a cruel trick on this man. Taking away what he loved the most and leaving him with two constant reminders that looked so much like their mother.   
  
"I'm sorry he spoke to you that way tonight." I said suddenly.  
  
"No harm done. He was just upset is all. I guess I should be as well, my house was broken into and my shop was nearly destroyed."   
  
"He shouldn't have yelled at you. You had a good point." I replied unable to let the subject rest.  
  
"Harry is my brother, he's under a lot of stress, I have no right to question his actions." Suddenly Neville sounded so like Ron I almost kicked him.  
  
"Just because Harry is stressed is no reason for him to lash out at the people he loves. You didn't deserve to be talked down to. He owes you an apology." I stated, slightly upset by Neville's complacency.   
  
"The only person Harry owes an apology is you." He whispered averting his eyes.  
  
My response was interrupted by the sound of someone running down the stairs. My daughter entered the room nervously.  
  
"Did you need something, Sweetheart?" I asked as she stood by me shivering a little.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I hate this house." She said.  
  
"Come on up here, you can sleep with Mummy tonight." I cooed straightening the large tee shirt of her father's that she was wearing as a nightgown.  
  
"I'd better go to bed as well, have to get up early and see what can be salvaged." Neville said as he stood.  
  
I nodded in agreement and followed his lead, Lily held tightly in my arms. As I slowly made my way up the stairs she laid her head on my shoulder and I pressed a kiss against her hair. The night had taken on a strange atmosphere and I couldn't place what was causing it. Neville's footsteps echoed my own but stopped at the fist landing.  
  
"I'm going to check on the girls before I go to bed, if you ever want to talk again…" He left the sentence unfinished.  
  
I smiled at him and continued on my way to the empty bedrooms. As I topped the last stair I found my husband waiting for me. Had I not been so troubled his appearance would have made me smile. His hair was messier than usual, as though he had been gripping it in his hands, his clothing was rumpled and those brilliant green eyes were darkened by shadow.  
  
"Ginny." He said in greeting.  
  
"Harry." I replied wishing he would move so I could put Lily to bed, she was growing heavy in my arms where she slept.  
  
"I…needed…wanted…" He stammered stepping closer.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" I begged feeling my daughter slip.  
  
"No. I needed to see you." He tried again.  
  
Without thinking I thrust our sleeping child into his arms and heaved a sigh of relief as I flexed the aching muscles in my own limbs.  
  
"What?" He asked awkwardly holding her.  
  
"She's getting big, I was going to drop her, come on." I said motioning him into a room.  
  
"Where?" He asked.  
  
"On the bed." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
He gently lay her on the bed and stopped me as I went to tuck her in. Pressing my lips together nervously I watched him pull the blankets up around her, his movements stiff and unsure. Then frowning he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You know, she looks like me." He whispered touching her hair.  
  
"Sleeps as heavily as you, too."   
  
"I wanted to talk to you…"  
  
I motioned him out into the hall and shut the door behind me. Turning I found him gripping a handful of hair and pulling it hard.  
  
"Stop that, you'll give yourself a headache." I commanded automatically.  
  
"To late," He mumbled, then went right into the issue at hand, "Ginny, I'm sorry."   
  
I sighed, "Harry, I can't live like this anymore."   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Everything you do with me is forced. It's almost as if being near me hurts you. As if I hurt you."   
  
"It's not that. It's just that I can't seem to…do…be…" He ended in a growl of frustration.  
  
"Last night was the first time in years you have shown the slightest bit of interest in me. And I'm not just talking about sex either," He blushed when I said that and looked away, "You don't want to talk to me, or be near me or even sleep next to me, I've seen you scoot to the farthest corner of the bed. Those things hurt me and I can't live like that anymore."  
  
He paused for a long time, eyes boring through me as if trying to read my soul. I stood very still and waited.  
  
"I love you." He whispered and stepped towards me.  
  
"I love you too, but I hate the way you make me feel." I said moving out of his reach.  
  
His shoulders hunched and he covered his face with his hands in defeat, this was no joyous victory though, I could feel the tears coming on. I wanted to hold him and comfort him, but knew that in the morning he would again be distant and harsh.  
  
"I've taken my things from the house. I'll figure something out." He muttered.  
  
"I do love you." I repeated feeling that he needed to know that.  
  
"Is this going to be permanent?" He asked suddenly with a strange fear in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I've just got to work things out. I've got to think for a while and I think you need to do the same. Figure out why you can't touch me anymore. Then we'll talk."   
  
A glimmer of hope came to his face, but faded as his eyes reached my face. I knew suddenly what he was looking at. My fingers reached up and grazed the edge of my scar. The years had faded it to a pale pink and eased the tight edges but it still stretched from my temple to my chin, marring my flesh. I said nothing but felt an old pain grow.   
  
I worried over the scar for so long, worried that he wouldn't want me anymore, that he would find me ugly. He promised that he thought I was beautiful, that he didn't care, but now I knew the truth.   
  
Turning on my heel I entered the bedroom and locked the door behind me, seeing his green eyes grow hazy as it shut.  
  
"Where did Daddy go?" Lily asked as I slipped beneath the covers beside her.  
  
She scooted to me and snuggled into my side.  
  
"He's sleeping downstairs." I told her feeling tears well up in my eyes.  
  
"Why?" She inquired, her voice sleepy  
  
I hugged her close and kissed her cheek, choosing not to answer the question, simply letting her drift off to sleep.  
  
(Meshach)  
  
The dream had changed, or perhaps it wasn't a dream, but something completely different. There were no fangs of silver and white, no cold green flames to chill my back as I ran, only a field that seemed to stretch on forever. I longed to wake up, to leave this cold pasture and be back with my family, instead I seemed to float over the ground towards an unknown destination.  
  
Sounds reached me and I scanned the horizon for the source, voices, familiar voices. Suddenly I saw who was speaking, my father, Uncle Harry and Uncle Neville stood huddled together whispering.  
  
"It seems kind of excessive to be doing this Harry." Uncle Neville said clutching his cloak tighter about his shoulders.  
  
"I will not wait for this to happen again, I will not sit idly by while he regains his strength." Uncle Harry stated vehemently.  
  
The other two nodded in understanding and waited patiently as the cold wind whipped around them, I shivered as well, though not from cold. Another sound caught my attention, a bone chilling rasp of breath, I knew what it was, knew before I saw it.  
  
A dark cloaked figure appeared on the edge of my vision. It's movements were fluid, yet halted at times, it limped.  
  
"You think to kill me." It said and my blood froze in my veins.  
  
The group of men said nothing, merely held their wands at ready and waited.  
  
"You think to slay me here, leave my body to rot beneath the cold moon."  
  
"That was the plan." Uncle Harry said clearly, every muscle tensing.  
  
The cloaked figure made an odd noise, a hissing sort of cough, and I realized it was laughing. Slowly it raised it's wand as well and stood very still. The three others patiently watched him, growing apprehensive.  
  
"Expelliarmus." My father cried.  
  
"Protego." The thing said and the spell did nothing.  
  
"You think to defeat me with such childish things?" It asked stepping closer.  
  
"Stupify." All three of them shouted and blasts of light hurtled away from their wands.  
  
He managed to block two of them, but one caught him in the chest and he stumbled backwards landing awkwardly on his bad leg.  
  
"Diffendo." The creature yelled and Uncle Neville flew backwards several yards.  
  
"Check him." Harry shouted and my father hurried to his friends side.  
  
A flurry of spell casting began as my uncle and the creature circled each other. One would cast a spell and the other would block it, one would take a step and the other mirrored him. I pleaded with my body to wake up, to end this.  
  
"Crucio." The creature said very clearly.  
  
My uncle tried to move, but wasn't fast enough, his body fell twitching to the ground, animal wails echoing into the night. Long moments seemed to pass, the torture would never end, then the creature fell to the side as my father lunged at him. They fell to the ground in a tangle of robes and screams of anger. I saw a flash of claws and my father jerked back bleeding from a gash on his chest. I called out to him, but he didn't hear me.  
  
"Expelliarmus." Neville called standing for a moment, his arm over his stomach drenched in blood.  
  
The wand of the creature flew a few feet away and lay hidden in the grass. Harry seemed to recover and got to his feet pointing his wand at the struggling bodies of my father and the monster. His body twitched a little as his steps led him closer.   
  
"Ron, move." He said in a strange low voice.  
  
My father scrambled backwards giving Harry room. The hood had fallen away revealing an atrocity of almost human features. Again I shook myself trying to wake up. I didn't want to see it move, or hear it talk anymore, I wanted to go home. Instead I watched it blink it's reptilian eyes and heard it's hissing laugh again.  
  
"Have you learned how to kill yet, little one? Have you learned how to hate enough to take a life?" Black blood was dripping down it's face.  
  
"Harry." A voice whispered and my uncle turned for a moment.  
  
Neville fell to his knees gripping both arms over his abdomen, crimson blood staining his cloak red, spilling to the ground, shining silver in the moonlight.  
  
"Kill me then, Potter. Fulfill the prophesy." The hissing continued.  
  
Harry continued to stare at the horror and began to mutter words beneath his breath. A stream of light flowed from his wand and wrapped itself around his enemy, binding it.  
  
"You could not face me at my full strength. I would have killed you, as I should have long ago."  
  
Meanwhile my father had come to Neville's aid. Kneeling next to him, whispering to him, pressing his own cloak against the wound.  
  
"You have to hold it together, just a moment more, you know the plan." He was saying.  
  
A vague calmness settled over my uncle's features, as if he saw something no one else could. His grip in the cloak loosened and fresh blood seeped out.   
  
"I don't think I can." His voice seemed far away.  
  
"You have to, we can't do this without you." My father was shaking now, glancing over his shoulder at the two locked in a strange mortal trap.  
  
"I can't…" He said again leaning heavily on his friend.  
  
"Get up! You don't have a choice!"  
  
"Just let me…"  
  
"NO! Get up!" My father shouted forcing my Uncle to sit up again.  
  
A gasp of pain escaped the other man's mouth and he clenched his hands into fists, gripping his wand until I thought it would break.  
  
"Ron…stop. I need…rest." He begged.  
  
"You can rest soon, just hold on a little longer. For me. Hold on for me. For your girls, they need you."   
  
"Luna…" He muttered gaining strength.  
  
"Yes, hold on for her, she'd want you to finish this."   
  
With great effort they worked him to his feet and stumbled to Harry's side. The creature had begun to struggle, lashing out with claws and strange fangs. Hissing names and curses that had no meaning without his wand.  
  
The men looked at each other and raised their wands.  
  
I tensed at the sight and hugged my arms around me.  
  
The killing curse echoed long into the darkness, the cloak seemed to fall away into nothing. I saw a strange wisp of smoke rise into the air. I cried out to them that something had gone wrong, something was not right. They didn't hear me, instead my Uncle Neville toppled to the ground unconscious and they dropped to his side.   
  
I began to float back the way I had come, though I tried to stop, they needed to know. Instead I woke shivering in bed. My body was covered in a cold sweat, slowly I sat up, shaking with adrenaline.   
  
"You cried out." Ivy whispered next to me.  
  
I looked over at her and tried to smile, her blue eyes were large with fear.  
  
"Nightmare." I said very quietly.  
  
She nodded knowingly and continued to watch me closely.  
  
"What was it about?" She asked finally.  
  
I sighed. Had it been Mab asking I would have told her, instead I shook my head and laid back down. There was no need to worry any of the others. If I were going insane it was best if no one else knew.   
  
"Seriously Meshach, what was it about?" She insisted laying down as well, one eye barely visible over the mountain of pillow.  
  
"I don't want to tell you."   
  
"I want to know."   
  
I growled and wished I could just roll over and go to sleep.  
  
"Please." She begged.  
  
"It was about…when our fathers fought Voldemort." I said softly.  
  
"I dream about that too." She said and I looked at her, honesty shining in her ice colored eyes.  
  
"This was different. I've never dreamed like this before, well, not for so long." I admitted.  
  
"Can you go back to sleep?" She asked scooting closer.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"Try." She murmured and I obeyed, closing my eyes.  
  
A strange melody came over me and I found sleep to be very close. As it continued I drifted off happily dreaming of adventures I had never had. 


	12. Distrust

A/N I would like to thank all those who reviewed.   
  
Lolua- if you would like there is a timeline available, may help with your notes. Also, if you like Neville here you should go and read the companion pieces by Dragonsbane1611. I asked her to write the background of Neville and Luna and she has done an amazing job. Also if you liked the song Ivy sang, the entire thing is by Dragonsbane and she would be more than happy to send you the recorded musical version. And as for changing Neville to make him sexier, there was no need, he's amazing as is.  
  
The One Reviewer- thanks. Hope to see you review again.  
  
Jaime- thanks for reviewing. I love Ginny and Harry too. I swear things get better, but it's a long road to get there and things are going to get much worse first. There is also a song available for H/G in this story. Just ask Dragonsbane to send you the link and you can listen to it. It's very good.  
  
To everyone who is reading out there, please review. Nothing makes my day like a review. And thanks to you all for reviewing. Please go and look at Dragonsbane's stories though. They are fantastic and explain a lot of the background. Any questions…. Email me.  
  
(Neville)  
  
"They really did a job on it, didn't they?" Hermione said, dumping a large armful of leaves into the trash.   
  
I had suggested that we simply ditch the project and clear out the place, but Hermione would have none of it. She insisted on picking up each plant by hand, cooing over it and setting it neatly on a shelf. I followed her lead, admiring her care of the vegetation. Several of the more delicate species were in need of replanting, and more than one plant had to be thrown out.   
  
I watched her sweep another pile of leaves into her arms and dump them in the trash. Using a spell would have been quicker but I had always been skittish of using magic on my stock. Occasionally a plant had magical properties that reacted poorly to spells. So it was back to manual labor for the two of us.   
  
"Yeah, at least they left me a few things." I muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure out who did it." She assured me with a squeeze to my shoulder.  
  
I smiled back at her sadly and continued pressing soil around the flutterby bushes.   
  
"You don't have to stay, you can go back home if you want." I offered.  
  
"No, Ron and the kids can manage, you need the help more." She answered.  
  
I sighed and wished that she would change her mind. If ever I wanted to be alone it was now. Seeing the shambles of my life around me was not a moment I would have chosen to share. Coming back had taken effort, the sight of the devastation made me sick to my stomach, Hermione simply went to work.  
  
There was no doubt that I appreciated her help, I probably couldn't have done it on my own, but that was a lesson I would have liked to learn on my own. I wanted so much to sweep up the broken memories and dreams myself, instead she was doing it for me.  
  
"Thanks." I managed and stood up from the bushes.   
  
They shook their thanks and I plucked a few dead leaves from their branches. Hermione was humming behind me and I was reminded of something I was trying very hard to forget. The break-in would have broken her heart and I couldn't take the pain of that. I refused to think of my wife.   
  
"You might want to check the back room, I've not had the courage to go." Hermione said honestly.  
  
I nodded and stepped over several piles of broken limbs to get there, the door opened at my touch. I sighed at the continued ruin of my store and leaned heavily against the doorframe. Although it seemed not to be as bad as the front gallery, I found I lacked the energy to tackle it. Instead I slowly walked to the center of the room and surveyed it all quietly. A sort of half sob escaped me and I sat down on the cold cement. I refused to cry. Refused to blubber. So I sat and looked about me with growing sadness.  
  
"Neville, are you okay, what happened?" Hermione asked kneeling next to me.  
  
I shook my head and began to shred a leaf between my fingers.  
  
"It's not so bad, most of it can be saved. Come on, get up." She tried again and tugged on my arm.  
  
"It's just…" I started and never finished.  
  
"You can't just give up on something, not this far into it." She exclaimed.  
  
I grimaced as her words rang familiar. I could still feel the cold earth beneath me and hear the panic in Ron's voice as he brought me back from the brink of death.  
  
"You're right." I whispered and stood.  
  
"Good. Now, you may want to have a look at the tentacula, it didn't even hiss at me when I entered the room." She pointed to the corner.  
  
I nodded and ventured over there. Of course she was right, several of its tentacles had been broken, it lay limp, only hissing half heartedly as I inspected it's wounds. Biting my lip I reached into my pocket and pulled out a roll of gauze, gently I wrapped the broken limbs and fussed over it until finally it's hiss grew stronger and it waved the tip of a tentacle at me in gratitude.  
  
We spent the next few hours bandaging stems and snipping broken branches. Hermione continued to hum quietly, and for a moment I allowed myself to slip back to simpler times. If I closed my eyes I could see her swaying lightly while she tended the plants, the sun shining on her hair, lighting it like gold, those jewel bright eyes gleaming happily. Yet, despite my efforts another thought came to me. My dreams tickled the edge of my mind. Twisted sheets, copper hair tangled in my fingers, small teeth nipping at my neck, the taste of those rosy lips.   
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked again as I shook myself.  
  
"Yeah, just lost track of time." I lied with a half smile.  
  
"Me too. Are you hungry?" She asked leaning the broom against the wall.  
  
As I opened my mouth to answer her a large dark owl swooped through the open window and landed on the desk. I frowned and approached it carefully. The large black eyes swiveled in my direction and I noticed the seal on the letter it carried. Malfoy.  
  
"Must be lost." I said and tried to shoo it away.   
  
"Who is it from?" She inquired, joining me.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." I said and looked at her for answers.  
  
Trembling slightly she took the parchment and unfolded it. Her eyes scanned over the words and her eyebrows joined in a frown.   
  
"Do you mind if I go? I'm sorry to abandon you here, but I've got to show this to Ron." She explained, tucking the letter away in her pocket.  
  
"Sure. Is everything okay?"   
  
"Yeah. I think so. I've just got to tell Ron something." She repeated and before I could answer, she had disapparated.  
  
The owl hooted once at me and then flew off as mysteriously as it had arrived. Confused I sat down in my chair and sighed. It seemed lately that everyone had a secret life. Ginny was fighting with Harry, Hermione was associating with Malfoys, and I, I was in love with Harry's wife. Again the dreams flickered across the backs of my eyelids. This time I let them come and laid my head on the desk, knowing it was wrong. Still, I couldn't help but think how wonderful it would have been to kiss her the night before.   
  
  
  
(Harry)  
  
  
  
My head was hurting again, probably from gripping my hair so much, I was almost certain I had left handfuls of it on the floor of my borrowed room at Grimmauld Place. After undressing I hadn't had the energy to dig for nightclothes, so I slipped beneath the covers wearing just my boxers. Hours passed like centuries and I lay sleepless, staring at the darkened ceiling, wishing I could clear my head of the horrible thoughts coming to it. Would she take me back? If we separated who would get Lily? If she got Lily would I ever get to see her? Would I want to see Lily? I sat up and began to pull at my hair again. Without thinking I snapped my fingers and a pack of muggle cigarettes dropped onto the bed sheets. I hadn't smoked in years, stopping because Ginny asked me to. Now I couldn't resist the craving.   
  
Leaning back against the headboard I used my wand as a lighter and inhaled deeply, savoring every bit of it. The smoke surrounded me and I enjoyed watching it swirl in the air, making shapes, pictures, I'd wave my hand and make them disappear. Eventually my nerves calmed and I simply lay back taking pleasure in the scent of the smoke. Another hour had passed and still I wasn't tired. Grumbling I cleaned up the cigarette butts and banished the conjured ashtray. The serene effect of the nicotine wore off quickly and I was back to pulling my hair again. I sat like that, with my knees up to my chest gripping my hair in painful handfuls until dawn.  
  
"You've been smoking again." Ginny said absently as I examined a broken table leg.  
  
I didn't respond, pretending I hadn't heard her.  
  
"You're going to kill yourself, those things are bad for you." She went on.  
  
There was a cruel retort on the edge of my tongue but I bit it back, reminding myself that she was worried about me, not attacking.  
  
"Just don't do it around Lily."   
  
"I won't." I replied quietly.  
  
The table leg was shattered and beyond repair so I placed it in the pile of things we couldn't fix and moved on to one of the chairs.  
  
"You don't have to stay and help." She said.  
  
I looked up to read her expression but she was trying to put a picture frame back together.  
  
"It's my house too." I replied.  
  
"I mean if you are uncomfortable I'll understand, I won't hold it against you. I'm sure Ron and Neville could use the help."   
  
Slowly I stood, realizing that it was I who was making her uncomfortable, I made her nervous. Softly I stepped towards her. She glanced at me once but went back to the picture frame.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" I asked in a low voice.  
  
"If you want to." She replied.  
  
"No, Ginny, I asked if you wanted me to leave." I repeated growing closer to her.  
  
She didn't answer, merely looked at the frame. I watched her tense as I grew close and jump when I jerked the frame from her hands.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" I once again repeated the question.  
  
"A little." She whispered averting her eyes.  
  
It was frustrating that suddenly she could not meet my gaze.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"It's hard watching you sit here, knowing you won't be here tonight."  
  
I laughed harshly at her skewed logic, "That is your doing."   
  
She was silent for a moment and I waited, watching different emotions cross her face, giving her time to pick one.  
  
"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier seeing you here as if nothing has happened." She hissed finally deciding on anger.  
  
"If you wanted me here, why did you send me away?" I responded keeping my voice low so as not to scare my daughter in the other room.  
  
"I just got so tired of never knowing how you felt about me." She growled.  
  
I could feel my own anger growing rapidly.   
  
"You really want to know?" I growled.  
  
She nodded mutely, her brown eyes never leaving my green ones.  
  
"Inadequate."   
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not good enough for you, haven't been in a long time."   
  
"That's not true." She whispered with tears in her voice.  
  
I took sick satisfaction in her misery.  
  
"Every since you earned yourself a scar, I haven't been good enough. You push me away, hold me at arms length and ignore my efforts to comfort you. I try to hold you and tell you how I feel, but you don't hear me. If I seem distant it's your doing. And if you are lonely right now, that's your own damn fault. YOU did this. So you can deal with the consequences."   
  
"Harry…" She started with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Just remember that I love you, and that's what hurts the most." I said reaching out to touch her cheek.  
  
My fingers grazed the puckered skin of her scar and I jerked back as if burned. That one mark caused this.   
  
"But…" She started, a tear escaping.  
  
"I won't set foot in this house again." I told her, my voice hard.  
  
"I didn't say that." She cried, angrily clenching her fists.  
  
"You say you need to work things out for yourself, tell me when you get done. I'll be around." I shrugged and disapparated.  
  
Seething as I appeared in the shadows near Grimmauld Place, I leaned against the brick or a building and caught my breath. My hands were shaking with anger, I clenched them to hide it before ringing the bell. Remus didn't seem at all startled to see me and moved so I could come in.   
  
"Did you get everything cleaned up?" He asked.  
  
I glared at him, turning away and aiming a hard kick at the stone wall. My toes burst into pain and I stumbled back with a gasp. Remus caught me and held me upright until I could stand again, the ache faded, leaving only a burning soreness. He asked no questions, simply shouldered my arm and half carried me out of the foyer into the living area. I landed heavily on the couch and slowly began to peel off my shoe and sock to inspect the damage I had done.  
  
"I'm guessing things didn't go well." He stated, sitting across from me in another chair.  
  
I muttered something as I prodded my red and swollen toes.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, leaning closer.  
  
"Fucking wall is hard." I replied with another glare.  
  
"Well, it is stone. Perhaps you should have chosen another target." He suggested.  
  
We sat in silence and I decided that my toes weren't broken, which was good, because I had no energy to go to the hospital and get them fixed.  
  
"Are you willing to tell me what happened? Or are you going to hurt yourself some more?"   
  
I bit my tongue to keep it quiet and leaned back, gently placing my foot on the coffee table in front of me.  
  
"She didn't want me there." I said, trying to avoid his piercing gaze.  
  
"You should have expected that."  
  
"But she didn't seem mad at first, I thought if I came, maybe we could make up or something. I thought if I helped her…she'd see that I still wanted to be there." I was having trouble putting my thoughts into words.  
  
Most of it was a lie. I had simply wanted to be near her. I wanted to pretend she hadn't left me.  
  
"She didn't see it that way?"  
  
"It was so stupid though, there was no reason for it. She just told me I could go if I was uncomfortable and I snapped. I didn't want to go, but she wanted me to. She told me she wanted me to." I wasn't going to cry.   
  
"I guess you didn't."  
  
I shook my head and roughly rubbed my eyes, trying hard to cover my tears.  
  
"Just give her the space she wants, let her work it out, maybe she'll come around." He said quietly.  
  
"Why are women so damnably complicated?" I growled and gripped my hair again.  
  
"I've never been married so I don't think I can answer that."   
  
I had a thought suddenly and looked at him curiously, my tears momentarily forgotten.  
  
"Yeah but you and Tonks are…right?" I inquired.  
  
He laughed and leaned back in his chair, longish greying hair falling into his face.  
  
"No. We aren't." He smiled.  
  
I chuckled half heartedly, "Least I'm not the only one who isn't getting any."  
  
"Come on then, we have to get some owls sent before the meeting tonight." Remus said and stood up.  
  
"Yeah, could I get some ice for my toes?" I asked timidly.  
  
He laughed again and went to find me some.  
  
(Ron)  
  
Only Mia cried when she saw the damage. The others, including Neville's twins, simply sighed and went to work, Meshach helping the girls with heavier things and watching to be sure no one got hurt. I watched him proudly as I hushed my youngest, her sobbing cries seemed to echo in the house. One arm curled under her, holding her close while the other rubbed her back comfortingly.  
  
"It's okay. We'll get it all cleaned up, I promise." I shushed as I paced the room.  
  
By the time she was calm enough to set on the ground the children had made a large pile of things I needed to go through. I sighed as I lifted the coffee table up and inspected the damage. Brandishing my wand I did a repairing charm and watched the crack close up. Mia giggled, watching me and clapped her hands.  
  
"Do that again, Daddy." She begged and pulled at my sleeve.  
  
I grinned, somehow I didn't think I'd ever get used to be called daddy. It would always make me smile.  
  
"Don't fret, I'll be doing that a lot I think." I assured her.  
  
Some things were beyond hope and I simply banished them before Hermione came home and showed me up with her magical repairing skills. She'd be upset of course, but that was fine, I'd dealt with that before.   
  
"Daddy, what's that on the wall?" Another small voice asked.  
  
Mab was looking at the writing. Her big brown eyes were shining with curiosity and I regretted not having taken care of that first.  
  
"Nothing, just some graffiti, go help your brother."  
  
"What does it say?"   
  
"Nothing, do as I told you." I commanded and pointed her to the other room.  
  
She looked at me with a familiar gleam in her eyes and I knew that whatever she was going to do, it wasn't going to be what I told her. I hung my head, exasperated, knowing full well that it was my own fault she was so impish. If I had called her Persephone as Hermione wanted me to she would have been just as rule abiding as her mother, but I insisted on another name. There was no way I was calling my daughter "Queen of the Underworld." She needed another name, something shorter and less likely to be made fun of. So I chose Mab, who as luck would have it, was queen of the fairies.   
  
"Mab." I said warningly.  
  
She giggled and scampered from the room. I laughed a little myself.  
  
The time seemed to pass by quickly and just as I was about to call break a loud pop made me jump.  
  
"Ron?" My wife called.  
  
I turned and smiled at her. Her mouth was open with news of something but she stopped and looked around.  
  
"Where is the other coffee table?" She asked.  
  
"Oh…I uh…couldn't fix it." I said nervously.  
  
"Why didn't you wait to let me try?"   
  
"Just didn't occur to me. What's wrong?" I said quickly changing the subject.  
  
She shook her head and thrust a letter at me. The seal was Malfoy.  
  
"Where did this come from?" I queried.  
  
"An owl brought it this afternoon. Read it."  
  
I did. My eyes traveled back up to meet hers.  
  
"You aren't going to meet him are you?" I frowned.  
  
"Ron."   
  
"What? You aren't. I won't let you." I stated firmly.  
  
She looked incredulously at me and snorted.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"No you aren't. I don't trust him, I don't want you going."  
  
"You don't have to trust him. I do." She whispered.  
  
"Why on earth is that?"  
  
"I rescued him when I could have let him die, I have to believe that he has become a better person since then. And if he thinks he knows something the would benefit us, I'm going to go. You can't stop me, not this time."   
  
I frowned and handed the letter back to her.  
  
"I didn't see everything you saw that night. I'm glad I didn't. You do what you have to do, I won't be angry." I took her hand in mine and squeezed it.  
  
"Thank you. I love you so much." She grabbed me into a quick hug.  
  
"I love you too. Be careful." I warned grimly.  
  
She was gone before I finished talking.  
  
"Was that Mum?" Meshach asked entering the room.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be back later, have you finished your room?" I asked.  
  
"Almost. Are we stopping to eat?"  
  
"Oh," I had forgotten about food, "Yeah, lets see what we have."   
  
Despite a mighty effort to forget what had just happened I worried about her the rest of the day.  
  
(Hermione)  
  
The house brought back many painful memories. Flames, screams, and the press of many angry people. I cringed knocking on the door, wishing that I had stayed with Ron as he asked, wishing I had just ignored the letter and gone on my way. Yet, I knew I couldn't have done it. No matter what his history, the man deserved the benefit of the doubt. I had to believe that he could change, that under right circumstances he could be a good person.   
  
"I thought you wouldn't come." He said opening the door.  
  
I said nothing but entered when he bade me. My eyes wondered over the high ceilings and tiled floors, I could see in many places where it had been repaired, though every inch was immaculately clean.  
  
"Thank you for coming. I know it wasn't easy." He began, the slow drawl from our youth was gone from his voice.  
  
"Of course I came."   
  
He smiled a sad smile and motioned for me to follow him. The many tapestries that hung along the walls did little to muffle our footsteps, or my nervous breathing.  
  
"Come, we'll speak in my office."   
  
He opened the door and I walked in. A desk sat at one end of the room, while two couches lined the walls. I found a seat and waited while he shut the door behind us. There was still a grace to his movements that seemed to belong to all the Malfoy family. Not a hair was out of place, his nails were all manicured and his clothing was impeccably unwrinkled. Yet, he was different than any Malfoy I had ever come in contact with. Something in the way he spoke or the expressions on his face made him stand out.   
  
"As time may be short I will come straight to the point, I have recently been made aware of certain circumstances that have relevance to you and your friends." He paused a moment on friends as if another words came to mind.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Excuse me, Master Draco, but Young Master Bane tells Pip to find you, sir." A high voice squeaked from the door we had just entered from.  
  
I turned and found small female house elf standing there wringing her bony hands. Long ago I would have been outraged by her presence. It was unethical to keep creatures like that simply to serve you. However, she seemed to be treated well, her pillow case was clean and I noticed little bits of embroidery around the edges.   
  
"What has he done now?" Draco asked slightly angered.  
  
"Oh, it's terrible, Pip doesn't know how to fix it." She squeaked again and kept wringing her hands.  
  
"If you will excuse me for a moment, I'll return once I sort this out." He said nodding to me and following the little creature out of the room.  
  
I was left sitting in his office. My robes did little to keep me warm in the drafty room, so I stood to walk around a little. Bookshelves lined the walls behind the desk and I curiously went to inspect them. Never could resist a collection of books, so I read a few of the titles, choosing one to look at closer. But before I had even read the first page something else caught my eye. A door off to the side, partially hidden by a large potted plant.   
  
I knew better the entire time I moved the plant and stood in front of the door. I shouldn't open it, it wasn't mine, this wasn't my house. Yet, my hand took hold of the knob and turned it. The room beyond of was like something out of a nightmare, stark white walls with black tiles on the floor, the sun shone brightly through a window to the side and illuminated the bed in the center of the room. I stepped forward to get a better look, curiosity being one of my worst traits, I found I couldn't help myself.  
  
I gasped when I saw who lay in the bed. His long pale hair was neatly brushed and tucked beneath him, though his flesh was sallow it still held life, and those harsh blue eyes stared coldly up at the ceiling. Lucius Malfoy. Had I not been in shock, I would have run.   
  
"I see you have met my father, He's mellowed since the last time you saw him." Draco said approaching.  
  
"I didn't mean…I'm sorry, I just thought…" I stammered.  
  
"No, no, it's quite alright."  
  
I swallowed hard and watched him slowly pace around the bed, eyes hard and shining with hatred.  
  
"What is he doing here? I thought he died in Azkaban." I asked finally finding the voice to make an entire sentence.  
  
"In many ways he did. However, a Dementors kiss is not deadly, not in the strictest sense. It reduces you to a vegetable like state. My father arranged, prior to his imprisonment, that should he be captured and given this punishment, his family would be given his remains to care for until the time of his death."   
  
I frowned at this, "So you care for him?"   
  
"Oh yes, Father and I have become quite close." He laid his hand over the frail hand of his father and smiled at me sadly.  
  
"Draco, he sent the aurors here that night, he framed you so he could escape." The words came out harsher than I intended.  
  
The man before me seemed to pull himself up taller and I watched his hand stray to pet the white hair of the lifeless husk on the bed.  
  
"None of that matters, Hermione." He whispered.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course it matters. He's the reason your son has no mother." I cried.  
  
"He is still my father."   
  
I looked at him confused. In part I agreed with him, the man was his father and could do no damage in his current state, however I also remembered the Fires of Hogsmead. I remembered the murders. I remembered watching Draco beg for the life of his son.   
  
He seemed to take little notice of me now, stood gently smoothing his father's hair, eyes still glossy with anger. However, he did see my eyes stray to his left arm.  
  
"I am not a death eater." He growled and ripped his sleeve up to bare his flesh.  
  
"I didn't think you were, not really." I replied quickly.  
  
He sighed and took my arm, leading me back to the office. I went without argument and sat quietly on the couch once again.  
  
"I apologize for my harshness. I grow weary of the curious glances and accusatory stares." He muttered sitting next to me, stretching his legs out before him in a moment of tranquility.  
  
"Is Bane okay?" I asked.  
  
All of his inhibitions seemed to be gone, where before he was stiff and formal, he seemed now to simply be tired. His arms crossed and he sighed again.  
  
"Just a mix up of potion ingredients. Silly boy gave himself rabbit ears. It's easy enough to fix though. Pip tends to panic when things happen to my son. She's the closest thing to a mother he has ever had and views herself in that role more than I should let her." He explained with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"I'm sorry…" I began but he stopped me.  
  
"Enough of that. Lets discuss what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Alright." I agreed.  
  
"I want to be very clear though, I have no love for the others in your group. I am not telling you this because of some grand desire to do the right thing. I am going to tell you this because I owe you, and the debt is so large I can never repay it completely, but I am trying. I have no wish to see the horrors we lived through repeat themselves. And I have no wish to see something happen to you. But I am not as noble as you wish me to be." He sat forward and looked at me intently.  
  
I blushed at his mention of a debt. That was not at all how I saw things.  
  
"You don't owe me anything. What happened then was wrong. I couldn't let them kill you for something your father did, and I certainly couldn't let them kill the child." I replied.  
  
His grey eyes met mine.  
  
"You didn't have to do anything. You saved my life and the life of my child, no matter how you look at it I owe you more than I could ever repay. I am still a Malfoy. Never has a Malfoy not repaid a debt, of any kind."  
  
I nodded and waited for him to continue.   
  
"My son spends a great amount of time with his grandmother, my mother. Though she is growing old she remains as connected as in her prime. She hears things and knows things that I can only guess at, and she tells most of them to my son."  
  
I nodded, hearing the edge in his voice at the mention of his mother.   
  
"He in turn tells me things. I was informed this morning that my mother said there would be great changes coming. She mentioned Potter, and your husband and Longbottom. Bane was less than forthcoming with information, but I managed to extract that perhaps it had something to do with your children."  
  
"The children?" I asked feeling sick to my stomach.  
  
"I don't know exactly what she said, but Bane seemed to think that, as he put it 'the Potter line would end.' You see my dilemma."   
  
I nodded and frowned worriedly.  
  
"You need to tell Harry this." I said quickly making a decision that no one was going to like.  
  
"I was hoping you would do that." He replied.  
  
"No. He won't listen to me, you need to come with me."   
  
"And risk being killed before I was able to speak a word? No."   
  
"Yes. Harry needs to know this and I won't let him hurt you."  
  
"You are willing to let me know your secrets? Son of Lucius Malfoy and suspected death eater." He sounded unbelieving.  
  
"Yes."   
  
For a long moment he was silent. At last he stood and helped me to my feet.  
  
"I'll go, but I must bring Bane with me." He said.  
  
"Fine. That's fine, just get him and we'll get going." 


	13. The Last Happy Moment

A/N This is short but didn't fit anywhere else. So here it is, the last truly happy moment for a long time. Enjoy.  
  
(Angelina)  
  
Amazingly the nausea wasn't as bad when I woke the next morning. I thought for a long minute about running to the bathroom, but it passed and I snuggled closer to Fred. He murmured in his sleep and wrapped his arm tightly around me. I smiled as his breath tickled my nose.  
  
"Wake up." I whispered.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Wake up." I repeated.  
  
"Angie?" He mumbled and let go of me to roll on his back.  
  
His hands roughly rubbed his eyes and mussed his hair.   
  
"Morning, daddy." I whispered in his ear.  
  
A grin spread across his face and sat up to look at me.  
  
"We've got to get dressed and go tell everyone. Come on quick." He dragged me from the warm blankets and down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Fred?" I questioned.  
  
"Bathe, quickly."  
  
So I did and when I emerged from the bathroom he pushed past me, telling me in passing to hurry up and get dressed. Laughing a little I managed to dig out my clothing and get dressed as he dashed into the room wearing little but a towel.   
  
"Good." He muttered pulling on his pants and fumbling for a shirt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're ready. I want to look good when we announce it." He explained, running fingers through his hair, but only managing to make it stick out all over.  
  
Before I could answer I found myself being led down the stairs to the dining room. He took a deep breath and we walked in looking somewhat silly. Not that it mattered because the dining room only contained four people.  
  
"Morning you two, was about to go and wake you." Arthur said, smiling.  
  
George just glanced at his twin with a sleepy expression and went back to staring absently at his plate. Lupin and Tonks nodded at our arrival but went back to whatever discussion they were having. I saw Fred's face fall at his lack of an audience.  
  
"We can tell the other's tonight. Lets tell them." I whispered in his ear.  
  
Regaining a bit of his composure he cleared his throat loudly, "We have something to tell you all."  
  
All eyes turned to us and I grinned in spite of myself.  
  
"Angelina and I are going to have a baby." He said, also beginning to grin.  
  
Arthur simply smiled at me and nodded his approval. George narrowed his eyes and seemed to inspect me closely, looking for some sign of a joke.   
  
"Congratulations." Lupin and Tonks said together.  
  
The next thing I knew I was enveloped in a huge hug from two different people. George having decided I wasn't kidding stood and threw his arms about me while Lupin did the same. I laughed and waited for them to let go.  
  
"I thought it was about time for me to be an uncle again." George said upon my release.  
  
"You will bring him by sometimes won't you?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Yes." I promised and squeezed his hand a little.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to baby-sit." Tonks added as she stood and leaned on her cane to come and hug me as well.  
  
Lupin gave her a stern look which she ignored.   
  
"Well then, sit and eat, you'll need your strength, you are carrying a Weasley." Arthur joked and pulled out the chair next to him.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful?" Fred whispered as I sat down.  
  
I nodded and basked in the love of my family.   
  
"Where did everyone else go?" I asked with my mouth full.  
  
"They went to clean up their houses, they should all be back for the meeting tonight though." Lupin said.  
  
"Without the curtains to wake us up we all just sort of slept in." George explained.  
  
I had wondered why my morning seemed less stressful, there had been no gleaming ray of sunshine right on my eyes when I woke.   
  
"What are we doing today?" Fred asked, piling more food onto my plate.   
  
I growled at him through a bite and shoved some of it back at him.   
  
"Going home and finally cleaning up after that party." Arthur said.  
  
He winked at me and unfolded the newspaper, pretending to read. I knew this trick well, he didn't want to seem lazy, but he didn't want to help with the chores, so he would read as long as possible.   
  
The rest of breakfast passed happily enough. There was no talk of the Order or of houses being wrecked. No one mentioned the tension between Harry and Ginny, or Neville's lonely wanderings about the house. Instead, Tonks and I discussed baby names, while George teased Fred about being a father. Fred pretended he didn't like it, but the look of pride never left his face.  
  
When it came time for us to leave I was forced to use floo powder while the other apparated. Lupin hugged me again before I left and kissed my cheek.  
  
"See you tonight." I said, stepping into the fireplace.   
  
"Yes, tonight." He agreed. 


	14. Adverse Reactions

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Starzlight- thank you for your long reviews. Those are wonderful to get, means that people are thinking about what they read. The only clue I can give you is watch the children. Keep up with the involved reviews though  
  
Masao- thanks for reading. I've been considering changing it again, but didn't want to until I was sure where it was going. I started off thinking one thing and then it changed, so perhaps when everyone has decided where they are going I will change it. Keep reading.  
  
Alyssa-Farrell- thank you for reading and being so kind. Keep reviewing.  
  
Lolua- the funny thing about Draco is that he still isn't really a decent person. He's polite and he loves his son, but the teachings from before a ingrained in him. As for his mother, she's evil. I hated her the moment I read her in the book. But you'll have to wait and see just how evil she really is. The children are the greatest. I love them all. Keep reviewing.  
  
Thanks again guys.  
  
(Harry)  
  
"What, the bloody hell, were you thinking?" Ron cried in what was meant to be a hushed whisper.   
  
"Ron, he knows things, he's heard…" Hermione tried to explain.  
  
"Of course he knows things, he's a Malfoy."   
  
I leaned against the wall watching this display, while Draco Malfoy sat uncomfortably in the dining room. Not the he was alone, Arthur, Fred, and George sat close by with their wands held firm, just waiting for a false move.   
  
"He's not like that." Hermione growled inches from her husband's face.  
  
There were a few choice words I wanted to say as well, but refrained until Ron was finished. After what had happened earlier in the day I was in no mood to find my childhood enemy sitting so calmly in the middle of my headquarters. Yet, thanks to Hermione, that is exactly what happened.  
  
"You don't know that! He could be filling your head with nonsense and you wouldn't know the difference." Ron said dangerously.  
  
"You told me to do what I had to, and this is what I had to do."  
  
"You had to bring him here and show him all of our secrets, thus defeating the purpose of the Order?"  
  
I expected Hermione to cry. She tended to cry whenever she was angry, especially when she was angry with Ron, however she just looked at him with a clenched jaw.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well then, we had best hope his information is worth it." I said pushing away from the wall.   
  
"Don't you start on me too, Potter." She spat my name at me.  
  
"If anyone should start on you, if should be me."   
  
"Why is that?" Her posture had changed and she was standing as tall as possible, still only bringing her up to my shoulder.  
  
"Should he be lying to us, and should he tell someone what we are doing here, I'm the one who has to take the fall. I'll be the one responsible for your actions."   
  
"Stop being so self important and let someone else make a decision."   
  
It was taking more effort to keep from shouting than I thought it was worth, but I kept my voice down for Ron's sake. He was my best friend, but Hermione was his wife.   
  
"Your 'decision' could cost us all our lives." I expected that to shut her up.  
  
Instead she stomped hard on my already injured foot and stalked back into the dining room. Through the stars flashing before my eyes I managed to find the wall to lean against once more, Ron was speaking, but I couldn't hear him. A string of curse words left my mouth.  
  
"Are you okay? She doesn't weigh that much." Ron said taking hold of my shoulder.  
  
"I hurt it earlier. How did she know?" The stars started to fade.  
  
"Hermione is like that, she can sense weakness I think. We had better get in there before she takes out my father and brothers too." He said and I limped along after him.  
  
I glared at Draco. He simply sat there, looking smug. I knew he had heard our exchange in the hall and that he was probably highly amused by my anxiety over the situation. It was not difficult to see the change in him though, his features were lined and made him seem older, his hair was shorter, and his posture seemed forced, lacking the usual Malfoy ease.   
  
"Hermione seems to think that you have something of value to tell us." I stated, trying hard to stand up straight, but failing as my toes were throbbing.  
  
"I may." He said.  
  
"I trust Hermione, and she trusts you, however if it turns out that you are lying I will personally obliviate your memory, I've never been very good with memory charms."  
  
He smirked and eyed the rest of the group with distaste.  
  
"I thought as much." He said very quietly.   
  
"What?" I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
"I told Hermione that you wouldn't want my help."   
  
"You were right."   
  
Very calmly he stood and looked me in the eye, his cold grey gaze attempted to freeze the marrow from my bones, sadness and anger lingered there. In that moment I knew he had seen death, he had seen blood, he had seen the horrors that man was capable of. On some strange level, we were equals. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering to his left arm, half expecting to see the Dark Mark staining his skin.  
  
"I am not a Death Eater." He growled through clenched teeth.   
  
With little ceremony he jerked his sleeve up to expose pale flesh.   
  
"Shall I strip and prove it beyond doubt?" He asked in the same chilling tone.  
  
"No. I believe you."   
  
"What are we going to do with him until the meeting? Not everyone is here yet?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"We'll just have to watch him, I don't think he can do anything so long as we keep him in here." I muttered back pulling Ron away from the others and to the side.  
  
"Keep a guard on him?"   
  
"Yeah. What's Neville doing? He can watch him." I said hoping to distract my friend from his misery.  
  
The ruin of his shop had cut him to the bone. I half expected him to revert to the time before, when Luna died. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, simply lay and stared. I saw the same emptiness there now, hollow eyes. He had a tendency to wander lately, just amble about, not looking where he was going. Perhaps an assignment would bring him back to us for a moment.  
  
"What about the kid?" Ron asked with a gesture to the upstairs.  
  
"Leave him. Nothing to do about it." I shrugged.  
  
A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to find Hermione beside me.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I…" I began.  
  
"I still think you both are assholes, but, thanks." She turned before either of us could stop her and walked off.  
  
"She'll get over it." Ron sighed.  
  
I glanced back at the blonde man sitting at the table, his posture impeccably straight, hands folded neatly in front of him, every hair in place. His very presence made me uneasy. I still remembered his father's face when I caught up to him, when I bound him and when I locked the door to his cell in Azkaban. Perhaps the son still held a grudge.   
  
"You feeling alright Harry?"   
  
I looked back at my best friend and smiled a little, "Yeah."   
  
"Where's Ginny, haven't seen her yet?"  
  
"I don't know, probably around." I responded trying to sound as if nothing were wrong.  
  
He frowned at me and patted my shoulder. For some reason this warm gesture made me irate, I nodded stiffly to him and stalked up to my room. I needed a smoke.   
  
Ginny stood on the stairs before me. She didn't see me at first, her eyes were set on something in her hands. Quietly I watched as she slowly twisted her wedding ring on her finger, the ruby shone in the light, casting tiny red flecks into her eyes. Her fingers were shaking, and I saw tears stains on her cheeks.  
  
Suddenly a board creaked and betrayed my presence. Shocked, she turned and fled back up the stairs before I could say a word. With a loud groan I continued my way up, feeling the weight of the day's problems on my chest. At this point I couldn't tell which was worse, the prophesy or my wife. Either way nothing was working out how I thought it should.  
  
A long drag on a cigarette helped to calm my nerves. If Ginny didn't take me back at least I could smoke whenever I pleased. Even that brought me little contentment. I lay for a long time simply staring, remembering how it had been.   
  
She was young, only sixteen and I was had just turned eighteen. I was enamored with her. How she walked and her long red hair swayed behind her, how she spoke and her lips moved with each word. I memorized her. Her family thought it was sweet how we loved each other, kissed in public and teased each other. Even Ron made a few comments. None of them knew how serious it was.  
  
The night seemed lonely, I slept badly in my room at The Burrow. Tossing and turning, dreaming of her. Finally I threw the covers off and stood up. The night air was cool, though it was August and I dragged my sweatpants on. Very slowly I opened the door and wandered my way down to the kitchen for a snack.   
  
After a bit of searching I dug out a box of breakfast cereal, taking a seat at the table I began to eat handfuls of it. Through the window I could see stars shining brightly and absently began to count them. One, two, three…  
  
I had reached forty when I heard footsteps on the stairs, turning I found Ginny staring back at me. She seemed as surprised as I was.  
  
"Hey." I said and motioned for her to join me.  
  
"What are you doing up?" She asked sitting next to me.  
  
"Eating." I offered her the box, but she declined.  
  
"I thought you were Hermione."   
  
"Why would I be Hermione?"  
  
"She left the room a bit ago and didn't come back, she's been awful funny lately, mooning about."  
  
I looked back out the window and started counting again. Forty-one, forty-two…  
  
"What are you looking at?" She questioned leaning forward.  
  
I turned and found our faces inches apart. I had kissed her before. Many times. But somehow this felt different, I could see every single star in her eyes. Fifty, fifty-one…  
  
"I know where Hermione is." She said very quietly as we broke apart.  
  
"Where?" My lips brushed hers again.  
  
"She's with my brother."   
  
This gave me pause.  
  
"She's with Ron?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence followed and I glanced out the window, finding that the stars outside weren't nearly as bright as the ones reflected in her stream of silver-red hair.   
  
"I'll walk you back to your room?" I asked reaching for her hand.  
  
She nodded and we climbed the stairs together, hand in hand. Her skin was so soft, and I rubbed my thumb along the back of it. Before I was ready to let go, we were at her door.  
  
"You can come in if you like." She suggested.  
  
I ran a nervous hand through my hair.  
  
"Are you sure?" The question held so much meaning.  
  
She nodded and I entered her room, shutting the door carefully behind me. In seconds she was kissing me, her mouth tasting like chocolate. I pulled her close, burying my hands in that silky hair, pressing against her more roughly than I meant to.   
  
We didn't stop to consider, or take thought in our actions, I simply pushed her back onto the bed. A sharp gasp from her lips made me smile and I nipped at her neck in response. My name was on her lips, urging me on. My fingers found every bit of her, until finally she stopped me.  
  
"Ginny, please." I begged softly in her ear.  
  
"Okay." She agreed breathlessly.   
  
Later as I lay beside her, passion sated, body exhausted, I kissed her eye lids and her cheeks. Whispering as I counted the stars in her eyes, sixty, sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three…  
  
  
  
(Lotus)  
  
I have always loved growing things. Ever since I can remember the gentle touch of leaves and the delicate beauty of petals have made me smile. It probably has to do with my father. He would carry me about while tending the plants in the shop, humming to himself and whispering to the plants. Sometimes he would explain his actions, why you had to pluck all the dead leaves from a flutterby bush, or how to calm the fanged geraniums. I listened and soaked it all in.   
  
Father sometimes says that I was raised by the venomous tentacula. When I learned how to walk and he needed to wait on a customer he simply set me down next to the plant. If I tried to crawl off or toddle into something I shouldn't I would find myself suspended by the back of my pants in the air while my sister giggled insanely.   
  
My love for plant life led me to keep my father continually supplied with weeds for the center of the kitchen table and to uproot much of his garden in my quest for the perfect bud. He never complained though, never scolded me, he'd just laugh to himself and find a vase for them. I heard him mutter something about my mother once or twice and found myself smiling.   
  
Despite our being twins, I was the only one who could remember our mother. Of course it was only images. Fuzzy and vague outlines of her. But still, it was something. Ivy claimed to remember her as I did, but I knew better. To me it was a fair trade of sorts, Ivy got to be like our mother and I got to remember her.   
  
My sister was always doing odd things that made people look twice and mutter to themselves about "Luna's children". She wore a butterbeer cap on a chain and was known to go glossy eyed over the strangest things. Often I could hear her hum a eerie little song as she drifted off to sleep, leaving me with dreams of far away places and journeys I would never make. I longed to be like her, to bring tears to Father's eyes the way she did, to be graceful, to have a good memory. Instead, I was known to trip and fall more than I walked and I forgot the most important things right when I needed to remember them.   
  
Which is probably why I forgot about the burn marks on the door to the dining room. I just didn't think about it again until we passed them on our way upstairs with Angelina. Hardly noticeable on the dark wood, I could just make out our handprints, and felt a jolt of fear run through me. Again I wondered if there was something wrong with my sister and I.   
  
For a while I sat in Angelina's lap and listened to her funny stories about being in school, trying to block the memory out of my mind. The problem was solved for me when there was a burst of yelling from downstairs. Angelina told us to be quiet and she went to investigate. She was gone for several minutes, during which we pressed ourselves to the door and listened. Quickly we scattered when we heard footsteps on the stairs, trying hard to look innocent.   
  
Angelina was preoccupied with a strange blonde boy beside her. He was smirking up at her and she was looking speculatively back. Whatever he had said, she was not amused.   
  
"Everyone, this is Bane, he'll be staying with us for awhile." She announced and motioned for the boy to join us.   
  
He stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking very bored. Sensing trouble none of us went near him, except for Lily. She had always been a little different, I felt guilty for thinking it, she was my best friend. Yet, there she was standing near him, looking him over curiously.  
  
He said something sharp and she grinned back at him. His retort wasn't pleasant I was sure, but still she smiled. The smirk was quickly changing into a frown as he continued to insult her, only to find that she burst out laughing. Snarling he said something horrible and stomped off to a corner where I thought he would pout. I considered telling Angelina about this conversation, but didn't. She was busy trying to keep Mia from crawling beneath the beds and pull Mab off one of the shelves.   
  
Lily followed Bane to the corner and began to talk to him quietly. He didn't respond right away. His ice blue eyes becoming slits, mouth a straight line, he watched her speaking. Finally he spoke and she seemed content with his answer. They spent the rest of the time sitting next to each other in silence.  
  
"Lotus?" My sister said placing a hand on my arm, distracting me from my observations.  
  
I turned and blinked at her.  
  
"The marks were still on the door." She whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We didn't imagine it."   
  
"I guess not. What do think it is?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe just wandless magic." I said hopefully.   
  
My sister shrugged and looked away, thinking.  
  
"What if it isn't? What if we're special or something?" Ivy was always thinking like that.  
  
"Like what kind of special?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I shook my head and Ivy wandered the other direction.   
  
(Lily)  
  
The boy was different than anyone I had ever seen before. His white-blonde hair was cut very short and spiked up a little, his clothing was impeccably clean, and his eyes shone hatefully out at everything. He puzzled me. Most kids have an understanding, they know each other before they ever meet and know how to act with each other. He had no awareness of how to act. It was as if he thought himself above everything.  
  
I stood from my seat and slowly wandered over to where he still stood smirking cruelly. As I drew closer I saw how straight his posture was and wondered who had taught him that. Where had he learned these strange habits?   
  
He noticed me suddenly.  
  
"What do you want mudblood?" He spat.  
  
I smiled as his unprovoked anger.  
  
"What are you smiling at?"  
  
I didn't answer, merely grinned.  
  
"I should have known you'd be to stupid to understand English."   
  
Finally I burst into laughter, "You don't even know who I am."   
  
"You're the Potter girl, only his daughter could be as stupid as you." His words should have hurt, but I just continued laughing.  
  
He became so furious that he turned and stomped away. When my giggles had subsided I followed him to the corner where her was pouting.   
  
"You were right, I am his daughter." I said sitting down close by.  
  
He glared at me menacingly.  
  
"You don't have to like me." I whispered meeting his gaze.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
For a long while we sat like that, silent, the tension growing.  
  
"Why don't you go away?" He growled.  
  
"Why should I? I have just as much right to be here, in fact I probably have more." I stated easily.  
  
"I don't want you here."   
  
I stared at him, not showing my amusement, "I don't care."  
  
He growled and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms about them.  
  
"I didn't want to come here in the first place." He mumbled into his robes.  
  
I cocked my head to the side, trying very hard to read his actions. Nothing he did made sense.   
  
"Why did you come then?" I asked curious.  
  
"My father made me."   
  
"My father made me come too." I murmured looking away for the first time.  
  
From the corner of my eye I saw his head lift a little and he eyed me uncertainly. I held very still, letting him get a good long look. It was almost like dealing with Aunt Hermione's cat. You didn't move at all and waited for him to get accustomed to you. I saw his unease ebb away slowly.  
  
"Why … why did he make you come here?"  
  
I shrugged, "It's not safe anywhere else."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Lily."  
  
"You can keep sitting there Lily, I don't mind."  
  
And until dinner we said nothing at all.  
  
(Draco)  
  
He was very quiet at first, sitting there with his wand held loosely in his hand. Casually he twirled it between his fingers and inspected it's polished surface. I made him tense, but he wasn't going to let it show. I considered the man he had become and wondered at the child he had once been. My mind recalled every insult I had ever thrown at him, every time I had been cruel to him and I found I was a little sorry for it. Part of me wished I could be as guileless as he.   
  
"I heard…" He started.  
  
I shifted my weight and he looked away.  
  
"What?" I asked softly.  
  
Neville seemed surprised that he had said anything at all. His hands played with the wand some more and he glanced across the table at me.  
  
"I heard that your wife died." He finished.  
  
My jaw tightened and I shoved the painful memory from my mind.  
  
"Yes. A long time ago." I replied.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Part of me wanted to insult him into silence and make him take it back. The rest was stunned. Not in all the years since she had been killed had anyone, save Hermione, ever been sorry. In fact it seemed as if the world breathed a sigh of relief that I was along and friendless.   
  
"Thank you."  
  
His fingers tightened on his wand and he leaned forward cautiously.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that."   
  
"Why?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.  
  
For a long moment he paused as if contemplating his choice of words. I watched him choose each phrase with care and lay them out just right.  
  
"I understand what it's like. I…I lost my wife too." He whispered.  
  
The thought of Neville Longbottom being married was foreign.   
  
"What was her name?"   
  
"You remember Luna Lovegood."   
  
He had married Loony Lovegood. Oddly enough the pairing seemed right. He had just the right temperament to put up with her strangeness and she was sweet enough to ignore his shortcomings.   
  
I nodded, "How did she die?"  
  
A pained look crossed his face and he squeezed his wand harder still until his knuckles were white.  
  
"Death Eaters."  
  
I sat up straight and prepared for a fight. Far to many people had insinuated my affiliation with Voldemort. I was not going to put up another accusation.  
  
"They attacked the hospital and she died in the battle." He continued not even realizing how dangerously close he was to kindling my anger.  
  
"Neville…" I began.  
  
"How did Pansy …" The last word caught in his throat.  
  
"She was killed while protecting our son." The resentment of moments before was gone at his earnest tone.  
  
He sighed a little and looked up from his hands, "I just wanted to tell you I was sorry."  
  
"Thank you." I repeated and looked away, unable to see his honest face anymore.  
  
  
  
(Ron)  
  
  
  
It was late when the three older members of the Order arrived. There were others that Harry could have called, but felt that until we knew exactly what was going on there was no need to frighten them. I felt differently. We needed as many people as possible, one of them might know something useful, or have even figured the prophesy out already. But I followed Harry's lead.  
  
Dumbledore arrived first, looking older than I ever remembered him looking. His steps were slow and his lively face seemed tired, but his blue eyes still twinkled merrily.   
  
"Good evening." Hermione said as she opened the door for him.  
  
"Good evening Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Remus stood a bit behind her and motioned for the older man to follow him to the dining room. I could hear them chatting casually as they walked and found that I was drawn into the room as well. My brothers were whispering at one end of the table, but stopped then they saw who had come in.  
  
"Hello, Boys." He called with a wave.  
  
They waved back and grinned.  
  
"Staying out of trouble I suppose?" He joked lightly.  
  
As if it was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life, Fred stood up tall and proud, "Angelina and I are having a baby."  
  
I snickered from the doorway.   
  
"That's wonderful news, how far along is she?"   
  
"Two months. I…we just found out last night." He grinned harder, I was sure his face had to be hurting.  
  
"Wonderful, how is the shop coming along?"  
  
"Oh great, you should stop by. We've got all kinds of great things now." George put in excitedly.  
  
I turned and strolled out of the room. Even in the worst of times nothing could dampen my brothers' spirit, or Dumbledore's for that matter.  
  
The door had opened again and I heard a familiar low voice from the entry hall.   
  
"Hello, Professor Snape." My wife said politely.  
  
"Good evening." He said in response.  
  
His dark eyes lit upon me as I joined them.  
  
"I hope that there is a good explanation why I was called here. I was under the impression that my connections to this Order were cut." He seemed to tower over me despite being a full two inches shorter.  
  
"There have been new developments. Harry felt your expertise was needed." I explained, leading the way to the room where the others were.  
  
"DADDY!" A shrill voice shrieked from the stairs.   
  
Whirling around I shoved past Snape and came to the bottom of the steps in time to find my youngest daughter barreling down at me.  
  
"I tried to stop her, but when the door opened she bolted. I'm so sorry." Angelina panted, hurrying after her.  
  
I scooped the three year old into my arms and tried to calm her.  
  
"Daddy." She said again followed by a long stream of babble that I couldn't understand, I was sure there were words in it somewhere, but she spoke to fast.  
  
"Calm down. Let Angelina take you back upstairs. I'll be up soon to get you." I promised, trying to hand her back to my brother's girlfriend.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Snape.  
  
He looked from me to the child and back again, in what I assumed was amusement.  
  
"I am Professor Snape."  
  
She looked at him unabashed by his coldness.   
  
"I'm Mia." She pronounced and began to struggle to get down.  
  
"Nice to meet you."   
  
I looked at Angelina from the corner of my eye and she shrugged.   
  
"Will you come up and play with me?" She asked once on the ground, her little hand reached for his.  
  
I began to laugh silently, wishing someone had a camera, there was no way his reputation at the school would survive if anyone found out about this.   
  
"No. Not right now. I've business to take care of." Nothing in his voice or manner changed.  
  
"Okay. I'll go back." She agreed and took Angelina's hand instead.  
  
"That was kind of you." I said after my daughter had been carried back up the stairs, waving furiously at her new 'friend'.  
  
"I suppose she is not the only one." He responded.  
  
"No, there are two others. Meshach is seven and Mab is six."  
  
He didn't answer, merely entered the room and sat down. Sighing and shaking my head I turned and went back to join Hermione once again at the door.  
  
"Was that Mia I heard?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, escaped." I explained vaguely.  
  
"You caught her, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
A knock at the door startled us both and Hermione opened it before checking to see who was there.  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Moody growled, pushing through.  
  
His age had done little slow him down, though it did provide a few more scars. Not that you could tell. The man's scars were scarred.   
  
"What?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Never open the door without checking who is there first." He commanded.  
  
"Come on, everyone else is in the dining room." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me boy." He growled and I led the way.  
  
He and Dumbledore nodded to each other and Moody took a seat nearby, his wooden leg thumping with every step. People had begun to gather in the room by that time. My father sat with the twins and Ginny was keeping to herself at the end of the table. Remus and Tonks had found two seats next to Dumbledore and were conversing about the current state of affairs.  
  
"Everyone here?" Harry asked from behind me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'll go get Neville." He said and was gone again.  
  
"Come on." Hermione took my arm and we took seats at the table.  
  
There was a time of whispered conversation until Harry came in with Neville and Draco in tow. Moody made a strange harrumphing noise in his throat and Snape's eyes widened in surprise. Only Dumbledore appeared untroubled at the appearance of a Malfoy in our midst.  
  
Harry let the other two sit and took his place at the head of the table. Quickly he gave an overview of the most recent events. Moody grumbled considerably at the mention of the break-ins. I noticed Draco shifting uncomfortably when the writing on the wall was described. As he finished, Harry motioned for Draco to stand and join him.   
  
"Now, whatever information you have." Harry said and sat down.  
  
"Well…I recently…" He stumbled over his words nervously, for the first time since he arrived he seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Just tell them what you told me." Hermione called.  
  
"My son spends a great deal of time with my mother. More than I would like. I've found through him that she remains …connected to the world of dark magic. It would do no good to accuse her or send her to prison, she's beyond action, she simply knows things. Things that she has little problem telling my son."  
  
"What has this to do with anything?" Snape muttered.  
  
"Recently," Draco began with a bit of force behind the word, "My son informed me that his grandmother was planning for a change. A…different arrangement in the world. That soon all of Voldemort's rivals would be dealt with."  
  
"But Voldemort was killed." Neville spoke up a nervous pitch to his voice.  
  
"That was my thought, however Bane, my son, simply smiled at me. He told me that Potter's line would end. That…the war wasn't as over as we thought."   
  
Harry frowned deeply and motioned for Draco to sit, which he did gratefully.   
  
"That last statement about Harry's line would lead me to believe that the children are in danger." Remus said.  
  
"But Voldemort was killed." Neville said again.  
  
"So it would seem, but things are rarely as they seem." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.  
  
"I was there. I know he died." Harry said compellingly.  
  
"You were there the first time as well." Snape reminded him.  
  
"We killed him. He died." I spoke up, remembering that bitterly cold night.  
  
"Perhaps a six year old is not a source to be trusted." Ginny whispered.  
  
"My son doesn't lie to me." Draco answered her.  
  
The argument continued for hours. The only thing that anyone could agree with was that the children were in trouble and that the prophesy might be referring to them.  
  
"Have any of the children displayed skills that might lend them to be the one's described in the prophesy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Meshach was born at the end of July." Hermione said.  
  
"Has anyone bothered to question the child?" Moody growled.  
  
"I didn't really want to involve the children." Harry explained.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, they are already involved." Said Snape.  
  
Hermione placed a hand on my arm and I saw her jaw tighten angrily.   
  
"I will not have my son questioned in front of you all as if he did something wrong." She declared loudly.  
  
"Then what would you suggest?" Snape argued.  
  
"Certainly not that." My father said standing up.  
  
A huge fight erupted between the two older men and my wife. Finally when Snape began insulting Hermione I stood up and cried loudly, "No one is touching my child. And if you do not stop calling my wife names, there will be a problem."  
  
"Gentlemen, lets all calm down shall we," Dumbledore interrupted, "I believe that we could all use a bit of dinner and good night's rest. It's getting very late"  
  
There was a mumble of agreement and chairs began to scrape away from the table. Hermione glared once at Snape and stalked off to kitchen after Tonks.   
  
"You are all more than welcome to stay for dinner. I imagine we'll be meeting tomorrow night as well." Remus stated.  
  
Snape was out the door before anyone noticed he was gone. Draco seemed very uncomfortable at the idea of staying, but no one had dismissed him yet. The others simply milled around, stretching their legs and discussing in hushed voices the events of moments before. I rested my head in my hands and sighed.  
  
For so many years we had thought it was over. We had rejoiced and lived our lives, only to find that every effort was pointless. No matter how hard we tried to protect those we loved, they were still in danger. Perhaps Remus was right and there was no world that was safe. Maybe we were doomed to live the rest of our lives fighting. With great effort I denied the urge to grab my wife and children and run. They needed us. Harry needed us. 


	15. Knowledge

A/N Thanks for reading. The next chapter will hold many new developments in the plot. I'm sorry again for any typos that you find, I went through but my father has decided that it's ok to make the house three degrees all the time to save money on heat, and I can't usually feel my fingers while typing. Please please please review. I love reviews and there has been a serious lack of them lately.  
  
(Draco)  
  
Pip was waiting for us when we stepped out of the fireplace late that night. Her pale skin was bruised in several spots and she had been weeping. Kneeling beside her I patted the tiny bald head and asked her what had happened, knowing who had done the damage.  
  
"The Mistress is in the study, sir." She whimpered and slowly backed away.  
  
"Why is she here?" I asked standing again.  
  
"Says, tell Master Draco to come to the study, sir."   
  
My son took hold of my sleeve. I looked at his frowning face and covered his hand with my own, surprised by his actions.  
  
"Bane, go to bed. I'll be there soon to say goodnight." I ordered evenly.  
  
He nodded and hurried in the direction of his room, followed closely by Pip. I waited until he was out of sight and began the walk to my study.   
  
She was waiting for me as the house elf had said she would be. Her long maroon robes sweeping the floor gracefully, one pale hand clutching a lace handkerchief, the other smoothing her hair absently. For so long I had admired her beauty, longed to have the ability to silence a room of people simply by entering, I would have given anything to command such a presence. All through my childhood she had been an exquisite shadow lurking on the edge of my vision. A shadow I called Mother.  
  
"Mother."  
  
She turned and a shiver went through me. The handkerchief disappeared in the folds of her robes and her hands clasped in front of her. Striking an innocent pose would have been enough to fool those less experienced in her ways, I knew better. She was only biding her time. Watching for a weakness.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
Her head tilted slightly to the side as though listening to me.  
  
"I came to check on Bane. After your abrupt departure I felt it necessary to assure myself that nothing amiss had happened to my grandson." While her tone was that of a worried grandmother, in her flashing eyes she was a predator.  
  
"Why would anything happen to Bane?" I asked my voice somehow remaining calm.  
  
"You have left him alone before, no one but that house elf to watch over him. That's hardly appropriate behavior. And now keeping him out until all hours, one might call you negligent." The last word was spoken with unmistakable malice, however subtle.  
  
"Pip is quite capable of handling the boy."   
  
"Also, your father needs constant care. You do not have time for such late night excursions."  
  
"It's not as if the old man were going anywhere." I snapped, regretting the words as I said them.  
  
Her eyes glittered in the light from the fireplace.  
  
"No, he isn't."  
  
"Mother, I think it's time for you to leave." I closed my eyes to shut out her ever judging stare.  
  
"I know where you were." Her voice was so soft I nearly missed it.  
  
"What?" My eyes opened and she was closer than before.  
  
"I know who you were with."  
  
"Mother." I said warningly as she drew still closer.  
  
I could see the makeup she wore to cover her age, smell the juniper perfume my father always bought her. The careful, deliberate movements were those of a predator closing in.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't know? That you could go there and come back to the same arrangement as before? How very silly of you."  
  
My skin prickled at her words.  
  
"We taught you better than that."  
  
"Better than what?" I growled.  
  
"Than to go spilling secrets into the ear of mudblood filth. What did she do in return? I hope you found her company pleasurable. That the possession of your son was worth a few hours with her."   
  
"You know nothing." I stated clearly.  
  
"I know more than you think, dear boy. I know of your debt to her. How she pulled you and your son to freedom. I know all of it."  
  
"You need to leave. This is still my house. I want you gone, NOW." I hadn't meant to shout.  
  
Her eyes gleamed again.  
  
"This is just beginning. You have no idea what the future holds."  
  
"Leave." I cried again.  
  
"Go ahead, cling to your new 'friends' see if they help you in the days to come. See if they feel the same way about you when they find out where your father resides."  
  
My jaw was tight and I held my ground. She would not make me act out again.  
  
"You may never have taken the Dark Mark, but it runs in your veins. The more you deny it, the stronger it becomes. One day it will consume you."  
  
I blinked and she was gone, the sound of her disapparation still in the air. A weight was lifted from my shoulders. Silently I collected myself and left the room to find my son.  
  
He lay in his bed with the covers up to his chin, grey eyes peering up at me, the smirk of earlier gone. I sat on the edge of his bed and motioned that Pip could leave her post by the door. She obeyed and I pushed a few stray blonde hairs from Bane's face.  
  
"Did you make any friends today?" I asked expecting sarcasm.  
  
He thought for a moment, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" I nearly smiled.  
  
"I think, maybe, I did."   
  
"Good." My hand moved to his cheek.  
  
"Are you going to bed now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you leave me a light?"  
  
I felt my throat constrict with unshed tears as I nodded. The end of the week loomed ever closer, the end of our time together for two months. I refused to think of the empty house. Even if he tended to be snide and rude most of the time, that was her influence coming to light. I loved him.   
  
Pulling my wand from my pocket, I held it to my closed fist and whispered a few words into the air. Slowly opening my hand I allowed a small bubble of light to emerge and hang in the air. Bane's eyes lit with wonder as I moved it to hover above the head of his bed.  
  
"Thank you." He said.  
  
"Goodnight." I replied.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
  
  
(Remus)  
  
  
  
Tonks took Lily upstairs when the fight started. Promises of candy and games easily distracted the young girl from her parents' problems. I paced tiredly in the living room while they continued the argument in the next room. In some ways I wished one of them would just leave, we all needed sleep, especially the child.   
  
"You can't just take her back to the house." Harry was insisting.  
  
"Why not? Why can't she go sleep in her own bed?" Ginny hissed.  
  
"They managed to get in the house before. They could get in again. I just want my daughter safe."   
  
"I can protect her."  
  
"Not if there is more than one. What if they attack in a group? You can't fight off that many of them."   
  
There was logic to Harry's words. Ginny wasn't strong, she could probably fight off one attacker but a group would easily overpower her. I repeated the same circuit of pacing I had just finished and sighed loudly.  
  
"She hates it here, it scares her, and she's been living with Ron and Hermione for nearly a month. I just want her to be able to be in her own home tonight." Ginny explained.  
  
"Stay at The Burrow. I'll feel better then." Harry begged.  
  
"Feel better about what?" Her voice had dropped.  
  
"That you guys are safe."  
  
"I'm going home. I want to go home." She insisted with tears in her voice.  
  
"Then go home, just leave Lily here. She can sleep in my room tonight."   
  
"No. She's coming with me. We'll be fine."  
  
"Damn it, Ginny, can't you just listen to me for once?" He shouted.  
  
"What would you have me do?"  
  
"All the others sent their children to The Burrow. She'd be with her cousins. Just let her go and be safe, you can do what you like."  
  
"I'm not going back to that house alone and I'm certainly not stay here with you." She snapped.  
  
  
  
There was silence and a few whispered words that I couldn't hear. I dared to hope that they had ceased to fight, that perhaps this was the first step to making up.  
  
"You know what, screw you!" Ginny yelled and stormed out of the room and past me to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Ginny, wait! I didn't mean it that way." He pleaded also pushing past me.  
  
"Lily, we're leaving." She called up the stairs.  
  
"Ginny, please."   
  
"Don't talk to me. Don't say another word."   
  
Little feet hurried down the steps and Lily met her mother at the bottom.  
  
"Come on, we're going to stay with Uncle Fred tonight."  
  
"But, I want to go home." The girl said with a frown.  
  
"It's not safe there, we'll go home soon I promise." She whispered lifting Lily into her arms.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was met with a glare from his wife. She shoved him aside and stalked into the other room. Moments later we heard the roar of the fireplace and she was gone.  
  
I waited for Harry to elaborate on what had happened, but he just started up the stairs. I heard him mutter something about getting up for work in the morning and then he was gone. Moments later Tonks came hobbling down the stairs with her cane.  
  
"I guess it's over then?" She asked making her way to the living area.  
  
"Yeah. Ginny took Lily to The Burrow." I replied sitting beside her on the sofa.  
  
"Good. She should be safe there, at least until we figure something else out."   
  
"I almost wish they had all stayed here." I mused.  
  
"I know, it was nice to have company."  
  
We sat there a moment longer.  
  
"We'll I'm off to bed." She yawned.  
  
"Goodnight then." I said smiling at her.  
  
She eyed me up and down again, I waited for the proposition.  
  
"Are you coming with me?" She asked slipping her hand along my thigh.  
  
The thought was tempting. Very tempting. It was hard not to enjoy the feeling of her so close.   
  
"Not tonight." I said gently taking her wandering hand in mine.  
  
She paused and wet her lips with her tongue.  
  
"Are you saying that you might consider it on another night?" She asked with devilish curiosity.  
  
I allowed the smirk to come to my lips and found myself rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb.  
  
"I'll make you no promises, but should we both survive the coming conflict, I'll consider your offer."   
  
"I told you."  
  
"Told me what?" I asked feeling mischievous.  
  
"I told you that you couldn't resist me for long. Knew I'd wear you down eventually."  
  
I laughed and found that I liked the sound, it felt like ages since I had laughed with any sort of conviction, my joy was cut short by her mouth suddenly on mine. At first I protested, tried to find a way to detach her, but in the end it was no use. She tasted far to good to stop.   
  
"If you get lonely in the night…" She left the sentence hanging as she stood up.  
  
"I won't."  
  
She chuckled and I heard the tap of her cane on the floor.  
  
As soon as I was sure she was out of ear shot I growled loudly and threw myself back on the couch.   
  
"I thought you guys weren't." A voice said from the doorway.  
  
"We aren't." I answered.  
  
"Sure looked like you were to me." Harry replied.  
  
"I'm going to bed." I announced and with a half smile on my lips I passed him and went up the stairs. Passing her room, I was tempted to simply go to her then. However, I walked on by, still tasting her mouth on mine.   
  
(Harry)  
  
Work was slow. I propped my feet up on the desk and leaned far back in my chair, watching the clock slowly tick by the minutes. There was paperwork to do and reports to turn in, but I couldn't find the will to do them. My mind drifted to other things, prophesy, my wife, my daughter, my grumbling stomach, and the growing need for a smoke. Sighing I let my head flop to hang off the back of my seat, several paper airplane memos floated above me, followed by Ron's face.  
  
"Did you get this memo?" He asked looking down at me.  
  
"What memo?" I made no move to right myself and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"This one." In his hand he held a crumpled airplane.  
  
"I guess not, as you have incapacitated it. How many times have I told you not to squish the planes? They have feelings too." Being upside down was affecting my mood, suddenly everything was funny.  
  
He rolled his eyes again and thrust the paper at me, I ignored it.  
  
"You know, you have freckles up your nose." I said pointing at his nostril.  
  
He growled and shoved my feet off the desk, snapping me upright and knocking my chin to my chest. I cursed and tasted blood from my cheek where I bit it.  
  
"Read." He said and again put the paper in my face.  
  
"Fine, fine." I said unfolding the memo.  
  
Quickly I scanned it's contents and frowned.  
  
"This isn't even our department."   
  
"I know." He replied gruffly.  
  
"What do we have to do with the department of magical transportation?" I asked very confused.  
  
"I asked that too, apparently an illegal shipment of exploding broomsticks is worthy of the presence of two aurors." Ron practically spat the words out.  
  
"But…" I began standing up.  
  
"I told them you just got back and they said it would only be for a day or two." He explained.  
  
"I need a cigarette." I said and pushed past him.  
  
"I thought you gave that up?" He called after me but I ignored him.  
  
The last thing I needed was to be reprimanded about my old habits while trying to deal with the problems at hand. I did not want to go out of town, especially for something as stupid as illegal broomsticks. Nor did I really want to bother with the other problems either. It seemed that I walked a fine line between obsession and apathy. One minute I desperately wanted to work things out and the next I just wanted a good long smoking break.   
  
"You know, you could wait for me next time." Ron said panting for breath.  
  
I glanced at him and inhaled deeply, loving the feel of smoke in my mouth.   
  
"It'll be okay, I'm sure the others can do without us." He continued.  
  
Slowly I breathed a cloud of smoke in front of me and Ron coughed.  
  
"How can you stand that? It stinks."  
  
"Ginny kicked me out, Ron." I said at last.  
  
"What?"   
  
I paused and dropped the cigarette butt to the ground, stepped it out and then banished it.   
  
"I've got a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to be rude to you earlier."   
  
"What do you mean my sister kicked you out?" He disregarded my last statement.  
  
"I'm staying with Remus."  
  
"Why did she kick you out? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know anymore, we aren't together and that's all that really matters." I muttered regretting that I had said anything.  
  
"You are my best friend, I need to know these things." His hand grasped my arm.  
  
"We need to go back in."   
  
"Stop this nonsense and explain yourself." He demanded.  
  
"We had a fight, she said she wanted some time alone, so I took off to give it to her. Is that enough or shall I describe it in detail?" I snapped.  
  
"When did you fight?"  
  
"The night of the party."  
  
He paused and looked confused. I realized that most of the night had been erased for him by sweet wine and Hermione's kisses.   
  
"I don't even remember you much at the party, I saw you go upstairs, was that…"  
  
"No."  
  
My mind drifted back to the few images I had of her that night. If I closed my eyes I could feel her twisting my hair in her fingers. Quickly I commanded myself to stop and focus on the present. She didn't want me and I was trying hard not to want her.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Ron, I'm through with this conversation, I just thought you should know, I'm going back up and finish my paperwork."   
  
With that I turned on my heel and reentered the building through the back.   
  
(Ginny)  
  
Lily never asked questions and I was thankful for that. Several times I caught her looking at me curiously during the day, her green eyes inspecting my mood. I smiled at her and petted her long dark hair, trying to curb the inquiry making impulse before I had to explain things to her. Eventually she would need to know what was going on with her father and I. She would need to know that she was in danger and that she needed to be keeping all those defense spells in mind. She would need to know everything, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her, not yet.  
  
Whenever I could get a moment alone I would go over the things Harry and I had said to one another. I did not regret a single remark, it was not in my nature to regret. Yet, I knew I had gone too far. I had said things I couldn't take back, but so had he. It would have been far simpler if the prophesy had not come to light. He would have forgotten his hero instincts and probably realized how he had been acting. We might have worked things out. Some of me still hoped we could.  
  
"Mummy, can you put my hair up?" Lily asked me as we were getting ready to move once again to Grimmauld Place.  
  
I nodded and sat her in front of my chair by the fire. With a wave of my wand a brush appeared in my other hand and I took to brushing the tangles from her thick hair. No matter how much we brushed it or how firmly it was tied, the wiry locks always came out of the ribbon. I used to tease Harry that he had passed on his one bad gene to the child, to which he would smooth his own hair unsuccessfully and say he had no idea what I was talking about.   
  
"Where is Daddy?" I froze for a moment, but continued on.  
  
"Working." I answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Quickly I pulled her hair back and tied the ribbon around it as tightly as I could without magic. She sat forward and one strand had already escaped. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"When will he be done working?" She asked turning to look at me.  
  
Her resemblance to Harry was amazing. No matter how I tried I couldn't see a bit of me in her at all. From her dark hair, to her green eyes, to her thin build.   
  
"I don't know. We'll see tonight."   
  
She opened her mouth to say something else but stopped and closed it again. Another strand had escaped the ribbon, but she didn't mind. Instead she turned and ran from the room, ponytail bobbing behind her.   
  
Not many hours later we were all standing on the step to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Lily clinging tightly to my leg. Angelina knocked and Ron answered the door ushering us in quickly. As I tugged my daughter through the door he motioned to me that we needed to talk privately. I nodded and tried to hand Lily off to Angelina.  
  
"I want to stay with you." She begged.  
  
"You can't, go upstairs, now." I explained easing her grip fro my hand.  
  
She didn't, pout merely frowned and followed the others up the stairs. I waved to her and followed Ron into one of the empty rooms.  
  
"What is this about you kicking Harry out?" He began.  
  
"You waste no time, can't even say hello." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Don't start with me, what's going on?"   
  
"We had a fight of sorts and … he left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ron, it's my marriage and it's my business."  
  
His posture changed and he crossed his arms over his chest. I found myself on the receiving end of an incredulous look.   
  
"He's my best friend and you are my sister."  
  
"And it is our life and not yours."  
  
"Are you going to work it out?" He asked suddenly quiet.  
  
I sighed and rubbed my hands together nervously. That was the question I had been wondering myself.  
  
"I don't know. We haven't gotten that far yet, we're still at the fighting part."  
  
"Well get it together, we need both of you for this prophesy thing, you aren't much good to us fighting." He squeezed my shoulder a little before wrapping his arm around me.   
  
Together we went back out to meet the others. I thought about what he had said. Mostly I agreed, we would have to work together to keep the children safe, but I still found myself getting angry when I thought of him. The hurt ran deep and it would take more than apologies to make it right.   
  
(Lily)  
  
Bane sat in his corner again, observing everyone with a lack of interest. I sat close by waiting for him speak, giving him time to get used to me again. The others were whispering to each other across the room and I frowned at them menacingly. Of course they ignored me.  
  
"Who are they?" Bane asked suddenly.  
  
"My cousins."  
  
"They don't like me much." He replied.  
  
"They aren't so bad, they just don't know you yet." I explained looking at him.  
  
"You don't either." He muttered.  
  
I laughed again. I'd never met a kid who was so self-centered as him.   
  
"What's so funny?" He demanded angrily.  
  
"You."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
I laughed harder and scooted closer.  
  
"What are you doing?" His voice was back to being rude and nasty again.  
  
"Want to play a game?" I asked ignoring him.  
  
He paused and looked at me closely. I could almost hear his thoughts as he weighed every option. I was bothering him, but he was bored. He wanted to be alone, but he also wanted to stop being bored. Eventually he decided and asked what game I had in mind.  
  
"Angelina brought a box of toys." I told him standing up.  
  
He followed me to the wooden crate used to hold our things. Thinking carefully I pulled out a box of wooden blocks that wouldn't fall until you wanted them to and showed him. A smile almost came to his face. I dumped the blocks to the floor and we began to build.  
  
"You and your father look alike." I said casually.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Where is your mum?"  
  
He pressed two blocks together and glanced at me nervously.  
  
"She died."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't remember her. I was little."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
I decided to keep asking questions until he refused to answer.  
  
"With my father." He answered still not looking fully at me.  
  
"I live with my mum and dad and sometimes I live with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione."   
  
For a long time he simply built on the tower, his tongue caught between his teeth thoughtfully, for once no anger or malice in his face.  
  
"I live with my grandmother sometimes." He said very quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She teaches me things. How to act and how to dress and things like that."  
  
"Both my grandmothers are dead."   
  
"How did they die?" He asked.  
  
I noticed the my cousins were edging closer, whispering to each other.  
  
"My dad's mum was killed by Voldemort when Dad was little, and Grandma Weasley was killed in a battle."  
  
He looked at me finally when I said the name of the dark wizard. His eyes reflected something very near fright.  
  
"You say his name?"   
  
"Of course. We all do. Why shouldn't we?"  
  
"My grandmother told me that only a fool would utter his name aloud, unless they were his follower."  
  
I laughed again, only not as hard. Meshach was standing very close by gesturing to me to come over.  
  
"I'll be right back." I said and went to where my cousin was waiting.  
  
"You shouldn't be playing with him." He said earnestly.  
  
"Why not? He's nice."  
  
"Do you know who he is? Has he told you who his father is?"   
  
I shook my head and waited. Meshach would tell me eventually.   
  
"He's a Malfoy. You remember who they are right? His grandfather was a Death Eater and his father probably is too." I would have laughed had he not been so serious.  
  
Bane was still building on the tower. Though I felt some of his unease at my absence. His eyes kept drifting back to the corner and I knew I had to hurry back or risk spending another hour sitting and waiting for him to talk.  
  
"Who cares?" I said becoming angry.  
  
"Be careful what you tell him about us, I don't think our parents want us telling him things."  
  
I glared at him and stepped closer until our face were only an inch apart.  
  
"If you come over there and bother us, I'll…I'll…I'll use my wand." I growled.  
  
He rolled his eyes and turned away, muttering something about girls. I stuck my tongue out at his back and hurried over to my new friend.  
  
"What did he want?" Bane asked.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
That earned me a genuine smile that lit his grey eyes nicely.   
  
(Ron)  
  
I was lugging Mia around in my arms at Hermione's request. The little girl was in a mood and when I tried to set her down she burst into tears, so I found myself opening the door for people while gently whispering comforting words in my daughter's ear. Snape found this extremely amusing and gave me an dubious look as he passed by.   
  
"Hey." Mia said suddenly, startling me.  
  
Snape turned to look at her and she began to struggle against me. There was a knock at the door and I grumbled, but set her down and turned to answer it. Behind me I heard Mia whispering excitedly to my old professor and I thought I heard him reply. By the time I had gotten Moody inside and on his way to the dining room Mia was alone in the hallway munching on levitating sherbet balls.   
  
"Where did you get those?" I asked lifting her back up.  
  
She shrugged innocently.  
  
"Come on, just tell Daddy who gave you those." I pleaded.  
  
She smiled a sticky smile at me and continued eating. I rolled my eyes and carried her upstairs to the others. Hermione met me at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Where's Mia?" She asked.  
  
"I took her upstairs." I replied.  
  
"But she was crying. What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, someone gave her levitating sherbet balls while I wasn't looking."   
  
"Who would do that?"   
  
"You aren't going to believe me, but I think it was Snape."  
  
Hermione laughed a little until she saw I was serious.  
  
"Well, if that is the case then perhaps he's not as bad as we remember him."  
  
I shook my head and we both went to join the others in the dining room for yet another meeting.   
  
As usual the faces were grim, especially Harry's. He seemed to have grown more depressed since our talk at work, this wasn't going to be a pleasant time. The only person looking worse than him was Draco who merely stared off into the distance.  
  
After the general outburst when Harry announced that he and I were being called away for a day or two, everyone calmed down and discussed what actions needed to be taken in the mean time. It was agreed that we couldn't be sure which child was which part of prophesy except for Meshach, but as Snape said, there was no being sure that even that was correct. If we did something with the children it would have to be all of them.   
  
"The children must be moved." Moody croaked.  
  
"Why? They are perfectly safe at The Burrow."  
  
"Not really. The charms on the borders have been weakening, if they hadn't Meshach would never have had his accident." My father stated.  
  
"We can strengthen them." Tonks suggested.  
  
"It would take months to do that, at least a month to remove the first ones, you can't just leave them or they will interfere with the new, and maybe two more months to set up a spell large enough to surround the whole of the land, even if we just did the house it could take longer than we have." Remus put in.  
  
"When Molly and I put the charms up it took us the entire nine months she was pregnant to get them all working correctly." Dad said leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"Not to mention that it is still connected to the floo network. And the structure is old enough that it might not even take to the spells well. We could do more damage than anything." Moody explained.  
  
"Then where would we move them to?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"We could move them here." Neville suggested.  
  
I saw my sister cringe, she hated this house, after our stint of living in one of the rooms the summer before her fourth year she had nightmares about it. I could hear her shouting in her sleep late at night, it would torture for her to leave Lily alone in this big dark place.  
  
"Isn't there another option?" She pleaded.  
  
"There are always more options." I rolled my eyes as Dumbledore put in his usual mysterious response.  
  
"Like what?" Fred asked echoed by a nod from George.  
  
"There are safe havens all over England that could be used." Albus continued.  
  
"I'm not sending my children somewhere far away. No farther than I have to, anyway." I announced.  
  
"If I remember correctly there is a small house located in the Forbidden Forest that could be used quite well for this purpose." Snape interjected.  
  
"NO!" Harry said with finality.  
  
"I don't think that it would be appropriate for children." Remus said quickly.  
  
"I do not think you should dismiss it so quickly." Dumbledore admonished gently.  
  
"I'm not sending my little girl out there with centaurs and thestrals and whatever other beasts lurk in those woods." Harry cried.  
  
"If things become to dangerous here, you may have no choice." Snape muttered ominously.  
  
"Do you know something we don't?" Draco said speaking for the first time, his grey eyes shining with anger.  
  
"Calm yourself Mr. Malfoy, there is no reason to become angry." The dark haired man replied.  
  
"If you know something, you should tell us." He said somewhat more calmly.  
  
"I was merely stating a fact. If there is another war, or even another battle of any sort, the area will become unsafe for the children. They will have to be moved and to move them during the conflict will be much more difficult."  
  
"True, but this time the fight is about the children. Whatever they are supposed to do and which ever they are, they are the ones who are in danger." George said frowning.  
  
"I think we should try it here, see how this works out and if we need to move them later, we will." I said.  
  
"I agree." Fred put in.  
  
Since finding out that Angelina was pregnant he insisted that she remain in the safest place she could. He was not as overly cautious with her as I was with Hermione but he came close.   
  
"It seems like a good course of action." Harry agreed.  
  
A murmur went around the table and everyone agreed to let the children remain in Grimmauld Place until further notice. Though Harry remained adamant about there being no need to send them to the forest.   
  
Harry nodded to me as we all stood up to get ready for dinner, I nodded back but motioned that I would talk to him in a minute. I hurried after Snape's cloaked form and caught him at the door.  
  
"That was really nice of you to get Mia the candy." I said quietly.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied frowning.  
  
"Sure you don't, my daughter is upstairs floating above her cousins heads because some candy appeared out of thin air." I muttered.  
  
"Stranger things have happened. Goodnight." He nodded to me stiffly and shut the door behind him.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, coming around the corner.  
  
"I was seeing Snape off." I replied and looked at him expectantly.  
  
He raised an eyebrow in question but went on with what he wanted to say.  
  
"I'm sorry I was short with you earlier. I'm a little high-strung at the moment."   
  
"Don't worry about it, you're my brother, there's not much you could do to change that." I replied patting his shoulder.  
  
"I have no idea what I would do without you." He whispered and turned to go back to the dining room to eat.  
  
"Like I said, don't worry about it, that's what friends are for." I caught up to him and we entered the room together 


	16. Fire

A/N Thanks to the reviewers. I love you all.  
  
Lolua- Narcissa is more evil than you know. And Draco … oh Draco. Yes, he will show his true character soon. As for Snape being a git, I'm rather partial to him, but you're right. The levitating sherbet balls were a friend's idea. They make me laugh. I can promise there will be no miraculous recovery of Lucius Malfoy. I despise the man. Lily has become my favorite child. And Bane is a close second. The boy needed a friend. Thanks for reviewing. Can't wait to hear your comments on this chapter.   
  
Dementorchic- Well here is your plot. More will come in the next chapter. I don't know why people don't review. It's bothersome, but you get used to it. As for Harry and Ginny, it's a long bumpy road to recovery. Give them time.  
  
Thanks you all for reading. Review. I love reviews. They make my day worth living through. Be prepared this chapter is a bit…cruel of me.  
  
(Draco)  
  
A dull ache was beginning behind my eyes. Somehow I remained upright through the meeting, despite the tiny flashes of light that sped across my pupils and the incessant whine in my ear. Once I placed a hand to my forehead in an attempt ease the strain, it did nothing. Silently I wished the meeting would end, that I would be able to take my son and go home to bed. I thought that if I could lay down and close my eyes I might be able to sleep it off.   
  
I heard Snape talking and vaguely understood his words. The tone of his voice bothered me and I spoke up, not even realizing what I was saying. He responded in a softer voice and my nerves eased somewhat. Other people spoke, but their words were mixed in my head, I couldn't focus on one alone.   
  
Movement around me registered as the meeting being adjourned. I meant to stand up but instead found myself resting my forehead on the table top. A soft hand touched my back and for some reason I thought it was my wife, but knew it couldn't be. Someone was whispering in my ear and I tried to hear them.  
  
"You need to lay down." It said and the soft hand helped me to my feet.   
  
"Go home." I mumbled through the chaos that raged in my head.  
  
"Ginny will help." The voice said again.  
  
My feet moved involuntarily as strong arms supported me up the stairs and directed me into a room that wasn't mine. I protested distantly, but made no move to escape the soft hand or the strong arms. Another voice began to speak, gently and slowly.   
  
"Drink." It said and I obeyed.  
  
Gradually the whine in my ears ebbed and the flashes of light ceased. A pain still lay behind my eyes, but I found I could focus on my surroundings again.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked my mouth feeling cottony.  
  
"You are in one of the third floor bedrooms, you collapsed after the meeting. Neville and Hermione carried you up the stairs and then got me to take care of you." Someone said.  
  
I turned my head very carefully and saw Ginny Potter sitting beside the bed, a strange unreadable look on her face.  
  
"What?" I was unable to process what she said.  
  
"I assumed you had a very nasty headache, you kept grabbing your head and whimpering, so I gave you an elixir to dull the pain. I'm afraid without knowing the cause I can't really make it stop." She leaned forward in her chair and smiled a bit at me.  
  
"How long?"   
  
"You've been here for nearly three hours. Dinner ended and everyone else has gone to bed."  
  
"My son." I muttered and tried to sit up.  
  
"Oh no." Her hands met my chest and pushed me back down.  
  
"My son needs to go home."   
  
"He is sleeping now, we put him to bed in the children's room. He's fine." She assured me and pulled the covers, that were over my feet, to my neck.  
  
I wanted to insist on going back to my home. Pip would be worried and despite my teachings she could not care for my father properly for more than a day. I needed to go, but the pain still lingered, altering my perception and confusing my senses.  
  
"Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." She promised.  
  
I heard a door open nearby, but my eyes would not see beyond the edge of the bed. A milky darkness flowed there and I could not see through it not matter how I tried.  
  
"How is he?" A male voice asked.  
  
"He's all right, needs to sleep." Ginny answered.  
  
"Hermione was worried, refused to go to bed until Ron sent me to check on him." I recognized the reluctant manner as Neville.  
  
"I'll go with you, I need to get Lily and go to bed myself." Ginny said.  
  
"Don't." I managed, not wanting to be alone with the pain.  
  
"I have to go get some sleep. The elixir should help you rest, just close your eyes." I felt her touch on my shoulder and obliged her orders.  
  
As soon as my eyes were closed I was dreaming.  
  
A voice whispered around me. I knew I needed to hear what it said. I needed to know it's intent, but I couldn't find where it was. The darkness was absolute and I flailed helplessly about. The whispering began to grow louder until it filled my head completely. I struggled to regain consciousness, but Ginny's elixir served it's purpose and eventually I succumbed. Hearing as I drifted into nothingness, "Use the fire. Burn them!"  
  
(Meshach)  
  
I was no longer outside and for a moment I thought I was awake. I knew exactly where I was, but not how I had arrived. A cool wind whipped around me from an open window somewhere down the hall and I shivered in my shorts and tee shirt. The stone walls of Grimmauld Place led forward and my feet followed the thread bare carpet down the stairs.   
  
Soon I found myself in front of the door, reaching for the knob. My mind knew I shouldn't go out, but I couldn't resist. As the door opened flames burst through and knocked me back. Scrambling to my feet I tried to run, but the fire burned all around me. Screams echoed from every direction.   
  
Then the dark figure stepped from the blaze and stood above me.   
  
"You cannot run." He said, a strange emptiness to his voice.   
  
My muscles would not respond and I stood, staring up into a face darkened by shadow. His robes were black and very long, dragging the floor despite his incredible height.   
  
"Accept your fate." His voice was as if two people were speaking at once, one very human, the other with a strange hiss.   
  
"No!" I cried.  
  
Slowly he raised an arm and pointed his wand at me. Strange words filled the air and a new stream of fire shot towards me. I covered my face but still felt the burning of my flesh, the charring of my bones. I screamed.  
  
"MESHACH!" Mab was whispering urgently and shaking me hard.  
  
Shaking violently I grabbed her shoulders and held on for a minute.   
  
"What's wrong?" Another voice said from behind her.  
  
Ivy stuck her head around my sister and looked at me with a frown.  
  
"He's here." I managed trying to catch my breath.  
  
My arms still felt as though they were burning, gingerly I touched them and felt only cool skin.  
  
"Who? What are you talking about?" Mab asked leaning closer.  
  
"He's in the house." My voice was no longer trembling.  
  
"Who?" Ivy asked.  
  
I shook my head and wiped the sweat from my brow. Cautiously I laid back down on the pillows and stared back and my sister and best friend. Both of them seemed about to say something, I was glad when they didn't.  
  
"I don't know who." I said finally.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ivy asked again.  
  
"I had a nightmare. There was fire and a man…"   
  
The man was in the house. I could hear his voice in my head, feel the heat of the fire.   
  
"We should get Dad." Mab said and tried to pull me up.  
  
"No. We'll tell him in the morning."  
  
"He won't be here in the morning." She was nearing tears.  
  
"She's right, we should get someone." Ivy put in.  
  
"We'll tell Mum when she gets up. I promise."   
  
Neither of them seemed happy about it, but they nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go back to sleep." I said and made a motion with my hand that they should do the same.   
  
Mab was still frowning but lay down next me. Ivy scooted to the edge of the bed and slipped off. I considered asking her where she was going, but decided against it. She wouldn't tell. Soft murmurs reached my ears and I realized she was talking with her sister. The door opened and closed and both of them were gone.  
  
Before long I had drifted off again into peaceful sleep.  
  
(Neville)  
  
The room was pitch dark when I opened my eyes. My covers were stiff with disuse and I remembered where I was. Rubbing my eyes roughly and kicking the blanket off, I sat up, thinking to get dressed. Instead I sat on the edge of the bed and imagined. The darkness was so complete, so encompassing that I let my mind run wild.   
  
Images of the past raced by at incredible speed. Luna leaning against me in the bath, breathlessly holding our daughters after they were born, her laughter, her voice, everything she had been. I groaned and rested my elbows on my knees, head hanging low.   
  
"I saved her for you." Luna's voice whispered.  
  
She had given her life for someone she thought I loved. Someone I had lusted after most of my school years. Someone who could never be mine, save in my dreams. Slowly thoughts of my wife were replaced by visions of Ginny.   
  
I wanted so badly to make her smile the way she had before the war. She had once been a force of nature, like the wind or the rain. Strong, resilient, and tough. I admired her bravery and her spirit. That is not to say that I did not see how beautiful she was. She was radiant. She was completely out of my reach.   
  
I began to wonder if I had gone crazy. My thoughts brought me full circle, back to my wife, back to her sacrifice. Ginny did not know how she survived that night. She did not know that Luna took the pain and the torture for her, for me. That thought pained me above all else. Luna died for my stupid fantasies.   
  
Growling at myself I stood and found my clothing. Dragging them on, I decided to go for a walk, settle my thoughts, maybe see if Remus kept wine in the kitchen. Wearing my muggle jeans and an undershirt I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen.   
  
Voices from within stopped my approach.  
  
"Remind me why we are up this early in the morning?" Harry's voice mumbled sounding groggy.  
  
"Fucking broomsticks, exploding ones." Ron sounded worse.  
  
There was an exasperated groan and a soft thud. Smiling a little I pushed the door open and was met with Ron staring dazedly at the ceiling and Harry with his head on the table. Each other them looked at me blearily.  
  
"Oi, Neville." Ron managed.  
  
"Hey." I replied and stood uncomfortably in the doorway.  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" Harry asked lifting his head up.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Came looking for some wine, always helps me relax." I explained.  
  
"The cabinet over there." Harry pointed lazily, but I saw the one he meant.  
  
I found glasses and the bottle of Elderflower wine. I had hoped for something a bit stronger, possibly the sweet wine that Fred and George were so fond of, but at this point I'd settle for anything. The other two continued to wake themselves up over cups of tea while I poured myself a tall glass.   
  
"Come on, Harry, we've got to get going." Ron muttered and stood up.  
  
His robes seemed slept in and there was dirt on his nose, Hermione must have been sleeping when he left, she'd never have allowed him away like that. Harry didn't look much better. His hair seemed to all be standing on end, more so than usual and his eyes kept drooping closed.  
  
"You should have chosen a less demanding career path." I chuckled sipping at my wine.  
  
"Oh do shut up." Ron snapped and I laughed harder.  
  
Harry was looking about the floor for something.  
  
"What did you lose now?" Ron asked sighing.  
  
"I think I left my bag in the dining room." The other replied and shuffled his way to find it.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and we followed the dark haired boy up the stairs and into the dining room. The large leather bag lay on the table and Harry snatched it up.   
  
"Guess I'll be seeing the two of you later." I said and took a seat at the table.  
  
"Yeah, keep an eye on things." Harry said.  
  
Ron gave me a wink and they both disapparated with a loud popping sound.  
  
Left alone again I leaned back in my chair and took another long drink from my glass. I knew I should go to bed, there was work to do in the morning, but I wasn't ready to face the darkness of the room or the apparitions my mind called up.  
  
"Daddy?" A small voice said.  
  
I looked up and saw both my daughters standing in the doorway looking timid.  
  
"What are you guys doing awake?" I asked and beckoned them to come to me.  
  
Lotus obliged eagerly and climbed into my lap. Ivy took her time but soon both of them were leaning against me while I petted their soft blonde curls.  
  
"Meshach had a nightmare. Woke me up." Ivy whispered.  
  
"Is he okay?" I asked thinking to check on the boy.  
  
"Oh, he went back to sleep." Lotus assured me.  
  
"And you all ventured out to find me?"   
  
"Yes." They answered simultaneously.  
  
I laughed and hugged them to me.   
  
"The sun is going to rise soon." Ivy murmured.  
  
I looked at her curiously, there were moments when I wondered if perhaps it was Luna looking out of those eyes.   
  
"Would you guys like to go and watch the sunrise?" I asked.  
  
They grinned at me and Ivy's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Since all of us are up, we might as well greet the day together. Your mother and I did this sometimes. She'd wake me up early and wrestle me out of bed and into some clothing, then we'd go out into our yard and watch the sky turn red and then golden and finally the sun would rise overhead." I whispered lifting each of them with one arm.  
  
"And the clouds were etched with silver." Lotus breathed.  
  
I paused again, recognizing those words. There was no doubt my children were special.  
  
We went to the front door and I opened it slowly, not wanting the rusty hinges to wake anyone. A cool breeze blew in and the girls shivered in their long lavender nightgowns. They huddled against me and we stepped out onto the front step.  
  
"Come on, stay close to me." I whispered setting them on the ground.  
  
Over time the neighborhood of Grimmauld Place had become nearly abandoned. Few of the run down houses contained occupants and those that did remained tightly closed. I had no fear of muggles seeing us exit or reenter the building, in a place like this, no one paid attention to anyone else. It didn't pay to get involved in something that wasn't your business.  
  
Ivy gripped my hand tightly as we passed the dark, unkempt bushes. I squeezed back and she smiled a little at me. Soon we stood on the other side of the road looking over the top of Number 12. The pavement was cold under my bare feet and the girls were shaking in the chill.   
  
I sat on the curb and pulled them to me, we stayed like that as the sky brightened, their little blonde heads leaning against me, cold toes wiggling next to my own. I could almost see the red rim of the sun coming over the buildings when Lotus pulled on my sleeve.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
I looked to where she pointed and saw a shadow lurking near the bushes we had passed minutes before.   
  
"I don't know." I replied frowning.  
  
The figure seemed to be doubled over as if in pain. It stumbled and fell against the bushes then stood and tried to walk towards us. The second time it fell I stood to go investigate.  
  
"Stay here, don't move." I commanded.  
  
As I drew closer I found the darkness surrounding the shrubs hid the persons face. I reached for my wand but found I had left it in my room. Silently I cursed my forgetfulness.   
  
"Hey there, who are you?" I called only a few yards away.  
  
The person looked up at me, but I could not see their face.   
  
"Run." He said.  
  
I heard a duality in the voice, human and an oddly familiar high pitched hissing.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Run." Recognition dawned on me and my eyes grew wide. He was dead. We had killed him.   
  
"Daddy!" The girls shouted and joined me.  
  
"Run." I said now and the three of us began to back away.  
  
As soon as my daughters were in sight the figure stood up straight and drew his wand. I turned to hurry the girls on, to make them run. A crackle of flame came from behind me.  
  
"Ivy, Lotus go, just go." I cried trying to push them away, they seemed rooted to the spot.  
  
"You cannot run." The voice said now.  
  
Ivy moved away from me and stood alone, her eyes narrowed trying to see through the fire spouting from the end of the man's wand. There was a roar of flame and I whirled around to see a spiral of curse fire directed at my child. Without a second thought I threw myself in front of her covering my face with my arms.   
  
The pain was horrible, it felt as though my flesh had melted away, my blood boiled in my veins. Through the screams of the children and my own howls of agony, I heard the man curse loudly.  
  
"Daddy!" One of the twins was calling over and over, the other bent over me her eyes streaming with tears.  
  
"Run." I managed and gasped raggedly, praying for unconsciousness.  
  
"He's gone." One of them said.  
  
There were new voices now, but all I could see was the sky, the red sun rising over the buildings and the clouds etched in silver. 


	17. Bad Choices

A/N Alright. This chapter is rather…not my favorite. But it leads up to things and was a necessary evil.   
  
Lolua- Yeah Neville has a rough life. The houses are mixed up. Just focus on your gut instinct by all that you have seen so far. As for Draco, he has quite a tale. Keep reviewing.  
  
Dementorchic- thanks for reviewing again. Yes the plot has thickened and in a bit I swear it practically curdles. Be prepared.  
  
(Ginny)  
  
It was Hermione who heard the screams first, I heard her feet pounding on the stairs and stumbled to look out my door. Fred and Angelina ran past as well.  
  
"What's going on?" I called after them.  
  
A faint noise came to me then, the keening shriek of a child. My heart froze and whirled around, but saw Lily sleeping soundly on my bed. Thanking every higher power I could think of I pulled my robe on and hurried after the others. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Fred and Hermione hauling someone in from the outside.  
  
"Mind his head." Hermione ordered.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Fred asked angrily.  
  
I heard Angelina's soft voice somewhere behind them, still outside in the steps.   
  
"What…?" I began.  
  
"Oh thank God, Ginny." Hermione gasped and shifted her weight a little to help balance the man knees.  
  
"Neville's hurt, bad." Fred answered by question.  
  
"What is it? What's going on?" Remus cried from behind me.  
  
"Move, we have to get him upstairs." Fred growled and I pressed myself against the wall.   
  
As the passed I saw Neville's wounds. Huge burns covering his arms, black and red, oozing a little. His eyes were closed but he flinched with every movement. Remus looked at me and motioned for me to follow them up, he would take care of everything else. I nodded and obeyed.  
  
"On the bed." I called.  
  
Together, Fred and Hermione managed to maneuver the injured man up onto the bed.   
  
"What happened?" I asked pushing past Fred to inspect the burns.  
  
"I don't know, heard the kids screaming and when we got out there he was laying on the ground like this." Fred replied a tremble in his voice.  
  
"Someone get me my bag and some warm water." I ordered as I gently removed the remains of Neville's undershirt.  
  
I heard both the other hasten to get my things.  
  
The burns were not as extensive as I thought, they seemed confined to his arms.   
  
"Someone was watching over you." I murmured.  
  
"Ginny." He gasped.  
  
I looked up and found his hazel eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Hush, I'm going to take care of you." I petted his cheek comfortingly.  
  
"The girls." He whispered.  
  
"They're fine, Angelina has them. Rest."   
  
"It hurts."  
  
"Shhh."   
  
"Here's the water and your bag. Is there anything else I can do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not now." I answered taking the bag from her and undoing the clasp.  
  
"I'm going to help the others then."   
  
I pulled out a bottle of green salve and nodded to her before she left. Neville whimpered as I poured the thick green liquid over his arms, it stung and I could smell the acrid scent of it slowly healing the burns. When I was done I sat at the head of the bed and rested my hand on his hair. His breathing eased and the tense muscles relaxed.  
  
"What happened Neville?" I whispered.  
  
"We were watching the sun…someone was in the bushes…him." The answer was disjointed with his weakness.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Him. Ginny it was him. He's dead, but he …it was him."   
  
Suddenly he began to shake uncontrollably, his breathing became rapid gasps for air. Quickly I grabbed his hands before he hurt himself.  
  
"Neville! It's okay, you're safe now." I cried.  
  
His eyes squeezed shut in pain, mouth a twisted line of agony, but he lay still. The tension in his arms told me he was holding the shaking back, refusing to let himself go.  
  
"I'm going to die, aren't I?" He asked quietly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Of course not."   
  
"It feels like I'm dying."  
  
"The burns aren't that deep, the fire wasn't on you for long. You probably won't even scar too badly." I assured him still holding his hands.  
  
"I love you."  
  
There was an instant of shock before I realized what he had said. Meeting his anguished gaze I found he was staring at me, waiting for my reaction.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
His hands tightened on mine, but I released them. Suddenly I didn't know what to do.   
  
"I love you, have since I first saw you." He repeated the shaking commencing again on a smaller scale.  
  
"Neville you shouldn't be saying things like that. You're hurt and I think you might be in shock." I explained trying to shrug it off.  
  
Refusing to look at his face I dug for bandages in my bag, finding them I took his left arm and deftly began to wrap it. He flinched and his shuddering seemed to grow worse.  
  
"If I'm going to die, I want you to know." He continued.  
  
"You aren't going to die, so stop talking about it." I snapped.  
  
It seemed nothing would stop his sudden flow of words.  
  
"All through school I loved you, I'd have done anything for you. After you married Harry I thought I might die."   
  
"You married Luna. You loved Luna." I reminded him.  
  
He laughed a harsh, sad laugh and flinched again as I tied off the bandage.  
  
"I love her, more than anything. She loved me back."  
  
"Then stop this nonsense and pull yourself together."   
  
"I never told her, not until the night she died." He gasped, I pulled his other arm to me.  
  
"Stop this."  
  
"I didn't think she loved me, Ginny. She loved Harry. Always had. Our relationship wasn't supposed to be like that, we were friends. But I loved her. And she died saving you for me."   
  
I stopped wrapping the wound and looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She died for you, she took the curse so you could live, because she thought I loved you."  
  
"You're lying." I stated and began wrapping again.  
  
"Never."  
  
"She didn't do that, Neville. She wouldn't have done that." I was being rougher than I intended and he cried out in pain.  
  
"She did."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked tying the last knot.  
  
He swallowed hard and a tear escaped to run down his face and onto the pillow.  
  
"Because … if I die, you need to know. I couldn't let her die for nothing. I needed to tell you."  
  
"I don't love you. I'm married. I can't love you." I replied.  
  
He nodded and turned his face away from me. My heart ached at his sadness, but knew that I had done the right thing.  
  
"Rest, I have to go meet with the others. You sleep and heal up."  
  
I left the room before he could answer.  
  
  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Chaos reigned at Grimmauld Place. Adults and children milled about talking loudly and interrupting one another. Between Ivy and Lotus going into hysterics and keeping my children together, I was starting to go mad. It seemed that no matter how loudly I shouted no one would listen to me. I found myself standing in the midst of the living area, holding Lotus against me as she wept while Ivy curled up in a chair and hugged her knees to her chest.   
  
"I want my daddy." Lotus begged again burying her face into my shoulder.   
  
"You'll get to see him soon. I promise. Aunt Ginny is tending him. Don't cry, Love." I murmured and cuddled her to me.   
  
At last I saw a familiar red head come down the stairs and enter the room. Her hands were shaking badly and there were tears in her eyes, I feared the worse. She looked up and met my gaze, I asked her silently the question that plagued everyone in the room. A tiny smile grew on her lips and my chest ceased to tighten.   
  
"Your father is just fine." I whispered.  
  
Tonks hobbled over and grabbed Ginny as she approached me.  
  
"Is he…" She stopped and looked away.  
  
"He'll be all right. The burns weren't nearly as bad as they could have been. Thank goodness we got to him when we did, had he been without the girls…" Ginny explained.  
  
Tonks nodded and pressed her lips together anxiously, "I don't think I could stand it if he … if he turned out like me."   
  
Ginny blinked back tears and squeezed the other girl's shoulder.   
  
"We tried." She whispered.  
  
"Oh, you stop, you did everything you could, my fault for going back in. Never you mind." The cane tapped the ground lightly as she made her way across the room.  
  
"Can the girls go and see him?" I asked plaintively  
  
"Of course, tell them to be gentle with his arms." She replied and smoothed Lotus' wild curls.  
  
"Come on then," I called to Ivy, "Your father is waiting."  
  
Ivy slipped off the chair and hurried after me. When we reached the room Ivy shoved the door open and ran to her father's side, tears back in her eyes. Lotus wriggled from my grasp and joined her sister.   
  
"There's my babies." Neville grinned.  
  
I saw his hands shake as he helped the twins onto the bed. They said nothing, but laid down on either side of him, heads pillowed on his chest. Patiently I waited just outside the doorway, trying not to overhear.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't so what you said." Ivy whimpered.  
  
"It's ok, everything is fine." He assured her.  
  
"You said to run and I couldn't, I wanted to see."  
  
"Don't fret over it. What's done is done."  
  
The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Neville sighed and took one of their tiny hands in each of his.  
  
"Hermione? Can they stay with me?" He called.  
  
I stepped forward.  
  
"Sure, just be careful about your arms." I said and turned to leave.  
  
"Daddy, tell us a story." Lotus said very quietly.  
  
"Okay," There was a pause, "do either of you know what a Crumple Horned Snorkack is?"  
  
I laughed to myself and hurried back down the stairs to join the others. When I had reached the front room again everyone was in a rough circle listening to Ginny talk.   
  
"The children must be moved." She said firmly.  
  
Fred and George spoke their agreement, as did Arthur. Remus paled and Tonks looked about to cry. Only Angelina, who was somehow keeping the children from running around like crazy, seemed a bit confused. I had no doubt that Fred kept her updated about what was going on, but he seemed to have neglected to tell her where the children would be sent.  
  
"Where?" She asked.  
  
"A safe haven in the Forbidden Forest." Ginny replied.  
  
"I don't think this is a good idea." Remus spoke up.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him expectantly.  
  
"That safe haven was built for a specific purpose. Mainly for me. I lived there for several years. It's just not a place to send children." He explained shaking his head.  
  
"Why not?" Fred asked.  
  
"Nothing goes near there, centaurs avoid it, there are few animals in the forest who would mess with a werewolf, but we would have a hard time getting to them if anything happened. You take a portkey to get there, but the protection charms and other things are activated by your arrival. No one else can get in and the only way out is a risky path through the forest."  
  
Ginny pondered this for a while.  
  
"I don't see what choice we have." She stated.  
  
"Why not?" Angelina put in.  
  
"Whatever attacked Neville and the girls knows where we are. It knows we are here and it knows that eventually it can find a way in. It's only a matter of time before something happens and we have another injured person and this time it might be a child." Ginny answered.  
  
I glanced at the children and saw that only Lily and Bane were listening. Bane. I had completely forgotten that Draco was upstairs.   
  
"Then it's settled, we'll send an owl to Dumbledore, he knew more about this place than we did." Ginny was saying.  
  
"Remus knows." George said.  
  
"I'm not authorized to make a portkey." The older man sighed.  
  
"Ron and Harry didn't want to send the children away." I said finally speaking up.  
  
Ginny looked at me, her lips pursed thoughtfully.  
  
"They aren't here, they don't know what's going on. We'll send an owl to them as well." She replied.  
  
I nodded and excused myself.  
  
  
  
(Draco)  
  
  
  
I woke in an unfamiliar room, shivering with cold. At some point during the night I had thrown the covers off and now my toes were turning a pale shade of blue. After much shuffling and searching I tugged a blanket off the floor and curled my feet happily into the warmth. Vaguely I remembered being tucked into bed by Potter's wife. A stab of pain went through my head and I winced, thinking hurt. Guardedly I cleared my head and stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the house. Voices drifted from downstairs, sounded like everyone else was up. I considered crawling out of bed, but decided not to. That might cause more pain.   
  
I knew that I would have to get my son and go home soon. Pip would be worried and my father needed tending. My mother had probably stopped by already to find us gone. I would be facing her wrath as well.   
  
"Draco?" A timid female voice called form the door.  
  
I turned my head and saw Hermione peeking around the doorframe.  
  
"Can I come in?" She asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How are you feeling?" She sat in the chair next to the bed and regarded me anxiously.   
  
"Better, I have my eyesight back."  
  
She smiled sadly and suddenly I knew something had happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked trying to sit up.  
  
"Neville and his daughters were attacked this morning. He was hurt pretty bad, Ginny's got everything under control though." She managed.  
  
Realizations don't come easily to the Malfoy line, but at that moment I had one. Hermione was strong. Stronger than anyone else in her whole mixed up family. She took whatever life dealt and carried it without complaint. Tears were in her eyes, if not from sorrow then from mere stress, but she wouldn't let them fall. Not now, not when someone could see her. Later, when she was alone, rivers would pour from her eyes, but not now. In many ways we were alike.   
  
"What are we doing about it?" I asked wishing the remains of my headache would go away.  
  
"Sending the children away. We have to. Whatever it is knows where they are. We have to hide them."   
  
"I don't remember much of last night, where will we send them?"  
  
"A safe haven in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"That's a bit extreme."  
  
"It's not like we have many other options. It has to be remote and it has to be hidden. I can't think of anything meeting those criteria more than the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"True."  
  
Sighing I rubbed my temples gently, trying to massage away the rest of the pain.   
  
"Have you seen a healer about those headaches?" She was genuinely worried.  
  
"It's nothing." I mumbled.  
  
"It's something. You couldn't walk last night, and you kept talking nonsense, you should see a healer."  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You called me Pansy, and kept muttering things about your mother."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. It's just stress." I felt somewhat shameful at being so open.  
  
"That was more than stress."  
  
"I can handle it. I've got a potion at home that I take. Speaking of home, I had better go." I muttered and moved to stand up.  
  
Realizing that I was only wearing my pants I began to search for my shirt.   
  
"I'll let you get dressed and get Bane ready to go." She left quickly.  
  
The second the door was closed I slumped down and moaned. The pain was getting worse, if I didn't get home to my potion quickly I would be in worse shape than before.   
  
Soon I was walking into the living area, hoping I looked as pristine as before. Bane saw me and came when I motioned for him to.   
  
"We're going home now." I said.  
  
He nodded and we made our way through the group of Weasley's and their offspring, only be stopped by Potter's child. She grinned hugely and wrapped her arms around Bane. I raised an eyebrow at him but he just smiled back at her. When she let go finally we continued on our way. I wasn't sure how I felt about this friendship between Lily and my son. Though the look on my mother's face, when she found out, would be priceless.   
  
Home was as it should be. Pip waited patiently by the fireplace and I was happy to see she had developed no new bruises.   
  
"Pip was so worried, sir." She squeaked.  
  
"Sorry about that, Pip, would you get me the bottle of potion for my headaches?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She replied and scurried off.  
  
"Go and get cleaned up, we're going back when I am through here." I told Bane.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh, I noticed Lily." I said.  
  
He smiled a bit and shrugged, "She's nice enough."  
  
"Go take a bath."   
  
Pip returned and handed me a small vial of liquid. I thanked her and sent her to help my son, swallowing the potion before making my way back the study.  
  
My father lay exactly as I had left him. I watched his chest rise and fall steadily and willed it to stop, his eye lids flickered but he continued to stare blankly. Taking a deep breath I went about the routine of caring for him. I washed him and combed out his hair, tying it back in a loose black ribbon, I put new clothing on him and changed the sheets of his bed. After I had tucked him tightly in I pulled out a jar of baby food and carefully fed him spoon full after spoon full. All the while telling about my alliance with Potter and Lily's growing friendship with Bane.   
  
When I was done I piled the dirty clothing and sheets in the hamper to be cleaned later when I had more time and went to find my son. He was sitting quietly in the living area waiting for me.   
  
"How's Grandfather?" He asked.  
  
I blinked at him, "Fine."   
  
"Are we going back now?"  
  
"In a minute. Pip, I need to talk to you."   
  
The house elf nervously approached and cast her eyes downward. It seemed I would never undo the damage my mother had done.   
  
"You aren't in trouble. I just need you to take care of things for a while longer. If my mother comes by simply tell her that you don't know where I am." I told her firmly.  
  
She nodded, "Where are you going, sir?"  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
(Remus)  
  
I wanted to wait for Harry and Ron. It seemed a bit hasty to just send the children away without their approval. I pleaded with Ginny and the others to wait it out, a couple of days wouldn't make to much difference, but Ginny would have none of it. If the attacker knew where Number 12 was, they could find a way in and the consequences would be more than any of us could stand. She had a point.  
  
So I sent the owl to Dumbledore for her, while she composed the letter for her husband and brother. Even as she wrote I asked her to reconsider.  
  
"Yes, I know Harry's going to be mad. And I know this isn't right. But I can't just sit and wait for whatever tried to kill the twins to come after my daughter. I won't. If he has a problem with that, which he will, then he can deal with it on his own." She stated with a fire in her eyes.  
  
"You are very hard on him." I muttered watching Hedwig fly off with Ginny's letter around her leg.  
  
She glared at me, "I don't know what he's told you, but it wasn't the half of it."   
  
"Mostly he just says he wants you to forgive him."   
  
"For what? For ignoring me for six years, for distancing himself from me until I hardly knew him, for not being able to touch me, for all the cruel things he's said lately? I have no problem forgiving him, Remus. He just won't ask." I sensed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Give him time."  
  
"I have."  
  
She walked away quickly, calling for her daughter.  
  
Dumbledore came soon after and the situation was explained to him. His face was grave as he listened to Ginny's reasoning.  
  
"I see your point Mrs. Potter, but I must say that it might be better to wait for Harry and Ron." He said in his usual calm voice.  
  
"And wait for the children to be hurt?" Fred interjected angrily.  
  
"I understand the urgency of the situation."  
  
"Then make that damn portkey." George growled.  
  
I sighed and looked at my feet.  
  
"Very well." The old man agreed.  
  
"Wait!" Someone called.  
  
I looked up and found Draco and Hermione coming into the room.   
  
"Bane is going too." Hermione announced.  
  
"Why?" I asked pulling her aside to let the Weasley's finish talking to Dumbledore.  
  
Draco frowned, "If he is there, my mother can't get her hands on him."  
  
"I don't understand?"   
  
"My mother has been trying to find an excuse to get custody of my son for years now, she thinks she finally has one, but if he isn't here, she can't."   
  
"Well, I don't care if he comes, it's up to you. Just know that you chose to send him out there."   
  
Draco nodded and he and Hermione left the room to find the children.  
  
There was a momentary fiasco when Draco realized his son didn't have extra clothing, but Hermione assured him that he could wear Meshach's. This earned her a glare from her son. Angelina and I had volunteered to go with the children so that Ginny and Hermione could stay behind. Fred was reluctant suddenly to let his girlfriend leave, but she insisted. After a few tearful goodbyes we all reached out and grabbed hold of the large mixing bowl we were using as a portkey. I felt the familiar grip around my navel and the world slipped away. 


	18. On A Mission

A/N I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Forgive me. Keep reviewing though. Thanks Lolua and dementorchic for sticking with me.  
  
(Ginny)  
  
I sounded brave, but inside I was shaking. The events of the last twenty four hours had left me in shock, the world seemed to be turning upside down. The enemy had found us, Neville was in love with me, and my daughter was far away in the forest, against my husbands wishes. Presented with three battles I found no desire to fight any of them. Instead I curled up on the couch with a quilt over me, hoping I had made the right choice.   
  
No one bothered me, and I was glad of that. Had they spoken to me at all I might have cried. For hours I just lay there and pressed my fingers to my lips nervously. Harry would be back soon. He would be angry with me, though there was a chance he would understand. Not a great chance, but one nonetheless  
  
Perhaps he would see how frightened I was, how dangerous this house had become, how Lily wasn't safe here anymore. Perhaps he would look at Neville's wounds and appreciate the horror I had been going through. I laughed at my own foolishness.  
  
The thought of Neville sent my insides quivering again. He had been in shock, he probably wouldn't remember that he had said anything, but I would. I could still see the desperation in his gaze and hear his words. Half of me wanted to go and ask him to explain. The other half wasn't able to focus on anything.   
  
In the end I got to my feet and wrapped the quilt about my shoulders. My bare feet found their way to his room where he lay staring at the ceiling, eyes moving as though he saw things I couldn't.  
  
"Neville?" I asked quietly.  
  
He turned and smiled.  
  
"Ginny. Come to change the bandages, then?" He asked pleasantly.  
  
"Not yet." I sat in the chair by his bed pulling my quilt tighter.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What's going on?" He asked looking confused.  
  
I paused and tried to gain the nerve to say what I needed to.  
  
"What you said earlier, did you mean it?" I asked looking at my hands.  
  
"What did I say earlier?" The tone of his voice told me he remembered, he was going to make me say it.  
  
"About…about loving me." I managed.  
  
He sighed and rolled onto his side, "Ginny, I'm not going to lie to you, I meant what I said."  
  
I looked up and found him staring straight at me, hazel eyes never moving.  
  
"But…you married Luna."   
  
A smile came to his lips at her name, "Yes I did, I married her because she was my best friend. She was like Summer to me. But we both understood that we didn't love each other, not like that."   
  
"That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"I loved you then. And she…she loved Harry. When you got married, it nearly killed the both of us, we were left with no one but each other and took advantage of the situation. It worked, too. Worked so well we didn't see the damage we had done."  
  
"What do you mean, damage? She loved Harry?" None of this was right.  
  
"She mooned over him, and cried so terribly hard after your wedding, I thought she would split in two. But by being together and being so close, I fell in love with her." A shadow crossed his face.  
  
I wondered at how little I knew. Luna was the closest thing I ever had to a best friend, I thought she told me everything.   
  
"That's good though, you were married."   
  
"I never told her, for fear of rejection. I thought she still loved Harry. So I never even hinted at it. That's why she died."  
  
"You said she died for me." I added.  
  
"She didn't just die for you, Ginny. She was tortured for you. All because she thought…she thought I loved you."  
  
I was crying, hot tears were running down my face. Somehow, he didn't seem sad. He just half smiled and stared past me, once again seeing things I couldn't.  
  
"But you know what? She loved me too. And she gave me two wonderful daughters. I don't know if I could ask for more when I'm so blessed already."  
  
It was too much, I broke down and sobbed into the quilt. For the past few days I hadn't cried, not really. A few tears, a strangled wail and I would collect myself and move on, but this was more than I could handle.  
  
"Don't cry." He whispered.  
  
"Damn it, Neville." I gasped.  
  
"Please, I didn't want to make you cry, but you had to know."  
  
And the stupidest remark escaped me, "All that time I was worrying over my scar and I should have been grateful to be alive."  
  
He said nothing, let me grieve. Once I felt his hand brush my hair, but it pulled away quickly before I could react.  
  
"And you think you are in love with me now?" I asked when I could speak again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know I don't love you back. That I can't."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's just…you can't love me, Neville." I pleaded.  
  
"I don't think it's your choice." He answered and rolled onto his back.  
  
I wiped my eyes and we sat in a strange companionable silence.  
  
"Neville!" Someone shouted up the stairs, followed by pounding feet.  
  
I jumped out of my chair when Harry burst in followed closely by Ron. Both men stood panting in the doorway for a moment, neither noticing me.  
  
"Guys? What are you doing back so soon?" Neville asked pushing himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Surely you didn't think we'd stay away with you injured? You're our brother, we plead emergency at home" Ron explained and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"How are you doing? What exactly happened?" Harry asked coming closer.  
  
I still stood there, nervously playing with the edges of the blanket.  
  
"The twins and I were attacked out front, someone knew where we were and tried to kill the girls, I took the blow." Neville held up his bandaged arms.  
  
"And the girls?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fine. Just fine."  
  
"Where are all the children?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
I gulped and wished I was wrapped in my husbands invisibility cloak instead of my quilt.  
  
"We sent them to the safe haven Dumbledore mentioned, the one in the forest." Neville explained glancing my way.  
  
Harry turned slowly to look at me, I couldn't read his expression, but felt his anger. Ron just frowned.  
  
"I thought we agreed not to do that?" My brother said.  
  
"We thought it would be best under the circumstances." I spoke up.  
  
"What circumstances are those?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
I flinched, "Whoever it is, knows where we are, it's only a matter of time before they get in."   
  
"You couldn't mention that in the letter you sent? Or even wait a day?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry said nothing, just turned and walked out. I stood and hurried after him, I had to make him see that I was only trying to protect Lily.  
  
"Don't follow me, Ginny." He warned.  
  
"You don't understand." I said.  
  
He whirled around and looked me straight in the eyes. His face inches from my own.  
  
"What? That you sent our child out into one of the most dangerous places in the entire wizarding world? That you completely ignored my wishes and went behind my back? What don't I understand?"  
  
"I did what I thought was best." I answered standing up taller.  
  
"The least you could have done was tell me. Just mention it in the letter, 'oh yes, I've sent our daughter off the be eaten by some very nasty beast in the forest' at least then I would have known." He snapped.  
  
"You weren't here, everyone was scared, Neville claims it was Voldemort who attacked him, I wasn't going to let my daughter stay here."  
  
"She'd have been safe enough until I came back, we could have made the choice together."  
  
I tightened my jaw to hold back the tears and reached to touch his arm, "Harry."  
  
"Don't touch me." He growled and jerked away.  
  
"But…"  
  
"I have to go and undo the damage you caused. I'm getting my daughter."   
  
"I'll go with you." I whispered.  
  
"NO! You stay away from me." I saw him swallow hard as if he too were repressing tears.  
  
"But…" I said again.  
  
"RON!" Harry shouted up the stairs.  
  
My brother looked down at us from above, "What?"  
  
"We're going to get my daughter."   
  
"Alright." Ron sounded a little confused but called a goodbye to Neville and hurried down to join us.   
  
"Harry, I'm sorry." I tried.  
  
"Try not to be here when I get back." Harry muttered close to my ear.  
  
Ron tried not to listen, looked at his hands, looked at the ceiling.  
  
"I love you." I murmured.  
  
I knew this was my fault and I knew that there was no way to fix it.   
  
"I'm finding it hard not to hate you." He replied.  
  
"I hope the forest eats you alive." I spat and went back up the stairs.   
  
"Harry…" I heard Ron start quietly.  
  
"Leave it. Not now." My husband said.  
  
(Draco)  
  
"I wanted to thank you for all your help." Hermione said smiling at me from across the dining room table.  
  
After the children left she had suggested we find something to eat, and I agreed. There was minimal chit chat while we dug through the cabinets, she talked about her children and I listened politely. The werewolf apparently didn't stock his shelves well, we only found a box of jam tarts. Hermione grinned and grabbed two bottles of butterbeer as well. We retreated to the dining room, happily munching on our food.  
  
"I didn't come here to help, I came to repay a debt." I reminded her.  
  
She sighed and took another sip of butterbeer, "You don't owe me anything."  
  
"Just my life and the life of my son."   
  
"I did the right thing, I didn't do it to put you in my debt."  
  
"I know." I said and smiled sadly at her.   
  
"It doesn't matter, you've been a help."  
"I'm no hero. I'm still a Malfoy, you must remember that."  
  
She laughed and I almost smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"Everything for personal gain. What have you gained, then?" There was a funny sparkle in her eyes.  
  
There was no possible way I could explain what I had gained in the past few days. For the first time in years I could see a way out from under my mother's thumb. I could see me having a life that didn't involve petty games.   
  
"Possibly a friend." I said.  
  
"You know, away from your big house and fancy clothes and wicked mother, you aren't half bad."  
  
My face fell at the mention of my mother. It was surprising she hadn't found me yet, sent an owl to tell me of her displeasure. A dull throb behind my eye gave me pause, but it did not continue.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A loud thump from the foyer brought us to the doorway to see Ron and Harry race past us on the stairs.  
  
"That was quick." She said frowning.  
  
"Should we follow them?" I asked.  
  
"No. They'll come back down after they've talked with Neville a bit. I imagine I'll have some explaining to do about the children being gone."  
  
She retook her seat and popped a tart into her mouth. I followed suit.   
  
"I should explain to him about my father."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I get the feeling that if I don't tell him, my mother will arrange for him to find out. She said as much when I last spoke with her." The joy of moments before was gone.  
  
"How did she know you were with us?"   
  
"She just knew, she's always been like that."   
  
"Draco! If she knew you were with us, she knew where we were, she would have to." Her voice was getting frantic.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This place is so secret…she would have to know that this is where you were, she could be the one informing the attacker."   
  
I began to comprehend what she meant.   
  
"You have to tell Harry." She stood and I followed her to the door.  
  
Just as we were starting up the stairs, Harry and Ron came down them.  
  
"Harry, Draco has something to tell you." Hermione called as we trailed them.  
  
"He'll have to come with me." The dark haired man replied.  
  
"Where are you guys going?"  
  
"To get Lily. We'll be back." Ron said and kissed Hermione's cheek.   
  
"I'm going to ask Tonks about the path through the forest." Harry announced and stalked off to find her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her husband worriedly.  
  
"He and Ginny are fighting, he's really mad about her sending Lily off without his knowing about it. I, personally, am not that upset about it, but I can't let him go in there alone. Who know where he'd end up." Ron replied glancing back where Harry had gone.  
  
"Be careful. I love you." She said and hugged him hard.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"We're leaving." Harry called, Ron and I hurried to follow him. 


	19. Fallen

A/N This gave me fits. Just read. And then review.  
  
(Neville)  
  
I had experienced many types of pain in my lifetime, each with it's own injury to match. A broken heart, a gash across the stomach, and now burns covering my arms. There was no describing the feeling of your own flesh charring and flaking off. I desperately tried not to think about what lay beneath the neatly wrapped bandages. Though there was little else to do besides think.   
  
Laying on my back I imagined designs on the ceiling, saw pictures from the past, from the present, from my dreams. They mingled and merged until I couldn't tell the difference. One moment I would see Luna laughing, then fire engulfing me, then Ginny kissing me. Soon I wouldn't be able to tell dreams from reality.   
  
I knew some things were real, though. Her fingers gently tending the wounds, her voice, her tears, those had all been true enough. And those words from down the hall, those were not from my mind. Even Ron had heard them, angry words, hateful whisperings. I ached for her.   
  
They were all gone, though. I was alone. Laying on my back, daydreaming.  
  
"Neville." A soft voice said as the door closed.  
  
I looked over and smiled at her, hoping to erase some of the tear stains.  
  
"Ginny." I answered.  
  
"I've got to change the bandages." She whispered, holding up the roll as if for proof.  
  
I nodded and pushed myself carefully into a sitting position. She took out her wand and holding it to the dressing on one arm, she muttered a spell and it split apart revealing the reddened flesh beneath. I cringed looking at it.  
  
"It's healing nicely, we got the salve on it in time, you will only have a few scars to show for it." Her voice was tired with crying.  
  
"That good." I managed, looking away as my stomach churned.  
  
"I'll hurry, I know it's hard."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I shut my eyes and held still so she could work. After the first few sniffs I opened them and watched her wipe a tear off her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"What for?" She tied the end of the binding off and moved to the other arm.  
  
"For what happened earlier, with Harry."  
  
She laughed sadly and shook her head, "That was my fault, I acted rashly, we should have waited. I've never been very good under pressure."  
  
"Even if it was a mistake, he shouldn't have spoken to you like that." I continued.  
  
"He's like that when he gets angry. Doesn't realize what he's saying. Doesn't stop to think. I was scared. I just wanted my daughter to be safe." Her hands were shaking and I winced as she brushed my bare arm.  
  
"I know."  
  
"I think he meant it this time. I think he meant it when he said he hated me. I lost all my nerve, couldn't fight back."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll cool off and realize what he's done." I assured her.  
  
She sniffed again and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Things haven't been good between us for a long time. I don't know if they ever will be again."  
  
Her fingers tied the bandage and she sat there inspecting it for a moment. Her fingers lingering on mine a moment too long. I licked my lips nervously, suddenly aware of tension in the room.   
  
"Don't be so pessimistic." I told her, wishing she'd let go of my hand.  
  
The light caresses to my palm and wrist were making me uncomfortable, not because I didn't like them, but because I did.   
  
"I'm not." She whispered as another tear drifted down her cheek.   
  
Even as I wiped it away with my thumb, I knew it wasn't a good idea. I shouldn't be this close to her. I should send her away. My hand remained on her cheek, her skin was so warm. I could see her lips tremble as she drew dangerously close to me. She hovered just centimeters from my face, her breath brushed my cheeks, then we were kissing and I wondered if I was dreaming again.  
  
I knew we had to stop, it wasn't right. She belonged to someone else. She wasn't mine to have, but she tasted of tears. Those slender fingers wound themselves into my hair and she sighed against my mouth.   
  
"Ginny…" I started pulling back a bit.  
  
Her brown eyes looked at me sadly, tears on the edge of falling.   
  
I meant to tell her to go, but it came out as "You are so beautiful." I cursed myself repeatedly in my head.  
  
She kissed me again, shifting on the bed, moving closer on her knees, resting one hand on my chest. I shivered at her touch and covered her hand with my own. Every part of her was shaking as she looped one leg over mine and sat atop me, never once parting our mouths.  
  
I pulled back again to look at her, make sure she was real, that this wasn't some elaborate fantasy.   
  
"I don't love you." She whispered moving her mouth to my neck.   
  
I gasped and grabbed her shoulders hard, "I know."  
  
"I just…" She never finished her sentence.  
  
"I know" I answered and wrapped my arms around her.  
  
A glint of gold caught my eye, without her even noticing I slipped my wedding ring off and set it on the table beside the bed. She moved again and I whispered her name, no longer thinking of stopping her. No longer thinking at all.   
  
(Ginny)  
  
He was sleeping on his stomach, with one arm draped across me, snoring softly into the pillows, totally at peace. I, however, found nothing but nightmares when I closed my eyes. No matter how I tried to rationalize my actions, I still knew I was wrong. I was scared, angry, lonely, and I had done the unthinkable. I had slept with Neville Longbottom.   
  
I tried to blame him. He could have stopped me, should have stopped me but, I should have stopped myself. No, he was not to blame. Neville had been lonely far longer than I, he had earned his night of happiness. The only person to be held at fault was me.  
  
That is not to say I didn't enjoy what we had. I had never been with anyone but Harry, and found it strangely exciting. Neville was softer, less defined and gentle in everything he did. All his attention was focused on what he was doing, on making me happy. He cared little for himself, instead finding joy in my pleasure. I knew when he enjoyed something by the grip of his fingers on my skin and the whisper of my name, if he spoke it was murmured tenderly into my ear. When we both were spent, panting through a last few kisses, he moved to lay beside me. Those faintly calloused fingers traced the contours of my face before he drifted into sleep, still sighing praises to me.  
  
Guiltily I watched him slumber, half smiling in his sleep, and I knew that this would never happen again. I couldn't let it. His hand slipped from my abdomen and to the bed as he turned while dreaming. Cautiously I stood and began searching for my discarded clothing. As I did, something fell from the pocket of his pants, a small photograph. My fingers caught it before it reached the ground and I looked it over curiously. Two small children sat side by side laughing, one with a bit of dark hair and green eyes, the other a bit round faced with light brown hair. I smiled in spite of myself.  
  
"Ginny?" Neville asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"I thought you'd gone away. What are you doing?" He mumbled and rubbed his face while yawning.  
  
"What is this?" I asked holding out the picture.  
  
He blinked and took it from me with a grin.  
  
"That's a picture of Harry and I as babies. My Gran gave it to me after fifth year."   
  
"But I thought…"  
  
"My parents and his parents were friends, so Harry and I spent a great deal of time together as infants. Could you put it back in my pocket?" He asked handing it back to me.  
  
"You carry it around with you?" I did as he asked.  
  
"Always."  
  
I sat heavily back on the bed and closed my eyes.  
  
"Ginny." His voice was tentative.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking advantage of you. We shouldn't have done this."   
  
"I'm just as much at fault as you."  
  
His hand crept into mine and squeezed it tightly.   
  
"I don't love you." I said pulling away.  
  
"I know."  
  
"But…" I began.  
  
"Look, I don't expect anything from you. What we had was nice, I enjoyed it, but I know it can't go on. I knew that from the beginning. We both knew." He cut me off.  
  
I leaned forward and buried my face in my hands.  
  
"We'll deal with it together. I won't make you face the consequences alone." He said reaching to touch me again but pulling back.   
  
"I've got to go. What if someone comes looking for me, or wants to check on you?"  
  
"I'm surprised they haven't yet." He voiced, watching me pull my clothing back on.  
  
"I told them you were resting, and that I was going to bed. I left them all in the kitchen discussing the prophesy."   
  
"I see."  
  
"I…Good night." I stuttered and hurried off to my own room.  
  
The halls were silent and I wondered if everyone had gone to bed. It was late, but with the events of the day I knew I would have trouble going to sleep.   
  
"Ginny? What are you doing up?" Hermione called from behind me.  
  
"Oh. I was… I was checking on Neville."   
  
"How is he?" She asked coming closer.  
  
"Better. Should be fine."  
  
"Good, heading to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, goodnight."  
  
I started once again down the hall, suddenly my heart seized up, a dark feeling started in my chest and spread outward. I stumbled for a moment, but caught myself. The feeling passed leaving a darkness on my soul that wouldn't pass. Somehow I knew something horrible had happened. I wanted to turn and tell Hermione, to raise the alarm, but no one would understand. So I laid on my bed and wept for my sins and for what the morning might hold.  
  
(Ron)  
  
The Forbidden Forest was exactly the same as I remembered, dark, dank, and spooky. Not much could be seen through the shadows and I jumped at every sound, sure some eight-legged monster was sneaking up on us. Old fears rose and I couldn't stop thinking about the army of acromantula that had made the forest their home. Tonks had assured Harry that we were nowhere near that part of the forest, but some things stay with you.   
  
I made a game of listened to my companion's footsteps, as long as I focused on them I didn't think about the monsters that were probably watching from the trees. I longed for someone to say something, anything, to distract me further, but no one did. Harry merely stared straight ahead and walked at a pace I found difficult to match. Draco hung back a little, occasionally stopping to rub the bridge of his nose and squeeze his eyes shut in pain. He said nothing to explain and I refused to ask.  
  
Finally Harry paused and looked back at me with an unreadable look on his face. I jogged a few steps and caught up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for arguing like that in front of you." He said without making eye contact.  
  
"I'm trying not to take sides." I answered.  
  
"I was just angry at her for not waiting."  
  
"I know, but I think she was trying to act in Lily's best interests. She didn't mean to make you upset."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ginny wouldn't do that, she'd never put her daughter in danger just to get back at you." My voice raised a little and he glanced at me frowning.  
  
"I've messed up a lot. More than I'd like to admit, but I still like to think I should have some say in my daughter's safety."  
  
"And I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm just saying, look at it from Ginny's perspective. Neville and the girls were attacked and people were scared, she acted on impulse. Don't try to tell me you've never done anything rash."  
  
Again I received a side long look.  
  
Something crashed behind us and I saw Draco pulling himself from a bit of undergrowth. His steps stumbled a bit more before he righted himself.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Headache. I'll be fine, keep walking." He growled.  
  
"I thought you said you had something to tell me?" Harry said without stopping.  
  
"My mother, my mother has something to do with this. She must know who attacked Neville." The blonde man's voice was strained.  
  
"Why would she have anything to do with this?" I asked confused.  
  
"She knew where I had been when I came back to my house. She was there and she knew. Threatened to take my son away." He seemed to be getting a hold on himself.  
  
"I don't understand." Harry said.  
  
"She was there, at my house. She knew who I had been with and where I had been. She threatened to take my son away and she threatened to tell you about my father."  
  
Harry's footsteps stopped and he turned to face Draco.  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"He's not dead."  
  
My friend's jaw tightened.  
  
"What do you mean he's not dead?"  
  
"The dementors kissed him. He's just a shell. I care for him, if I don't my son gets none of his inheritance." Once again Draco had regained his excellent posture and unfeeling face.  
  
"Why didn't you mention this before?" Harry's voice was low.  
  
"It's not common knowledge, I prefer it that way."  
  
"We'll deal with that when we return." said Harry turning and walking.  
  
Yet again, there was silence. I plodded along next to my best friend, watching his face for any sign of emotion. Only the shadows in his eyes moved.  
  
Hours seemed to pass with nothing said between us. I kept an eye on Draco, he appeared to be hiding his pain well, though I could see the clenching of his fists as he fought it. I considered asking Harry if we could rest, but knew better. He was on a mission and there would be no stopping.   
  
"Do you love my sister?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Just making sure."  
  
"It's not about love, Ron. I love her and I think she still loves me. It's about…how she makes me feel."  
  
I frowned and waited for him to continue, when he did not I said, "Well how does she make you feel?"  
  
"Inadequate."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've never been good enough for her…"  
  
"Well, no." I cut in.  
  
He glared at me.  
  
"I can't protect her and she resents me for it."   
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
His voice was a growl, "The scar."  
  
"You mean the one on her face?" I asked unsure of myself.  
  
"She wears the bloody thing like a badge. Shows it off, lets everyone know that I am incapable of keeping her safe."  
  
"I don't even notice it anymore. It's faded over the years. Besides, it's not like she can do much about it." I replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Hermione tried to show her how to cover it up. She'd have none of it. Left it glaring at me." I could hear pain in his words.  
  
"She fought bravely. She faced death eaters and lived, not many people can say that. I'd imagine she's a little proud of herself for living through it. I was proud of her. It had nothing to do with you, just her being strong."   
  
"I wasn't there and I should have been."  
  
"Oh shut up," Draco suddenly cried, "Not everything is an affront to your manhood, get over yourself."  
  
"Keep to yourself." Harry warned.  
  
"You just have to be the tragic hero, don't you Potter? Have to be responsible for every bad thing. Poor Harry Potter, had no childhood and can't seem to get over it. There are worse things in this world than that."  
  
"What would you know about pain? You, who grew up with everything you ever wanted?" Harry spat back.  
  
Draco was silent for a moment, "You've never watched helplessly as someone tries to kill your only child, or seenthe empty eyes of your wife who died trying to save that child. You don't have to face the person who caused those things everyday, to bathe them, feed them like a baby, pretend that you care about them just so you can keep your son. Don't talk to me about pain, I'll bury you."  
  
I swallowed hard and looked to Harry who seemed to be sizing up our escort. Nervously I looked around and noticed something, there was no path.   
  
"Harry, isn't there supposed to be a path?" I asked.  
  
He too looked around.  
  
"We must have wandered off it. Come on, we'll back track a bit, can't be far."  
  
We walked until my feet burned, darkness overwhelmed us, but Harry refused to stop. The second time we nearly lost each other, we lit our wands. Even then I could hardly see in front of me. Draco had begun to stumble again, occasionally whimpering in pain. The noise was incongruous with our surroundings and unnerved me. Then suddenly, it stopped.  
  
Harry noticed as well and we both turned to look, there was nothing but darkness. We called his name, and waved our wands in the air. I even looked through the underbrush, thinking he might have passed out. I couldn't have seen footprints had there been any, and had no idea how to track someone, so I rejoined Harry in a small clearing.  
  
"I don't know what happened to him." I said shrugging.  
  
"We can't just wait around all night." Harry snarled and wandered a bit away.  
  
"Stupid git…" A sharp pain in the back of my head cut off my words and left the world spinning.  
  
I felt myself hit the ground hard,then numbness swept over me. There were voices, noises, sounds of a struggle,but far away as if through water. Harry needed me, but my arms wouldn't move. Then through the light of my fallen wand I saw him. I cried out, called his name.   
  
He landed facing me, empty green eyes staring, a trickle of blood dripping from his lips. Even as darkness claimed me, I knew. He was dead. 


	20. Penitence

A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed. Harry's death was not a stunt to get attention. It really happened.   
  
Dementorchic- Thank you for the praise. Don't let his death keep you from reading. Much is yet to come.  
  
Jenni- Thanks for reading. It's not over yet. Don't cry.  
  
Ginny530 - I came back and here is more. Thanks for the lovely things you said. I promise it's not over. More is to come. Keep reading.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who read. You are great. As for this chapter, I can tell you little. Just read.  
  
(Draco)  
  
I don't know how far I had carried Ron Weasley before my legs gave out underneath me and I fell to the ground panting. I lay there, staring up into the tree branches, trying to remember the events leading me here. Shady images of lifting my companion onto my shoulders came to me, I had seen Potter's body nearby, but did not stop to check him. There was blood, so much blood that he could not have lived. Ron, however, was breathing and moaned sometimes as I carried him. He made a sound from where I had dropped I left him fall and I glanced over.  
  
"Harry…" He mumbled and opened his eyes.  
  
I got to my knees and crawled to him, gently rolling him onto his back.  
  
"Wake up." I said and sat heavily back on my haunches.   
  
He looked at me dazedly until his vision focused.  
  
"Draco! Where's Harry?" He cried hoarsely and tried to get up.  
  
"He's dead."   
  
The other mans breathing quickened and I thought he might have gone into shock.  
  
"He can't be…where were you?" He gasped reaching in the direction of his head.  
  
I pointed to the large sore area alongside my face and over my eye, "Got hit before you did, blacked out for a moment, when I got up it was over."   
  
He frowned and closed his eyes. I was glad he had not seen through my story, my memory did not go back as far as receiving the injury and I did not want to explain.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Is dead." I repeated.  
  
"How?" He asked opening his bleary eyes again.  
  
"Stabbed."  
  
A sob escaped him, but somehow he held the rest back, pulling strength from hidden places within him.  
  
"How did we get here?" His eyes searched the area above him.  
  
"I carried you, found the path out of luck just as dawn was breaking. We're nearly out of the forest." I explained.  
  
"My head…"  
  
"You have a concussion, I think. There was a lot of blood, but it's stopped now. We need to keep going."  
  
"Harry…he can't be…"  
  
"He is. We have to keep moving."  
  
"We need to go back and get his body, my sister…she'll want…" He pleaded suddenly grabbing my hand.  
  
"We can't, we don't even know if you can walk. Besides whatever attacked us could be following and I want out of this place." I was becoming impatient.  
  
I could see the tears just waiting to fall and wished I could understand. Sighing I stood up and paced to keep my muscles from cramping. Something fell from my belt and landed in the underbrush at my feet. I bent down, my wand. Retrieving it I found it to be slightly damp with what appeared to be blood. Potter's face loomed before me, mouth open in surprise and agony as I twisted the wand up under his ribs. I shook myself violently and turned to face Ron.  
  
"I'm ready." He said simply and reached a hand up for help.  
  
I shoved my wand back into my belt and hefted him up. With a bit of time we found a steady position and I led him slowly from the forest. My mind stayed on the vision I had seen. When we returned and I delivered him safely to his family I would pay a visit to my mother. I knew, somehow, that she was expecting me.  
  
(Hermione)  
  
  
  
The pounding on the door was insistent and I hurried to answer it. As I passed the stairs I saw Ginny standing near the top, her hands were clasped in front of her and a fearful look in her eyes. The hammering continued. As a precaution I drew my wand and held it at ready, tugging the door open. A sharp cry escaped me when Draco hauled my husband inside.  
  
They both stumbled and Ron fell unceremoniously to the floor, his head dropping to the front revealing a large bloody gash.   
  
"Ron." I gasped and dropped down beside him.  
  
He lifted his head a little and peered at me hazily.  
  
"Mione." He managed.  
  
"Ginny!" I shouted and turned his head to look at the cut.  
  
"Oh my God." She cried and hurried to my side.  
  
I moved back and let her get a better view. Instead, I turned my attention to the blonde man beside me.  
  
"What happened?" I asked leaning over to look at his bruised face.  
  
"Attack." He muttered and pushed me away.  
  
"You need attention too."   
  
"No."  
  
Footsteps hurried towards us. Fred, George and Arthur had arrived to investigate my long absence. A sharp tapping sound said that Tonks wasn't far behind.   
  
"What the Hell? Ron?" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Came out of the dark. Didn't see it." Ron mumbled as Ginny prodded his wound.  
  
"Did you see?" I asked Draco.  
  
He shook his head and looked sadly at Ron.  
  
"The bleeding has stopped. He just needs rest." Ginny said and wiped her hands on her pants.  
  
Suddenly I realized something, "Where is Harry?"  
  
A sob from my husband answered the question.   
  
"He…he fell." Ron stammered.  
  
A moment passed in silence before Ginny whispered, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's dead." Draco answered flatly.  
  
At that Ron seemed to break, his body convulsed as he wept. The others seemed frozen to the spot. The twins simply stared at their brother in disbelief while Arthur wrapped an arm about Tonks. I saw Neville in the back, his mouth open, barely breathing. Ginny panted a moment before shoving through the others and up the stairs.  
  
"Fred. George. Take Ron up to our room and put him to bed. Arthur get bandages and whatever else I'll need from Ginny. Neville find Ginny and … stay with her. Draco…"  
  
He didn't appear to be listening to my instructions.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I've got to go." And before I could stop him he has stood and disapparated.  
  
The others were following my orders silently, and I followed the twins, who supported Ron between them, up to my room.   
  
I wrapped his wound myself and pulled off his bloody clothing, carefully readying him for bed, though I knew neither of us would sleep. It seemed his heaving sobs would never end, and there was nothing I could say. Harry had been my friend as well, but Ron didn't need me to breakdown as well, he needed me to be strong. So I lay next to him and pulled him against me. His arms wrapped tightly about me, clinging as though I were his only lifeline. After a while I to wept, quietly, against Ron's thick red hair, feeling as though my heart were breaking.  
  
  
  
(Neville)  
  
"Ginny?" I called and pushed her door open.  
  
She seemed so small, curled again the headboard in a fetal position, as if the world would simply swallow her up if she let it. I wanted to cuddle her like a child, protect her from all the bad things in the world. Instead I sat down next to her, tentatively touching her shoulder.  
  
"Go away."   
  
"Hermione told me to find you." I explained resisting the urge to run my fingers through her hair.  
  
"You found me. Go away."  
  
My throat constricted and I stood to do as she asked. Grief was something I understood, sometimes it was best to be alone.   
  
"Don't go."   
  
I turned to look back at her tear stained face.   
  
"Which is it? Stay or go?"   
  
"Stay." She whispered and I sat back down beside her.  
  
"I know it's hard."  
  
"He can't be dead." Her voice was thin and high.  
  
"You know I'll take care of you, right? You and Lily."   
  
"I knew you would say that. How can you be so noble? How do you always manage to be so honest? So sincere?"   
  
"I'm not being noble. I just don't know how to make this better, when I've already messed it up so badly." I explained taking her hand in my own.  
  
"We both messed up. This is both of us. Not just you." She said looking down at our clasped hands.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." She swallowed hard.  
  
"It's alright to cry." I remembered when someone else had told me those words.  
  
"I killed him. I think I killed him." She whimpered and buried her face against her knees again.  
  
I ran my thumb over the palm of her hand and wished I could grieve for her, but there are some things you can't share.   
  
"How did you kill him?" I murmured.  
  
"I told him…I told him that I wanted the forest to eat him alive. I told him not to come back and he didn't."   
  
"You were angry."  
  
"I said it though, he died thinking I didn't want him to come back."  
  
"He knew. He had to know."  
  
"And then you and I." She stopped and looked up at me.   
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you regret it? What we did?"  
  
I bit my lip and touched her wet cheeks with my free hand, "Not a single moment."  
  
"I think…I think I may. I think I regret something."  
  
Strangely, her words didn't hurt me. The loss of my friend and brother may have been clouding my thoughts, but I knew that I would never want her like that again. The dreams and fantasies were gone for good.   
  
"That's okay." I told her and kissed her cheek, tasting tears.  
  
"I can't believe he's gone."   
  
"Me neither. I keep expecting him to brush past me in the hall and inquire about the girls. You know, he never stopped worrying over me. Not ever. Always made time to check on me, always called me brother. Aside from Luna, he was the best friend I ever had." My voice caught a bit, but I held on to my serenity.  
  
Suddenly Ginny sat up straight.   
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to find him."  
  
"What?" I repeated.  
  
"We're going to find him."  
  
"He's gone, Ginny."   
  
"I know, but we owe it to him to find his … his… body." She stammered over the last.  
  
I watched her stand and pull her shoes on. Then stood myself.  
  
"I'll go with you, but we don't know where he is."   
  
"Hermione will know a locating spell, I'm sure of it, we'll just follow it to him."  
  
"I don't think it's going to be that easy."  
  
"We have to try."  
  
I agreed, "Let me check on Ron first."   
  
Hermione answered the door when I knocked, her eyes were red with crying but she managed a weak smile for me.  
  
"I came to check on him." I whispered.  
  
She nodded and moved so I could come in.   
  
"I'll be back in a minute." She promised and shut the door behind her.  
  
Ron lay propped against the headboard, long legs stretched out in front of him, hands clutching the fabric of his trousers at the knees. His eyes looked at me, but didn't seem to register. I hovered near the doorway, fearful of entering and disturbing whatever peace he may have found.  
  
"I wish Harry had gone on to play quidditch professionally. He'd have done well. Always was good at catching the snitch and all that. We used to talk about it until late. Argue over things in a magazine, discuss which broom was best. Of course his was." Ron seemed unable to stop talking.  
  
"Yes." I agreed sitting next to him.  
  
"He was always better at flying than me. Like he flew on the wind itself, could do any trick you asked. I used to stand and call out things to him from the ground just to see if he could do them. Always could. He fell once, cause I told him to do something stupid. Thought I'd killed him. But I hadn't. He got up and brushed himself off, kicked me in the shin, but we laughed about it."  
  
"Ron you need to stop this." I said troubled at his flow of nonsense.  
  
"Even after school he continued to fly. He'd take his broom out to the clearing behind The Burrow and fly until he couldn't sit on the broom anymore. I'd watch from the ground. He'd offer to let me ride, but I never did. Was more interesting to watch him. He'd blush when he finished and we'd go back to the house together. He'd tell a joke and I'd punch him in the arm. Mum would be so angry at us for being late. Harry always apologized and she'd grin. It was always okay if Harry apologized."  
  
"Ron, please stop."  
  
"The day before my wedding I agreed to fly his broom. It was amazing, until I turned too fast and slipped off the side. I fell pretty far and couldn't move for a moment. Harry panicked and started shouting my name. I answered and he laughed. Said he thought he'd lost me. Like he could. You don't just lose your best friend. Said next time I'd be sure to fall on him, then he'd know where I was. He laughed and helped me up. We talked until dawn about Hermione. He grinned when I met her at the alter. Made me less nervous."  
  
"RON!" I shouted shaking him by his shoulders.  
  
He looked at me confused. His hands slowly released from their white knuckled grip on his knees and he pushed me away a little.   
  
"Ron, this is insane." I said.  
  
"I saw him, Neville." He rubbed his cheek with one hand and the other clenched into a fist.  
  
"Ron. You need rest."  
  
"I saw him fall."  
  
Gently I pulled his hand from it's continual rubbing of his cheek and held it between my own. He looked at our hands and then back up to me, tears gathering behind his eyes again.  
  
"He fell beside me. I always knew that's how it'd be. We'd fall side by side in battle. That's how best friends are supposed to go. That's how brothers are supposed to die. Protecting each other. But I'm still here." His words were no longer empty, instead I felt as if he were sharing a great secret with me.  
  
"You've got to get some rest." I repeated.  
  
He hiccoughed a little and leaned his head on my shoulder. I let a few tears escape before pulling myself back together.  
  
"Ginny and I are going to look for him. We'll bring him back." I said letting him lean on me.  
  
"He's dead, you can't bring him back."   
  
"We can't just let him lie in the forest." I replied.  
  
"I'll go with you." He pushed away and tried to climb off the bed.  
  
"NO! No. You stay here."   
  
He didn't argue, just nodded and leaned back again, seemingly more relaxed.  
  
"We'll be back." I pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Neville." He called as I opened the door to leave.  
  
I waited.  
  
"Bring him back."  
  
"I will." I promised and left. 


	21. The Vessel

A/N This is short. Sorry.  
  
(Draco)  
  
As I expected, Mother was waiting for me. She sat quietly in her chair, delicate hands turning the pages of a book as she pretended to read. When I appeared the book was placed next to her and forgotten.  
  
"Draco." She greeted me.  
  
"Mother." I said holding back my flood of questions.  
  
She was sly and if I began pelting her with questions I would never get any answers.  
  
"I was wondering when you would come here. I went by your house again and found you and your son missing. I assume you were with the mudblood and her friends." Though her voice held no malice I knew what she meant.  
  
"You know where I was. You don't need to ask." I said, feeling the dull ache begin behind my eyes.  
  
"Very good. I'm glad you've caught on."  
  
"What is happening, Mother?" I asked stepping towards where she sat.  
  
She laughed her false laugh and smoothed her robes.  
  
"You mean, you haven't realized?"  
  
"Realized what?"  
  
"What you are."   
  
I felt the urge to pace, but shifted my weight instead. To much movement and she would have trapped me, I was not giving in so easily.  
  
"What would that be?" I questioned tightly.  
  
"Tell me, what has been happening to you lately? Do you remember?"  
  
My heart began to pound.  
  
"No. I don't. There are large amounts of time missing from my memory."   
  
"You remember nothing about them?"  
  
I gave in and began to pace rapidly in front of her.  
  
"I think I killed someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry Potter." His name sounded foreign on my lips, in my minds eye I saw him laying still on the ground, blood still pouring from the wound I inflicted.  
  
She laughed again, this time it was genuine and made me shiver uncontrollably.  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Very good? What is happening to me, Mother?" I was pleading now, anything to stop seeing his gasping mouth and accusing eyes.  
  
She sighed a little and bade me to sit, I ignored her and continued pacing. The repetitive movement eased the sting behind my eyes.  
  
"My marriage to your father was considered a good match by most of the pureblood community. He was quite handsome with his black and silver robes and that sweep of pale hair. I was taken with him. We got along well. There were many opinions that we shared. There was no love between us, but I agreed to marry him." She began calmly.  
  
My feet found their way along the same path as I listened.  
  
"When The Dark Lord rose to power, your father climbed quickly through the ranks. He proved quite talented in the dark arts and Voldemort gave him much power."  
  
"I know this." I was becoming anxious.  
  
"Despite what has been said about The Dark Lord, he did not think himself immortal. He knew he could die. Your father and he devised a plan, in case the worse happened. There would be a vessel. A thing to carry his soul until he grew strong again."  
  
I paused in my steps and looked at her. A thin smile had risen to her face.  
  
"It would have to be a human, and not just any human, someone born specifically for the purpose. A pureblood, of loyal parentage. Lucius volunteered us for this honor. I did not want children, but we did as we were told and you were conceived." Her eyes raked across me with disdain.  
  
"But I thought…"  
  
"You thought you were conceived in love?" She seemed amused, "I didn't want a child to ruin my body or consume my time. You were born for a specific purpose."  
  
"That can't be true." I stated.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"If it were, the first time Potter defeated him I would have changed."  
  
"You were too young. Your body could not hold such a power and you would have turned out like poor Quirrel, with a parasite sticking out of your head. We thought the plan had been enacted to late. Your father lied and told the community that he had been under a curse, they believed him and we waited. The second time he came to power, you were coming of age. His new body was destroyed once again and you, my son, served your purpose." She stopped and stood up.  
  
"I don't believe you."   
  
"You don't have a choice. The Dark Lord is within you. He's growing stronger and soon you will no longer be Draco Malfoy." She touched my face gently and smiled.  
  
"If that's true, why the games? Why did you play with my mind?" My entire face was hurting.  
  
"You had to be controlled. We could not have you thinking for yourself and causing trouble. You had to be watched, kept safe until the creature within you grew strong."  
  
"Cause trouble?"  
  
"As you have with the mudblood. Thankfully it all has turned out well."  
  
"WELL! You call this, well? I can't control my own body anymore, this is insanity." I cried angrily, wanting to shake her.  
  
"You have things to do. You should be going."   
  
My head felt as though it would burst, but I shoved the pain aside. I wouldn't let it happen, not yet. Gripping my still bloody wand I held the tip to my head. She laughed.  
  
"I'll do it." I shouted.  
  
"Go ahead, if you do, think of what will become of your son." Her words dripped poison.  
  
"If I don't, he'll be just as cursed."   
  
"He's your son, he carries the same burden you do. He is a vessel."  
  
Slowly I lowered my wand, swallowing hard against the throbbing of my skull. She was telling the truth. She had to be. I stepped back from her and stumbled over the edge of the carpet.  
  
"Stay away from me." I growled, steadying myself.  
  
She smiled cruelly and watched me fight the beast that grew within. Before she could speak again I disapparated and reappeared in my living room. Pip was waiting there, but I waved her away. Stumbling down the hall I found my office.  
  
"Prospero!" I called and a large tawny colored owl answered, landing on my desk.  
  
I found parchment and a quill, but found writing difficult. My motor skills seemed to have regressed. Finally I managed to scribble a quick note and tie it on my owl's leg.  
  
"Hermione Weasley." I told it and watched as it flew away.  
  
The darkness edged upon me, creeping into my brain, blocking my thoughts.  
  
"The children." It said with my voice.  
  
I knew. 


	22. Safe Haven

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been rather off lately. Dealing with some stupid crap and working a bunch this week. Should be more coming soon. Hopefully, if I can start writing more than three lines a night.  
  
Thanks for reading and thanks for all your reviews.  
  
Dementorchic- thanks for reading. Good to have a loyal fan.  
  
Lolua- you are perceptive and I appreciate that. In the chapter after this there is much to question and I hope you catch all the little bits of stuff. As for Draco's love for his son…that only works if you die for the person, I think. I love Draco. He is interesting and fun to write. As for bribing me, I am broke as well so I understand. You'll get to read the note. And you have seen The Princess Bride. Mostly Dead. That made me laugh. Ron's love for Harry has also become an interesting thing to me. Friendship that runs that deep is rare and special. Thank you so much for your reviews.  
  
Kitten530- Sorry it took so long. Work. Bah. Anyway, Draco is grand. I love him. Even when he's evil. Thanks for reading.  
  
Keep reviewing.  
  
(Angelina)  
  
The safe haven was little more than a three room cabin surrounded by a low stone wall. It consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom and a larger room with a wood burning stove. Lupin apologized for the simplicity of it and went about conjuring furniture. I left him to it and meandered my way to the tiny, grass filled area around it. The children had acclimated themselves to it nicely and were playing a game of their own invention.   
  
I watched them for a moment and turned to go the other way. Lily and Bane were playing apart from the others. Their friendship had surprised me at first. The children of two near mortal enemies were playing contentedly together. The other children didn't care for Draco's child much. They shunned him, but Lily went out of her way to make friends. She looked up at me and smiled before going back to the game. Bane said something, she gave him a disgusted look and he laughed.  
  
I continued on my walk, looking at the trees which grew very near the wall and hung over the cabin in a complicated maze of branches. The sun shone through dimly lighting the leaves into jewels. I wished that Fred had come with me. Lupin cursed loudly from within the cabin and I hurried to help him.  
  
"No. no. You stay back. I'll deal with the nonsense." He said waving me back.  
  
A horklump had made itself at home in the bathroom and he was trying to remove it. I giggled and watched for a bit as he struggled.  
  
"Angelina?" One of the children called.  
  
I turned and found Mab standing there looking perplexed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long are we staying here? Ivy said we would be here a long time." She seemed near tears.  
  
"MAB!" Meshach called from the doorway.  
  
She ignored him and looked at me, waiting.  
  
"Mab. I told you not to bother Angelina. She's having a baby. She needs you to leave her alone." The older Weasley admonished, grabbing his sister's hand and attempting to drag her out of the house.  
  
"No. I want to know how long we are going to be here." Mab insisted and jerked away from him.  
  
"It's okay Meshach, asking me questions won't hurt the baby." I assured him with a laugh.  
  
"My father told us to be very nice to you. Mab is being rude." He informed me.  
  
"You can ask me questions."  
  
"See." Mab said and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Fine." Meshach growled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"How long are we going to be here?" Mab repeated for the third time.  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully not long." I replied.  
  
A cry outside caught my attention.  
  
"It's just Mia. She's not getting her way again." Meshach said and grabbed his sister's hand again.   
  
She allowed him to lead her outside.   
  
"Got it." Lupin said triumphantly.   
  
I looked at the now horklump-free bathroom and nodded proudly.  
  
"Looks like it. Are you making dinner?"   
  
"I can. I brought a big bag of food. Go through it and pick something out. I'll make it, you can relax." He answered as he cautiously checked within the toilet for any other magical creatures.  
  
After dinner I put the children to bed in their cots. I tried to get Bane and Meshach to share a cot, but they simply refused and glared at each other until I let them pick their own. Mab and Meshach shared without hesitation and Bane chose to share with Lily. I frowned, glad that Harry wasn't there.The twins were curled next to each other asleep long before the rest.  
  
"I'm sleeping out here. Keep watch." Lupin told me as he shut the bedroom door.  
  
I nodded and lifted a tired Mia into the bed with me. Soft voices reached me and I wondered which of the children was still awake. I fell asleep long before I figured it out.  
  
(Meshach)  
  
The cabin creaked in the night as shadows crept slowly up the walls. The soft breathing of my cousins did nothing to calm my nerves as I lay in the dark. Mab was breathing softly next to me, her thumb in her mouth as usual when she was scared. The others seemed to be sleeping too, though I thought I heard Ivy humming to herself. Very quietly I slipped from the cot and tiptoed over to where she lay with her sister. As I suspected a pair of glittering blue eyes stared back at me.  
  
"It's late." She said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, can't sleep." I answered.  
  
Our voices were little more than breathing.  
  
"Were you having a nightmare?" She asked and joined me to sit on the wooden floor.  
  
"Not tonight. Haven't slept."  
  
"You should. You need to get some sleep. Like everyone else." She waved a finger at me.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"What about you? You're up."  
  
"I'm keeping watch. Like Lupin, only I keep watch in here." She explained.  
  
There was no arguing the point, so I nodded.  
  
"We should both go to sleep." I said and stood up.  
  
"Would you like me to sing to you?" She asked, wide eyes twinkling.  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
I climbed back beside my sister and tried to sleep.   
  
Dreams slipped over me like water, each melting into the next. Silly things like dancing grapefruit or my sister dancing with a horklump became serious as Lily wept over the body of Bane, he bled from his nose and mouth. Eventually they all drifted away and found myself walking in the forest late at night.   
  
Something was coming, I could hear it's footsteps. Crouching behind a tree trunk I saw the hooded man pass by. Fear flooded me and I had to force myself to move. Silently I followed him until we reached a small clearing. A man lay in the middle, dried blood covering his face and torso. I edged closer so I coud see the face and my stomach churned.   
  
Uncle Harry lay dead, his eyes wide open, staring. I reached to touch him, but stopped and saw the hooded man continuing on. Nervously I left my uncle and followed the man. It seemed hours before I realized where he was going. The low stone wall stood ahead of us and through the gloom I could just make out the cabin that housed my cousins.  
  
The man entered it soundlessly, I followed. Lupin lay ahead of us, sprawled on his cot, arm tucked neatly behind his head. Green light flashed and he was dead. I screamed, but couldn't wake up. Leaving the dead body, I ran past the figure and into the bedroom, trying to block the door. He was strong and pushed past. I watched as he killed every one of them. I could not control my voice and scaremed as loud as I could, hopeing someone, anyone would hear me.  
  
"Meshach? Wake up." I opened my eyes and found Angelina kneeling beside me.   
  
I panted as I sat up and let her hold me.  
  
"We had some nightmare." She whispered rocking me back and forth.  
  
"He's coming." I whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's coming. He's going to kill us." I couldn't catch my breath.  
  
"Who is?" She asked sounding a little nervous.  
  
Suddenly I remembered and shoved away from to run into the main room. Lupin lay as he had in the dream, one arm tucked behind his head. I ran to him and climbed up over the side of the cot to make sure he was breathing.  
  
"Oh? What?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Meshach." Angelina called coming into the room.  
  
"He's here." Lupin said frowning at me.  
  
"Meshach, lets go back to bed." She reached for me but I didn't want to go.  
  
If the man with the hood was coming I wanted to be ready. I wanted us to be prepared.  
  
"He's coming and he's going to kill you. He killed you and he killed Uncle Harry." I tried explaining.  
  
"You had a nightmare." Angelina said and again reached for me I held on to Lupin's shirt tightly.  
  
"Wait a minute." Lupin said and sat up.  
  
"He's coming." I cried again.  
  
"Who is coming? What did you see?" The older man asked me gently.  
  
"He was coming through the forest, he killed Uncle Harry, he came here and he killed all of you. Everyone but me." I was getting close to tears.  
  
Normally I would never have told an adult about my nightmares, but this was different. Something was coming and they needed to know.  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"I don't know, he wore a cloak."  
  
"Angelina lock the door and stay in the bedroom, it might be nothing, but I want you as safe as possible. Be ready. Meshach, go with Angelina." I obeyed and followed her back to bed.  
  
As the door shut I saw him pull out his wand and stand beside the door.  
  
(Lily)  
  
We all heard Meshach talking to the adults. Something was coming. Something was going to kill us all. I expected them to send him back to bed, but they didn't. Instead Lupin let him tell his story, then sent Angelina to lock the bedroom door. I turned back to Bane who lay frowning beside me.  
  
"They believed him." I whispered.  
  
"Something must be coming then. I thought this place was safe?"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"What if it does come?" I asked feeling suddenly afraid.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you think the adults can fight it off? What about what Meshach said about my father?" I wanted to go home.  
  
"Your dad can't be dead." He stated bluntly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He just can't be."  
  
I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling for a while. The shadows danced gracefully across and I thought I head Ivy humming again. Her tune was slow and a little sad, but comforting nonetheless. I heard Lotus say something to her, and the humming ceased.  
  
"I promise everything will be fine." Bane whispered.  
  
"You can't promise something like that."  
  
"I can try."  
  
He was being honest and I didn't know what to do.   
  
"What are you going to do then?" I asked being practical.  
  
"I haven't decided yet, but I'm not going to let anything hurt you."  
  
Sighing I rolled away from him and watched Angelina sitting awake by the door, her wand held up, ready. I was scared. For my father, for myself, for my new found friend. I just wanted to go home. 


	23. Ghosts

A/N I know, I know, predictable.   
  
Dementorchic- thanks again for reviewing. I thought it would be rather fitting if Harry's only daughter was best friend's with a Malfoy. I hope they grow up and get married cause then Draco and Harry will have to spend holidays with each other.  
  
Kitten530- Not usually a whole to lot to do, but last week I worked 30 hours instead of my usual 10. It was rough. And the plot line was lost on me for a while. There is only so much thinking one can do while sitting in a chair, staring at the ceiling, waiting for customers who are not coming. But anyway. I realized that I was being unfair and came back to add more. I don't know when more will come but it will. I swear it.  
  
(Harry)  
  
The world refused to focus and I realized I must have lost my glasses in the fall. Blurry outlines of brown and green surrounded me, some moving, others seeming to watch closely as I tried to get up. My body wouldn't obey and I simply laid on my stomach, breathing in dirt. Spitting weakly at the taste of it I tried to call for Ron. Surely he had seen me fall. My voice didn't work right either, barely a squeak escaped my lips. Perhaps if I could roll to my back I might back able to call for help. Gritting my teeth I managed to wiggle my fingers until one palm was against the ground. The pain was excruciating but I shoved hard and flipped over with a thud.  
  
I felt something warm drip down my side, but couldn't see through the stars behind my eyelids. After they cleared I tried to see the wound in my side and found only a blood soaked area that was getting steadily larger. Somehow I needed to stop the bleeding, but my limbs were fighting me again. I gave up and leaned my head back to the earth.  
  
Something moved in the corner of my eye and I turned lazily to look at it. A man stood not far away, looking very out of place with his black robes and muggle jeans. Squinting I realized that I did not need my glasses to see him clearly.  
  
"Hey Harry." He said and came closer.  
  
I tried to speak but again only a tiny sound come out.  
  
His face was familiar. I blinked and looked again realizing who it was I was talking to.  
  
"Looks pretty bad." He commented as his eyes roamed over the amount of blood I had lost.  
  
"You." I managed to gasp and winced at the pain.  
  
"Talking is going to hurt, he hit you hard in the throat." The man knelt beside me.  
  
"You're dead."   
  
He chuckled, "Yeah."  
  
"Am I?" It felt as though my throat were burning.  
  
His black eyes gazed on at my wounds and he seemed reluctant to talk.  
  
"Sirius, am I dead?" I asked and coughed, tasting blood.  
  
"That's all in how you look at it." He answered.  
  
Suddenly it wasn't my godfather kneeling beside me but Luna Longbottom. My brain couldn't seem to grasp what was going on.   
  
"What?" I could barely hear myself speaking but she smiled brightly and placed a hand on my wound.  
  
"Death is only what we make of it. It can be as long or as short as we choose." Her smile faded.  
  
I vaguely remembered the last time I had seen her, laying in Neville's arms. There had been so much blood. When I found myself unable to answer, she looked at me kindly and gently touched my throat with her cold fingertips. The flames within me eased a little.  
  
"Some wait, others move on, and a few choose to die before they live."  
  
"Luna, am I dead?" I managed.  
  
"No more dead than I."   
  
I shut my eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening, "I don't want to die."  
  
"Open your eyes, then, son."   
  
My father stared at me through his spectacles, a kind smirk on his lips. I realized just how much I looked like him. Our dark hair and thin build, long fingers and crooked smiles, only the eyes were different.   
  
"Dad."   
  
"You can't just close your eyes."  
  
A sob rose in my throat, aching as it came, "Please, Dad, am I dead?"  
  
"It's your decision to see or to remain blind."  
  
"Can't you tell me what's going on?" I begged digging my fingers into the dirt.  
  
"It's all about perception, Harry, dear." Intoned Molly Weasley from where my father had been moments before.  
  
Tears burned behind my eyes, tears of frustration and fear. There had to be a logical explanation for all of it. It had to be some kind of spell, perhaps a curse. I was being forced to see all my dead loved ones until I went mad.  
  
"Acknowledging the world around you is the first step to living." She continued, her voice kind but firm.  
  
"You're all dead." The words should have made the apparition disappear, instead she smiled sadly.  
  
"Yes, Harry, but we chose to live."  
  
"What is happening to me? Please, please, tell me." The tears fell, mixed with the blood on my face and rolled down my cheeks.  
  
"Sometimes we are forced to choose." The voice was soft.  
  
I saw my mother kneeling beside me, her green eyes filled with worry. She was more lovely than any mirror or picture could show and I longed for her to hold me close. If she would just pull me into her arms everything would be alright.   
  
"Mum. Please."   
  
"Living can hurt, but pain is better than no feeling at all."  
  
"Just tell me what you are talking about." The burning in my lungs and throat no longer mattered.  
  
"You have to start living, you have to start seeing, you have to learn how to let go of the past, or you will die."  
  
"I'm not dead." I mumbled quietly.  
  
Gently she brushed her fingers across my blood stained cheek. A shiver went through me and I watched her slowly fade into mist.  
  
"HARRY!" Someone yelled, but I had closed my eyes, when they opened my wife was leaning over me, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
"Ginny." I croaked, finding speaking difficult again.  
  
"Neville, he's alive." She called.  
  
"Did you see…" I started but she hushed me and began inspecting the wound.  
  
I weaved in and out of consciousness as they spoke above me, some of me thought they might be more apparitions to haunt me. But they were out of focus with the rest of the world, all my ghosts had been clear. She spoke of an attack and I tried to remember what had happened. Images swept through my mind, the hospital, the fires, my house in shambles. Then I heard her mention Draco and everything came to me.  
  
I had seen Ron fall from a blow to the head, and the figure had stepped into the glow from my wand.   
  
"I knew I couldn't trust you." I hissed angrily at him raising my wand in the air.  
  
He was to close and knocked it out of my hand, but I caught him along side his face with a hard punch. Slowly we circled each other, his wand clenched tightly in his fist.  
  
"Are you going to use that?" I growled and lunged for it, only to meet a strange sensation in my chest.  
  
"Curses don't seem to work on you, Potter."   
  
I stood in shock, leaning heavily onto him, warm blood pouring from my chest. Violently he pulled his wand from beneath my ribs and I wavered for a long moment. His hand shot out and struck my throat hard, my breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes bulge from lack of air. The ground met me hard. Ron was calling my name, but I couldn't answer. Darkness had come quickly.  
  
"Here, drink this." Ginny whispered.  
  
Her fingers forced my mouth open and a cool liquid was poured into my mouth.   
  
"You will sleep and heal. I'll wake you when it's time." She whispered in my ear.  
  
I slowly drifted off, feeling her breath on my cheek. 


	24. Onward

A/N Sorry about the wait. It's like everything exploded this week. It's still exploding I just found a free moment. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  
  
Keldore- yeah, I had a thought the other day that I should have left him dead, but he has things to do. I couldn't leave poor Lily fatherless and the effect on Ginny is better with him alive I think. The tension between them should be fantastic. Thanks for reading. I love getting reviews from new people.  
  
Dementorchic- I can make no promises about the ghosts and what they said. You know Harry. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.  
  
Lolua- I reread the part you were talking about and I didn't get that at all from the book. Maybe I read wrong. I'll go back and read the whole thing. But as for that happening…kind of. Be prepared. And I thought I used big words all the time. ;) Yeah Bane is alright when he'd been away from his grandma for a while, though only with Lily. The others could die and he wouldn't care so long as she was okay. I'm sorry to disappoint with the letter, but you must tell me what you thought was written there. As for a tussle between Mione and Harry…I dunno yet. But the tension between Harry and Ginny and Neville is going to be wonderful. Can't wait to get it written. Thanks for reading. Keep it up with the long reviews they are so much fun to read.  
  
kangabear- Every thing will not be okay, but I swear it does get better. Keep reading. And keep reviewing. Haven't seen you about in a while.  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Ron lay sleeping, knees up, one arm beneath his head, the other wrapped over his chest. He mumbled occasionally and twitched, but the sleeping draught had done it's work. If I could have made his mind rest dreamlessly I would have, but the potion for that would have taken to long to make. So he dreamed and cried out, forever trying to save his friend and forever failing.   
  
My heart ached at the loss of Harry, but my pain was nothing to that of my husband. I had lost a good friend, Ron had lost a brother. I remembered his joy after the final battle, how often he told me about their pact. There had been no need to share blood, enough had been spilt that night to satisfy any oath. Upon their return Ron fussed over both his new siblings, and complained good naturedly that he already had too many brothers.   
  
Later though, when things had calmed and we lay in bed, he pulled me close. His eyes were pained somewhat.  
  
"I'm going to die in battle." He whispered.  
  
I frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"If not in battle then at least I'll die when Harry dies."  
  
I stared at him, looking for the humour in his eyes and finding none.  
  
"How do you know that?"   
  
"We're brothers. That's what brothers do."   
  
"You've lost three of your real brothers and you are still here." I reminded him, regretting the words immediately.  
  
"That's not the kind of brother I meant."  
  
"I know." I admitted and took his hand in mine.  
  
"It's not the family we are born into, but the family we choose that matters. Harry is more my brother than Bill, Charlie or Percy ever were. When Harry dies, I'll die too."  
  
"What about Neville? Will he die then?"  
  
Ron thought for a long moment, "No. Neville is the survivor. He'll go on to be old and grey. Someone has to remember that we were brothers."  
  
"So you would leave me, then?" I asked feeling selfish as I did.  
  
His eyes softened and caroused fingers squeezed my own.  
  
"It's not going to happen for a long time. I promise. And when it does, I'll still be around. I'd never leave you completely."   
  
Still he slept, fingers moving mindlessly, eyes darting beneath their lids. I watched and gently petted the red hair sticking from beneath his bandage. Despite how he hurt, I was glad he had not fallen in battle next to his brother. I love him more than life, if he were gone I'd never make it through. I could never raise our children alone, I could never lay in bed without him there to wrap his arm around me. In the end, I was nothing but selfish.  
  
"He does love you." Arthur Weasley said from behind me in the doorway.  
  
"I know."  
  
"He'd die for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Slowly I sat up and looked at my father-in-law. His kind face smiled back sadly.  
  
"He blames himself." Arthur murmured glancing at his son's sleeping form.  
  
"No. It isn't that Harry is dead, it's that Harry died without him." I corrected brushing my finger tips over Ron's cheek.  
  
Arthur swallowed hard, "Do you think he'll try to hurt himself?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think he should be left alone for a while." I answered.  
  
The older man nodded.  
  
"He does love you, though. I know it."  
  
"I know." I repeated.  
  
"He'd kill for you, die to keep you safe. You are the one he cares for most in this world. Without Harry, though, he just ceases to be Ron. He's lost a piece of himself. Friendship is hard like that."  
  
Arthur came and sat next to me on the bed, his eyes never leaving Ron's face.   
  
"I gave him a potion. He'll sleep for another hour or so." I said quietly.  
  
"He's dreaming."  
  
"Dreamless Sleep takes too long to make, he needed to rest."   
  
He patted his son's knee lovingly and looked to me, "How are you?"  
  
"I'll be alright, I think."  
  
"Hermione!" Someone shouted running up the stairs.  
  
"What?" I asked as Fred stood frowning in the doorway.  
  
"An owl just arrived with a message. It's addressed to you and the bird won't let anyone else touch it." He explained.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"I don't know, bloody bird wouldn't let us close enough to see." Fred grumbled rubbed a red bump on his arm that I took to be a bite.  
  
"I'm coming." I answered.  
  
"I'll stay with him." Arthur offered as I stood.  
  
I nodded and followed Fred downstairs. George and Tonks were standing a safe distance away from a large familiar looking owl. It hooted loudly when it saw me and Tonks raised her cane as if to fight it off. However instead of attacking it lifted it's leg and allowed me to take the letter. I said my thanks and it flew for the door which Fred gratefully opened.   
  
The note was short and cryptic.  
  
Get to the children.  
  
  
  
Draco  
  
I frowned and handed the small piece of parchment to George who simply stared at it blankly.  
  
"What does it mean?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." I replied.  
  
"Let me see." Tonks said and took it from him.  
  
Fred read it over her shoulder and we all gazed curiously at each other.  
  
"He must know something we don't." Fred stated.  
  
"His writing is a bit strange, it's his though. Perhaps he was in a hurry." I suggested.  
  
"Do we take it seriously though?" Tonks put in.  
  
"Yes." George said as if it were obvious.  
  
"Why? It might be a trap." Fred asked.  
  
"He's pretty much a spy, gleaning information from his mother. Chances are she caught him, and now whatever or whoever is attacking us knows where the kids are and is headed that way. I say we load up and head out immediately." He replied.  
  
I nodded and went to change clothes and tell Arthur what we were doing. Ron had shifted in his sleep and now lay with his head pillowed by his father's lap. He still trembled with nightmares, but the older man's strong hands held him still.  
  
"Something has happened and we have to go and get the children." I explained digging out some different clothing.  
  
"What?" He asked looking up from his son.  
  
"I'm not sure. Draco sent me a note, told me to go and get the children. We think someone found out where they were. Probably whoever … whoever killed Harry." I stammered for a moment.  
  
"Are Fred and George going with you?"   
  
"I don't know. I think so."   
  
"I'll leave you to change. Call me when you get done and I'll be back to stay with him."   
  
I thanked him and watched as the door shut, feeling a heaviness grow in my chest. Quickly I slipped on different clothing and shoved my feet into my boots. Ron stirred slightly and I sat down next to him, touching his warm shoulder.  
  
"Ron." I said shaking him gently.  
  
His eyes opened slightly and he gazed at me blearily.  
  
"I'm going to get the children." I said.  
  
He muttered something and tried to sit up only to fall back onto the bed.  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
"Don't leave me." He managed hoarsely.  
  
"I'll be back." I repeated and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
  
"I'm coming." Again he struggled to get up.  
  
"No. You stay and rest. I promise I'll come back."   
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm going." I whispered.  
  
"Wait." He muttered.  
  
I paused and watched him curl up again.  
  
"Kiss." He said.  
  
I smiled a little and pressed my lips to his, once more  
  
"Bye." He murmured and was asleep before I reached the door.  
  
Arthur was standing outside looking worried.  
  
"There is another bottle of sleeping potion in the kitchen, give it to him in an hour. Keep him asleep until I come back." I ordered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He keeps trying to come with me. He's in no condition to do much of anything, let along go running around in the Forbidden Forest."   
  
My father-in-law frowned and hugged me quickly before attending to his son.   
  
"George is staying here, it's just you and I." Fred announced as I came to the living room.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Dad is with Ron and Tonks would be by herself, I didn't think it was wise to leave her on her own. Remus doesn't. She's a bit miffed, but it's just you and I." Fred explained taking out his wand to disapparate.  
  
I followed suit.  
  
(Neville)  
  
I remembered the Forbidden Forest well from my school years. It was dark and slightly damp, things hung from trees and slapped my face as we walked. Several times something rustled in the underbrush near my feet and I jumped a little. Strange calls and growls echoed around us, and I thought I saw augurey high up in a tree, but when I looked again it was gone. Ginny seemed unaffected by all these things. Her steps carried her ever onward.  
  
Occasionally she would stop and pull out her wand to whisper a spell into the air, tiny balls of light from the end of her wand flew off in every direction. When one of them returned it meant that the object we were seeking had been located. Patiently we would wait, staring out into the dusky fog, nothing happened and we continued on.  
  
Few words passed between us. She seemed intent upon the quest and I found talking to her difficult suddenly. My feelings were not hurt that she regretted our time together, she stood to lose everything, I was on my own. Guilt rose in my chest occasionally. Not guilt over having her, but guilt that she was not mine to have. The feeling was complicated and grew worse the longer I thought about it.  
  
"Did you hear that?" She asked suddenly, holding a hand to stop me.  
  
I listened, "No."  
  
Quickly she did the searching spell again and we waited. It seemed hours before the minute golden ball bounced back and landed atop her wand. Before I could stop her she ran off in the direction the ball had come from.   
  
"Ginny, wait." I called, running after her.  
  
Through the trees I could barely see the outline of her, running haphazardly. Suddenly she was gone. I stood very still, listening for her voice, or the sound of her breathing. Nothing.  
  
"Neville! He's alive!" Her cry was bursting with surprise.  
  
I frowned and followed her voice, thinking she must be imagining things. Instead, I found her kneeling over Harry's body, touching his face, his hands, every part she could. As he whispered back to her urgent words I knew how much they loved each other. I was the intruder, the outsider.   
  
"He's lost a lot of blood." She said inspecting the wound to his abdomen.  
  
"It looks as though it's begun to heal." I said kneeling down reluctantly beside her.  
  
"How odd." She commented.  
  
Glancing at the ground I realized why he had survived.  
  
"Dittany." I said holding up a bit of it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dittany, a plant. It's liquid it excretes when damaged has healing properties. Harry landed in a patch of it." I nearly laughed at the crazy luck of The Boy Who Lived.  
  
"So he gets hurt and then lands on the plants and they heal him up a little?" She asked still inspecting his wounds.  
  
"It's about as improbable as surviving the killing curse, but then he's done that before as well."   
  
She smiled faintly, "He'll have another scar."  
  
Her fingers lingered over his stomach, tracing over the blood covered surface and I remembered her face when she had seen the marring of my own abdomen. The long pink line of skin startled her and she had looked up at me strangely.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, kissing it gently.  
  
"Diffendo to the stomach, remember?" I asked trying to pull her back up to me.  
  
"I remember." Her tongue had traced it's outline and I gasped her name.  
  
A shiver ran through me as I shoved it from my thoughts. Something like satisfaction remained however, I didn't want her anymore. The feelings I had felt before were gone.  
  
"He's got plenty, that's what makes him Harry." I answered.  
  
"I wish Draco could have given more information on whoever attacked them. I hate being out here." She whispered while rummaging through her bag.  
  
The bottle she pulled out was half full of an amber liquid I didn't recognize. She carefully pried her husbands lips apart and poured the contents in his mouth. I didn't hear what she whispered to him, but he smiled a little and fell fast asleep.  
  
"That should keep him out for a while. Help me clean him up a little and get him bandaged. I wish I could do something for his throat. Nasty bruise there." She seemed to be talking mostly to herself.  
  
"We need to get him out of here." I reminded her.  
  
"He can't be moved yet, he's already reopened the wound once. He's lost a lot of blood, too." She wiped a tear from her face and began looking for something in her bag again.  
  
I remained silent as we dressed his injuries. She wept part of the time, never looking at me. I hated to see her upset, but it wasn't my place to comfort her.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me." She whispered as I gently lay rubbed a salve on the ugly blue contusion that covered Harry's neck.  
  
"I couldn't let you go alone." I answered.  
  
"Thank you. And thank you … thank you for offering to care for Lily and I. It meant a lot to me. You didn't have to do that." She sat back and pulled her knees to her chest.  
  
"What was I supposed to do, then? Let you be alone for the rest of your life?" I asked somewhat upset.  
  
She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled red hair, spreading blood and dirt along it's length. It seemed there was not a clean patch on either of us, the ordeal of caring for my injured friend had covered us both in the bright red liquid.  
  
"You're alone." Her voice was so low I hardly heard her.  
  
Several responses came to mind, but instead I simply wet my lips and turned away to look off into the forest.  
  
"I thought he was gone. I thought I'd have to spend the rest of my life without him and I got scared. Despite how angry I was and all the things we said, I still love him."  
  
Still I said nothing.   
  
"Neville? How did you ever manage?"  
  
"She's waiting for me." I replied and kicked at the dirt.  
  
For another hour we sat; her next to Harry and I off a ways facing the trees. I wondered about my daughters. They hadn't wanted to go to the haven and I really hadn't wanted to let them. The further away they were, the more empty I felt. In my minds eye I saw them laughing, blonde curls bouncing, blue eyes twinkling mischievously.   
  
"Ginny." Harry moaned thickly.  
  
"We're here." She assured him.  
  
I hurried to them and knelt down, ready to help.   
  
"Draco." He said trying to sit up.  
  
"He's not here. We don't know where he is." Ginny explained and motioned for me to help him sit.  
  
I slipped an arm around his shoulders and lifted up upright.  
  
"No. Draco did this." He began to cough.  
  
"What do you mean? Try to talk a little quieter, Your throat is swollen."  
  
When the coughing had subsided he seemed frantic that we understand, "It was Draco who attacked me. He hit Ron over the head and tried to kill me."   
  
A cold wave of fear washed over me. I prayed that Harry was mistaken, but knew he couldn't be. It was all to perfect. Draco writes Hermione, pretends to spy so he can get into our headquarters, feigns a headache so no one will suspect him as he attacks my daughters and I, goes with Harry to retrieve the children and tries to kill him on the way. Everything fit perfectly. That meant that after he brought Ron back, he must have gone to find the children.  
  
"We've got to get going." I said and started to lift Harry up.  
  
"I don't understand." Ginny stated and stood next to us.  
  
"It's been Draco all along." Harry said.  
  
"How far from the children are we?" She asked as we began to walk to the path.  
  
"I don't know, Hopefully not far." Harry answered.  
  
His steps were stumbling and uneven, but I managed to keep him moving. My arm ached with his weight and I knew Ginny would eventually have to support him.  
  
"We'd better hurry then, the sun will set soon." I said. 


	25. Infidelity

A/N These last few chapters and a few in the future are short and I'm sorry for that. Some things need to be said alone though. I know I am evil, being as Dragonsbane is always reminding me that I killed Luna and ruined Neville's life. During this chapter I listened to When I Look To The Sky by Train and so…well…alas.  
  
Dementorchic- thanks for reviewing. I promise action soon.  
  
Kitten530- work is grand. But boring. I spend the day thinking of the story and where I'm going with it, thus my boss thinks I'm odd. Which I am. But… bleh.  
  
Lolua- I went back and read the parts you talked about. I see when you mean but when I read the book I just didn't take it to mean that. I figured that it was because Harry was capable of loving and not just his love for Sirius. Funny you should mention the parallel between Lily and Ginny, I didn't do that on purpose. Lily had to be the last to speak though, because she was the only one who could give him a straight answer. Everyone else had to be cryptic. I don't know if Harry was hallucinating or if the things he saw were really there. The people were the ghosts from his eyes. His daughter could see them, but no one else could. He had to let go of them to make them go away and that is what he was doing when they spoke to him. Or what he will do soon. There will be a few surprises yet. Just remember Draco has a head start on Hermione. But not on Harry and the other two. And it's extremely difficult to get out of the forest. Thanks for reviewing. I love the huge reviews they make me smile.  
  
Thanks all for reading. Review more.  
  
(Harry)  
  
  
  
At first I focused on remaining upright. My feet stumbled lazily about on their own, refusing to obey me. Several times Ginny nearly toppled over after me, but we always caught our balance in the end. She wasn't as strong as Neville and I didn't want to hurt her so I tried to keep most of my weight off of her. The first mile was the worst, but I soon grew accustomed to our uneven pace and began to consider recent events.  
  
Exhausted as I was, I continued to try and understand Draco's motives. He had done an amazing job of fooling us. Every word he said seemed true and perhaps, to a degree, it was. After all, there had been no pretense of caring for any individual other than himself. I realized my mistake in never asking for his motives, I had merely taken Hermione's word for everything and allowed her to bring the evil straight into the heart of our operation, and our family.  
  
My thoughts paused as Ginny stopped walking. Up ahead Neville had halted as well, his eyes looking over the path in front of him curiously.  
  
"I think we go that way." He said looking back at Ginny and I.  
  
She nodded and shifted her weight anxiously, as if the pause were causing her muscles to cramp. There was something more as well. His eyes lingered on her a moment to long, and she seemed far to eager not to meet his gaze. A lump rose in my throat as we continued walking.  
  
"So," I tried to sound casual, "How long have you been sleeping with Neville?"  
  
Whatever reaction I was expecting, it was not for her to continue on as though I had not spoken. Part of me had hoped she would act shocked and tell me she hadn't, or that she would just start crying and beg me not to be angry, or even that she would yell and tell me it was my fault. Instead she looked at me for a long moment and then altered her arm's position around me.  
  
"Well I guess that explains things." I muttered and clenched my jaw.  
  
"Can we talk about this later." She asked quietly.  
  
"I think this is the perfect time to talk about it. Taking a leisurely stroll through the forest with my wife and her lover, yes now is just about right."  
  
I found I no longer wanted to be touching her, and tried to stand on my own. Her tongue ran quickly over her lips and she looked at me, catching more of my weight on her shoulder as I stumbled again.   
  
"He isn't my lover." She spat the last word disgustedly.  
  
"Oh, do you have a special name for him then? Some term of endearment? Please, tell me, I must know what to call him now."  
  
"Stop this."  
  
"What? What should I stop? Am I doing something that bothers you?"  
  
She swallowed hard and looked at me.  
  
"Once. Only once."   
  
I was speechless for a time, unable to ask my next question, fearing the answer. Finally I took a deep breath and asked "Why?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes in thought and seemed to be considering the man walking a good distance in front of us. My mind raced and I waited for her response. Anger boiled up in my chest, followed by the urge to cry. After a quick debate I chose anger.  
  
"Never mind. I don't want to know why." I said and didn't meet her gaze.  
  
After another bout of silence I again spoke, "Is it over?"  
  
"Between Neville and I, or between us?"  
  
"Either."  
  
Again she caught me as I fell, her free hand reaching out to grab a tree trunk for stability. Once we were both back on out feet I noticed her hand was bleeding. Any other time, she would have stopped to clean and bandage it, now she simply wiped the blood off on her tunic.   
  
"The first was over before it began." She whispered.  
  
"And the second?"  
  
"I suppose that's up to you."  
  
I nodded, "Lets talk about this later."  
  
(Neville)  
  
The path was difficult to follow, sometimes it split or faded into nothing only to reappear a few steps later. My eyes strained to find it's edges and to keep from walking to fast for the others. Ginny was not as strong as I was, so I had been reluctant for her to carry her injured husband. As usual though, she managed. Once the trail disappeared entirely, leaving nothing but coarse underbrush in my way. Frantically I scanned the ground until I saw an opening.  
  
"I think we go that way." I called.  
  
Ginny was panting a bit and looked away when I caught her eye for a moment. Without another word I turned and began walking again. I heard the familiar sound of Harry's voice, but could not understand what he was saying. Despite my curiosity I did not hang back to hear what he was saying to her, instead I quickened my pace.   
  
My mind drifted a little. I worried for my daughters again. If something happened to them I knew I'd never make it through another day. I wondered if Ivy was having trouble sleeping in a different bed or if Lotus was enjoying the abundant plant life. While they were very much alike, each child was their own unique person. Ivy was much like her mother, airy, silly and always mysterious. Also like Luna she took her time with things. Even when she was being mischievous, there was always a certain amount of patience involved. Lotus, on the other hand, was more like me. She was not stupid, but it took her several tries to get something right, and her memory was always a bit off. Still she had a gentle way. A certain grace in the face of her clumsiness that let her care for her garden and help me about the shop.   
  
I sighed and paused again as I felt Ginny's gaze on my back. There was no need to turn and look. Shaking off the feeling, I checked my feet to be sure I hadn't wandered off the way.   
  
There was no doubting that Luna would have been proud of her children. If she were still alive, this mess never would have happened. We'd all be safe in our house. The girls playing in the front room while Luna sang quietly in our bedroom as she changed clothes and got ready to sleep, I'd be trying to herd the twins up stairs in the direction of their room. My throat felt tight as I thought of her, no matter how much time passed, that was a wound that would never heal. I prayed that the girls would be unharmed when we reached out destination. I couldn't stand to let Luna down like that.   
  
The sound of cracking twigs and heavy footsteps told me they had stumbled again. Soon I'd have to carry him again and Ginny would lead. He needed a soft bed to lay in, perhaps for a week, but those things were far away. My shoulders ached at the thought of hefting him about again, though I said nothing. I felt I owed him that, and much more.   
  
The voices behind me ceased and I let a few more minutes pass before I offered to carry him again.  
  
"I'll take him for awhile." I said walking back to where they continued to struggle on.  
  
Ginny nodded silently and cast an odd look at her husband, he stared straight ahead into the trees.   
  
"Doing alright there, Harry?" I asked wrapping my arm under his and balancing his weight.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Whatever she used on your throat seemed to be working, the swelling has gone down. How's your gut feeling? Pretty lucky he didn't hit anything vital." I tried to make conversation.  
  
"No. He left that to you."  
  
My mouth dried up and I found I couldn't talk. His green eyes turned to me accusingly, and I met them with great reluctance.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't know?"   
  
His fingers dug harshly into my shoulder and I flinched a little.  
  
"She's my wife, Neville."  
  
"I …"   
  
"And you are my brother."  
  
"Harry …"   
  
"Why?" He asked still watching me.  
  
I looked away and tried to focus on something else, anything else, but he piercing stare of his eyes. A thousand answers raced through my head, she was hurting, she needed me, I wanted her, I loved her, we were lonely …  
  
"I don't know." I replied quietly.  
  
"You don't know? Surely you must have had some reasoning. Some motive for fucking my wife."  
  
My jaw tightened and I turned to look back at him, "You think that's all it was? I thought you knew me better than that. You honestly think I would use her for some casual … fuck."   
  
I knew that my words were not going to ease the situation, and I hated the last more than anything as it rolled off my tongue.  
  
"I think that's what hurts the most. I do know you better than that."  
  
I looked away again, his painful expression was to much for me to bear.   
  
"Neville Longbottom has no accidental sexual encounters. He's far to noble for that. He has to feel something for the person first, he has to love them. How long have you been in love with Ginny?"  
  
"I'm not anymore." I answered honestly.  
  
"But you were."  
  
"I don't remember how long. But I'm not anymore." I repeated.  
  
"What would Luna say? She loved you."   
  
I let go and Harry fell to the ground hard. For a second he lay on his side gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him. I made no move to help him up or reach for the glasses that had fallen from his eyes onto the ground nearby.   
  
"What do you know about love? The most wonderful woman in the would loved you and you didn't even take the time to see."  
  
Shakily he placed his spectacles on his nose again and looked up at me with an expression I couldn't read.   
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny called from further ahead.  
  
"Fine."   
  
"Okay then." She replied sounding doubtful.  
  
Wincing in pain Harry reached for my hand and I pulled him to his feet. Quickly we composed ourselves and continued walking.  
  
"I'm sorry." I told him looking away.  
  
"No, I think I'm alright." He answered picking a leaf off his shirt.  
  
"Not about that. About the other."  
  
"Do you regret it?" There was a hint of venom in his voice.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why bother to say you were sorry?"   
  
"Because what we did hurts you, that was never our intention."  
  
When he spoke I heard a hint of sadness, "When this is over I don't want you around."  
  
I nodded grimly. 


	26. What Is Real

A/N I was going crazy there fore a while. I was getting reviews and was unable to look at them. Just about finished me off.  
  
Anyway, during this chapter I listened to Matchbox 20 Bed of Lies on repeat. So that's the influence here.   
  
Crystal2- thanks for reviewing. Sorry you don't like Ginny. Reread the prophesy and then look at the children. You'll catch it I'm sure.   
  
Natbag- You had to reason to worry. Neville belongs to Luna and I wouldn't let him belong to anyone else. As far as the problems…Harry and Ginny are both far to strong willed not to have problems. The road to forgiveness is going to be difficult for them both. But things do get better I promise.  
  
Dementorchic- they fixed it!!!!!!! Good. Oh the many woes of Harry and Ginny.   
  
Goddess of Darkness3- thanks for reviewing.   
  
(Draco)  
  
I held my breath as Pansy walked down the aisle toward me. She was lovely. Her dress white and shimmering in the light, a choker of emeralds round her neck and a thin circlet of diamonds in her hair. None of the guests dared make a noise as she stood beside me. I caught her eye and smiled a little to calm her nerves.  
  
The marriage was not arranged so much as suggested forcefully. I did not consider myself prepared for married life, but my father thought otherwise. He insisted that I marry Pansy, which wasn't an entirely horrible idea. We had grown closer over the years, she knew all my secrets and I knew hers, but we had never been involved. In the end that mattered little, as she was the perfect wife for a Malfoy.  
  
I caught her eye again as we said our vows and she smiled a little at me this time. From the corner of my eye I saw my father and mother sitting in their seats. Mother looked impeccable as always. Soft blue robes hanging perfectly, long blonde hair arranged delicately on her head, her eyes appraising every movement I made. Father sat quite still, his usual frown placed on his features. Beside them someone else sat, dark, cloaked, out of place.  
  
My voice stumbled a little over the words as I tried to ignore the presence. He shouldn't be there, he wasn't supposed to be there. The war was not won, he should be hiding. Yet, quiet as smoke he sat, staring at me with those strange serpent like features.  
  
Pansy and I rarely argued. She generally acquiesced to my decisions, which I found unnerving at times. Before the wedding we had discussed everything and sometimes not seen eye to eye. I wasn't sure I enjoyed her constant capitulation.   
  
One night, though, she found something quite close to home to fight about. I was getting ready for bed, tugging on my green pajama bottoms, while she watched me nervously.  
  
"They look alright to you?" I asked turning so she could see how I looked in my birthday present.  
  
She smiled a little and nodded, "Silk is definitely you."  
  
"Good."  
  
I slipped beneath the covers beside her and doused the lights with my wand. To my surprise she curled close and wrapped an arm around my stomach, fingers tracing airy designs on my side.   
  
"Something wrong?" I asked kissing her forehead.  
  
"When is the ceremony for the Dark Mark?" She asked quietly.  
  
I felt her hold a breath in, waiting for my response.  
  
"Not for a while yet."  
  
Slowly she released her breath and it tickled my chest, "hmm"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"We agreed to be honest with each other, right?" She asked looking up at me.  
  
I frowned, "Yes."  
  
"Don't take the Mark."  
  
"I don't have a choice." I replied.  
  
"There is always a choice."  
  
"What would you suggest I do? Throw it back in my father's face? He did much to get me this far, I owe it to him to go through with it. Besides if I don't, the consequences would be more than we could handle."   
  
"I just … I just want our son to be able to make his own choices." She whispered.  
  
"Son?" I asked sitting up and looking at her hard.  
  
She nodded and pressed her lips together nervously.  
  
"Son?" I repeated unbelieving.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"When did you find this out? Why didn't you tell me? I'm having a son?" I cried excitedly.  
  
"This afternoon."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
She paused and looked straight into my eyes, "You'd have told your father."  
  
My joy faded at her words and I found myself feeling cold inside.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't what him to know yet."   
  
The cold spread and completely covered any trace of happiness. My throat wouldn't swallow correctly, I tried clearing it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Her eyes never left mine, but she curled her knees to her chest and hugged them to her.  
  
"He scares me, Draco. I don't like having him near me, and I don't want him near my child."  
  
"He'll have to know eventually." I whispered wrapping my arm around her and leaning my cheek against her brown hair.  
  
She sighed a little, "I just want the baby to have options. I don't want him to be a Death Eater, no more than I want you to be one."  
  
"Nothing will happen to you or the baby, I promise. He is my father after all, he wouldn't hurt us."  
  
I kissed the top of her head and pulled her down next to me. As I settled in with her head pillowed on my chest I noticed a shadow in the corner of the room. Squinting in the darkness I could make out a vague outline of a person. Piercing red eyes stared out at me, blinking slowly. My breath quickened and I wanted to move, to take my wife and run, but I couldn't.  
  
  
  
He was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. Bundled tightly in his pale blue blanket, tucked safely away in Pansy's arms, eyes tightly closed as he wailed angrily. Little locks of pale hair stuck to his head haphazardly, I brushed them with my finger tips gently, afraid I might hurt him.   
  
"Hello Bane." I whispered in his tiny ear.   
  
A the sound of my voice his wailing quieted some and his eyes opened a little to reveal their soft grey color.  
  
"Is that what we're calling him, then?" Pansy asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. His name is Bane."  
  
The newborn shut his eyes again and yawned a little. I sat on the edge of the hospital bed, one hand on my wife's the other touching our son's cheek. His skin was so soft and very warm, I had to fight the urge to just take him in my arms.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" Pansy asked, reading my mind.  
  
"N … no." I stammered.  
  
"It's okay. He's ours. You won't break him." She laughed and lifted him up for me to take.  
  
I cradled him nervously, feeling as though I were holding a bundle of eggs instead of my son. With every little movement he made I felt myself relaxing just a little. One red rimmed eye looked at me tiredly and I held him close to my face.  
  
"I'm your father." I murmured.  
  
Pansy had closed her eyes for a moment, her body exhausted from birth. I was surprised she had managed to stay awake this long. After all the screaming and pain, it was a wonder she was even alive.  
  
"But you are the real wonder. You are my son." I told Bane as his mother slept.  
  
With a tired groan I got to my feet and began pacing the room. My mother had never sang to me as a child, so I didn't know any lullabies, nor did I know any stories. Father's were supposed to know these things, it was expected of them. Frowning, I simply began talking as I paced the room.  
  
"You'll be going home soon. Maybe tomorrow, if your mother checks out alright. They think she will. I've bought you a new bed, just your size. And your grandmother, that's your mother's mum, bought you a great big teddy bear. It doesn't move or anything, just for cuddling. And my father bought you a toy dragon that really breathes fire, I'll be saving that for when you are older."  
  
My wife moved in her sleep, pausing I waited for her to settle down again.  
  
"Don't grow up to be like me. I'm not a good person. Not a good role model. But, I won't be taking the Dark Mark, at least not until you're a bit older. Your mother was right, you need choices and I'm going to try to give you those. I'll keep you safe." Gently I held him so close I could feel his tiny heart beating.  
  
As I turned to lay him in the crib by the bed I saw someone in the doorway. Shrouded in black the figure did not move, merely watched me. Fear spread through the room and I wanted to move between my family and the monster who threatened them. Still I could not.  
  
"Your father was angry at you." Pansy said as she stepped into the bath water.  
  
I looked over from the sink and watched the bubbles slide to cover her body. The scent of cinnamon filled the air and a smile spread over my features.   
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
She looked at me with a frown that caused a lock of brown hair to fall from the loose magical binding that held it up from the water.   
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He asked if I would be at the ceremony and I said no." I replied drying my face with a towel.  
  
"You were in there for a long time."   
  
"I told him that since Bane had been sick, I couldn't afford to be away for the time it would take to complete my training. He didn't like that, reminded me of the house elf mother gave us. Pip may be a good house elf, but you had been sick as well and there was no way one house elf could care for the both of you."   
  
Pansy smiled a little at that and one leg lifted out of the water as she scrubbed with the washcloth. There has been little to be happy about the past few weeks. Both my son and wife had suffered a terrible session of the flu.   
  
"We're both feeling much better." She assured me.  
  
I sighed and sat on the edge of the bathtub, leaning my elbows on my knees.   
  
"Good. You had me scared."  
  
"What else did he say?" She asked changing the subject back.  
  
"He reminded me of my place and the honor I was turning down. I told him I would gladly take the Mark when Bane was a bit older."  
  
"Will you?" I caught an edge in her voice.  
  
"What is it about the Mark that frightens you so much?" I took the washcloth from her and bade her to lean forward so I could rub her back.  
  
"It's not the Mark, it's the responsibility that comes with it. You have to answer when he calls. You have to do exactly as he tells you. And if something goes wrong, he hurts you. And I'm afraid he'll hurt our son."   
  
I trailed my fingers up her spine and over her shoulder, gently pushing her back. The illness had left her gaunt and bony, shadows lived in her cheeks and under her eyes. I knew I looked no better, having been up many nights caring for the both of them.  
  
"He wouldn't hurt you or Bane." I said.  
  
Her eyes stared into the slowly dissipating bubbles.  
  
"Come on, I think you're clean." I took her hands and pulled her up against me, soaking my pajama bottoms and the bath mat.  
  
She let me dry her off and then I helped her get dressed for bed.  
  
"I'll support whatever choice you make." She said as I let the room go dark.  
  
A hissing breath above me sent chills up my spine. He shouldn't be here in my bedroom. He shouldn't be near my wife. But every muscle in my body seemed frozen.  
  
"I'm not a Death Eater." I whispered to no one.  
  
The silent slab of granite did not answer, merely stood there, reminding me of her absence with it's unforgiving permanence. Her name was etched into the stone with fierce determination, deeply and undeniably. It seemed strange to me that after a person died they carved their name in rock, as if fearing they might return; nothing was eternal until it was carved in stone.  
  
I stood very still, letting my words ring about me. There was not a breath of wind on the air, dark clouds hung motionless in the sky, threatening rain.   
  
After I returned from the hospital it had seemed very important that Pansy know I kept my promise. She needed to be assured that I would not betray her trust.   
  
I closed my eyes and saw her face. I could not remember her alive, only the cold, dead stare of her eyes. Her fingers always reaching for her wand, always trying to protect her son. My heart froze at the thought and the cold seeped into the rest of me. No amount of fire could warm this chill from me.   
  
She had died without me and been buried without me. It occurred to me that I did not even know if it was she in the coffin. Perhaps it was all a terrible nightmare. I would return home to find her in the nursery with our son, crooning over him. False hope. Forgotten daydreams.  
  
Minutes passed and I became aware that someone was behind me. Turning I found myself face to face with my father's Lord and Master. His sudden appearance alarmed me and I took a step back, to find myself walking a dark path through a forest then, in a flash, I was back at the cemetery.  
  
Very slowly I understood.   
  
"I won't let you do this." I shouted stepping towards the creature.  
  
He gave no response.  
  
With all my strength I let the memory go. Let the dark sky fade and the imminent rain slide into nothingness. Slowly the grass darkened and became empty, leaving only the grave stone and I. Then little by little that to left me.   
  
I was trapped in a dark space, unable to move, unable to speak or even to breathe. It felt as if I rode upon a raft in the middle of the sea, bobbing up and down with no control over my progress. A noise echoed around me, a voice.  
  
"Find them. Kill them." It hissed.  
  
I wrapped my thoughts around that voice and it carried up upward toward a pinpoint of light I had not noticed before. The light grew little by little, engulfing me in it's soft glow. I thought I could see something through it, trees waving perhaps. As if through a tunnel I could see the real world, see where I truly was. Branches of the Forbidden Forest stretched above me and the thin leafy path continued on in front.  
  
"Find them. Kill them." The voice continued.  
  
"This is my body, my mind." I thought back, fighting the urge to simply slip back into memory.  
  
"At last, free again."   
  
"NO! THIS IS ME!" I screamed my thoughts at the voice.  
  
"So long."  
  
"STOP!" And through the tunnel I saw that I had.   
  
The voice stumbled and cursed for a moment and something pushed be down a little, but I clung on to the light, refusing to let my life go so easily. The struggle to remain in control was hard, but I knew now that I could affect things still. If I tried hard enough to could force the creature with in me to obey, if only for a moment.   
  
I could not change my direction and take myself back, away from the children. Instead I ceased to struggle as much, biding my time and gaining strength as we came ever closer to our destination. My only hope was that I could gain control until someone incapacitated us, or killed us. 


	27. Battles

A/N Sorry for the lack of updates. I've seriously had a drop in motivation of any kind. Since my constant partner in crime and best friend got a job that requires actual work I've been lonely. Though it left me with much time to write. Hmmmm. There are several made up spells in here. Ones that we invented ourselves after much research.   
  
The first and maybe only is… Abscendo, it means "to separate"  
  
Also I would like to add for the record, Absence of Hope has nothing to do with this story at all. Aside from both being Harry Potter they are not connected. There will be a sequel of sorts to this, but not that. No. That was a bit of insanity that happened while considering something else.  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rem-cycle- THANKS! I'm a review whore. I LOVE long reviews. Thanks for all the kind comments about my writing. Honestly, Draco is still not a nice person. Nor will he ever be. He's always going to be our wonderful Draco. He's just got something to care about now. I've always loved Draco so I had to be kind to him. I really hate it when people just suddenly make him a nice guy. He's not and never will be nice. Tolerant maybe, but not nice. Keep reading.  
  
Natbag- Draco grew up. He's still himself, just adult. And I don't even know if he loved his wife. I'd like to think he did, but mostly I think she was the only person he could ever talk to. He was close to her and they took care of each other in their own way. I love Draco. But then I think I've already said that. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Dementorchic- Thanks for reviewing. Keep it up. I am very fond of Bane now as well. Thanks again.  
  
Lolua- WOW! Thanks for reviewing. And I thought I was the only one who did a happy dance. I think I may have to adopt you. But anyway, Draco. Yes the enigma that is Draco Malfoy. He's a jerk, and a butthead and a stupid prat, but he still loves his son. The only reason he even cares about the others is for Hermione's sake. And I have returned. The next chapter could take awhile though. I'm a lonely crow at the moment as my cousin and best friend is always working. She calls from work but it's not the same thing. Sigh. And I promise at least a few bits on the after of this story.  
  
(Lolua's review for Absence of Hope) - Yeah. They have reason. And the funny thing is that right before you reviewed I was telling Dragonsbane that I didn't know why Hermione got sick. I was all confused about it, but she did and wrote it down all confused like. And then you reviewed and I realized why she got sick. And I think she felt like she couldn't get her hopes up only that it not be true. A mixed blessing to be sure. Please don't send the chickens after me. I swear this has nothing to do with Supposed Happiness. And I can promise Ron gets through in tact. As does Mione. There are plans in the works for the future. Also Dragonsbane says she is grieved for not posting in so long. But would love you to review her two latest. Potting Soil (which is very playful and naughty) and Strawberries (which should jerk some tears free)  
  
Thanks everyone for reading.  
  
(Remus)  
  
  
  
The children were quiet. There was no laughter, no singing and no exploring. They sat in small groups around the room, talking in hushed voices, occasionally looking nervously at the small window or the door. Angelina did her best to comfort them, hefting Mia about with her and offering soft words to each of them. Meshach would have none of it and sat in a corner with Mab and Ivy, a frown permanently on his features. The two girls tried to cheer him up, but he refused and so they sat beside him in silence. Lotus had left her sister and was sitting with Lily and Bane on a cot. They both seemed to be listening to her intently.   
  
I sat by the door and focused all my senses on the forest around us. If it had been closer to the full moon I might have been of better use. My thumb rubbed the edge of my wand absently as I watched the trees gently sway in the breeze, small animals leap from branch to branch and the red sun glitter down to the ground below.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to watch for a while?" Angelina asked standing above me.  
  
I looked up at her and shook my head.   
  
"If something happened to you …" I began and looked back out the window near the door.  
  
"Shouldn't we be trying to move the children, I mean, if Meshach is The Dreamer. If something is coming to hurts us we need to get out of here, or at least move the children."   
  
"The only way in and out is the path, if something is coming it will be there and we can't chance meeting it." I explained rubbing my aching eyes.  
  
Lack of sleep was making my head hurt, but I couldn't chance the rest.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to rest? I'll wake you if something happens." She offered again.  
  
I motioned her to go back in the room as an odd noise reached my ears. Falling silent she edged back into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. I heard her voice telling the children to keep quiet. Very slowly I approached the door. The sound came again, a rustling in the forest. Something large. I tried to pick up a scent on the air, but found I could not.   
  
My eyes strayed to the window and I saw the underbrush in front of the path shake violently. Raising my wand, I hoped to catch the creature off guard. With a curse on my lips I opened the door to find what I least expected.   
  
Neville was supporting Harry who seemed to be injured severely. Dried blood stiffened his clothing and he stumbled as he walked. Ginny walked a short distance away, a pained look on her face.  
  
"What happened?" I shouted and ran out to them.  
  
Neville smiled half heartedly at me as I took Harry from him.   
  
"Draco. We'll explain when we get inside." Ginny said.   
  
I led them into the small building and placed Harry on my cot by the door. He looked up at me and whispered his thanks.  
  
"What is going on?" I asked.  
  
Ginny lowered herself to the floor near her husband and closed her eyes for a moment.  
  
"It's been Draco all along. He's wrote on the walls, and attacked Neville and tried to kill Harry." She said pulling her knees to her chest.  
  
"I don't understand, why would he do that? And what happened to Harry?"  
  
"We don't know why he's doing it, but I'm sure it has something to do with Voldemort." She replied and Neville shivered at the name.  
  
"And Harry?" I persisted, glancing at the boy already fast asleep.  
  
"He and Draco and Ron all came out to get Lily and bring her back. Draco attacked the other two and … and thought he'd killed Harry. He brought Ron back alive and left him with us before running off again. Neville and I came looking for Harry's body … we thought … and … anyway we found him alive and he told us about Draco and we came here." She finished with a heavy sigh and leaned her head back against the cot.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Neville asked looking around.  
  
"Oh, yes," I remembered I'd sent them all to hide, "Come on out."  
  
The bedroom door opened slowly and Angelina peeked out cautiously.   
  
"You all can come out now. Neville, Harry and Ginny are here." I said waving her out.  
  
"Daddy?" A voice piped up and the door was forced the rest of the way open.  
  
Ivy and Lotus grinned madly at the father and ran to latch themselves onto him. Neville gathered them into his arms, commenting on how big they'd gotten in such a short time. The other children seemed more reluctant to run at the adults. Lily had grabbed Bane's hand and was dragging him toward her mother.  
  
"Mummy?" She asked tugging Ginny's sleeve.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at the two children in front of her.   
  
"Hello sweetheart." She said.  
  
"This is Bane." Lily said shoving Bane forward to meet her mother.  
  
"Hello Bane."   
  
"Is Lily's father alright?" He asked looking curiously at Harry.  
  
"He just needs rest."  
  
"Why don't you go lay down in the other room, Ginny. I can watch Harry for a bit. If anything happens I'll call for you." I promised.  
  
She seemed reluctant to go, but with a glance at her husband she agreed and stood up again. I watched her slowly meander into the bedroom with Lily and Bane at her heels. It occurred to me that something other than Harry's injury had happened in the forest. There was tension I couldn't put my finger on.   
  
"You know," Harry whispered staring at the ceiling, "his wand barely missed my heart."  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
He smiled a bit and lazily lifted his shirt to show me a gaping hole just beneath his ribs. My stomach churned a bit at the sight.  
  
"The enemy, who means to kill me, misses the goal. My friends, who mean to help, finish the job for him." His eyes shifted to Neville who was whispering quietly with his daughters in a corner.  
  
"I don't understand."   
  
He chuckled to himself and shifted a bit on the cot, wincing at the movement.  
  
"Have you ever wanted to go back in time and just fix something, one little mistake …" He asked looking at me curiously.  
  
"Yes." I replied sitting on the floor next to him.  
  
"I did once. I fixed something. And you know, in the end, it didn't matter anyway. He still died."  
  
"That couldn't be helped." I said wishing he would get to the point.  
  
"I keep thinking that if I can just get back to where this mess started I can fix it. I can make it better. But in reality, it would all end the same way. I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep doing this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being the hero."  
  
"It's not quite like that…" I started.   
  
"I'm sick of it. Sure I do great things, but I never manage to save the people who mean the most to me. I always lose them, and it's always my fault. The world is safe, but at what cost? My family, my friends, my marriage and maybe this time … my life. I don't want to die, but I don't think I can do this anymore."   
  
His fists were clenched at his sides as he returned to staring up into the air. I reached out and pulled his shirt back over the wound.   
  
"What happened in the forest, Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Which betrayal would you like hear about?"  
  
"The one that made you feel this way."   
  
He turned his face away from me and I thought I saw tears in his eyes, "I don't think I can talk about that one."  
  
"Things will look different when all this is over." I said trying to sound hopeful.  
  
"So," He said sniffing a little, "Did you and Tonks finally get it together?"  
  
His rapid change of subject startled me, but I recovered and smiled when he mentioned her name.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"You can't keep her waiting forever."  
  
"I know."  
  
His daughter laughed loudly from the other room and his hardened features truly smiled.  
  
"I never thought I'd have a child. Not really. She was something of a surprise." He said quietly.  
  
"A good surprise." I grinned back at him.  
  
"Maybe you and Tonks will have one of your own soon." He suggested again shifting his weight.  
  
My face fell, "No. I can't."  
  
"Why not? Are you…" He let the sentence hang realizing we were discussing very private things.  
  
"No, nothing like that, but there is a chance that my children will have the same illness as me. I don't think I could live with myself if I let my child go through that." I explained.  
  
He eyed me for a long moment.   
  
"Things are different now, I don't think they'd have as many problems as you did. Besides we don't even know if Tonks can have kids. Those scars of hers run deep. Don't let fear keep you from happiness."   
  
I smiled a little at his wisdom, "Follow your own advise."   
  
"Can I talk to my daddy now?" Lily asked pulling on my sleeve.  
  
"Where did you leave Bane?" I asked glancing around the room for him.  
  
"In the bedroom sleeping." She said and moved past me to crawl up onto the cot with her father.  
  
I nodded to Harry and stood up to walk around.  
  
  
  
(Harry)  
  
  
  
She sat on the edge of my cot swinging her feet a little and eyeing me worriedly. I noticed her hair had once again escaped the ribbon that held it, even the strongest binding spell couldn't hold her unruly locks. With brilliant green eyes she watched me lay there, saw every bit of dried blood and every bruise on my skin. Her silence made me uncomfortable.  
  
"Did you need something?" I asked kindly.  
  
"No."  
  
Slowly her fingers went to lift my shirt, instinctively knowing where the worst of the injuries was located. I stopped her and shook my head.  
  
"You don't need to see that."  
  
"Does it hurt?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
For a second time she looked me up and down.   
  
"You bled a lot. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully and I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.   
  
"Did Bane's father hurt you? I heard Mummy say so." Her voice sounded a little panicked.  
  
I considered my answer for a moment. Despite my severe hatred of Draco, Lily was very attached to his son. I'd never seen her take to someone so quickly or so well. There was always a barrier between she and the world, I could feel it between us and I saw it when she was with her cousins. However, in the few days she had known Bane they had become best friends.  
  
"He did." I was honest and hated myself for it as she looked shocked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. We're going to find out though."  
  
"Maybe it was Voldemort." She whispered leaning towards me.  
  
"No. He's dead." I assured her.  
  
"Meshach said that he saw him in a dream, he said he saw him coming here and that he'd killed you."   
  
"But I'm not dead." I reminded her, but felt a chill at those words.  
  
"No. But you could have died."  
  
Suddenly Remus held up his hand for silence. I heard the noise then as well. A rustling in the forest. Lily hopped down and hurried for the bedroom, followed by Ivy and Lotus.   
  
"Stay here." He ordered us.  
  
Ginny came from the other room then, looking wide awake and terrified. Behind her the door shut and I heard a chair scrap up to lean against it. I gathered my strength and heaved myself into a sitting position, ignoring the mind numbing pain that engulfed my side. A hand grabbed my shoulder as I lost my balance and steadied me.   
  
"Easy there." Neville said.  
  
We watched as Remus slowly opened the door and peered out. I scrambled to my feet with a little help from Neville and limped forward. One hand reached for my wand while the other gripped the other man's arm for support. A glance about the room and I saw the others were armed as well.  
  
We watched as the brush parted and a familiar form strode out. His back was perfectly straight and he walked with an air of importance. The very air crackled about him. The wand in his hand was held ready for battle and his eyes darted to where we had gathered.   
  
Remus stepped out and raised his wand, a spell on his lips. Frantically I tried to pull him back, but he sidestepped from my grasp.  
  
"Ava … ," Draco seemed to falter for a mere second, "Stupify!" He shouted and the werewolf took the stunning spell straight to the chest and flew backwards against the side of the cabin.  
  
Ginny shoved us out the door and ran past me to his side, her hands checking his pulse. Neville made a noise and I looked back towards our attacker to find him doubled over.  
  
"Stupefy!" Neville shouted and I felt the spell fly past my head.  
  
It caught the other man by surprise, hitting him in the shoulder and shoving back a few paces.   
  
"Stupefy!" I cried myself and caught him in the other shoulder.  
  
It's seemed he would fall then and give us time to bind him, but instead he straightened up and turned his eyes on Neville and I. Energy flowed towards him as he gathered strength, we raised our wands again to cast another spell, but before we could speak a cry rang out.  
  
"Abscindo." A bolt of blue light flew towards us.  
  
Neville tried to move us out of the way, instead we found ourselves flying in two different directions. There was a moment of vertigo and then the low stone wall met my back knocking the breath from me. Gasping I searched for my wand and found it lay a few feet away. I struggled to get it, falling on my side and dragging myself forward. A scream from the house caught my attention and I looked to find Remus has gotten up only to fall down again holding a bloody spot on his head. I searched for Neville, but didn't see him, continued to reach for my wand.  
  
"No, no." A strange voice said and I looked up from the dirt and grass to find Draco staring down at me.  
  
Death stared from his eyes, which were glowing faintly red. I stared back still fighting to breathe, though I knew that in a few moments that breath would mean very little.   
  
"Ava…" He began pointing his wand at me.  
  
I flinched a little and waited for darkness, but it never came. Instead he had closed his eyes and seemed to be fighting to get the words out. Using his distraction I edged closer to my wand, feeling it against my fingertips, just a little further. A sharp pain ripped through my side and warmth spread from the reopened wound, still I stretched to gain my weapon.  
  
  
  
(Neville)  
  
The blue light threw me from Harry's side and onto the ground near the wall, for what seemed like ages I couldn't force myself to move. The impact had come so quickly I was having trouble controlling my limbs, but regained command quickly, clambering to my feet. Instinctively I began looking for my wand, it lay at my feet and I scooped it up, standing ready for another attack, but it did not come. Instead I heard Ginny scream from where she was trying to help Remus.   
  
Unsteadily I made my way to the front of the cabin again. Ginny was trying to bandage a gash on the back of the werewolf's head, his refusal to hold still was making it difficult.  
  
"Leave it." He growled and tried to stand again.  
  
"No." She hissed back and pulled him down to finish tying the bandage.  
  
I grabbed the older man's arm and held him still for her.  
  
"Thanks." She mouthed.  
  
My eyes searched for Harry and I found him crawling across the ground for his wand. The dark figure of Draco Malfoy was standing directly over him. I saw the fear in Harry's eyes, saw his panicked efforts to get the wand and saw the enemy prepare to attack. Without thinking I found myself running, willing myself to get to him before the spell did.  
  
"Cruio!"   
  
I felt myself scream, but the pounding of blood in my ears drowned out the sound. Every nerve burned and pain coursed through me. Through the torture and through the screams I could hear something else, something I hadn't heard in a long time. I willed my mind to focus on it, to forget the pain, but I could not. My body writhed as I fought, anguished wails resonating through my head. Then suddenly it was over and I lay gasping in the dirt, my limbs twitching involuntarily.   
  
"Neville?" Harry's voice was filled with dread.  
  
"Did … did you hear?" I asked laying there weakly.  
  
"What?" He asked and his face came into view over mine.  
  
"Did you hear?"   
  
He shook his head and looked up as we heard another scream.   
  
"Hermione." He said flatly.  
  
"No." I said not understanding.  
  
A shudder went through my body and I whimpered a little. The sound I had heard before was back, a gentle whisper of song, a voice I had nearly forgotten.  
  
"Why would you do that?" It asked.  
  
"Because you love him." I murmured.  
  
"I love you, Neville. Only you."   
  
"I know. But I thought…" I began.  
  
"Only you."  
  
"Please don't leave." I begged, feeling lost.  
  
"I'm waiting." The voice said and I thought I felt a brush of lips across my cheek.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Thank you." And she was gone.  
  
"Neville?" Harry was calling again.  
  
"Yeah." I choked the word out.  
  
"Can you get up?" He asked.  
  
I took a deep breath and held it for a moment, then slowly released it. Every bit of me ached and I was unsure if I could even sit up, let alone get to my feet. Very carefully I pushed myself up into a sitting position, then waited while the world ceased to spin.   
  
"The others can't hold him off for long, we're going to have to do something." Harry said using my arm to become seated.   
  
Another scream echoed through the forest and I looked up to find Ginny holding her arm close to her body and trying to help Hermione to her feet. Remus lay sprawled face down on the ground, unmoving. The only person standing between Draco and the house was Fred Weasley, his wand held at ready, knees bent to dodge. Through the haze that was my mind I couldn't remember why Fred and Hermione were there. They hadn't traveled with us.   
  
"Stupefy!." Fred shouted and Draco fell back a step.  
  
"Diffendo." The other man said and a large gash opened up on Fred's shoulder.  
  
Movement nearby caught my attention and I turned to see Lily slipping out a window near the back of the cabin. Close behind her were my daughters and Bane Malfoy.   
  
  
  
(Ginny)  
  
I could not see beyond the doorframe, but I heard when Remus slammed against the cabin wall. I had seen the flash of light and knew a spell had hit him, but from my position it was hard to tell what kind. I prayed desperately that I would be able to help him and shoved my injured husband and Neville aside. Paying little mind to the man that stood in the midst of the clearing, I hurried to Remus' side. His pulse was strong, but there was a large gash on the back of his head from the impact.  
  
"Come on, lean up for me." I whispered in his ear.  
  
A groan answered and he obeyed unsteadily. Brushing back his greying hair I inspected the wound closer. There was more blood than I thought I could stand, but somehow managed to keep myself from passing out. The cut itself was not large and a bandage would work for the moment. I ripped off the edging of my shirt and began to wrap it around his head.  
  
A burst of energy nearby caught me off guard. Neither of the other men were standing there. I looked frantically for my husband. He lay against the low wall gasping for breath. His attacker seemed confused so I tried to find Neville. As I searched Remus lurched to his feet only to totter over and nearly hit head again. I screamed involuntarily and caught his arm, helped him to the ground. Again I tried to wrap his head. The man struggled and batted my hands away.  
  
"Leave it." He ordered and tried again to get up.  
  
"No." I stated.  
  
Neville appeared and grabbed Remus' arm, holding him still while I finally bandaged the wound. I mouthed my thanks. Suddenly Neville gasped and rushed past us towards Harry. I spun and heard someone use the cruciatus curse. Draco stood with his wand pointed at Neville, who writhed in pain on the ground, his animal screams echoing around us. I was frozen until beside me Remus stood.  
  
"Stupefy!." He shouted and blue light streamed towards the blonde man.  
  
Draco flew backwards and landed hard on the ground.  
  
"Neville." I whispered and went to step forward.  
  
Remus grabbed my arm and pointed towards the forest. Hermione and my bother Fred were emerging from the trees. I watched as they surveyed the scene and she ran for Draco's body.  
  
"Hermione! No!" I screamed, but it was to late.  
  
A flash of light blinded me momentarily and she flew back several yards to lie very still on the ground. Remus had shoved past me and was making his way across the yard towards Draco with his wand raised menacingly. I took a deep breath and made for Hermione, somehow avoiding the attention of our attacker. I watched over my shoulder as the older man advanced, trying to keep myself out of danger, my footing betrayed me and I tripped, fell hard on my left arm. Daggers of pain lanced through me, but I scrambled to my feet and made it to Hermione's side.  
  
"Exanimus!" Draco shouted from behind me.  
  
I turned and screamed as Remus fell to his knees and then landed face first in the grass.  
  
"Hermione? You have to get up." I said and she mumbled something.  
  
Another glance back to the cabin showed Fred standing between it and Draco. The sparkle in his eyes spoke of his anger, his friends were hurt and his girlfriend and baby were in danger, he'd keep them safe or die trying.  
  
"What happened, Ginny? I don't understand." Hermione said as I tried to heave her up.  
  
"Draco's evil. He betrayed us. You have to get up."  
  
"The children?"  
  
"Safe for the moment. UP." I commanded.  
  
She obeyed and then pointed to something, "Ginny! The children!"   
  
I turned and saw Lily, Bane, Ivy and Lotus all standing to the side of the cabin.  
  
(Hermione)  
  
I heard the screaming before Fred did. He was looking nervously over his shoulder as though he were afraid something had followed us, and jumped when I grabbed his arm.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I asked.  
  
He stopped to listen carefully and shook his head.  
  
"Someone screamed. Come on." I took hold of his hand and dragged him along the path as quickly as I could.  
  
I could see light where the forest thinned and thought I saw movement. Another scream pierced the air and Fred began to run, this time pulling me. We shoved through the underbrush and emerged into a scene that made very little sense.  
  
Remus shouted a stunning spell that hit Draco squarely in the chest, sending him flying to a few yards from where I stood. Neville and Harry both lay on the ground, the former twitching involuntarily and the later very much alive. My mind did not have time to process Harry being alive, instead I ran to Draco's side. Surely there had been a mistake, they had not meant to hurt him, I repeated those words over and over in my head.  
  
"Draco." I said approaching him.  
  
Something wasn't right in his eyes; they flickered maddeningly with a red blaze. A smirk grew on his lips and he raised his wand at me.  
  
"Draco, it's Hermione." I said.  
  
"Mudblood." He muttered.  
  
I edged closer.  
  
"Stupefy." He growled, there was a flash of light and I was laying on the ground unable to catch my breath.  
  
Ginny was there looking over me, holding her arm close to her body. Another spell flashed behind her.  
  
"Hermione? You have to get up." She said urgently.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked, but it came out garbled.   
  
There was a pause as she looked back at the cabin fearfully, then down at me.  
  
"What happened, Ginny? I don't understand." I said as the other girl grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up.  
  
"Draco's evil. He betrayed us. You have to get up." She cried frantically.  
  
My mind raced, but all I could think of were my children.   
  
"The children?" I asked.  
  
"Safe for now. UP!" She ordered loudly and I obeyed.  
  
Once on my feet I had to fight to keep my balance. As I wavered in place I looked towards the cabin. Fred was standing opposite Draco, wand raised, ready for battle. His shoulder was bleeding badly and he seemed to be weakening quickly, but he stood his ground.   
  
To the side I saw movement, and peering closely I saw Lily, Ivy, Lotus and Bane all standing in the shadow of the building. My oldest son was just climbing out the window to join them.  
  
(Angelina)  
  
I shut the door behind me and shoved a chair against it, knowing that it would do little to protect us. The children huddled together, Mia was crying, and I went to them. There were no comforting words I could say, no game I could distract them with, they knew as well as I did that this could be the end. It frightened me to think of death, so I gathered Mia into my arms and held her tightly, silently praying that I was strong enough to defend them.   
  
Screams echoed from outside and Meshach ran for the window, but I caught his shirt and held him back.  
  
"No. It's to dangerous." I whispered.  
  
He glared at me, but obeyed.   
  
For a long while we sat in silence, listening to the mayhem outside. Voices shouting spells and then a long wail that didn't sound human. At that the twins stood up and started for the window as well.   
  
"Don't." I said.  
  
They looked at me angrily, "Someone hurt our father."   
  
"You have to stay. I'm sure he'll be alright."  
  
They turned away and stared at the window, but did not move toward it.  
  
Again a few minutes passed. I heard another voice, this one familiar. Leaping to my feet I sat Mia on the ground and broke my own rule, rushing to the window. Fred stood with his back to me, blood stained his sleeve, but he continued to stand ready against Draco Malfoy. The fight was drawing closer, soon he would be inside and then it would be to late.  
  
"Alright," I said turning to look at my young charges, "you guys are going to slip out the window. Meshach, take them into the forest and hide. Don't come out until I come and get you."   
  
"Aren't you coming with us?" Mab asked with a trembling voice.  
  
"I'll be along. Come on."   
  
One by one I helped them climb out of the building.  
  
"What if something happens to the baby?" Meshach asked as I helped him up.  
  
"Go on now." I told him.  
  
His words stayed with me though. What if something happened to the baby? But, Fred needed my help. So I shook off my fear and gently lowered Mia out the window to be scooped up by her older sister. Without another thought I pulled the chair away from the door and went to help my friends. 


	28. Purpose

A/N WHOO HOO another chapter finally up. Been working and planning lately. Ech. My advise to anyone who asks, elope. Just do it. It's worth it. I love my wedding plans but it's stressful. Anyway… moving on. Thanks for reading. And being patient.  
  
Rem-Cycle - Yeah he's giving it his all. And thanks for the praise. I was worried that it wouldn't make sense. Keep reading.  
  
Natbag - Thanks for reading. Luna has loved Neville since forever. I would suggest that you go and read Dragonsbane1611's various pieces on their lives. She told him that she loved him when she died. He knew. As for Angelina…sigh. I love her. But go and read the back story. It'll help.   
  
Lolua - Giggle. Sorry. Giggle. Anyway. You know everything now. So….thanks for reading.  
  
Dementorchic - Thanks for reading. Keep it up. I told you things would get better. I never lie.  
  
Joe - I'm not sure what to make of your review. I suppose that I should thank you for reading. Next time explain yourself a bit more. I have many many male characters.   
  
Brandon - You're scary. But thanks for reading.   
  
(Lily)  
  
Outside the cabin there was chaos. I stood very still and pressed my back against the wall, trying hard to make myself invisible. My eyes scanned the small yard and found my father laying near the stone fence with my Uncle Neville.   
  
"What do we do?" Bane whispered in my ear.  
  
I shrugged and continued looking. My mother was standing a good distance away with Aunt Hermione, they both seemed to be unbalanced and mother was holding her arm close to her body. Part of me wanted to run and help her, but I knew better. Movement around the corner caught my eye and I moved forward until I could just see around it.   
  
Bane's father stood menacingly across from Uncle Fred. There was blood covering my uncle's arm and his footsteps carried him to the side lazily, as if he were growing dizzy.   
  
"Avada Kedavra" Draco shouted.  
  
It seemed suddenly that time had slowed down. I knew what the curse was, I knew what it would do. The green light sped through the air and I shut my eyes. There was a sound of impact, but it did not sound like a body. Risking a glance I found Fred sprawled on the ground with Angelina on top of him. They both looked completely shocked, but alive.  
  
"Get out of here!" Fred screamed shoving her away.   
  
"No." She cried back and scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Go." He stood as well and pushed her again.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" She shouted and pointed her wand at Draco.  
  
I felt Bane grab hold of my arm.  
  
"Protego." Draco said and Angelina's spell was harmless.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" She shouted again.  
  
Draco laughed a high pitched cold sound, "Protego."  
  
"RUN!" Fred shouted and pushed Angelina behind him.   
  
"I can fight." She argued loudly and raised her wand again to aim around him.  
  
Suddenly someone shoved past me and ran towards Fred and Angelina. Meshach.   
  
"Come back here." I yelled after him.  
  
Then I noticed that the twins had gone as well, headed for their father who sat shaking near my father. Mab cowered behind with her hand clamped tightly over her little sister's mouth. Only Bane stood with me.  
  
"I don't understand." He whispered to me.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Crucio!" Draco's voice shouted and there was a high pitched scream.   
  
I screamed with it as I realized what was happening. Meshach lay on the ground twitching as a light from Bane's father's wand enveloped him. It was only seconds before Fred threw himself over my cousin and began to wail himself as he took the pain.   
  
"Stupefy!" And the spell was stopped as Aunt Hermione's curse hit home.  
  
I watched Angelina drop to her knees next to Fred and gently pull him off Meshach. Both of them were panting and crying where they lay.   
  
"Expelliarmus!" Uncle Neville shouted.  
  
The spell hit, but there was only enough force to cause the enemy to struggle with holding on.  
  
"Stupefy!" My father cried and then lay panting on the ground.  
  
It was my turn to do something stupid and I ran for him, Bane close behind me.  
  
"Daddy!" I shouted.  
  
He looked up startled and I saw something resembling fear pass over his face.  
  
(Meshach)  
  
I was scared as I slipped out the window and surveyed the scene before me. There was no way we were all going to make it to the forest without being seen. Lily was moving towards the edge of the wall, trying to see what was beyond it and I followed after her, roughly pushing Bane aside. He glared at me but said nothing. Uncle Fred was getting to his feet and trying to keep Angelina out of the line of fire. She was fighting to cast another spell at Bane's father.   
  
My jaw clenched. I had known all along that neither of the Malfoy's could be trusted. Without thinking I shoved Lily to the side and ran to help Uncle Fred get Angelina away. Our attacker would have no problem hurting a pregnant woman, and I wasn't going to let anything happen to my unborn cousin. As I reached out for her hand though I heard another spell being cast.  
  
"Crucio." The voice said and I fell to the ground screaming.  
  
It felt as though my body were on fire, I was dying. Every nerve screamed and ever muscle stiffened. I wanted my mother, I wanted to die, anything to make it stop. Then it did and there was a heavy weight on me and another voice howling in pain. I didn't understand what was going on, but it was over and there was no greater joy than that.  
  
Moments later I found myself looking into Angelina's frightened face. She was saying my name over and over, but I couldn't answer.  
  
I wanted my mother. Where was she?   
  
There was a pain in my chest as I tried to catch my breath. It eased a little and I managed to speak, "I want my Mum."  
  
Angelina looked up at a noise and raised her wand. There was a flash and she fell backwards out of my sight. I knew I should get up. I should move. I should find my mother so she could hold me. Maybe she couldn't hear me begging for her.   
  
"Stay still." A pained voice said next to me.  
  
Uncle Fred lay there twitching a little, trying to gather his strength.   
  
"Mum." I said again.  
  
"She'll be here soon. Don't move." He rolled to his side and I watched him crawl slowly away.  
  
I obeyed and lay still, listening to the fighting around me. Spells flew over me and there were shouts of pain and frustration. But I remained still. Wishing my mother would come.   
  
"Mum." I said again.  
  
Tears started to run down my face as I called for her. Where was she? I prayed she wasn't hurt. My tears turned to sobs and I pleaded for her to come to me.   
  
(Ivy)  
  
I grabbed my sisters hand, ignoring the current danger and ran to our father's side. He seemed happy to see us, but told us to go back.   
  
"Daddy. We heard you inside, we tried to come and help." I explained.  
  
"Go back. Now." He ordered.  
  
"Angelina wouldn't let us come. Are you okay?" I continued.  
  
"I'm fine, at least get down." He pulled us down beside him and Uncle Harry.  
  
"Make them leave Neville." The other man ordered and I glared at him.  
  
"They won't." Father said.  
  
"Crucio!" Said the pale haired man from behind us.   
  
A loud animal like scream rang out and I whirled around and saw Meshach on the ground, his face contorted with pain. Fred threw himself over the boy and cried out. Instinctively I took my sister's hand and felt a tingle go through us.   
  
"Stupefy!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Father said.  
  
The man nearly lost his wand, but managed to hang on to it somehow.  
  
"Stupefy!" Uncle Harry echoed before falling back to the ground and panting for breath.  
  
"Daddy!" Lily shouted as she ran to his side, followed by Bane.  
  
"Go back." He said weakly.  
  
I looked back to Bane's father. He seemed a little disoriented. Kept putting his hand to his head and looking around as though he wasn't sure what was going on. Lotus turned to me with questioning eyes, I shrugged.   
  
Behind us Lily had started to cry. Her father wasn't speaking, his eyes had closed and he lay very still.   
  
"He's breathing Lily, just hurt bad." Our father assured her.   
  
Across the clearing there was a cry from Lily's mother that startled me and I grabbed my sisters arm.   
  
(Lotus)  
  
My sister's hand was warm on my arm and I felt a tingle of power rush through me, just as it had when we burnt the door to the meeting room. She looked at me stunned and then back to where we touched. For a moment it seemed that world was slowing down, only the power surging between us seemed to be moving, speeding to every corner of my body. I heard voices and saw people moving, but none of it was happening as it should have been.   
  
"Do you feel that?" Ivy whispered and I nodded suddenly coming back to normal.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
Glancing sideways I saw my father watching us intently, trying to understand what we were talking about.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Again Ginny screamed bringing my attention back to the world around us. Aunt Hermione had stumbled and fallen, taking the other woman down with her. I couldn't see what had happened, but they were both trying to get to their feet as Draco turned to look at them. Lily's mother was holding her arm close to her body as though it hurt her and Hermione was trying to help her while holding her wand steady.  
  
"Stay with my father." Lily said to Bane and ran past us while pulling her want from her back pocket.  
  
"Lily!" Father shouted after her.  
  
We watched her race for her mother only to be caught half way there by a stunning spell. She flew back a little and collapsed unmoving. The blonde man stepped closer to her and raised his wand to cast another spell, but suddenly Bane was there in front of her.  
  
"No." He said defiantly.  
  
Draco stopped. His eyes softened a little as he looked at his son standing protectively over Lily.   
  
"No." The boy said again.  
  
"Move."  
  
"Please. Father. No."  
  
"Come on." Ivy whispered, pulling me to my feet and started to drag me across the yard.  
  
The power flowing within us was overwhelming. The ground moved oddly under my feet and I struggled to make her let go. Somehow I knew what she planned on doing. The burns on the door and the strange thrumming force when we touched, my sister was planning on attacking Draco. Maybe it would work. Or maybe we would both die. Either way I accepted that we were the only ones able to act.  
  
"All we have to do is touch him." Ivy said.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Bane's father continued to stare at his son, wand held loosely at his side. He never saw us coming until it was to late and Ivy had grabbed his arm. He stumbled and cried out at her touch and I took hold of his leg. There was a moment of confusion, when I didn't know what was up or down or if I had died. The power simply rushed from me into him. Stars spun about me and a voice was wailing.  
  
Before I could make sense of it, everything was over. I lay in the grass with my sister next to me. Quickly I say up and searched for Draco. He was sprawled on his back a few feet away, completely still except for the rise and fall of his chest. I stood and helped my sister to her feet.   
  
There were burns on his body where we had touched him. His arm and his leg were smoking a little and there was one hand mark on his chest. There was no noise as I approached and reached to touch him. My mind refused to believe that I had done this, my sister and I had nearly killed a man.   
  
"He's dying." Ivy whispered to me.  
  
"I…I'm going to try to help him." I replied kneeling.  
  
"No. Let me." Said a very tired looking Lily.   
  
Fascinated I watched as she placed her palms over the burns. Very slowly the charred flesh became pink again, healing. Soon the only sign that he had been hurt were slightly tender looking patches of skin.  
  
"Is he better?" Bane asked weakly standing next to her.  
  
"No."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to… I have to… He's buried." She stammered placing a hand over the older man's heart.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to make him come back. He's gone away." 


	29. The Price Paid

A/N Sorry this is so short. But it's straight to the point.  
  
Dementorchic - thanks for reading and reviewing. Everyone has had their powers revealed. Lily is more capable that anyone thought.  
  
Brandon - funny. Anyway. I guess thanks for reading.  
  
Lolua - remember the War Torn Warrior. Yeah the warrior was split in two. Thus twins. And Lily's ability to heal changed over time. There is a price for everything. And I would never do something so evil as to have Lucius be present in a dream. Well the offness is gone for the most part. Which is good. I was feeling less than worthy there for a while. Hope this make you squeal and worry too.   
  
Draco-lover59- so glad you read and reviewed. Thank you. I hope you keep reading. Tell me what you think. (flattery is wonderful…) but constructive criticism is fine too.  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
(Draco)  
  
It took to much effort to continue fighting so I sank down a bit more and began to listen to the voice whispering around me. Bit of thoughts, phrases, angry feelings brushed over me. It seemed the monster's thoughts were disjointed and incoherent. There was a sense of power and a desire to kill but everything was confused.   
  
This bothered me, Voldemort was a great strategist, but there was no strategy. And suddenly I understood. The creature within me was not fully formed, it could think and control my body, but it had not fully come into it's potential. If I had a body I would have smiled. If he was not fully capable, I could change things.   
  
As the force for the first spell built I reached out and took control just slightly, changing the words. A killing curse became a stunner and without the proper intent became nothing more than a bomb of energy. My body took several blows that knocked me back, but something was keeping them from working properly. I diffused several more spells, though sometimes I wasn't able to move fast enough and damage was done. I prayed I could keep up enough strength to continue.   
  
I heard screams and a few terrified shouts, an animal wail that told me someone had caught a crucio. Frantically I worked at stopping the spells, but tendrils of memory were latching themselves on to me, draining my energy. I struggled and tried to pull myself higher in the darkness, but still they dragged me down.   
  
It would be so easy to slip away into nothing. To let the memories have me and forget what was going on around me. I could live forever in the moment my son was born or drift through his first step and his smile. My strength seemed to leave me and I was slowly flowing away.   
  
I didn't need to worry, everything would be fine. My son was perfect and my wife was alive. If I tried I could hear her calling. She was waiting for me somewhere and I needed to get to her. They lied and told me she was dead when I could see for myself that she was living. Her shadow fell on me and I reached out to take hold of her. Then I heard something else.   
  
"No!" My son said defiantly.  
  
I flinched and tried to pull away from the vision.  
  
"No!" The boy said again.  
  
His face came to my thoughts and I saw him standing over the body of a girl. Part of me wanted to shove him out of the way and kill her, but another part of me stopped and stared.   
  
"Please, Father. No." He begged.  
  
I felt my wand arm slowly fall and was suddenly in excruciating pain. The creature within me wailed and I slipped into the black of my mind. There was pain and anger. Everywhere. I struggled to keep myself aware, but a memory caught me.  
  
I was walking. There were trees around me, leaves turning golden and falling to the ground. Somewhere I heard a voice call my name. The leaves continued to fall around me, crunching underfoot. My son laughed a baby laugh and I felt him grab hold of my pant leg with his little baby hands. Looking down he smiled up at me and laughed again, grey eyes glinting in the fading sunlight.  
  
"He's still a little wobbly but he's catching on." Pansy said bending down and lifting him into her arms.  
  
"Pansy? Is this…did this…" I couldn't finish.  
  
"Watch him." She said and gently set the boy back on the ground.   
  
He wavered for a moment and took a few steps before falling backwards and landing on his diaper covered bottom. I laughed.  
  
"He's smart, just like his daddy." She whispered and kissed my cheek.  
  
I stared at her and watched as she stood Bane back on his feet and let him wander a little further away. She glanced back and smiled.  
  
"Pansy. I don't understand." I called and hurried to catch up to them.  
  
Calmly she took my left arm and lifted the sleeve to show me the bare skin beneath.   
  
"You are not a Death Eater."  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"So stop pretending."  
  
"What?"  
  
I looked past her to my little son. He has stopped to pick up one of the golden leaves and inspect it closer, touching the veins with his chubby fingers and finally shoving the whole thing into his mouth. Pansy laughed as he made a face and tried to get the bad tasting pieces off his tongue.  
  
"He needs you."  
  
"I'm right here." I said and took a step towards him.  
  
"Does he know that?"  
  
"Was this real?" I asked looking to her.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, "You know you can't stay."  
  
"But I want to remember this."  
  
She smiled and called my name quietly to herself.  
  
"Draco."  
  
I nodded and reached for her.  
  
"Draco." She said a little louder.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Draco." She called again.  
  
The leaves fell between us and I could no longer see her.  
  
"Draco." The voice had changed.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Draco."  
  
I blinked my eyes open and found a pair of brilliant green ones staring back at me.  
  
"Draco." The girl said.  
  
I nodded a little in response.  
  
"Bane he's back."  
  
I felt his arms wrap around me and his face press against my cheek. One of us was crying. Weakly I tried to hold him, to show that I loved him, but my body refused to obey.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked very quietly.  
  
"I will be." I answered and closed my eyes against the setting sun.   
  
I heard the others moving around me, trying to decide what to do. Someone wanted to leave me, another wanted to kill me. After a time I ceased to listen and tried rest. There was a strangeness about my flesh, almost as if I didn't fit right. Perhaps without Voldemort it never would be the same.   
  
"Try to rest." A small voice said and I once again found myself staring into Lily Potter's eyes.  
  
"What did you do?" I managed.  
  
"You were hiding. I called for you."  
  
"No, what did you do inside me? Something is different."  
  
"There was a hole, so I filled it."  
  
She smiled at me and turned away. I closed my eyes again. There in the darkness behind my eyelids I thought I saw something green. Something glowing. A piece of her forever embedded within me. 


	30. The Trip Home

A/N Thanks again for reading. I owe a great debt to Dragonsbane and Lolua for pestering me into writing. It helped.   
  
Lolua - this chapter is going to be one of my favorites. Just because. I'm evil. But then we already knew that. And I'm not that evil. Only a little.   
  
Dementorchic - I don't think he's really in any condition to answer questions. But he will have to eventually. Thank you so much for reading. I do enjoy the reviews.   
  
Draco-lover59 - So good to hear from you again. Glad you are enjoying yourself. Keep reviewing.  
  
Lord John - Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Please keep reading. I love encouragement.  
  
( Neville )  
  
There was a stillness over everything for a long time. Everyone seemed transfixed by Lily kneeling next to Draco, covering his heart with her hands. Nothing moved, as if the world itself were holding it's breath. Someone was speaking in a low tone, but I could not make out the words. Then there was movement and Bane wrapped his arms around his father as Lily stood.   
  
Chaos erupted as everyone tried to help everyone else. I was torn between trying to go to my daughters or helping Harry. One look at his ashen face and shallow breathing told me he needed it more. I scooted closer to him and lifted his shirt to inspect the wound. It was no longer bleeding though the edges were a strange purple color.  
  
"Daddy?" Lily asked standing beside me.  
  
I tried to cover the injury before she could see, but wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Move." She ordered me.   
  
I did and she knelt down, placing her hands over the hole. Before my eyes the purple color faded and the skin less inflamed, it was only a moment before she stopped and sat heavily back on her heels.  
  
"I can't."   
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"It's to much." I knew she was trying to explain something to me, but for some reason I couldn't understand.  
  
"He'll be okay. I promise." I whispered and tried pulling her away.  
  
"Lily!" Ginny cried and scooped the girl up into her arms.   
  
"Harry's …" I stopped, unable to think of something to say.  
  
For a time she seemed torn between hugging her daughter and helping her husband, finally she set Lily on the ground and began tending to Harry.   
  
I searched for my girls amidst the crowd of people and spotted them, still clutching each other tightly, off to the side. With a great effort I got to my feet and went to them, shaking just a little, but still able to gather them both up into a hug.   
  
"Did you see?" Ivy asked pulling away to look at me.  
  
I smiled a little, "Yes. I saw."  
  
"I was scared." Lotus mumbled into my shirt.   
  
"So was I."  
  
Ivy frowned, "Why?'  
  
"My little girls were running off to face a monster. That's scary."  
  
"We're not that little." Ivy stated.  
  
"Little enough."  
  
"Can we go home?" Lotus asked still not looking at me.  
  
"Soon." I smoothed her tangled blonde curls and tired not to think about how close I came to losing them.   
  
"Neville." Ginny called.  
  
I set the girls down and went back to see what she needed.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood. A lot of blood." She said and brushed his matted hair with her fingertips.  
  
A lump rose in my throat at the thought of losing him. Somehow I couldn't breathe, "Will he?"   
  
"He'll heal, but the wound has to remain closed."  
  
"So he's not … he's not …" I couldn't bring myself to finish.  
  
"No."  
  
The sigh fairly exploded from me and my chest stopped tightening.   
  
"Is there anything I can do?" I asked timidly.  
  
She looked up from his blood smeared face and frowned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we leave, carry him. If he walks, the wound could reopen and I don't think I can stop the bleeding again. Not out here."   
  
I hesitated before answering and watched her fingers slip around his, "If that's what you need me to do."  
  
"Stay with him a moment while I go and find my daughter."   
  
"Okay." I answered and sat down on the grass beside him.  
  
The others were gathered in a tight circle nearby and spoke in hushed voices about what to do with Draco. Ginny walked past them and went to her daughter's side, where she was sitting quietly near Bane. Ivy and Lotus were huddled together not far away from me, I watched them nervously, half afraid they might disappear.  
  
Fear was growing within me at the prospect of going home. There would be no one to welcome me back victorious, no one to hug me and hold me. Whatever joy I would have had at going back was ruined by Harry's request that I stay away. These people were my family. The only family I had left.  
  
"Neville." Hermione called hurrying over with Meshach cradled in her arms.  
  
"Yeah." I felt stupid suddenly, unable to make a structured sentence.  
  
"Is he?" She asked looking down at Harry's prone form.  
  
"No. He'll heal."  
  
"Ron said… I thought… what happened?"   
  
"Draco attacked them on the path. Tried to kill Harry," I chuckled a little, "But as usual, it didn't work." I explained.  
  
"But Ron saw him fall."  
  
I nodded, "Harry can live through anything."   
  
"Mum." Mab called running to her mother while dragging Mia along behind her.  
  
Hermione patted her oldest daughter's head and didn't complain when Mia latched onto her pant leg.   
  
"What are we doing with Draco?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged a little, "Lily won't let anyone near."  
  
"He's hurt a lot of people."   
  
"I won't let anything happen to him in front of his son."  
  
No matter how I tried, I could not hate my childhood enemy. The sight of him sprawled in the grass with his son clinging to his neck was to much. The only emotion I found was pity.  
  
(Lily)  
  
He was hollow. It was as if everything that made Draco himself had been shoved aside to make room for something else. Long gashes marred his memories, leaking them into the void. I felt his sorrow and his longing. There were bursts of happiness and a subtle flow of anger. Laughter, tears, spoken sentences in many voices. Nothing in this place made sense.  
  
Choosing a wound I began to pull it closed, letting it heal, cutting off the flow of thoughts. It was slow work, but eventually the only marring of his soul was the gapping cavity left by my father's old enemy.   
  
Through out all of my healing and exploration of his mind I had yet to discover his hiding place. Somewhere amidst his mess of memories he was buried, and looking down into the abyss I knew where. He resided at the very bottom. I would have to call for him and hope he answered, because if I entered that darkness I knew I would never escape.  
  
"Draco." I called.  
  
There came no answer.  
  
"Draco?" I called again.  
  
"I'm here." A faint response came.   
  
"Draco."  
  
He was silent, but I felt movement deep within.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Draco."  
  
Suddenly he surrounded me, a heavy presence. The gap remained and I knew I had to do something or he would forever feel uncomfortable in his own skin. Perhaps the evil could return, I needed to leave it no room to grow.  
  
Very carefully I took a piece of myself, green and shining, and poured it into the space. When there was no more room I exited and found him staring at me.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
He nodded and I pulled back, calling to Bane who latched himself onto his father and refused to let go. I stood and looked at the madness around me. People milled about, wounded, bleeding. The missing piece was hurting me, but I knew that I would heal. I wanted my mother. I wanted my father. Someone, anyone to hold me.   
  
Searching the crowd I saw where he lay, still as stone and nearly the same color. I shoved my way around the adults and a few of my cousins to come to his side. Neville was there, looking at the ugly wound and grimacing.  
  
"Daddy?" I called hoping he would open his eyes and answer.  
  
Neville tried to pull the shirt back down in hopes of shielding me.   
  
"Move." I growled and pushed him away.  
  
Placing my hands over the injury I closed my eyes and tried to see as I had before. There was infection and soon a fever. My jaw clenched as I concentrated and began flushing the disease away, praying it was not to late. The emptiness within me began to ache and I could not finish.  
  
"I can't." I was near tears.  
  
"Can't what?" Neville asked frowning.  
  
"It's to much."   
  
"He'll be okay. I promise." He whispered and tired to pull me to him.  
  
I would have gone gratefully, but my mother hurried over then and gathered me gingerly into her arms. I noticed that one of them was bandaged tightly and held in a makeshift sling. Still she managed to hold me close. Eventually she set me down and began trying to help my father. Despite feeling lost I noticed that I had managed to remove the infection, he had a good chance.  
  
My steps took me away from my parents and went to sit near Bane. He was still holding his father desperately and talking softly in his ear. Draco was nearly unconscious, so I was quiet as I looked down on his face.  
  
"Try to rest." I said when he looked at me.  
  
"What did you do?" He asked.  
  
"You were hiding. I called for you." I stated simply, unable to describe it any other way.  
  
"No. What did you do inside me. Something is different."  
  
"There was a hole, so I filled it."   
  
He made no response and I turned to find someplace to sit until we left. Choosing a piece of grass not to far away I waited. Mother came to me and brushed my hopelessly tangled hair with her finger tips.  
  
"They want to hurt him don't they?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Mother answered looking at Draco.  
  
"I'm not going to let them."  
  
"I didn't think you would."  
  
  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Ginny let me bandage her arm, which we were sure was broken. Immediately after I was finished she was off to find her daughter and her husband. I followed her lead and went looking for my children. Persephone and Mia were easy enough, they found me first. Hugging my legs and clinging tightly to my clothing I let them greet me.  
  
"Mummy, you have to come." Persephone said urgently pulling me forward.  
  
"Where's Meshach?" I asked worried suddenly.  
  
"Come on." Mia said and led the way.  
  
My son lay on his back weeping frenziedly and calling for me in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Baby." I whispered and gently pulled him onto my lap.  
  
He sobbed in my shirt and held on tightly while his sisters petted his hair and back trying to comfort him.  
  
"I called and called for you. You never came. I wanted my mum. I was scared and you didn't come. I called." He kept saying.  
  
I rocked back and forth feeling tears come to my eyes.  
  
"I know. I know. I'm here now." I said soothingly.  
  
The sound of my voice only made him cry harder until I thought he might fall apart from the shaking.   
  
"Uncle Fred said, he said…he said…don't move…so I didn't…and you never came." His breathing was becoming erratic.  
  
"Breathe Meshach." I told him  
  
Very slowly his tears eased until they were little more than hiccoughs. My heart ached at the thought of what he had gone through, I wanted to go back and change it. I wanted it to have been me.   
  
"Will Meshach be okay?" Persephone asked timidly as she touched her brother's shoulder.  
  
"Yes." I answered still rocking back and forth.  
  
"I want to go home." He whispered finally.  
  
"I know. I do to."  
  
"Is Uncle Harry alright?" Persephone asked pointing.  
  
I looked up to see Neville sitting next to Harry's body. He was supposed to be dead. I remembered seeing him during the battle, but hadn't had time to think about it. The news of his death had been too new, it seemed right that he should be there. Now though, I needed to find out what happened.  
  
Carefully I stood and lifted Meshach with me. He whimpered and griped my shirt in his little fists.   
  
"Neville." I said, he looked up from Harry.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"No, He'll heal."   
  
None of this was really making sense.  
  
"Ron said… I thought… what happened?" I stammered.  
  
"Draco attacked them on the path. Tried to kill Harry," Neville shook his head and laughed half heartedly, "But as usual, it didn't work."  
  
"But Ron saw him fall." I said simply.  
  
"Harry can live through anything." He sighed and looked down at his friends body.  
  
"Mum." Persephone called as she dragged Mia over to me.  
  
I brushed at the elder girl's hair and smiled when the younger gripped my pants leg tightly in her fists.  
  
"What are we doing with Draco?" Neville asked glancing at him across the way.  
  
"Lily won't let anyone near." I explained watching the little girl stand with her mother, practically daring someone to come and try to hurt him.   
  
"He's hurt a lot of people." Meshach moved a little in my arms and I knew Neville was right.   
  
Somehow though, it felt wrong to leave him here. It felt wrong to hurt him.   
  
"I won't let anything happen to him in front of his son." I answered quietly.  
  
Not matter what Draco had done, Bane was still innocent. No child deserved to watch their father be hurt or die.   
  
(Ginny)  
  
We walked slowly, each person helping another along. The trip was long and no one had come out unscathed, so we tried not to hurry. There were cuts that might reopen and broken bones that badly needed to be set, but we kept our pace steady.   
  
Hermione led the way, Meshach still in her arms. I could see the strain on her features as her arms grew weary of holding him, but she refused to put him on the ground. Mab and Mia followed close behind in silence. Occasionally the youngest of the two would cry a little and her sister would take her hand and squeeze it.   
  
Close behind came Angelina and Fred, both of them shaken and blood spattered. I had tended to the cut on his shoulder, grimacing at the sight of the torn muscle. Angelina had given a quiet sob when I told my brother he would always have limited movement with that arm, some damage was to deep even for magic to heal. Somehow he had just nodded and asked about the baby. Angelina had been hit hard by a stunner and there as no way to check on the baby until we returned home. They leaned heavily on each other as they walked and I wished I had someone to lean on.  
  
Remus followed them with his arm wrapped around Draco's shoulders. After being revived from what he called a "like dead spell" he had offered to help our attacker stumble out of the forest. The blonde man was nearly unconscious, but managing to put one foot in front of the other awkwardly, while the werewolf shakily supported him. Bane never left his father's side and Draco often whispered a word of encouragement to the boy.   
  
Neville carried my husband like a child, cradled against his chest. He walked carefully, not wanting to hurt him, every so often glancing down to make sure the man in his arm was still breathing. Guilt rose within me as I watched them. My actions had torn apart something that was supposed to be eternal. They were bothers by more than blood, by choice.   
  
Even coming from such a large family I knew the importance of friends. They were the people most essential to living. You chose them to be a part of you. By acting as I did I had ruined that for Neville and Harry.   
  
Still he carried him, showing his love by such a simple act. There were lines of exertion at the corners of his eyes, but he kept moving.   
  
"We'll get you home soon, I promise." He whispered.  
  
Harry did not respond.  
  
"We'll get you home and everything will be fine. You can see your daughter and all of your friends."  
  
I frowned when he failed to mention me, but realized that Harry probably didn't want to see me anyway. I swallowed hard and reached for my daughters hand. She looked up at me curiously and then over at Lotus and Ivy. They were trudging along hand in hand, Ivy was crying.   
  
"Come here." I whispered to her and she obeyed burying her face in my shoulder. I lifted her up and continued on like that.  
  
Neville looked back once at me and nodded.   
  
Soon we would be home. There were repercussions to be dealt with and I wasn't sure I was ready.   
  
"Will Daddy be alright?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." I answered refusing to accept that he might not survive.   
  
"Will he ever wake up?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I couldn't help him. I tried, but it hurt me."  
  
I looked over Ivy's blonde head and frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I tried to help him and make the hurt better, but it was to much." She answered reaching for Lotus' hand.   
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I looked at it and tried to fix it, he didn't get sick."  
  
She was right of course, there had been no infection in the wound.   
  
"You tried to fix it?"  
  
"Like I did Bane's father. I fixed the burns and brought him back."  
  
"You fixed him?" I questioned unsure of how to take her confession.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"How?"  
  
She continued to smile but looked away and didn't answer me. As usual I found my daughter a mystery.   
  
"How's he doing Neville?" I called up.  
  
"We're okay." He replied turning a little.  
  
"Breathing evenly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
"We're nearly there." Hermione shouted to all of us.  
  
A mixture of dread and hope rose in me. We were going home. 


	31. It Takes Time To Heal

A/N So sorry for the lack of updates. Wedding planning is hard stuff and inspiration was often at a minimum. Work has been difficult as well, but here is the next chapter and it's a looong one too.   
  
Lolua - you have been so great to put up with my insanity. As well as putting up with Snape living in your closet. At least you can rest assured he will not be stealing your shampoo. Thank you for your great reviews and I hope you don't mind I changed parts of this from what you've seen.   
  
Dementorchic - Lily is growing up a lot right now. And she has to make a few choices along the way. I'm glad Harry didn't die as well. He has things to do. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Louise - You are not the only person who wants to hit Narcissa over the head. I despise her with all of my being. She's evil and conniving and doesn't love her son at all. Draco was not stunned because well, he was Voldemort and while I didn't explain it well I think he was protected by some kind of spell. Or perhaps he has just developed a resistance to them. I'm not sure. As for him going into Bane's body. We must remember that while Bane is a vessel he is very young and couldn't be a host to Voldemort without eventually dying and thus defeating the purpose of the vessel. So I doubt Bane will be possessed though that certainly would have throw a wrench into the works. Thanks so much for taking the time to review.   
  
(Ron)  
  
I woke feeling dead inside. My eyes remained shut as I tried to remember where I was, what had happened. Through the darkness I saw a dim light, the glow of a wand. In that light two eyes stared at me, bright green and completely empty. Suppressing a sob I sat upright and looked about me. The room was familiar, I was at Grimmauld Place.   
  
"All right there, Son?" My father's voice asked.  
  
I turned to see him sitting in a chair by the bed.   
  
"Where's Hermione?" I asked gripping the covers in my fists.  
  
"She left to get the children."  
  
I swallowed hard and laid back down, still clutching the blanket spasmodically. Everything came back to me. The fight, Harry's death, the trip back, Neville and Ginny going to find Harry, Hermione leaving to get the children. My body began to shake again.  
  
There was a shift of the bed and my father's arms wrapped around me tightly. I did not cry, merely pressed my face against his shoulder and shook. It felt as though my bones might shake apart, only those warm loving arms held me together. I hugged him back, fearing what might happen if he let go.   
  
"Where did Hermione go?" I asked again, slowly breathing out.  
  
"To get the children."  
  
I frowned and pulled away to look him in the eyes.  
  
"In the forest?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Quickly I climbed out of bed and got to my feet. Walking was difficult as the world kept moving even when I had stopped.   
  
"You can't." My father said sternly and followed me to the door.  
  
Clenching my jaw hurt and I remembered the blow to my head.  
  
"Why not?" I growled and caught myself on the door frame.  
  
Something flashed in my father's eyes that I had not seen since my mother died. Determination.   
  
"You can't apparate in this condition." He stated.  
  
"I'll find another way. I'm not leaving my family out there to die."  
  
"Hermione is a smart witch. She can take care of herself. Besides, Fred went with her. She isn't alone."  
  
I closed my eyes against the slowly tilting room, but refused to go back to bed.  
  
"No. You don't understand."  
  
"Please, Son. Before you hurt yourself worse, come back and lay down." His hand touched my arm and I jerked away roughly.  
  
"My children are out there with whatever attacked me. The thing that killed Harry. I have to go."   
  
A cold feeling was crawling up my spine, if something happened to Hermione I would truly be alone. The trembling started again, I kept it under control.  
  
"I know, but you would be no good to anyone like this."  
  
"Then at least I could do what I'm supposed to do and die with them." I cried wrapping my arms around myself tightly.  
  
Again my father held me.   
  
"Give it some time. If they aren't back by tomorrow I will go looking for them with you." he assured me.  
  
"It could be too late by then." I protested.  
  
He didn't answer, simply led me back to bed. I dozed off and on, trying not to dream. Sometimes there were visions of school, Harry and I playing Quidditch. Or myself dancing with Hermione at our wedding. My children playing in the yard. There were a million beginnings. But, no matter how it began, everything ended with a pair of green eyes staring blankly at me from the darkness.   
  
Hours passed in this fashion. My father petting my hair gently as he cradled my head in his lap and my mind restlessly moving from subject to subject. Sometimes he would speak, tell me stories I hadn't heard since I was a child. He told me how he and my mother met and how she had nearly died giving birth to me. There were tales of his school days and the trouble he got into. Every word made me feel safe and calmed my racing heart.  
  
When I next woke the sun had set and darkness covered the room. As I sat up Father lit the lamp and blinked at me sleepily.   
  
"How do you feel?" He asked standing by the bed,.  
  
"I'm alright." I replied.  
  
"Are you hungry?"   
  
I nodded half heartedly and let him help me to my feet. It was strange having to depend on him so much. For so long I had been the strong one, the father, the husband, the best friend, the big brother, and suddenly all of that was gone. Even though I no longer needed him as a crutch I enjoyed his arm around my shoulders and the worried glances he sent me.  
  
"Dad?" I asked very quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Carefully we began descending the stairs, he stayed one step ahead and let me use him for balance. A dull throb began at the back of my head.  
  
"Do you miss Mum?"  
  
He paused and stood looking at me thoughtfully. Old pain made a sheen of tears over his eyes.  
  
"Every day."  
  
"And my brothers?"  
  
"I loved you all so very much." He answered and reached for my hand.  
  
Leaning heavily on it I made it down the stairs. My brother's deaths were not casually discussed. They had died bravely in battle. For so long we had thought Percy a traitor. He never made contact or spoke with us, all correspondence was returned. It broke my mother's heart. When Bill and Charlie volunteered for a mission the last person they expected to see was Percy. No one is sure what happened exactly, but it ended with Percy fighting side by side with our brothers. The bodies were discovered later, his splayed across the other two protectively, as though he had tried shelter them even after they had died.   
  
"Your mother was my only strength after your brothers died. Somehow she managed to be with me every time I needed her. I'd never been so thankful for her."  
  
His voice caught a little and I thought he was finished.  
  
"When she died," He swallowed, "I wanted to crawl into that coffin with her. I almost did."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm glad you didn't."  
  
He smiled then, "If I had I'd have never known my grandchildren."  
  
"I should have gone with her."  
  
"She's coming back. Just give her some time."  
  
As he said that we arrived at the dining room. George and Tonks sat talking quietly until they saw us.  
  
"How are you feeling?" George asked standing to help me to a chair.  
  
"Not so good." I answered.  
  
"Any word?" Dad queried as he too sat down.  
  
"Nothing yet." My brother answered.  
  
"Did you come all the way down here to ask us that?" Tonks exclaimed.  
  
"No. I'm hungry."   
  
She smiled warmly, but I saw the stress behind it.   
  
"I'll go and dig up something from the kitchen." She offered.  
  
"Let me help you." Dad said beginning to stand.  
  
"No. I'll do it. Have to do something, beginning to feel restless."  
  
She left the room and we could hear her cane tapping down the stairs.  
  
"How is she holding up?" I asked.  
  
"You know Tonks. She's worried to death about Remus, but she won't say anything. It's all in how she moves. Funny, but when she's anxious she's less of a klutz. Since this mess began I haven't seen her knock one thing over or miss use a single spell." George replied with half a smile.  
  
As though in response to his statement there was a crash from the kitchen. Dad laughed and shook his head.   
  
"Did Hermione or Fred say when they would get back? Anything?" My voice quavered just a little.  
  
"No. We got a letter from Draco telling us to go and get the children. They left and we stayed." My brother said shrugging.  
  
"Letter?"  
  
"Yeah. An owl showed up with a letter. Very short and to the point. Had the Malfoy seal on it. Said that we needed to go to the children."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"As far as I could tell, Draco was found out. He was getting all that information from his mother, as vague as it was, and handing it over to us. She must have caught him and found the location of the children."  
  
I took a moment to process this and went to stand up, but George caught my arm.  
  
"I'm just as worried as you are," He assured me and pulled me down to my chair again, "But they left right after getting the letter, he wouldn't have sent it if there wasn't time for them to do something about it. I'm sure they are on their way home now."  
  
"How do we know nothing has happened? How do we know that they aren't all dead?" I cried trying to shake his hand off.  
  
"Believe me, little brother, I'd know if something had happened."  
  
"What are you talking about? We have to do something."  
  
"Fred is my twin, I'd know if he were dead. Trust me."  
  
"But…" I started again.  
  
"I'd know." He cut me off.  
  
"Calm down, son. You'll get dizzy again." Dad said patting my shoulder gently.  
  
He was right of course, the blood was already pounding in my ears. I barely heard Tonks say that she had made soup, I didn't hear what kind. Very slowly the throbbed eased and I managed to hold down a few spoonfuls of broth. My stomach wouldn't accept more than that and I refused to force it.  
  
I pushed the bowl away and laid my head on the smooth wooden table, listening to my brother and father talk. Occasionally Tonks' voice would interrupt. The words blended together and became tangled in my mind. Soon I was drifting along peacefully with an empty mind.  
  
A noise startled all of us and I sat upright in my chair.  
  
"That was the door." George said and stood up so fast the his chair fell over.   
  
Before I could stand he was out of the room and racing down the stairs to the door. My father let me leave first, gripping the wall tightly as I made my way after my brother. Tonks was following quickly as well, her footsteps uneven and faltering. Ahead I saw people moving in the entryway.  
  
"Daddy!" Two voices chorused my daughters latched themselves onto my legs as I stepped down the last stair.  
  
"There's my angels." I said and lifted Mia in to my arms, kissing both her cheeks and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Pick me up too." Mab insisted and I obliged nearly falling over.   
  
"I missed you both so much."  
  
A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to find my wife next to me. Our son sniffling in her arms.  
  
"What happened?" I asked over my children's heads.   
  
"I'll explain later." She said and pulled me against her with her free hand.  
  
I closed my eyes and loved my family.   
  
"Get him upstairs." Ginny was saying.  
  
Opening my eyes I saw Neville carrying something limp, cradled gently to him. My breath caught as I realized what it was. Setting my daughters down I tried to reach them. I needed to see Harry's body. I needed to tell him how sorry I was.   
  
"I'll be up in a minute. Just make him comfortable as you can." My sister ordered and turned to help Fred who was bleeding a little from his shoulder.  
  
None of it made sense, he was dead. Why was he being taken to a room? I didn't understand.  
  
"Ron. Ron." Hermione said and grabbed my arm.  
  
"What? What's going on?"   
  
Someone pushed me aside a little, Remus was helping Draco up the stairs to a room as well. I noticed Lily and Bane following after, hand in hand.   
  
"Come on. I'll explain. Lets get Meshach settled in bed. He's not doing so well." The hitch in her voice was not lost on me.  
  
Reluctantly I followed her to the bedroom I had been inhabiting. The girls stood quietly beside the bed, their faces dark with emotions I couldn't read. Very gently Hermione changed our son' clothing to one of my tee shirts and slipped him beneath the covers. Before she had finished Mia and Mab had joined him. They wrapped their arms around his sleeping form and held on tightly.   
  
"Sit down, this could take a few minutes." Hermione suggested.  
  
I obeyed gladly, there was still a slight throbbing in my wound.   
  
"So?" I prompted.  
  
"Just promise to stay put until I'm done."  
  
I nodded and she began.  
  
(Remus)  
  
My eyes searched for Tonks over the heads of the others who were crowded within the foyer. I kept pushing my way through, dragging Draco with me, looking for the slight figure leaning on her cane. No one seemed quite sure what to do , children hurried around my legs to their parents and several of the adults were clinging to each other for dear life. Finally I gave up my quest and headed for the stairs.   
  
As we had made our way through the forest Draco had gotten steadily heavier, his body exhausted and leaning more and more on me. Never did he complain, or say anything about pain, but I knew that like the rest of us, he wanted desperately to lay down and sleep. Near the end he had tripped and fallen, taking me down with him. The others turned to look at us, Fred reached down with his good arm and helped me up, nobody made a move to help Draco. They simply watched as he struggled to get to his feet, hands slipping on the leaf covered path, muscles too overworked to obey him. Finally I hefted him up and put his arm around my shoulders again.   
  
"Thank you." He whispered and concentrated on walking.  
  
Our progress up the stairs was slow, but steady. With the prospect of a soft bed in his future he seemed to get a second wind. We reached the landing and limped into the bedroom he had been using earlier. Very carefully he lowered himself onto the blankets and leaned back.   
  
Bane brushed by me and climbed up into a chair by the bed. Lily followed close behind and waited until both father and son were situated before leaning up to Bane and smiling. I heard her whisper something in his ear and he nodded. Her lips brushed his cheek and she left the room with a strange little smirk on her face.  
  
"Will you be alright here?" I asked politely.  
  
"Fine." Draco said nodding a little.  
  
His eyes were closed.  
  
"Ginny should be by pretty soon."  
  
There was no answer and I turned to leave. Standing in the doorway behind me stood the one person I wanted to see most. I smiled when I saw she was herself, there were no bright colors and no strange faces, just her crazy brown curls and sweet smile.   
  
"Wotcher, Remus." She said quietly.  
  
"You look average." I said quietly and joined her in the hall, closing the door behind me.  
  
"Just didn't have the heart for it today." She answered and hugged me tightly.  
  
When she let go of me I began to lead the way back down the hall.   
  
"What happened out there?"   
  
"I'm not sure. I was unconscious through most of it, but I get the impression that Draco was evil."  
  
"You just tucked an evil person into bed? In our house?" Her voice was rising steadily.  
  
"Ginny explained it to me as best she could. Apparently, Neville's twins were the Warrior and Lily was the Healer. The twins brought him down and Lily fixed him. That's all she could tell me."  
  
"So it's safe for him to be here? The children are all here. And all of us."  
  
"It's fine." I assured her.  
  
As he went down the stairs I heard Ron's voice speaking loudly from one of the halls. Hermione responded with soothing sounding words and though I couldn't understand what they were saying, I knew she had just explained everything to him.   
  
"Remus!" A voice called from the bottom of the stairs near the door.  
  
"Neville." I answered.  
  
He smiled half heartedly and shifted his weight a little.  
  
"The girls and I, we're going to go home." He said.  
  
"What? Are you sure? You know we have plenty of rooms."  
  
"Yeah, the girls want to sleep. And…" He trailed off  
  
"They can sleep here. It's not good for you to be alone right now. We all need a little companionship. These past few days have been rough." Tonks interjected.  
  
"I think I just want to go home. No offense to you guys. I really appreciate your hospitality, and taking care of the girls for me. But they are home sick and I think I am too."   
  
Tonks frowned and scrutinized him slowly.  
  
"All right, if you're sure."  
  
"I am. I think the girls are still upstairs." He said and started up only to be stopped by Ginny coming down.   
  
Ivy and Lotus followed after and hurried to their father's side.  
  
"They wanted their dad." Ginny said without meeting Neville's gaze.  
  
"Thanks." He answered.  
  
Her clothing was caked with blood. Much of it Harry's. It stained her arms and face as well, nothing seemed unsoiled.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to look you over for injuries." She whispered still looking away.  
  
"I'm going home." He replied straightening his own blood darkened garments.  
  
"Now? Tonight?" She seemed stunned.  
  
He nodded.  
  
There was a discomfort between them. Something larger than I could understand.   
  
"How is he?" Neville asked patting his daughter's hair.  
  
"He'll be okay. Should wake up soon."  
  
"Then I'd best be going." He stated and turned away from her.  
  
She stared after him as he made his way to the main room on that floor, the girls clinging to his shirt. Soon we all heard the sound of fire in the fireplace and knew he was gone. Ginny climbed the stairs again solemnly.  
  
"What was that?" Tonks asked making a face.  
  
"I don't know. Seems like a lot more happened than I thought."   
  
She was staring at me, studying my face carefully.  
  
"What happened to you?"   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You said you were unconscious the whole time, why? What did he do to you?"   
  
I sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"It was an old spell. Outlawed. Not unforgivable, but dangerous. It makes the victim seem as though they are dead. Their pulse is lessened and their breathing is shallow. Only someone skilled would notice they sill lived. Luckily Ginny is a good healer." I explained.  
  
"What was it called?"  
  
"Exanimus."  
  
"How did she fix you?"  
  
"It was simple enough, Ennervate works fairly well. I think that's what she used. I didn't ask."  
  
There was silence for a moment until she hit my legs with her cane lightly.  
  
"What did you see when you were like that?"  
  
I smiled a little at her curiosity and openness.   
  
"Things."  
  
"Why did you carry Draco back if he's the one who hurt you?"  
  
This gave me pause. I remembered looking at his son, clutching tightly to his father, frightened to let go. And Draco's hand touching his son's arm kindly.   
  
"He has a lot to live for. And so do I."   
  
"Like what?" She asked grinning now.  
  
I shook my head, "I'm going to bed."  
  
She said nothing just let me walk up the stairs to my room.  
  
(Angelina)  
  
Sweat was beaded on his forehead and there was fresh blood on the bandage, but he refused to let me touch it. Instead he settled heavily onto the bed and pulled me down beside him, leaning against me. We were both spent. Muscles aching until even breathing became an effort. I felt his hand slip into mine.  
  
"Lay down with me." He whispered.  
  
With some care I managed to help him lay down and then I settled in next to him.  
  
"Oi," A soft voice called from the doorway, "Twin."  
  
I glanced up and smiled at George looking around the door hopefully.  
  
"Twin." Fred answered weakly.  
  
"How's that arm?"   
  
"Not so good."  
  
"Ginny will be by in a few minutes." George said and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Good." Fred answered and sighed.  
  
"What happened out there? Ginny was a little busy when I asked her, so I didn't understand much of what she was talking about."  
  
"When Hermione and I got to the cabin, Draco was already there. But it wasn't what we thought, he wasn't a spy; he was the one attacking the children. It was him all along." Fred explained, his voice harsh.  
  
"Then why did Remus just haul him upstairs to a room?" George sounded a little on edge, as if he had missed something important.  
  
"Lily."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"If anyone got near Draco she'd get in the way and threaten to curse them. She did something to him, some kind of magic. Healed up his wounds and brought him back to life."  
  
"So Lily was the Healer?" The other twins asked curiously.  
  
"I guess so." I said and tried to move closer to Fred's warm side.  
  
"Why didn't she take care of your shoulder then?" George asked eyeing the bandage with worry.   
  
The blood was still seeping out and staining the fabric an ever darkening red. I grimaced at the sight and reached to touch it, but he moved.  
  
"No." He whispered and caught my hand, holding it to his lips.  
  
"Ginny should be by in a minute, she'll fix it right up, I'm sure." George stated encouragingly.  
  
"Let's hope I can." Their sister said from the doorway.  
  
We all shifted a little to give her room as she bustled in and went to her injured brother's side. Her thin fingers gently began to untie the bandages until the large wound was left open for us to see. It sliced across his shoulder and onto his chest with angry, ragged edges. I flinched at the sight of it, remembering what she had said in the forest. That arm would never be strong again. The nerves were damaged beyond repair and the muscle would scar.  
  
"I've got a potion to close the wound," She said wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, "But like I said before, I can't undo the damage."  
  
"Will I…" Fred started and stopped to look up at the ceiling.   
  
"What?" His sister asked as she pulled a small vial of clear liquid from her bag.  
  
"Will I be able to hold my child?" There were tears in his eyes.  
  
I held my breath and George buried his face in his hands.  
  
"I will do everything within my power to make sure you can. I'll come over every day do exercises with you until that arm is strong enough to hold your baby." She whispered earnestly.  
  
"How much movement will he have with it?" I asked.  
  
"At first none," Her fingers pinched the sides of the gash together and she poured the contents of the vial across the seam she had made, "Your fingers will tingle and you might feel like it's fallen asleep, but you will have no control over it until the muscle really begins to heal. This should keep it closed until then."  
  
He flinched as the skin knitted together with a strange hissing noise.   
  
"But you said…" George whispered.  
  
"I know, eventually he'll be able to move it again, and I'll be there to help you." She promised and began to clean the blood from his shoulder.  
  
"What about the baby?" Fred said looking at me.  
  
"I'm not capable of checking on the baby, but if there isn't any blood or pain in your stomach, I think you should be fine. Though I would go and see the Healer as soon as possible. She could tell you more. If you like I'll go with you to the hospital right now."   
  
"I'll take her." George offered standing up.  
  
"Yes, Angel, go with George." Fred said pushing me gently with his good arm.  
  
Sighing I stood and was led from the room by Ginny and her brother. They took me downstairs and to the fireplace.  
  
"There is an emergency floo system at the hospital, just saying the name will get you there. Owl us as soon as you know anything." Ginny ordered and handed us each a handful of the powder.  
  
I stepped into the fireplace and did as I was told.  
  
(Harry)  
  
I have always been the hero, always brave, always fighting. I have continuously managed to gain the strength to defeat the evil thing. I have held tightly to my wand and proudly stood, blood spattered and weak, but standing. In a blaze of glory and unintentional courage I was victorious. All that ended that day on the grass as I slowly slipped into darkness.  
  
I searched frantically for that strange energy that seemed to always have been there when I needed it, but found only pain and sadness. Whatever strength had been there was gone now. Spots of black appeared in my vision, my daughter's face became grey and the battle beyond was like looking through a fog. I wondered if I had gotten to my wand in time. Was it in my hand? If I could just clear my thoughts I could cast a spell. If I could just think…  
  
Warm. Soft. Safe.  
  
Very carefully I opened my eyes. There was a ceiling above me and blankets tucked around my body. Gentle light came from nearby, casting an yellow glow to my surroundings. I closed my eyes against it and tried to remember how I had come to be here.   
  
Vague shapes and sounds returned. A person carrying me. Soft words that I couldn't understand. Pain that seemed to eat away at me. Searching further I found a numbness that spread through and through, dulling the pain and calming my heart.   
  
"Why don't you go back to your mother." A voice whispered.  
  
"Come too." A child answered.  
  
"Not now. I'll be there soon. Go on. And make sure she is resting."   
  
Ron. In my mind I could see him laying on the ground bleeding from a wound to his head. My muscles clenched up and a wave of pain ripped through me.  
  
"Harry?" He asked and I felt him draw nearer.  
  
"Ron." I answered and turned my head to look at him.   
  
He stared at me for a few minutes, as if trying to decide if it was a dream or not. Emotions flashed over his features lightening fast, joy, anger, sadness, exhaustion. Those blue eyes narrowed slightly and became cloudy with resentment.   
  
"You are such an asshole." He growled and stood up straight, towering above where I lay.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Did you even bother to think of anyone but yourself? Even for a moment?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ginny? Lily? Did they cross your mind at all while you were busy dying? Hermione? My father? He's fragile you know, he can't take another tragedy. And… and… Neville? Where would he be without you? Lost." His voice remained low, but seethed with rage.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Me? Did you think about me at all? About the promise we made. I know it was a long time ago, but I thought it was something important. We're brothers, remember? We honor our pacts. We take care of each other."  
  
"Please, what are you talking about?" I pleaded, desperately trying to make sense of his ranting.  
  
"You weren't supposed to go without me!" He said and knuckled a tear from his cheek.  
  
"I…"  
  
"You died without me."  
  
Then I remembered. Gathered around a small fire, grinning like fools at each other, Neville, Ron and I. Blood stained our clothing and the ground beneath us, matted our hair and oozed from open wounds. There had been happiness and laughter over our victory. And as the fire burned low Neville looked at his hands and said there was so much blood on him he'd forgotten whose was whose.  
  
"Does it matter?" Ron had asked smiling and inspecting his hands as well.   
  
"Not really." I said   
  
"What does this mean?" Neville asked suddenly very serious.  
  
"What does what mean?" I asked.  
  
"The blood. Our blood, mixed?" He explained trying to prop his head up further on my folded cloak.  
  
"Binds us." Ron answered.  
  
"No need to prick our fingers, we've all lost enough blood to make us brothers a thousand times over."  
  
"We're brothers?" Neville whispered curiously.  
  
"Yeah." I responded smiling a little.  
  
"Blood Brothers." Ron put in.  
  
"Bound by the blood we each lost today." I finished.  
  
"Speak for yourself, I've lost twice as much as either of you." Neville groaned playfully.  
  
We laughed and Ron complained that he already had to many brothers. To which we replied that he would have to get used to having two more.  
  
Later when Neville had fallen asleep Ron sat down next to me and we watched the embers burn themselves out. The stars sparkled over head and I heard him sigh quietly.  
  
"So we're family now." He muttered.  
  
"You and I have been family for a while, I married your sister."  
  
He chuckled and lay back on the grass to watch the night sky. I looked down at him.  
  
"You fought well." I said meeting his gaze.  
  
"So did you."  
  
"Pretty daring of you to tackle him like that."  
  
"I wasn't thinking. Could have cast a spell, but all I saw was him hurting you like that, and I had to stop it. You know me, habit of physical violence."  
  
"You realize we both could have died. Neville nearly did."  
  
He smiled a little and looked at me thoughtfully, "Can't think of anyone else I'd rather die with."  
  
"Lets make a pact."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"If we die in battle, we die together." I said reaching for his hand to shake.  
  
"We die together. Battle or no." He corrected.  
  
I nodded and he shook my hand.  
  
"Don't forget." He called after me as I lay down a ways off to sleep.   
  
"I won't." I promised.  
  
He stared at me, caught painfully between fury and joy. Neither emotion quite right for the situation.  
  
"I'm not dead." I replied helplessly.  
  
"You were."  
  
"I came back."  
  
"You've been dead for a long time, I just thought that when the end came you'd remember our promise." He said.  
  
Sadly he lowered himself into a chair by the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean I've been dead for a long time?"  
  
"Nothing. Sorry. How are you feeling?" He asked tiredly.  
  
My ribs throbbed and it hurt to breathe deeply, but the agonizing pain was gone.   
  
"Better."  
  
"Ginny came by and cleaned you up. I helped her close the wound," His face contorted with disgust, "Bastard Malfoy."  
  
"Son of a Death Eater, we should have expected nothing less."  
  
"I trusted him! I let him near my wife and children."  
  
I let Ron calm down and unclench his fists before speaking again.  
  
"Were there any other injuries?"   
  
He sighed and looked at his hands clasped loosely in his lap, "Ginny had a broken arm, but it's better now. Angelina took a bad hit and George took her to the hospital to check on the baby. Fred… he's got a gash on his shoulder. It cut a nerve or something and he can't use that arm. Ginny's not sure it'll ever be the same."   
  
His jaw tightened and I could hear him grind his teeth together.  
  
"What?" I pressed.  
  
"My son… he hurt my son…he used the Cruciatus Curse on him. ON A SEVEN YEAR OLD!" I flinched when he yelled.  
  
"Is Meshach all right?"   
  
Ron nodded silently and viciously rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand.  
  
"He's sleeping."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I would have stayed… but Hermione said… she said to come and be with you until you woke up. She said you'd need a friend."  
  
"What about the others? My daughter, Remus, Hermione…"  
  
"Hermione is fine, just tired. Remus took a bad curse, but he recovered quickly, as for Lily," He paused and considered his words carefully, "She's fine."  
  
"Where is she? I'd… I'd see her." It seemed very important that I talk to Lily.   
  
"I doubt she'd come, she's busy."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"She's made herself Draco Malfoy's body guard."  
  
My mind took a moment to absorb what he had just said. Not only was Draco alive, but my daughter was looking after him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's in a room upstairs."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hermione said that after the battle no one could decide what to do with him. So they brought him back here."  
  
"He tried to kill us… and they brought him back…" For some reason I could not seem to grasp what was going on.   
  
"That's where Lily comes in. From what Ginny and my wife said she was the Healer from the prophesy, and she did something to him. As they put it, 'she fixed him.' So they hauled him back here to get an explanation out of him." The fire in Ron's eyes told me that he did not agree with this decision.   
  
"And Lily is watching over him?"  
  
"She has positioned herself outside his room…when I went up to … after Hermione told me about Meshach … she wouldn't let me pass."  
  
"She's six years old…" I reminded him.  
  
"That may be but you taught her one nasty full body bind."  
  
"She cast a spell on you?" I nearly laughed.  
  
"Dad had to come and help me out of it, but only after I promised to stay away from Malfoy's room. It might be better, I guess." The edge was back in his voice.  
  
"Anything else I should know?"   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Anyone else get hurt?"  
  
"Neville left with his girls right after they got back. No one is sure if he was injured, someone said he took a Crucio as well."  
  
I nodded and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"I should send him an owl and tell him you're awake, he was worried about you."  
  
"Don't bother. He'll find out soon enough." I replied still looking at the ceiling, my mind wondering back to our walk through forest.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
There was tension between us now. Secrets. Ron hated secrets and I knew it was eating away at him.   
  
"I think I'll go find Ginny, she needs to know you are awake." He muttered finally.   
  
I watched him walk to the door, "Ron stop."  
  
"What?" He asked turning and leaning back on the door frame.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything."  
  
"You're my brother, nothing can change that." He answered and left the room. 


	32. Explanations

A/N Sorry for the distance between updates. I'm almost to the end of this and the closer I get the closer my wedding gets. My schedule is so full it's craziness, but I am determined to finish this before the wedding. Review a lot. It might make me write faster.  
  
Lolua- Happiness Wheeeeeee…. Anyway. I'm expecting a good long review from you… you've not let me down yet.  
  
Stroppy-Teenager- It does look grim. Draco may be developing a tendency towards the decent… but that doesn't mean everyone will like him. All will be okay in the end. I swear.  
  
Serverus' wife - Thanks so much for reviewing. Did you read chapter 31? You ended at 30 so I wasn't sure. Again if you have questions email me.  
  
(Draco)  
  
Fatherhood never quite fit me. Even while Pansy was alive I could only manage clumsy efforts at caring for my child. She laughed when I put his diaper on backwards and teased me for days about my inability to successfully give an infant a bath. She insisted on breast-feeding and my stomach turned at the thought, I'd wander aimlessly about until they were done. The only thing I was good at back then was listening for him. Late at night I could hear his first moment of wakefulness, be up and at his side long before she could.   
  
The first few weeks after her death were the hardest of my life. I desperately wanted to curl up and forget to live, but he kept crying. Those pitiful wails dragged me from my depression and forced me to do something, though, nothing I did was the right thing. He never ceased to howl. From early in the morning until late at night the house was filled with his constant need for his mother.   
  
Pip did her best to care for both of us, cooking food and singing squeaky little elf lullabies, changing diapers and the bed linens. I did not notice, but she was working herself into a frenzy, all the while smiling and telling me that everything was just fine. Without her I would never have made it through.  
  
Once Bane grew accustomed to his mother being gone, things were much quieter and we grew into a strange sort of routine. I woke with him at dawn and fed him a bottle of Madam Nora's Newborn Nourisher. There were several baby outfits to choose from and I would wrestle him into one of them, cringing at the cute designs. We ventured to Malfoy Manor for tea with my mother. She pretended to fuss over the baby, but I could see her stiffness and the forced way she smiled. Babies made her nervous. Soon after, we went home for dinner and Pip helped me put him to bed.  
  
"Tuck him in tight now, Master Draco." She would squeak.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Mind his head."  
  
With a tiny yawn my son was asleep.  
  
As he grew it became more apparent that I was not meant to be a father. Playtime and food I could manage, but skinned knees and bumped elbows led to tears and I had no idea what to do for those. The first time he fell down and scraped his leg, I nearly cried with him out of pure frustration. His face screwed up and he called for me in a voice I hadn't heard before. Instinctively I scooped him up into my arms and carried him to the bathroom.   
  
"Just a little scratch." I said after setting him on the toilet lid and having a look at the injury.  
  
"Skatch?" He inquired, sniffling a little.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He was quiet while I searched the cabinet for a bandage or healing cream; finally I found something to keep away infections and dabbed a bit on his leg. More tears followed and I realized it must sting.  
  
"It's okay, just hold on." Very gently, I blew cool air over the wound.  
  
"Ow. Ow. Ow. Bad." He whimpered and closed his eyes tight.  
  
"Sometimes good things hurt." I explained and hugged him tightly.  
  
The truth of those words hit me as I watched him sleep beside me on the unfamiliar bed. The years of poor parenting had caught up and I needed to make it right. He needed to know the truth before they came to question me. And yet, I hesitated to wake him. A peace had come over his features. Softly I brushed stray silvery hairs from his eyes and marveled at how much he resembled me.   
  
There, in the dim light of the lamp, I searched for his mother, scanned his face almost frantically. My eyes, my hair, my nose… he was a Malfoy through and through. Just as I was about to give up the search, he smiled a little in his sleep. I needn't have worried; she was right there the whole time, hiding in his smile.  
  
"Daddy?" He asked, opening his eyes and frowning, she was gone.  
  
"Yes."   
  
He yawned and then looked at me passively, the same face I had used for so many years to cover my emotions. I shifted until I was sitting up against the headboard.   
  
"Are you okay?" He inquired curiously.  
  
"Better."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
The question I had been dreading now hung between us. Despite how much he looked like me, there was still an air of innocence about him; I desperately wanted to spare him the loss of that. A thousand answers raced through my mind, each more unlikely than the last. One option remained, I would have to tell him the truth.  
  
"Well," I began making sure he met my gaze, "Before I was born your grandmother and grandfather joined Lord Voldemort. You remember who he is?"  
  
"He tried to purify the bloodline."   
  
Somewhat startled by his response, I realized that he was simply repeating what my mother had told him.   
  
"Grandmother told you that, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He did this by killing as many muggle born wizards and witches as he could; any who opposed him were murdered as well. Lily's grandparents and three of her uncles were killed by him. Other times he would send his followers to torture and eventually execute those he thought unworthy to live. Neville's wife and Lily's other grandmother were attacked and killed in this way."  
  
There was no change in his expression, but his eyes had hardened ever so slightly. Dangerous ground lay ahead, we both felt it coming.  
  
"But Grandmother said…" He whispered.  
  
"She lied."  
  
"Why would she lie to me?"  
  
"She wanted to control us. She wanted you and I to do whatever she said. You are a bit young to understand all of that, but your grandmother is not a good person."   
  
"What did she do?" He asked sitting up against the headboard with me, his knees tucked beneath his chin.  
  
"It's hard to explain. She and your grandfather had certain ideas, things that they believed in, and they worked very hard to make those beliefs come true. There is nothing wrong with believing in something or wanting something to happen, but they killed innocent people, and that is wrong."  
  
He thought for a moment and again I saw his mother. In the furrow of his brow and the way his head tilted a little to the side as he concentrated, she was there.   
  
"You tried to kill Lily and all of those other people."   
  
I cringed.  
  
"I wasn't myself then."  
  
"Who were you?"  
  
"Your grandparents did a spell when I was born. A spell to make me a bad person, worse than them. It worked and for a little while I was that person. I tried to stop myself from hurting anyone, but I was lost."  
  
"Lily found you." He said simply and smiled a little.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She fixed you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can we go home?"   
  
"Not yet."  
  
"But she fixed you and you are better."  
  
I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "I hurt a lot of people, Bane. Now I have to answer for it."  
  
For the first time since waking, I thought about what my fate would hold. There was no doubt in my mind that they would have some sort of trial, all of them asking me questions at once while I tried to think of answers. Eventually they would deliberate and decide what my sentence would be. Death, most likely. My only regret was that my son would be left in the care of his grandmother.  
  
"Lily will tell them."  
  
"While you and I know that Lily helped me, most adults don't take the word of a six year old seriously. "  
  
"What will they do?" There was a hint of fear in his words.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I won't let them hurt you." He said defiantly.  
  
"You will stay out of the way. No matter what happens, you keep your mouth shut."  
  
We stared at each other a moment longer, the same stern look passing between us. His eyes dropped first and looked away into a dark corner of the room. A shimmer on the surface told me he was near crying and didn't want me to see. I closed my eyes and gave him his privacy.   
  
(Ron)  
  
There was a great satisfaction in making him ill at ease. He sat at the end of the table, hands folded carefully in his lap, posture as straight as always, but a sheen of perspiration had formed on his upper lip. Everyone stared with angry eyes as he calmly waited for us to begin. Harry had not arrived yet; he was having difficulty getting out of bed and Ginny had remained upstairs to help him. I glanced behind me and found Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Moody had arrived, all with somber looks on their faces.  
  
"Shouldn't we take him to the Ministry?" My wife asked Dumbledore quietly.  
  
"If that is the decision we come to."  
  
"I just don't…" She was cut off by the door opening and Harry limping in, supported by my sister.  
  
Nothing was said until he reached his chair near where Draco sat. His face was ashen but he was determined to hold out and finish this.   
  
"I suppose we should start with what has happened over the past few days." He said clearly and looked around at all of us.   
  
"I can explain, I think." Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded thankfully and waited while she summed up the events that had brought us here. From the corner of my eye I saw the three older men in the room frown at each other. As she came to end of her tale I saw Snape lean forward in his chair and look hard at Draco.  
  
"He has not tried to hurt any of us since then. To be honest, I don't think his fate should be decided like this, there should be a formal trial and an official verdict." She concluded.  
  
There was no doubt my wife was stubborn. Even after he betrayed her trust she was trying her damnedest to keep things fair. I, for one, simply wanted to watch him suffer.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said, ignoring her last statement.   
  
"From what I've heard here, I think perhaps it is time for Mr. Malfoy to explain himself." Snape spoke up.  
  
"Yes." Several others in the room said in unison.  
  
Silence followed, Draco said nothing.  
  
"Nothing to say?" I spat.  
  
"He's a Death Eater, who cares what he has to say?" Fred put in.  
  
"I think we should all calm down and give him a chance to speak." Remus suggested.  
  
There was an edge to his voice and we waited patiently.  
  
"You have no reason to believe me and I don't know that any of you will." Draco said at last  
  
"Just explain yourself so we can get on with this." Tonks said sounding tired.  
  
He straightened his robes and looked at each of us in turn, never flinching, "I'm not sure where to begin."  
  
"I find that the best place to begin is usually the beginning." Dumbledore offered.  
  
"Very well, a few years ago I began to have headaches. Sometimes they would last for days, the pain growing worse until it reached a breaking point. They continued to increase in severity until I began having blackouts. I did not see a Healer because I feared my mother would use my illness as an excuse to take my son. One morning a few days ago I woke from one of those blackouts to find that my son was gone and I had somehow injured myself while sleeping."  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with anything." Fred muttered.  
  
"I assure you, it is important." Draco replied, "After retrieving Bane from my mother's house I learned several pieces of information that I thought might be of use to this group of people. Over the space of the next few days I was overcome with several headaches, the first of which happened here, during a meeting. I was carried upstairs where I passed out. When I woke Neville and his daughters had been attacked and Neville was injured."  
  
"You expect us to believe that you just happened to pass out and don't remember a thing that happened? You don't remember trying to kill two little girls?" I asked angrily.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't believe me."   
  
"You were right." I stated.  
  
"Let him finish." Moody grunted.  
  
Crossing my arms over my chest, I leaned back in my chair and waited.  
  
"The next happened while Weasley, Potter and I were making our way through the forest. I fell, and when I woke up Potter was dead and Weasley was unconscious. I hefted the living one up and carried him out of the forest. I began to have visions of what I had done. Began to remember. Frightened of myself and my actions, I went to the only person I thought could answer my questions: My mother.  
  
"As I had suspected, she knew everything that had been going on."  
  
He stopped for a moment and looked at his hands. We didn't have time for this. It was obviously just a stall for time.  
  
"She told me… she told me that I was not… that I was a vessel. Nothing more than a shell to hold something…"  
  
"Could you elaborate on that?" Snape asked.  
  
"Voldemort knew he was not immortal. He knew that someone might one day defeat him. So he and my father developed a spell, something to ensure that, in the unlikely event of his death, The Dark Lord would still be able to continue his quest for immortality."  
  
Again he paused and I saw his jaw clench as though it were difficult for him talk about this.  
  
"My father needed a child, one that was born for this purpose. There were other specifications: pure blood, loyalty to Voldemort and parents willing to let their child be used. My father volunteered for this … honor. Nine months later I was born. Not long after that Potter did his trick with the Killing Curse and all their plans were lost."  
  
"I don't understand." Tonks said frowning.  
  
"I was born empty. There was a gaping hole inside of me to make room for Voldemort's…being. I was created to serve a purpose, not out of love."  
  
"If you were created to hold Voldemort, why did he not possess you the first time he was defeated?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"I was too young. It would have killed me eventually. However, the next time he was killed, the spell worked. My mother knew and began to control every aspect of my life, keeping me as close to her as possible. The headaches were the physical side-effects of the creature within me taking control. Every time I blacked out, he took over."  
  
"So Voldemort is inside you right now?" I asked, not quite believing all of this was real.  
  
"If you'll let me finish," He answered curtly, "During the battle in the forest he had completely taken control of my body, I watched from the inside as he tried to kill you all. I did manage to weaken his spells, to change them enough that they weren't deadly. My reflexes weren't fast enough to catch them all. I hoped that one of you would kill me and end it, but none of your spells had an affect. I am not sure why."  
  
"The twins caught me off guard and I believe they burned the evil out of me. He was gone, but there were… wounds on the inside… I would have died… Lily fixed me." He stumbled over the last sentence.  
  
Harry watched his childhood enemy intently, studying his every move. We all waited patiently until he was ready to speak. Despite how truthful Draco's story sounded I still could find no compassion within me. It was because of him I had spent he last few days in a state of panic and because of him my best friend had nearly died and because of him my son lay in bed upstairs, afraid to turn out the lights.  
  
"I don't know." He finally said and looked around the table at all of us.  
  
"How can you say that?" I was stunned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know we can't trust him. You know he tried to kill you. You know what he did to my son." My voice raised with every word.  
  
He blinked a few times, "Yes. But it's not that simple."  
  
"It couldn't be any simpler. He's evil, Harry. We knew it from the beginning."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"What is there to understand?"   
  
It was like a knife to my heart. All the times I had stood by him, backed him up, and this was how he thanked me for it.   
  
"You weren't there. Something had to stop him from killing us, what he said makes sense."  
  
"So you are taking his side now?"  
  
"No. I'm just saying that it's not unreasonable. If Voldemort can possess Ginny or me, then why not Malfoy?"  
  
I threw my arms in the air, unable to contain myself any longer. Shoving my chair back, I stood and leaned across the table.  
  
"Just last night you said he couldn't be trusted. You said he was the son of a Death Eater and that we could expect nothing better than lies from him. I heard you say it. You can't honestly tell me that you believe this nonsense." I growled.  
  
"I didn't say I believed it. Just that it was possible." He said each word slowly and clearly, anger edging his voice.  
  
Ears red, fists shaking I searched the faces around the table. No one said a word or made a move to agree with me. Even Fred, who had been so adamant at the beginning of the meeting, looked at me as though I had gone mad. My wife opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, I do think it's time to calm down." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Don't start with me, old man. Don't you dare tell me what to do. This past week I came close to losing my entire family, and it was all his doing." I jabbed a finger in Malfoy's direction, "I don't give a shit if he was possessed or if he simply ate some bad broth, he held the wand that tortured my son…"  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco's hushed voice said.  
  
"What?" I asked staring down the table.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened to your son." He said again, meeting my gaze.  
  
"No. No. You don't get to say you're sorry."  
  
"I know that it doesn't begin to make up for what he… I… we did…"  
  
I watched his pupils dilate rapidly as I purposefully closed the space between us, wand pointed directly at his chest.  
  
"The only payment I want is your blood."  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down his face, but he remained perfectly still, eyes trained on mine.  
  
"Then take it." He swallowed hard and his breathing quickened.   
  
For a long minute we stared at each other. I saw his hands shaking as they gripped the arms of his chair and the way he clenched his jaw tightly. Both of us seemed to be waiting for something, he for death and I… I did not know what I waited for.   
  
"I won't beg." He whispered so low I barely heard him.  
  
I had not thought of that. My mind was so focused on watching him bleed, on the light slowly fading from his eyes, that it seemed foreign to hear him say such a thing.  
  
"I don't want to die, but I won't beg." He repeated, fingernails digging desperately into the wood of his chair.  
  
Suddenly I felt their eyes on me. Each person in the room was staring, waiting for me to act. Turning, I found several of them had risen to their feet, ready to stop me.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione questioned plaintively.  
  
Harry stood nearby, wand held loosely in his hand. I glared back at him.   
  
"Fuck all of this." I said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione tried again.  
  
I ignored her and stalked from the room. 


	33. Departure

A/N Sorry for the delay, as the wedding draws closer I find myself distracted. Though it seems to have all worked itself out for the most part. I assure good reading ahead. Only two maybe three more chapters go and they hopefully won't be nearly as difficult as this one.  
  
Lolua- Thanks so much for all the support. You have improved the clarity of my writing. There was going to be a joke there but I couldn't bring myself to do it. snort Anyway, you've been a big help.   
  
Stoppy-Teenager- Thanks for the reviews. Neville will return in the next chapter. There are a few issues he has to work out. And remember Ron is, well, Ron. He'll come around I'm sure.  
  
Dementorchic- Thanks for sticking with it. Sorry for the long wait. There is a bit of Harry/Ginny for you, but most of that is in the next chapter.  
  
Cell1094- The next chapter is full of loose ends being tied. Though I don't think we will hear much of Bane being a vessel… at least not yet. Thanks so much for the review.  
  
Spatula-Chick- Here are my responses to the reviews and suggestions.  
  
If I held one person's point of view it would make very little sense. My thoughts are quite organized. Everything is placed where it is for a reason. The parts happen in a certain order for either dramatic effect or because the plot is moving that way. I don't explain why Angelina knows what she does, because it is explained as the story goes on. I don't tell how she and Fred got together because it is not really important to the plot. She lives there, she takes care of the children and Arthur, that's all there is to know about her.  
  
There is a timeline available. If you would like a copy, inquire with Dragonsbane1611. That might explain a bit more as to what Hermione was doing. And I don't think Draco would be resentful towards Ron. Pansy was just killed, his child was threatened, Draco's really not in a mood to be resentful towards someone who means very little to him. He's busy dealing with personal issues.  
  
As for Ron and Hermione fighting more, their son was just injured. He's in the hospital. I doubt they would bicker over something during an emergency. That is founded in canon, they don't fight as much when they are in deadly peril or when something horrible has happened. And besides that, they have grown up.   
  
I do not feel that they are out of character at all. The entire story is about how people can change. If characters are not allowed to develop into themselves, fan fiction would be very dull.   
  
I'm not meaning to sound rude, but I take a bit of pride in this story. I do thank you for the reviews and for reading. I hope you continue to read the story. Thank you.   
  
And now onto the rest of the story.  
  
(P.S. there is a vague reference to Die Hard in this chapter. See if you can spot it. Might be difficult if you haven't seen the movie as many times as I have. Clue: it's in a line Draco says.)  
  
(Hermione)  
  
I stood for a moment, considering whether I should run after my husband or remain in the meeting. Ron's anger was powerful and from past experience I knew he was best left alone. Slowly everyone began to take their seats again and I joined them, glancing nervously at the door one last time. At the end of the table Draco was straightening his clothing with trembling hands. His expression had remained passive, but it was obvious that the last few minutes had frightened him.  
  
At first no one spoke. We all seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"That was quite a tale you told." Dumbledore said at last.  
  
"Makes a bit of sense though." Moody followed.  
  
"What did you mean when you said Lily … fixed you?" Snape asked, ignoring the other two men.  
  
"She… she filled the void." Draco answered somewhat timidly.  
  
"Void?"  
  
"There was a place, an emptiness, that was specifically for Voldemort. When he was removed there was damage done, my mind was … injured." He explained slowly.  
  
"And she healed these injuries? How?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. During the struggle for … dominance I was buried deep in memory. She called for me. Brought me out and filled the void."  
  
"Has she always been capable of this kind of healing or was this a recent development? Could she do it again? Perhaps the child should be questioned." Snape said with a frown.  
  
"No." Ginny said emphatically.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, this is important. There is no record of powers such as these. If it is true, she is unique."  
  
"I would be more apt to believe Draco than to let you interrogate my daughter."   
  
"There isn't any need." Harry interrupted , raising his voice a little.  
  
"Why is that?" Snape asked with a glare.  
  
"I spoke with her this morning. The story she told me agrees with what he just told us," Harry replied glancing at Draco, "As for her healing abilities, I think we will wait until she is a bit older before any kind of test is done."  
  
"What do we do with him then?" Fred asked motioning to Draco.  
  
Harry sighed and glanced at the doorway, I knew he was looking for Ron.  
  
"Put him under observation for a while, if all goes well I'd like to forget this ever happened."  
  
After a few more minutes of discussion it was agreed that Snape would watch Draco very closely for an indefinite amount of time. If all went well further action would be discussed at a later date. While the others argued over the details I slipped off to find my husband.  
  
He sat in the hall outside the room where our children were sleeping, head tilted back against the wall, eyes closed.  
  
"Ron?" I whispered softly.  
  
"They're sleeping." He answered without looking at me.  
  
I said nothing, but sat next to him on the floor and waited. With a loud sigh he opened his eyes and looked at me. There was something indefinable lurking in those blue eyes, something painful.  
  
"I wanted to kill him, Hermione."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I wanted to watch the life leak out of him, the light fade in his eyes and know that I had caused it."  
  
"Ron…"  
  
"But I couldn't do it. In the end, I couldn't take his life."  
  
"You aren't a killer."  
  
He turned away and stared at the wall opposite us, eyes seeing beyond the dusty wood paneling. I felt his muscles tense a little as he absently opened and closed his fists.  
  
"The night my mother died…" He started and shook his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That night at the hospital… after I found my mum… I thought you were dead too."  
  
"I don't understand." I said, straining to hear his hushed voice.  
  
"I thought they'd killed you too, and Mab. It's all a little hazy, but I went searching."  
  
"For what? Ron, what are you talking about?"  
  
"He was injured pretty bad, couldn't even reach for his wand. Somehow I knew he had killed my mother, that he killed Luna and … he killed you. I hated him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Death Eater. I forget his name. They told me later and I can't remember." He shifted his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
I remained silent and waited for him to continue.   
  
"He was bleeding. Just laid there. Then I raised my wand… and I… I killed him. Just like that. Never gave it much thought until now. Didn't have a reason to."  
  
My mind raced as I tried to think of comforting words.  
  
"You are an Auror, Ron. It's your job to keep people safe."  
  
"This had nothing to do with safety, or keeping the peace, it was revenge." He answered, looking at his hands.  
  
It was frustrating to see him this way. With one hand I turned his face to me and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"You did what you had to do."  
  
"This morning…" He began, but I cut him off.  
  
"This morning you were angry and no one can blame you for that."  
  
"I was going to kill him."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I looked at him and…I don't know."  
  
Minutes passed and we sat in silence, his hands clasped tightly in mine.   
  
"I want to go home." I whispered.  
  
"Me too."   
  
We rose and he went to wake the children while I made my way back to the meeting room. When I arrived people were beginning to leave, Moody and Dumbledore had already gone. Snape stood near Draco talking quietly, I assumed they were discussing the finer points of the period of observation. Harry sat a little way off, his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey." I said and touched his shoulder.  
  
He jerked a little and looked up at me, "Oh. Hey."   
  
"Ron and I are going home. If you need anything…"  
  
"I'll be fine. Just need to lay down for a while."   
  
"We're just an owl away."  
  
"Tell Ron I said goodbye." His voice was sad as he spoke my husband's name, something was wrong.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
"Leave it."  
  
I nodded and squeezed his arm affectionately before going in search of Remus. He and Fred were standing near the back of the room talking in hushed voices, they stopped when I approached.  
  
"We're going home." I said trying to smile.  
  
Fred nodded and hugged me with his good arm, the other was tied in a sling tight against his body.  
  
"Take care. We'll see you soon, I hope." Remus said, also reaching to hug me.   
  
"I'll be over again soon. Though, let's pray for better circumstances."   
  
They both smiled half-heartedly as I turned to leave. Ron was waiting for me in the hall, Floo powder in hand. The girls were yawning and Meshach took hold of my leg as soon as he saw me. A little battered, a little bruised, but still a family, we went home.  
  
(Ginny)  
  
After the meeting had ended I offered to take Harry back to bed. His face was pallid and he shook a little, there was a chance of collapse if he didn't lie down soon. The tension between us was palpable when I approached, his jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists.  
  
"I think you should lie down now." I whispered.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered evenly.  
  
"You've overexerted yourself, if you don't lay down you could pass out."  
  
His green eyes turned to me, pain-filled and stubborn. By refusing my help he was only prolonging recovery, which was ridiculous. I did not expect him to be happy under my care, but none of the others were qualified or experienced enough to handle wounds of that magnitude. If he wanted to heal, he needed me.  
  
"We don't have time for this." I persisted.  
  
"I said I was fine."  
  
"You're pale and shaking, you need to rest."  
  
"I'll go upstairs when I'm ready. Until then, let me alone." He replied sternly.  
  
"Fine." I turned on my heel and walked away.  
  
Speaking to no one, I exited the room and went to find my daughter. When I left for the meeting that morning, she was sleeping soundly for the first time since we had returned. Most of her time had been spent sitting against the door of Draco's room, threatening all who approached with a full body bind. Only Ron had pushed her, and by the time one of us reached him he was laying motionless on the ground, the recipient of a very exceptional defense spell. By the time morning came, she was more than ready to crawl under the covers and sleep.   
  
As I drew closer to the room I saw a figure sitting very still against the door.   
  
"Bane?" I queried.  
  
He looked up at me with his grey, Malfoy gaze and I shivered a little.   
  
"Lily is sleeping." He said and stood up to let me by.  
  
"What are you doing here? You could have gone inside."   
  
"I thought… I thought they might come for her. She helped my father."  
  
"No one would hurt her." I assured him, a little impressed with his boldness.  
  
"Not while I was here." He agreed and straightened his clothing nervously.  
  
"Well, I'm here now, I promise I won't let anyone hurt her."  
  
He nodded, eyes flickering from the door of the bedroom to a point beyond me.  
  
"Your father should be coming for you soon, you might go back to the room and wait for him." I suggested, sensing he wanted to leave.  
  
"So they didn't kill him?" The passivity of his features was startling.  
  
"No."   
  
I got the distinct impression that he would have done something horrible to anyone who had hurt his father. Though only six years old, he was still a Malfoy.   
  
"Say bye to Lily for me." He said and slipped by me down the hall.  
  
Shaking my head a little, I opened the door. Lily was sleeping as he had said. Her dark hair tangled around her face, small fingers twisting a lock of it while she dreamed. My reluctance to wake her grew as she murmured a little, so I began packing our things instead. It was strange to pack by hand, but I didn't want to risk waking her by casting a spell.   
  
There wasn't much left of some of her clothing. The tunic she wore in the forest was completely ruined with mud and grass and blood. I stared at the stains and then at my daughter. She was so young to have seen so much. Shivering I folded the dirty clothing and placed it in her bag anyway.  
  
"Mummy?" She asked quietly from behind me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we going home?"  
  
"Very soon." I answered, turning to her with a smile.  
  
"Where did Bane go?"  
  
"Back to his room, he and his father will be leaving soon."   
  
"Bane thought they would come for me."  
  
"You know I'd never let that happen."  
  
"I know, but Bane was worried. So he stayed out in the hall." She yawned a bit.  
  
"You can sleep a little longer, we won't be leaving for a while."   
  
She shook her head, but laid back down.  
  
"Is Daddy coming too?"  
  
"I don't know." My throat constricted and I could barely get the words out.  
  
She mumbled something else before her eyes closed again. Mechanically I folded the rest of the clothing and placed it in the bag, my mind invariably coming back to my husband and the events of the past few days. Life at home would be very different without him there.   
  
Despite the fact that, for the last few years he had been little more than a presence in the house it would seem empty without him. I had grown used to his warmth beside me in bed and his silent company in the evenings. There would be no more waking to the sound of the shower in the morning or finding tea already made when I came downstairs. Looking back I could see all the little things that should have indicated how much he still loved me.  
  
In the end, we both were at fault. I for pushing him away and he for letting me, though my sins far exceeded his. Harry had many faults, but unfaithfulness was not one of them.   
  
With one last glance at my child I quietly slipped out of the room and hurried back to the meeting area. The crowd had thinned somewhat, Ron and Hermione were gone as well as most of the older attendees. My husband sat in the same chair with his head on his hands, visibly shaking.   
  
"Come on." I whispered in his ear, gently touching his shoulder.  
  
He did not argue, merely nodded and allowed me to help him up. Remus took a step closer and made a gesture as though he wanted to help, but I shook my head. This was something I had to do on my own.  
  
"You've overworked yourself. A few hours rest and you should start to feel better again." I said.  
  
The only response was a heavy sigh and another small nod.   
  
"It'll be months before you recover completely. Until then you have to be careful. No more pushing the limits."  
  
We had reached his room by then, very slowly he lowered himself onto the bed. I helped him remove most of his clothing, cringing a little at the deep purple bruises surrounding the bandage on his abdomen.   
  
"It's not so bad now." He mumbled.  
  
"What?"   
  
"The pain."  
  
"Good." I whispered and brushed my fingers over the bandage checking to be sure everything was still secure.  
  
"Not that. The other."  
  
I swallowed hard, but helped him get settled beneath the covers.  
  
"I'm taking Lily home."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's sleeping."  
  
"I mean, with everything."  
  
"She misses you. Doesn't say much, but she does."  
  
He looked at his hands, as though they might hold the answer to everything.  
  
"I wouldn't have let them."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Interrogate her."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Take her home." He said, finally looking up at me.  
  
I reached for his hands with my own, but pulled back before we touched.  
  
"When you're ready… if you want… you can come too."  
  
"Ginny." His voice was soft but held a warning.  
  
Shivering a little I stood and went to the door. His eyes followed me, but neither of us said anything. The pain in his gaze haunted me as I walked down the hall.   
  
Lily was waiting for me when I returned, fully dressed and smiling expectantly. It hurt my heart when she saw I was alone and her smile fell a little. For her sake I hoped one day things would be like they were.  
  
"Let's go home." I said, grabbing both bags.  
  
"Is Daddy coming?" She questioned.  
  
"Not right now. You know he's been hurt badly. He has to heal." It was the truth, but not what she was asking.   
  
"Okay." She answered and let me follow her to the main room.  
  
When she had her floo powder in hand I asked if she wanted me to go first. With a shadow of her father's defiance she said she would be fine on her own. Minutes later I was watching the grey walls of Grimmauld Place disappear in the flames.  
  
(Draco)  
  
There is a strange brand of stillness that comes over a body when it is threatened with a well-deserved death. Almost as though it has given up, accepted its fate and is simply waiting for the killing blow. Part of me consented to this feeling, boldly sitting up straight and facing my enemy with a look of calm. I would not fight him, the acts I had committed in the last week gave him every right to end my life. The other part of me was frightened. Every drop of sweat on my forehead was a reminder that I did not want to die.   
  
The battle of wills continued, tension coming to life in the tremble of his hands and the clenching of my jaw. He did not see me as his adversary, or even his prey. I was the creature who had threatened his family and tortured his child. He had to kill me, if only to set the world right again.   
  
"I won't beg." I whispered.  
  
Silence followed. Every muscle in my body tensed, preparing for the final strike. There was no doubt that the culmination of his anger would lead to my death, but I would not ask him to spare me.   
  
"I don't want to die, but I won't beg." I repeated.  
  
Suddenly, he seemed to realize what he was doing. All eyes were focused on us, no one moved or even breathed as he lowered his wand a little.  
  
"Ron?" His wife asked quietly, her voice quavering a little.  
  
"Fuck all of this." He growled.  
  
"Ron." She tried again.  
  
He did not answer but turned and walked quickly from the room. Relief washed over me, numbing my mind. Absently I straightened my clothing and wiped sweat from my eyes.   
  
The rest of the meeting passed quickly, with no further attempts on my life. I answered their questions as best I could. It was difficult because I was still unsure of what had transpired. The emptiness was filled and Lily Potter was responsible, little else seemed to matter.  
  
Dumbledore suggested that I be observed by a member of the Order for a period of time. If my actions suggested that Voldemort was still residing within me different course would be taken. Everyone seemed to think this was an acceptable arrangement. A vote was taken and Snape was appointed to the task.   
  
As soon as the meeting adjourned I started for the door.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy." Snape called after me.  
  
"Professor?" I questioned, turning to face him.  
  
"I believe we have something to discuss."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He gave me an appraising look, "You seem quite calm considering your current state of affairs."   
  
"I've been under observation most of my life," I sighed, "Your brief venture in voyeurism will be nothing I've not dealt with before."  
  
"Do not take this so lightly, I believe the Malfoys already have a cell reserved in Azkaban, would be a shame to end a family tradition." He sneered.  
  
"I would love to spend the day exchanging witty insults about my heritage, but I really don't have time."  
  
He stood very still for a moment, scrutinizing every inch of me with his eyes. In the past, those who took the time to analyze me had been looking for weakness or a way to control me; Snape searched for familiarity. There was little left of the spoiled child he had taught for seven years and even less of the man I should have grown into.   
  
"You know," He began quietly, "All this time, I thought you were made in the likeness of your father."  
  
"You misjudged." I stated shortly.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"What did you want to discuss with me?" I said changing the subject.  
  
"The details of your probationary period."  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"I believe the first step will be a thorough search of your home."  
  
A slight panic rose in my chest. He would have to inspect every room, including the my office. I knew he would see the other door and then find all the evidence he needed to have me thrown into Azkaban.  
  
"Very well. How many people should I expect to be digging amongst my belongings?"   
  
He frowned, "I believe I will need no assistance."  
  
"I've had my house searched before," My voice wavered for a moment, "The results were… inexcusable."  
  
"I remember."   
  
"Then I trust you will do your utmost to keep from harming anything that is mine."  
  
"I will try to restrain myself." The edge had returned to his tone.  
  
"Very well then…" I began, but was cut off by a cry from behind me.  
  
"Father."  
  
Turning I found Bane defiantly staring up at Remus Lupin, who had blocked his entrance.   
  
"Bane." I answered.  
  
My son side-stepped the older man and slipped into the room.   
  
"I told you to wait for me." I admonished quietly.  
  
"Did they hurt you?" He asked, giving Snape an uncertain glance.  
  
"No."   
  
"Are they going to?"  
  
"No. Why don't you go back upstairs?"   
  
I felt his small hand slip into mine.  
  
"Who are you?" He questioned Snape.  
  
The older man raised an eyebrow at him, "I am Professor Snape."  
  
Bane blinked at him and turned back to me, "Lily's mother is taking her home. Can't we go home?"  
  
"In a minute. I've got to finish a few things."  
  
"I think we are done here." Snape said suddenly.  
  
"I suppose I'll see you when we arrive at the house, then?" I asked squeezing my son's fingers gently.  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"In that case, my son and I are going to pack."  
  
I allowed Bane to pull me to the door, but stopped him at the stairs.  
  
"I need to do something, you go on up." I explained.  
  
"Father…" He protested but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.  
  
Reluctantly he obeyed, trudging up the stairs. I watched to be sure he kept going and went back into the room. Remus was still talking to Fred in hushed tones that ceased as I approached.  
  
"Remus." I said.  
  
Fred stepped back, one hand inching towards his wand. There was no fear in his eyes, not that I expected any, he was simply being cautious. A wave of guilt passed over me as my eyes rested on the sling holding his other arm. That was my fault. I did that.  
  
"Draco." Remus answered, regaining my attention.  
  
The words I wanted to say caught in my throat. I had not said them in so long, my mouth had forgotten how to form them properly.  
  
"I wanted… I wanted to thank you." I finally managed.  
  
"For what?"   
  
A prickle began on the back of my neck, the Weasley was watching me, weighing every word.  
  
"For allowing Bane and I to stay here, for helping me through the forest…"  
  
"You're welcome." He replied, expression giving nothing away.  
  
"My son is waiting…"   
  
He nodded and I hurried back to the stairs. There were so many things to do yet, including some unfinished business with my mother. That thought brought a smile to my lips.   
  
(Remus)  
  
"There hasn't been an owl yet." Fred whispered to me as the meeting ended.  
  
"I'm sure he'll send word soon." I assured him.  
  
He sat for another moment, staring at the table, tracing patterns in the wood grain. His worry was contagious and I too found myself fidgeting.  
  
"He wouldn't come and tell me himself, he'd have to send an owl. She'd be scared and he wouldn't want to leave her there alone."   
  
"She's a tough girl. Whatever happened, she'll be alright." My words sounded hollow even to me.   
  
"You know…" He began, looking at me, "she was scared I wouldn't want the baby."  
  
A chuckle rose in my throat but I waited for him to continue.  
  
"That I'd think it was too soon for a baby. We aren't married yet. I think I planned on marrying her, just never got around to asking."  
  
"When she gets back, you should tell her that."  
  
"It'll kill her if anything has happened to the baby."  
  
A few more minutes passed in uncomfortable silence. From the corner of my eye I saw Tonks leave the room. I hoped she was going to rest, all the excitement was sure to take a toll on her. Perhaps when the others were gone I would finally have a chance to speak with her, there was much to talk about.  
  
"I can't stand this!" Fred exclaimed suddenly pounding his hand on the table.   
  
He stood and began to pace, teeth chewing nervously on his lower lip.  
  
"Come on." I said and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
I led him to the back of the room where there was a little more room to move.  
  
"There, plenty of room to pace."   
  
"I'm so close to having a family." He muttered, and seemed to collapse in on himself.  
  
"You have a family."  
  
"Of course. I'm a Weasley, we never lack relatives, but that's not what I meant. I just never thought I would be jealous of my little brother." He laughed half heartedly, "But he's got everything. A beautiful wife, three kids, a house of his own… Ron has everything."  
  
"You've got just as much as he has."   
  
With a heavy sigh, he nodded and leaned against the wall.  
  
"I never noticed it before." He mumbled.  
  
I opened my mouth to reply, but stopped when Hermione approached. She seemed so worn. In my mind I could still see her carrying Meshach through the forest. Only once had her feet stumbled, the boy in her arms cried out, but she caught her balance again. The soft words she used to soothe him drifted back and calmed my own frantic mind.   
  
"We're going home." She announced.  
  
Fred nodded and reached out to hug her with his good arm.   
  
"Take care. We'll see you soon, I hope." I replied opening my arms to hug her as well.  
  
"I'll be over again soon. Though, let's pray for better circumstances."   
  
We watched her retreat, Ron and the children waiting for her in the hall. He touched her arm lightly and almost smiled, ushering the children on.  
  
"Everything." Fred whispered leaning closer to me.   
  
We stood in silence for a moment, he disquieted by worry and I wishing I could help. Over his shoulder I saw a child walk through the doorway, Bane. Glacing at Draco, who was still in deep conversation with Snape, I hurried to stop him before he heard something upsetting.  
  
"Hold on there." I said and stepped in front of him.  
  
"Where is my father?" He asked calmly.  
  
"He's talking, why don't you wait with me until he finishes?"  
  
"No." He replied simply.  
  
"It shouldn't be long…" I began.  
  
"Father!"   
  
"Bane?" Came the answer.  
  
Without a second glance he shoved past me and into the room.  
  
"Like father, like son." Fred muttered over my shoulder.  
  
"I refuse to make judgments about the child."  
  
"He's Draco Malfoy's son, his grandfather was a Death Eater, his grandmother was willing to let Voldemort possess her only child, with a history like that what kid could come out normal?"  
  
"He's only a child and he's very frightened. You saw him in the forest, he genuinely loves his father." I explained.  
  
"I just…" He was cut off as Draco approached.  
  
He seemed nervous and kept glancing at Fred.   
  
"Remus."   
  
I saw Fred reach for his wand, taking a step backwards. Draco's eyes seemed glued to the sling that held the other man's injured arm.  
  
"Draco?" I asked.  
  
He shifted his weight a little and finally met my gaze.  
  
"I wanted… I wanted to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For allowing Bane and I to stay here, for helping me through the forest…"  
  
"You're welcome." I knew this had been difficult for him, a show of emotion would only complicate the situation.  
  
"My son is waiting…"  
  
I nodded and he strode off. With a smile I turned back to Fred and was again interrupted by a shout.  
  
"Wotcher, Fred." Tonks said with a grin as she tapped his leg with her cane.  
  
"Tonks." He replied in greeting.  
  
"There's an owl waiting for you in the foyer."  
  
He mumbled something in thanks and hurried from the room.   
  
"How are you holding up?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Well enough."  
  
"Still feeling that curse?" Her voice was tentative, as were her fingers on my sleeve.  
  
"A little."  
  
"I suppose you'll be wanting to go to bed after everyone is gone."   
  
She gave me a hesitant, almost playful smile, as her touch moved to the back of my hand.  
  
"Yes, a good long rest does sound nice." I held back a smile of my own.  
  
"You've earned it."  
  
"George is taking her back to the Burrow." Fred shouted from the doorway.  
  
"Is she alright?" I answered, somewhat startled by his entrance.  
  
"The healer said she'd taken a bad hit and might be sore for a while, but the baby was fine." His elation was contagious and I clasped Tonks hand in my own.  
  
"That's wonderful."   
  
"I'm going to meet them there, thanks for everything." He was gone before we could reply, seconds later there was a roar from the fireplace.  
  
Silence seemed to creep in from the corners, as though it had been waiting there all along. A part of me longed to chase after the others, beg them to come back, anything to keep the stillness at bay. Another part of me was very aware of the slender hand I was still holding.  
  
"Is that all of them?" I asked glancing around the empty room.  
  
"Harry is upstairs, but I think so."  
  
She'd left her hair natural again, pale brown curls spilling into her eyes. The hint of mischief in her smile was not lost on me, it took great effort not to grin back.   
  
"Then I think I shall rest."  
  
"Sleepy?" She inquired, loosening her grip on my hand.  
  
"Not in the least." I began to walk away.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" The grin I had held back for so long broke free.  
  
Her eyes narrowed a little as she smiled up at me, "I can't think of anything I'd rather do." 


	34. Breaking Bad Habits

A/N Took me long enough I know. So sorry. Post wedding stuff got in the way. I'm getting ready to move to England so things are really hectic at times. Tons of good stuff happen in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Lolua- YAY. I posted. Don't forget to give me a good long review.

hpgw=luv-freak - Names are special. I'm very particular about naming characters. They really have no personality until I name them. As for Lily and Bane, you are very good at figuring this stuff out. Meshach is her cousin and I have other plans for him. Thanks for the advice about the wedding. Everything was fantastic. And I agree, Remus and Tonks do belong together.

Spatula Chick- Thank you for reviewing again. Dreadful sorry you lost interest. Really, once you get the hang of it, keeping everything straight is no problem. Thanks though, hope you change your mind and keep reviewing.

Wren Craven- Thanks for reviewing. I hope to see more of you.

(Harry)

I closed my eyes tightly, praying for sleep, only to open them again in frustration. Hours had passed and still I lay awake, mind too busy to relax, body too exhausted to get up. Rolling to my back, I stared into the darkness. Events from the last week played themselves out over and over in the shadows, memories aching deep within the wound at my side.

"You are my brother, nothing can change that."

"When you're ready... if you want... you can come too."

"Because, what we did hurts you, and that was never our intention."

Every word reminded me of what I had lost.

Ron would never trust me again. For as long as we had been friends, there had never been secrets between us. He knew me, sometimes better than I knew myself. When I was lonely or angry, happy or sad, he read my emotions before I was even sure I felt them. If things began to go badly Ron was always there to confide in. He'd never let me down.

A lump rose in my throat when I thought my wife. It was painful to know she had betrayed me, but excruciating to think that I drove her to it. For years I had managed to show her only the most necessary amount of affection, done the very least of my husbandly duties and expected her to understand. My actions were selfish and ultimately detrimental to both of us, and I never once offered an explanation or apology. It was amazing she'd held on so long.

It would be a lie to say that I hated Neville Longbottom, though after what occurred between he and my wife, I should have. Instead my emotions drifted towards a mixture of bitterness and resentment. If I were honest with myself, the anger stemmed not from the incident itself, but from the underlying implications of it. He knew my wife better than I. He read her emotions and knew what she needed, while I was left in the dark.

Growling at my self-inflicted depression I forced myself to sit up, wincing slightly as my side ached. After a moment of fumbling on the bedside table for my wand, I lit the torch on the wall. Vaguely I wondered how many more nights I would have to spend staring at the dismal walls of Grimmauld Place. I appreciated Remus' hospitality, but the house was wearing on me.

Considering the current state of affairs I snapped my fingers and smiled as the pack of cigarettes fell into my waiting hand. Quickly I lit one with my wand and inhaled deeply. The familiar calm washed over my body and a sigh escaped me. A few moments passed in this manner until a thin cloud of smoke floated above the bed.

With every breath I waited for my muscles to relax, for the tension to ease, and for my thoughts to finally become clear; I was disappointed. It seemed the smoke clouded my mind as much as the air. The nicotine had once brought clarity to my muddled life, made it seem as though I had everything under control. Such lies are easy to believe in the face of disaster, but they aren't quite as convincing when the dust has settled and you see how much you have lost. Bile rose in my throat and I vanished the remains of the cigarette with a quick wave of my wand. Slowly the smoke dissipated, though its bitter smell remained.

"Sometimes we are forced to choose." My mother's voice drifted through the dim light.

The vision I had experienced in the forest was blurred and disjointed, very little of it remained.

"Some wait, others move on, and a few choose to die before they live." Luna said dreamily.

If I were honest with myself, I knew they were right. I needed to choose. There was no time for moping or wishing for things to be as they had been. Action needed to be taken.

Very carefully I slid to the edge of the bed and stood up. The pain was brief but sharp and it took every ounce of strength I had to stay upright. My clothing had been folded neatly at the foot of the bed and with a great deal of effort I dressed myself. It was tempting to rest before leaving, but instead I reached for my wand and disapparated.

(Draco)

"This is your study, I presume." Snape said as I opened the door to allow him in.

"Yes."

His eyes slowly scanned the contents of the room, "You inherited your father's collection."

"Only half," I corrected, running my fingers over the dusty books, "it was his idea of a wedding gift."

"I see."

"I was to receive the other half after my initiation, but as that never came to pass, the rest still reside in my mother's library."

"By the amount of dust on them, I can see you are not an avid reader."

"My tastes are slightly different than my father's." I replied.

"_The Art of War_." He read one of the titles out loud.

"That is one of my own."

"Obviously. Your father's choice in reading tended to be darker."

Gently he pulled a book from the shelf and inspected it more closely.

"_Unblockable and Unforgivable: The Origins of the Darkest Curses._" The pages made a crackling sound as he turned them, "I remember this book. Your father insisted I read it."

"It is one of his favorites."

"You've read it then?"

"Yes. When he asked me to."  
He shut the book with a loud thump and placed it back on the shelf. Casually he walked to my desk and began sorting through its contents. Briefly he paused to look at the picture I kept in the bottom drawer. Pansy smiled happily as she stood in front of our house, my son held in her arms. Pressing his lips together firmly he gently replaced it and shut the drawer.

"Find anything of interest?" I asked quietly.

"Very little."

"I can assume then, that this intrusion is nearly complete?"

"What is behind that door?" He asked suddenly and pointed.

Inwardly I cringed. Part of me had hoped that he wouldn't notice, so I could usher him out the door and be done with the entire ordeal. His quick steps and impatient cough ended my fantasy.

Without a word in answer, I moved the large plant blocking it and turned the knob. Nothing had changed in the room. The walls were still white, the furniture sparse, my father still lay unmoving on his bed. The usual pang of hatred came and went before I approached the inhumanly clean cot.

"I don't..." Snape began and seemed unsteady.

"I had hoped you wouldn't see the door." I said casually straightening the blanket that covered my father's form.

"You... you lack your father's talent for concealing... things." Very slowly he was regaining his senses.

"I suppose I do, though I don't possess much that needs to be hidden."

"He should be dead."

Smiling to myself, I nodded.

"If you wish, you may use my owl to alert the guards at Azkaban. They've not seen a member of my family for years, the cell could use some sprucing up, I'm sure."

"Mr. Malfoy..." He began.

"I won't fight, just let me take care of a few things first."

He gazed at me for a moment, as though once again searching for something he recognized.

"Perhaps you should start with an explanation," His tone was hushed, "unless you are very desperate to have your soul sucked from your body."

"Where would you like me to begin?"

"You might start with how a known Death Eater, who was supposed to have died four years ago, came to reside in your house."

There were many versions of the truth I could have given him. For years I had thought of new and convincing reasons why my father was in my care. Most were lies, pathetic rationalizations and twisted versions of the facts. Snape would see through them in an instant.

"The only explanation I can give that would be truthful, is that I am a coward."

"I think that falls short of justifying the situation."

"Before my father set fire to Hogsmeade, he added a clause to his will. This stated that in the event of his capture and subsequent punishment by Dementor's Kiss, his lifeless body was to be placed in the care of his surviving family."

"I see." There was a glint in his eyes that told me I had his attention.

"My mother claimed she was to old to care for him. So he was passed on to me."

"And you agreed to this arrangement?"

"As I said, I am a coward. I took him in because I feared the consequences of turning him away."

"What consequences are those?"

"My mother controls everything," I whispered and ran a finger tip over the hollow of my father's cheek, "She controls my income, my personal affairs, and how much longer my son remains in my care."

His eyes narrowed slightly, "If she has as much sway over your actions as you claim, it is only because you allowed her the privilege."

"You don't understand." My voice rose a little.

"I understand that you gave someone power over you and now you wish to rebel against it."

My breath quickened and I felt myself becoming angry.

"I had no choice."

"There is always a choice."

"Not for me," I was near yelling, "I wasn't as lucky as you, I never had an alternative. The one person who cared about me, who wanted the best for me, died. She died because my father let her die. Do you honestly think I would care for him now if I had thought there was a way out? I'm not brave enough to fight back, to risk losing everything. To risk my son."

Dark eyes bored into me, as if trying to read my very soul. Clenching my jaw, I stalked past him to the door.

"If you aren't going to arrest me, I suggest you leave." My words were formal and even.

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"I have business to attend to. The house elf carries on well enough without me, but my father will need tending."

His gaze was unnerving, but I refused to look away.

"You know," He began, "cowardice is not a permanent condition. Just as keeping your father is not a permanent arrangement."

"I plan on remedying both very soon."

"Good."

With another strange searching look, he patted my shoulder and took a step back.

"Will we meet tomorrow as well?" I inquired.

"Perhaps not. Take care of your family."

There was a loud crack of disapparation and he was gone. Long moments passed and I stared at my father's face. The face that had caused me so much pain, that had taken so many years of my life, the face I hated.

"It's you and I again, Father." I whispered closing the door and walking toward his bed.

His chest rose and fell slightly with his breathing. Softly I placed my hand over his heart and felt it beating in a steady slow rhythm. My fingers trailed to his mouth and felt the tiny puffs of air.

"How long has it been since we spoke?"

In response, his pale grey eyes opened. Though they simply stared at the ceiling, I wondered if he could hear me.

"Much has happened in the past week. At the risk of sounding introspective, I'll say I learned a lot about myself."

My fingers closed over his mouth just slightly.

"No matter how I try to change, I am still your son. I am still a Malfoy."

The grip of my hand tightened.

"While I was fighting to remain in control of my own body I had a realization. Despite how much I hate you, we are still very much alike. You were too spineless to take responsibility for your actions. I was too much a coward to become a respectable member of society. You let Voldemort run your life and curse your child. I let my mother run my life and curse my child."

His head twitched a bit as I completely cut off his air.

"That all ends now."

(Ron)

Though darkness had fallen and my family was dreaming, I could not sleep. In silence I lay beside my wife, listening to her breathing and running my fingers gently through her tangled hair. After the events of the past week, it was good to simply be with her. Part of my heart still ached when I thought of how close I came to losing everything I loved.

She assured me before drifting into slumber that she would still be there when I woke.

"What if I sleep late? You wake earlier than I do." I asked touching her cheek softly.

"I think we've all earned a good long sleep." She replied and kissed my fingertips.

"Promise?"

Her smile made my heart skip, "I promise."

Seconds later she was snuggled against me, sleeping deeply.

The longer we lay like that, the safer I felt. It was comforting to feel her skin and listen to her breathing, to know that she was here with me. Just as I was beginning to feel drowsy, an edge of worry cut through all the warm feelings.

Very carefully, I slipped from my wife's arms and padded my way into the hall. The hard wood was cool on my feet as I stealthily dodged the boards that squeaked. Seconds passed and I reached the door to the children's room. Slowly I turned the handle and pushed it open just enough to see inside.

All three of them were tucked into Meshach's bed. The girls cuddled close to him on either side as if to shield him from something. Suddenly he began to shake and his face contorted with fear, before I could go to his side however, Mab woke and put her arm around him.

For a moment her eyes met mine and she smiled a sleepy smile.

"It's okay, Daddy. We've got him."

I nodded in response and she petted her brother's hair until his tremors stopped and he lay still. The edge of worry was slowly dissipating. My children were safe. Of the three, Meshach had suffered the worst, his nightmares would always be filled with agony. An adult could push that memory aside, but a child's mind was impressionable, he would never forget.

They had been right, of course, when they wouldn't let me kill Draco. He had not been in control of his body. It still hurt to see my son in pain, to know it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Weasley's do not forgive easily and I wasn't sure I was capable this time.

My thoughts continued on this path as I turned to go to bed, but were interrupted by a loud noise in the kitchen. I froze. Instinctually I reached for the wand that usually hung at my waist; it was gone. Cursing silently I crept down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Small scuffling sounds could be heard from within.

Peering around the corner I was startled to find Harry sitting at the table. His hands were flat on the table in front of him and his face looked ashen.

"Harry?" I asked entering the room.

He looked up and half smiled, wincing a little.

"What are you doing here? Did you apparate?"

"Wanted to talk to you."

"It could have waited until morning, you've probably hurt yourself." I admonished kneeling down next to him to look at the wound.

There was no bleeding, but my stomach turned at the purple and black bruises that covered his abdomen.

"It's fine." He whispered and pulled away, straightening his white t shirt back over the bandages.

"Ginny told you not to apparate."

"I'm fine, Ron." The words were more forceful this time.

Sighing, I stood back up and sat across the table from him. There was silence as he seemed to collect his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He managed finally.

"For what?"

Those green eyes just looked at me.

"What are you sorry for?" I repeated.

"For everything." He replied.

"Oh."

"I've not been a very good brother to you, and I'm sorry."

"Harry, that's not true. You're fine."

He looked at me and shook his head, "There are secrets between us."

"Yes."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just... it wouldn't be fair to Ginny if I told you."

I waited for more, but he appeared to be at a loss for words.

"Are you and my sister separating permanently?"

His pain was obvious. The question had cut straight to his soul.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"I... I don't think so."

"Then why aren't you home with her now?"

"Neville and I have had a disagreement, Ginny was involved."

"What sort of disagreement?"

He frowned, "I really can't tell you. Maybe when it's all over..."

"Is Neville still your brother?" I queried.

"Yes. I think."

"Does he know that?"

"No."

"Perhaps you should tell him."

I watched his movements carefully and noticed his hands were shaking. Whatever Neville had done, must have been terrible.

"Am I still your brother?" I asked quietly.

"Of course!" He sounded shocked.

"Well under the circumstances it's not such an odd question. If Neville could undo the pact, couldn't I?"

The shaking grew worse, "You're... you're my... you're Ron. You couldn't..."

"And Neville is Neville, whatever he's done, you are still bound to him."

"It's not the same."

"How?"

"Just... just trust me. What happened... you could never... it's different. Please don't make me say any more."

"Alright." I conceded.

"Like I said, it's not about trust, it's just something that I can't talk about."

"I understand."

We sat in silence. I tried not to look at him, to remain angry, but it was impossible. Whatever had happened, it was between him and Neville. They would work it out.

"I just couldn't go on with so much unresolved between us... between everyone." He whispered.

"I've been thinking." I replied.

He looked up curiously.

"About?"

"The pact we made, you and I."

"I know. I screwed that up as well, I'm sorry."

"Honestly, I think we need a new oath."

"Ron..." He protested.

"The first was selfish. It left so much uncared for. I think it would be better if we revised it." I explained.

"How?"

"Someone has to be around to take care of Hermione or Ginny and the children. I think we should agree that whoever is still alive, takes care of the other's family."

Harry seemed to think this over, his eyes narrowing.

"You would trust me to take care of your family?"

"Of course!" It was my turn to sound shocked.

"I can't even take care of my own, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"I think it's time you went home." I suggested, seeing his color had returned slightly.

"Yeah."

"Give Remus my best." I stood to help him up.

"Actually, I think this time, I'm really going home."

For some reason I felt like I might cry.

"Good." I managed.

He gave me a lopsided smile and I hugged him.

"Thank you." He repeated, refusing to let go.

"Go home, go be with your wife."

That earned me a grin, "Good night."

With a wave of his wand and a loud crack he was gone. Still smiling a little, I climbed the stairs to my bedroom.

(Draco)

It was a moment to savor. A instant in time that I wished to preserve in my mind eternally. Though outwardly she showed little emotion, there was turmoil in those crystal blue eyes. A new sensation was slowly creeping its way into her brain. Something she had never experienced before. For the first time in her life, my mother was uncertain.

"Hello, Mother." I said stepping forward.

She shifted in her seat and folded her hands in her lap with slow deliberate movements.

"You don't seem happy to see me." I stated.

"Well," She began, "it is a surprise."

"I would imagine. At our last meeting I was not myself."

"You seem to be in possession of all your senses now."

"Yes."

I drew closer and she tensed slightly. Looking at her, I wondered how such a pathetic creature could have ruled my life for so long.

"However did you manage it?" The edge in her voice hinted at her anger.

"Never you mind. I've other things to discuss."

"Really?"

A smile came to my lips.

"Oh yes, we have much to talk about."

"Such as?"

"Your future accommodations."

She laughed and shook her head, "You really have gone mad. I'm not going anywhere."

"You really aren't in a position to disagree."

"Have you forgotten about our arrangement? You, my dear Draco, have gained an inflated sense of self importance. I suggest you alter it immediately or I will be forced to take actions to do so myself."

"You always had a way of taking control." I said with a smirk, "Well, this time things are a little different."

"In what way?"

Casually I stepped closer, she moved back slightly and watched my movements. Her wand lay on the table next to her, I picked it up. It was worn where she had held it for so many years, the tip black with use.

"I've decided to change the rules."

Still smiling I pointed her wand directly at her chest.

(Harry)

She was beautiful.

No other words came to my mind as I watched her sleep. Her hair turned to a river of fire in the moonlight, tracing over the pillow and down her back. The blankets lay over her feet, leaving her clad in only my old T shirt. One arm was curled beneath her while the other stretched across the bed, across where I used to sleep.

A heaviness came over me and I wanted desperately to lay down beside her. My flesh needed to feel her touch one more time, my heart to hear her whisper as we fell asleep. The past events seemed so silly, so childish. None of it mattered, because in the end, I needed her.

Silently I took a step closer, watching her breathe. A sleepy sigh shifted the locks of red hair that fell along her cheek and the scar became visible. It was not as discolored as I remembered, nor the edges as jagged. Time had faded it until very little remained. In my mind it had been a symbol of my shortcomings, everything I had failed at. In truth it was no more than a thin, pink thread of knotted flesh.

"Harry?" The voice was slow and unsure.

"Yeah."

"What are you... Did you apparate?" She sat up and stared at me through bleary eyes.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? Sit down."

"I don't think... I..."

She kicked the covers away and came to me, swiftly I was pulled to the bed and forced to sit.

"You can't apparate with a wound like this. What if you had splinched yourself? There would have been no way to stop the bleeding." Deftly her fingers checked the bandages and tightened them a little.

"Ginny, I'm fine." I managed.

She stopped fussing and finally met my gaze.

"I just..."

"I know."

"Harry... what are you doing here?"

Part of me wanted to run, to escape from her curious eyes, but somehow I remained where I was.

"I thought... I mean... we need to talk."

"I know."

The speech I had been practicing in my head was suddenly gone. I grasped for something, anything, to fill the silence. She seemed to understand and waited patiently for me to gather my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I finally managed.

"For what?"

There was a test buried in her words, if I answered wrong the repercussions could be devastating.

"I've not been a very good husband."

"And I've not been a very good wife."

We stared at each other for a moment.

"I don't know if we can make this better. I don't know if I can ever really trust you like I did."

"I understand." She whispered and looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"And I don't know if I'll ever be a good husband."

"You used to be." her voice was barely audible.

"What?"

"Before the... hospital, you were a great husband."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." My chest tightened at the memory.

"What?" She sounded surprised.

"I wasn't there to protect you, I failed and I'm sorry."

"Harry," She replied seriously, "you've upset me many times, but that was never the cause. You had a job to do, just as we did. No one could honestly expect you to be everywhere at once."

"I'm the hero." I stated.

"I fell in love with you because you were Harry, not because you were a hero. I've never expected you to stop all the evil in the world or to do anything like that. My only demand was that you love me."

"I do."

"Then forget about being a hero and try just being you."

I nodded and tried to find words for what I needed to say.

"Why? Why, if you love me and all of that, would you have sex with my brother?"

"It had nothing to do with love." She murmured.

"What was it?," Unintentionally the words came out harsh, "Casual? An experiment?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"Damn it, Harry. I was scared. My family was in danger and my husband didn't want to have anything to do with me. You said you hated me. I just... I just... wanted to be... wanted."

Tears were coming to my own eyes, "I've always wanted you."

"I'm so sorry."

Her hand brushed mine tentatively, and I didn't pull the away. Carefully she intertwined our fingers and waited.

"I don't know if we can make this better." I repeated.

"I know."

"But I'm willing to try."

I don't know how long I held her, but it wasn't nearly long enough. For the first time in days my body felt as though it weren't going to fall to pieces. Though it might take a while, everything would be fine. Her breathing became even and the grip on my hand loosened after a bit. Gently I laid her back on the bed and covered her with the sheet.

Though I longed to lay down beside her, there was more to be done. Closing the door behind me I was careful to tread softly through the house and down the stairs to Lily's room. Her door was open a little and there was a faint glow from her night light. The creak of the door opening at my touch, woke her and I found myself looking into my daughter's brilliant green eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked through a yawn.

"I was just checking on you." I whispered and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why?"

"Because that's what Daddies do."

"Are you home?"

"Yes."

Her brow furrowed and she leaned in very close, inspecting me thoroughly.

"Where are the ghosts?"

"What ghosts?"

"The ones in your eyes. Where did they go?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Do you always check on me?" Her scrutinizing gaze became curious instead.

"When I get scared."

"Of what?"

"That you might be gone. That I might have imagined you."

She laughed a sleepy laugh and hugged me tightly.

"Will you check on me every night?"

"If you like."

"Yes."

"Then I will."

"Goodnight, Daddy." She sighed as her head fell back on the pillow.

"Goodnight, Lily." I answered and kissed her forehead.


	35. For The Better

A/N Yay. Last real chapter, still one more thing to write and then it's done with. I'm going to say that I'll have the last bit up by the 1st of October. I'll be leaving the country then and won't have much time to write while I'm gone. Thanks to all those who have been reading faithfully.

Stroppy-Teenager- A chapter full of Neville goodness. I hope this answers a few questions about Draco as well. He may never get over killing his own father, but he certainly got satisfaction from going through with it. As for his mother... you'll see at the end of this chapter. He's a clever boy, Draco is. Meshach is little. And he dreams clearer than we do because of his sight. Night terrors don't even begin to describe it. Thanks for reading. One more chapter to go.

Riley Alicia- Thanks for reviewing again. Harry and Ginny have a long way to go before they forgive each other completely. Draco... is Draco. I hope this makes you smile.

luka-black- Thanks so much for your kind words. I really love reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it, but there is one more chapter to come.

guy-incognito- Very glad you have enjoyed the story. Hopefully you will find yourself less nervous after this chapter. While I agree that Neville went to far, I also believe that the ties of family are very strong. Harry knows that, maybe better than anyone. Had it been an on going affair I would say that forgiveness was out of the question, but it wasn't. Harry knows this. I hope this chapter answers your questions. I promise there will be no fluffy reconciliation for anyone involved. I value your opinion greatly. I hope you continue to read the last few chapters even if the ending isn't what you expected. Thanks very much. I will tell you that your review inspired several lines in this chapter.

Lolua- goodness. Thanks.

Myself- Thank you so much. I love reviews and yours made my day. Keep reading. Tell me what you think.

* * *

We stood side by side each one fightin' for the other  
We said until we died we'd always be blood brothers  
-Bruce Springsteen from Blood Brothers

(Neville)

The scent of strawberries followed me to work. Each breath was a reminder that I was not alone. Luna was with me always, waiting just beyond the visible world. As I went about caring for my neglected merchandise there was an overwhelming feeling of contentment. Loneliness lingered somewhere in the back of my mind, but I let it be. There would be plenty of time to be sad later.

Ivy and Lotus played near the front desk. Their voices carried into the back room where I worked on order forms to replace my dwindling stock. Mind refusing to stay on the papers, I instead found myself listing to my girls' chatter. At first their words were unclear, but with a slight shift in position I found I could hear them very well.

"Did you notice?" Lotus asked quietly.

"What" Ivy replied.

"He seems happy."

There was a moment of silence and then, "We're home."

"I know, it's just, he's not always happy."

There was a giggle from Ivy, as though she thought her sister were very silly, "Mum's not always so close."

I smiled a little and waited to hear more.

"Mum's..." She was cut off by the bell over the door.

"Uncle Harry!" Their voices cried and there was a small scuffle.

Peering around the door frame I found Harry standing with my daughters firmly attached to his legs.

"Ivy. Lotus. Why don't you go in the back room." Slightly confused they released their captive and went reluctantly through the door behind me.

"Neville..." Harry started.

Cutting him off with the wave of my hand, I shut the door to the back room. Somehow I knew that the conversation was not one that my children needed to hear.

"You know," I said quietly, "keeping away from you would be much easier if you didn't follow me to work."

"I just came to talk." He replied

"What is there to talk about?" It seemed a fair question.

He appeared to be at a loss for words.

"I believe that I've said everything I need to, and I'm really not in the mood to be reminded of my failings. So, unless you have something else to discuss with me, please leave." I said calmly.

There was no doubt that Harry had the right to be angry, but I did not see a reason to rehash it all. What was done was done and it was best left at that.

"Maybe I didn't say everything that I needed to." His manner changed suddenly and he stood up a little straighter.

"Could we do this later? I'm trying to run a business."

"I think you can make time for this."

All the contentment of earlier had fled and I was left shaking slightly with frustration.

"Fine. What is it that you have to say?"

After a few moments he snapped, "Why did you have sex with my wife?"

"You've already asked me that and I answered you then."

"For the sake of my sanity, Neville, tell me again."

My jaw clenched tightly and I barely got the words out, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"We were hurting. She thought you hated her and ... I ... I thought I was in love with her."

"You thought you were in love with my wife?"

For a long moment we stared at each other. His green eyes narrowed in anger, one hand laid across this abdomen as though his stomach hurt.

"I loved her for years, Harry." I blurted out suddenly.

"What?" He seemed slightly taken aback.

"Since I saw her at the sorting ceremony in school. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I loved her immediately. All through school... until you two got married and I had to... put it aside."

"You were with Luna."

I chuckled without meaning to, "Yes. I was. Though not like you think."

"What do you mean?" The hand across his stomach tightened.

"Luna was in love with you. Totally. Head over heels. But you were with Ginny. Our relationship was... comfort... companionship. She was my friend."

He blinked at me, "I don't think I understand."

"You never have."

"Luna was in love with me?" He said the words as though they were a language he had never heard.

"Yes."

"But she married you."

"It was self-preservation. Turning a potentially painful situation into something... good. It wasn't until later that it became more."

He considered my words for a moment, eyes searching his surroundings as if for answers. Patiently I waited, taking one deep breath after another, each smelling vaguely of strawberries.

"Whatever was between Ginny and me is over. She never felt anything for me and I don't love her. I'm sorry we hurt you and I'm sorry... I'm just sorry." I finally said.

"I don't think that an apology is going to make this better." He whispered.

"I don't know what you want me to say." I stated honestly.

"I want you to say... I want you to say that it never happened. That I imagined it. That it was part of my wound-inflicted haze. That when I go home my wife will still be mine and you will still be my brother."

My blood froze at the word brother. Through all of the trials and suffering that the past week had brought, never did I doubt my kinship to Harry. He was my brother, by blood shed in battle and by choice, it was a bond I had thought could not be broken.

"Am I no longer your brother?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know," He replied, looking down at the hand across his abdomen.

"You would be right to... to end it."

"You went too far. Despite the craziness of who was in love with whom, she married me. Ginny is my wife. You had no right to act on your feelings." His green eyes met mine.

"I..."

"I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

"I understand." I managed, trying to find the anger I had felt so acutely only moments before.

"However, we shed blood together. As much as I would like to say that you are no longer my brother, I can't."

A moment of silence passed. "Where does that leave us?" I asked.

"Here."

I nodded.

"Forgiveness isn't going to come easily." He went on.

"Yes."

"But I suppose it's something to work toward."

"Harry..." I started, unsure of what I wanted to say.

"We'll talk later." His voice seemed slightly strained and his fingers gripped the folds of his shirt tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Why don't you sit for a moment." I suggested and reached for his arm to guide him to the chair behind the desk.

He jerked away as if burned and took a few panting breaths.

"I said I'm fine."

"Of course."

"We'll talk later."

Before I could say another word he raised his wand and disapparated.

* * *

A week passed. I received a short letter from Hermione explaining that she wouldn't be working for a few more days, Angelina was tending to Fred and wasn't able to take the children. Not that it mattered if she came into work, the once slow trickle of customers had diminished to practically nothing.

I jumped when the bell over the door rang. Several papers flew out of my hands and fell to the floor.

"Hold on just a moment." I called and bent to retrieve my lost order forms.

"Daddy." Lotus whispered peering around the side of the desk at me.

"What?"

She gave me a wide eyed look and scurried forward on her hands and knees to grab hold of my leg.

"What's wrong?" I asked standing up straight and looking towards the door.

Draco Malfoy stood calmly next to a display of spitting snapdragons, a brown briefcase held in one hand gently bumping against his thigh. His attention was directed to a dark spot forming on his grey suit.

"Didn't you read the sign?" I asked quietly.

"What sign?"

"The one that says, please keep your distance."

"Oh."

"Just be glad it didn't hit you in the eye."

"Why?" He looked up curiously.

"Would have burnt for an hour and left you with a nasty red ring around your eye."

"I see."

I noticed Ivy standing defiantly off to my right, back rigid and eyes trained on the blond man.

"Girls, why don't you go in the back." I suggested.

"No." Lotus mumbled against my pant leg.

"It'll be fine." I promised bending down to pat her head.

"Come on, Lotus." Ivy said without looking away from Draco.

"Fine." Reluctantly she released me and followed her sister into the back room, shutting the door behind them.

"What brings you?" I asked politely.

Giving the spot on his suit a final frown he stepped up to the counter and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Business." He said at last.

"What?"

"Well," He began, placing the briefcase on the counter, "I find myself in need of an occupation. I recently inherited what was once the Malfoy fortune and found that my mother had wasted most of it on various things, many of them unsavory and not often discussed in polite company."

"Wait." I held up a hand to stop him, "I can barely afford to keep the shop running, I don't even pay Hermione. There is no way I can hire you."

"Which is exactly why I'm here."

"I don't understand."

"Your business isn't faring well."

"Yes."

"My father had many connections, most of them objectionable, but a few were decent. I have looked into them and found that with a bit of work, you and I might be able to make this shop profitable."

"You want to buy my business?" I frowned.

"No. I'd like to become partners."

"There are many other people who would be grateful for your contribution, why would you pick me?"

He paused and gave me a searching look.

"To be quite honest, you are the only person willing to give me a second glance."

"But you are a Malfoy, surely that holds some power." I stated, not fully understanding.

"Power, yes. Respect, no. No one has forgotten my father's crimes or my mother's cruelty. I believe I am doomed to live in the shadow of their misdeeds for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry, but..." I began.

"I see you are still hesitant."

"You the last week trying to kill my family and I, you'll excuse me if I am a bit reluctant to sign over half of my business."

"I was not myself..." He trailed off staring out the window at the passersby.

"Yes."

"If you would like a few days to discuss this with your family, I'll understand. Potter may find it offensive for you to work so closely with me."

I blinked at him.

"Harry may be my brother, but he doesn't tell me how to run my business."

"So you will consider my offer, then?"

"Yes." I sighed heavily and tried to read his emotions, his practiced passivity gave nothing away.

"Are... are the girls doing well?" He glanced at the door to the backroom.

This was a very different Draco Malfoy than I remembered. Never once had I seen him show concern for another human being, until then.

"Well enough. You frightened them a little."

"I didn't mean to."

"They'll be fine."

"And... and your arms?"

"Healing. Still sore, but Ginny didn't think they would scar."

We stood in silence for a moment. I cleared my throat and looked at my feet.

"Sorry about your mother." I offered in return for his inquiries after my family.

"What?" He was genuinely confused.

"You inherited... I assumed she had died."

"No. No." He chuckled a bit, "She was admitted to St. Mungo's last night."

"What's wrong?"

"Seems she turned her wand on herself, there was nothing they could do. She is a resident of the Janus Thickey ward, permanent spell damage."

"My God, I'm so sorry." I blurted out and touched his shoulder before I could stop myself.

"No, don't be sorry. She did me a favor. Did us a favor. You think it over. I'll owl you in a few days."

He gave me a weak smile and turned to leave.

"Get the paperwork ready." I called after him.

Somehow, as he walked out the door, I knew my life was changing. Perhaps for the better.


	36. Christmas epilogue

A/N Wow. It's over. And I leave for England tomorrow. I kind of miss this story. It's been there for nearly a year and I was so used to just coming home and working on it or thinking about it.... sniff Oh well, on to bigger and better things. I suppose it's all for the best. Thanks for reading.

Kfelton- Thanks for reading. I hope this lives up to your expectations. And I did as you asked, I updated though not as quickly as you probly wanted. Sorry. Hope you read some of my other things as well.

Dragonsbane1611- HA. I finished it. Yippeee... Whooo. (happy dance punctuated by a cough and a sniffle) Have fun with the boys while I'm gone.

Romione- Thanks for reading. Hope you read the rest as well.

Epilogue

(Ginny)

"You should go and sit." I repeated for the fourth time as Angelina tried to maneuver through the kitchen.

She frowned at me and shook her head, "I'm pregnant, not crippled."

"Yeah but there just isn't enough room in here for all of us and your stomach." Hermione put in with a laugh.

"Fine. Fine. I'll just sit right over here and keep out of your way." Angelina announced loudly and sat down in a chair off to the side.

"Finally we can get some work done." I sighed with a grin.

"You two won't be much better in a couple of months." She replied.

"But we will be smart enough not to try and fit in a small space together." Hermione said.

There was a loud sound of joy from behind us and I turned to find George leaning in the door with a relieved look on his face.

"Good, you made her sit down." He said.

"What is with you people! I'm fine." Angelina cried.

"That may be, but you are also six months pregnant and in my care. Fred would skin me alive if anything happened to you."

She seemed slightly put off by this, "If you hadn't heard, they are pregnant as well."

"This is true. Hermione, Ginny, you both need to go and sit down. Dad and I will take it from here." He announced.

"Make me." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ron put you up to this, didn't he?" Hermione said tiredly.

"He said that I was supposed to make sure you three didn't wear yourselves out."

"Well I'm not worn out."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Right..." He said, sounding unsure.

"Go away." I ordered finally.

The door shut behind him with a click.

"Ron still being over protective?" I asked as Hermione turned to cut the vegetables by hand.

"As usual." She sighed, "Though I suppose it's not without reason. It's been different this time."

My brother had been ecstatic to find he was a father again, but his elation was dampened slightly by the many problems Hermione was having. The morning sickness was much worse than with the first three and she was prone to waves of dizziness, which had resulted in two blackouts.

"Maybe you should sit down. I think I can handle this. You guys take a break."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Reluctantly she handed me the knife and went to sit next to Angelina.

"How can you cut like this?" I questioned and with a wave of my wand had the knife cutting by itself.

"So what did you get Ron for Christmas?" I asked.

"I think having another of his children is gift enough. Besides I've not had much time to shop." Hermione explained.

"And Fred?" I turned to Angelina.

"Something to keep him warm."

"That coat he has his eye on?"

"No." She laughed and there was a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Oh. I see."

"He won't be enjoying it until after little Connor is born though."

"You decided on Connor, then?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Have you and Ron made a choice?"

"I like Noah. Ron likes...well it really doesn't matter. I like Noah."

"How about you, Ginny?"

I paused and looked at my stomach. It had only begun to round out in the last few weeks. There had been a certain amount of stress near the beginning of this pregnancy. Harry had not come out and asked if the child was his, but I could tell from his demeanor that the question was bothering him. It wasn't until the third visit to the Healer that he believed me when I said it was his.

"Aidan. We both like Aidan." I said quietly.

"That's a lovely name." Angelina said with a smile.

The door opened and Tonks poked her head in.

"You guys need any help? I feel guilty just sitting out here." She inquired with a hopeful look.

"No, no. You stay out there with the guys. Keep them out of trouble." Hermione replied.

They shared a secret sort of smile and Tonks asked, "Should I wait until later, when everyone is here?"

"At least until after dinner."

"Alright."

The door closed again.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Tonks has a present for Remus."

"What kind of present?" Angelina asked.

"A surprise."

"Did you get it when you guys went shopping last week?" A smile was creeping up on my lips.

"You might say that."

"Tell us." Angelina demanded.

"I can't. Not yet. I promise you will all know before the day is over."

"Speaking of surprises, no one let it slip to Dad, did they?" I asked turning and stopping the knife.

"No. He's clueless. Thinks the boys are out getting something to help us with dinner." Angelina assured me.

"I can hardly wait until they get back." I said.

"Me neither."

(Ron)

It was freezing as we walked up the path to the Burrow.

"Is it always this cold here?" The little girl beside me queried.

"Sometimes." I answered with a grin.

"It gets cold at home sometimes, but never this cold."

"We're almost inside, come on." I said reaching for her hand.

Gwen was the daughter of my brother Percy. He and Penelope Clearwater had gotten married soon into my sixth year at Hogwarts. None of us would have known, but Penny felt it was important to tell my mother. She arrived on the doorstep new years day, teary eyed and shivering.

"Penny?" Mum said pulling her inside.

"Mrs. Weasley ." The girl sniffed.

"Ron, get a blanket and a cup of tea, she's freezing." I hurried to obey.

"I just... I just wanted to tell you..."

At that moment I returned with a blanket that Mum promptly wrapped around Penny's shoulders, "Come sit by the fire, you're freezing."

"Thank you."

The rest of my family simply watched as mum led Penny to a chair close to the fireplace, which Fred vacated quickly.

"There you are Dear, you sip your tea and when you've warmed up a bit you can tell us what brings you here on such a cold day."

"Thank you, but I really can't stay long." Penny said taking a sip of her tea and wincing as the heat stung her cold lips.

"Take as much time as you need." Mum was ignoring the last statement.

"I just... it only seemed right..."

"Have another sip of tea, there." My father put in kindly.

She obeyed and took a deep breath, "Percy and I got married."

There was a long silence as everyone tried to process this new information.

"When?" Mum asked quietly.

I was stunned by her restraint.

"Three weeks ago. I wanted to tell you then but he wouldn't let me."

"Why on Earth wouldn't he want us to know?" Mum cried.

The restraint hadn't lasted as long as I had hoped.

"He's... he's... prideful." Penny answered looking into her tea.

Mum's eyes began to fill with tears and she appeared to be on the verge of a fit. Luckily my father was quick-thinking and pushed his way over to Penny's side.

"Well then, welcome to the family." He whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Yes," Mum said, wiping her eyes, "Yes. You are family now."

"I'm so sorry. I really wanted to tell you."

"It means a lot that you came here." Mum replied, taking Penny's hand in her own.

"I really should get back. He'll be home soon."

George took the cup of tea from her and Fred disentangled her from the blanket. My father's arm was still around her shoulders as she stood.

"If you could... I mean... let us know how you both are doing." Mum requested with a sniffle.

"Of course."

The letters had been sporadic and short, but it seemed to satisfy my parents that everything was going well. It wasn't until after Percy had died that Penny told us she was pregnant. As soon as the baby was born she moved to Spain to live with her mother.

Not two feet away Fred was trying to have a conversation with a boy who spoke very little English. However, the few words he could say were very clear and precise, as though he had practiced them over and over.

He belonged to my brother Bill. It was no shock at all when Bill and Fleur Delacour were married. Nor was it that surprising when Fleur became pregnant. After Bill's death however, his wife felt uncomfortable with us. When her sister fell ill, she used it as an excuse to move home to France. Thus, Etienne was not fluent in English.

"We're here." I said as I reached out to knock on the door.

As I had hoped, my father opened the door.

"Bonjour, Grandpere!" Etienne said enthusiastically.

"Hola, Grandpa." Gwen said somewhat more softly than her cousin.

"What on earth... Gwen? Etienne?" Dad cried and quickly knelt to gather both children into his arms.

"Happy Christmas, Dad." I said and smiled.

"Are your mothers with you?" He asked.

"My grandmother is sick, Mama had to stay." Gwen answered.

"Maman... is... with my aunt." Etienne spoke slowly and deliberately.

"Well, come inside. Quick, before you freeze to death." Dad grinned and ushered the children into the house.

As Fred and I went to follow, he turned and hugged us both tightly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Fred answered.

Inside, the children were being hugged and fussed over by everyone. I searched for Hermione but didn't see her.

"Everything go well?" Harry asked from nearby.

I slipped out of my coat and laid it over the back of a chair.

"Yeah. How are things here?"

"You didn't tell me you were inviting Neville." He whispered.

"He's family." I replied simply.

"I... I know... it's just..."

"Look," I sighed, "I'm not kicking him and his daughters out."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"Then stop fussing."

"I just would have liked some warning."

"He's family." I repeated.

"I know." He looked a little sheepish.

The past months had been difficult for everyone. Harry and Ginny were working through a rough patch, Hermione was having a difficult pregnancy, and Neville was trying to get his shop going again. When it came time to send invitations out, I sent them to everyone. During hard times it is best to keep your family close. I hadn't thought twice about inviting Neville and saw no reason to ask permission from Harry.

"Where is Neville?" I questioned searching the crowd of people.

"By the kitchen."

"Did you even say hello?"

"Yes. I asked how he was and how... how Malfoy is." His voice caught a bit.

"You know it is his business. He can work with whomever he pleases, and from what I understand it's been doing him a lot of good."

"That may be, but..."

"You told me you talked to him about this."

"I did."

"It's Christmas. Let it go. Just for today."

He nodded and stared at his hands.

"Come on. I think dinner is being served without us." I put my hand on his shoulder and led him towards the kitchen.

(Neville)

The kitchen had been magically expanded to accommodate the very large group of people. Two tables had been set up; one for the adults and a shorter one for the children. I quickly ushered the girls to their table and sat them next to Mab and Meshach, who promised to look after them for me. As I turned back to the adult table I saw that nearly every seat was already filled. Without looking I grabbed hold of a chair and went to sit down, only to find myself next to Harry.

There was an uncomfortable moment as we realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry... I'll...I'll move." I stammered and began to search for another empty chair.

"No. It's fine." His voice caught a little on the words.

"I think there is an empty chair next to Tonks." I said and rose to my feet.

"Neville, sit back down."

"No, it's okay, I'll just move over there."

"Would you just sit down?" His voice had risen slightly.

Beside him Ginny sat looking nervous. Her hands were clenched tightly in her lap and she was trying very hard not to notice what was happening between her husband and I.

"Hey, Neville, mind if I sit next to Harry?" Ron said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure." I muttered and moved out of his way.

"You can sit on the other side of me." He offered.

I agreed and quietly sat down in my chair.

Dinner was pleasant. The food was amazing and I made sure to thank the girls for preparing it. As we ate I looked around, enjoying the presence of the people I loved.

"So, Neville, how is business?" Ron asked casually as he took a bite of turkey.

"Good. Very good. Draco was right, a little advertising makes all the difference."

Beyond him I saw Harry give me a furtive glance before going back to his conversation with Fred.

"So your partnership is going well?"

"Yes. I was unsure at first but he has a mind for business, half the time I don't even know what's going on."

"Do you think that's wise?" Angelina asked, leaning forward across the table.

"What?"

"Letting him have so much control of your life?"

"We've not run into a problem yet."

"How do you know all of his connections are good? They might not be the sort of people you should associate with." She went on.

"I trust Draco."

From the strange stillness that descended upon our portion of the table, I gathered that nothing like that had ever been said.

"I don't see how you could." She said and looked back at her plate.

"So everything has been working out?" Tonks asked from beside me.

"Yes. Better than expected."

"Pretty soon you'll be too rich to eat with us." She kidded and poked my side a little.

"Never."

"Good."

"How are the girls?" Hermione inquired.

I looked up and smiled across the table at her, "Perfect."

"You should bring them over. The other kids miss them." Angelina put in.

"Meshach talks about Lotus all the time, perhaps there is a little romance in the air." Hermione grinned.

"Tell him not to get his hopes up. I've forbidden the girls from ever dating."

"What? And never have them leave?" Ron asked sounding horrified.

"Sometimes, even the company of a six year old is comforting."

"I'll second that." Angelina was smiling now as well.

( Harry)

As soon as dinner was over the children ran into the living room to open presents. In a family as large as this one, the main focus of gift-giving was on the younger generation. That's not to say the adults didn't exchange gifts on occasion. In fact I was surprised to have Meshach hand me a small box wrapped in gold.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she came up beside me.

"I don't know yet."

We took a seat on the sofa and waited until the rest of the gifts had been handed out. It was humorous to watch the children eye each gift carefully, desperately wanting to rip the paper, but knowing to wait until they were told.

"Alright... go!" Arthur laughed.

There was a flurry of wrapping paper and bows.

"Open yours." My wife prodded.

"You've got some of your own." I pointed out.

She smiled and began ripping paper off a package that obviously held clothing. After a quick glance around the room I too began to unwrap my presents. The gold paper came off easily enough, leaving a small white box in my hand. Frowning, I opened the lid and found a very small amulet on a bed of cotton. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be holding a tiny flower behind a bit of domed glass.

"What is it, Neville?" Ron was asking.

I looked up and found the redhead was holding up a similar gift.

"Heather. It's for protection."

"It's neat. Thanks."

"I can't be out there to help you, so I thought I'd offer what I could."

My voice seemed stuck. Quickly I slipped the chain over my head and tucked the amulet beneath my shirt. The metal was warm against my skin; there was magic beyond a simple protection charm.

"That's nice. Genuine dragon hide. Who is it from?"

Fred was asking Neville about the gift he had just opened. A medium-sized brown briefcase, just right for someone with a growing business. It hadn't come cheap, but somehow it felt right. I had not however gotten the courage to put my name on the tag.

"No name... it's great though. Smell the inside... I've always been fond of that smell." Neville said, pressing his face against the side and breathing deeply.

"Nothing better than dragon hide... that's top quality too." George had become interested.

Ginny nudged me. Looking down I saw her searching my face.

"Did you?" She whispered.

I nodded slightly.

"You should tell him."

"He knows."

As if he had heard us talking, Neville shot me a grin and went back to admiring his new briefcase.

"It's got your initials engraved on the clasp." Hermione put in.

"Someone must think an awful lot of you." Ron added.

Soft fingers touched mine. Smiling, I let my wife wind our hands together.

"Daddy!" Lily cried.

"What?" I answered.

"Look!" Excitedly she held up a bright red sweater with a large L on the front.

"Oh goodness." Ginny whispered.

"Who gave you that?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not so bad with knitting." Angelina laughed.

"We found Mum's sewing basket. Who knew there was a pattern for those things?" Explained Fred.

"It's got an L on it!" Lily gushed.

"So does mine." Lotus said holding hers up as well, it was light blue.

"What else did you get?" Lily asked her friend, letting the sweater drop to the floor.

"Flowers... for my hair... Ivy got them too."

"Are they real?"

"Yes, enchanted to stay alive... aren't they neat?"

Ginny nudged me again.

"That too?"

"What can I say?" I replied shrugging.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

(Remus)

It was nice to see Harry and Ginny getting along. Though there would always be scars, the old wounds were mending, both emotional and physical. The joy of having a baby had helped to heal their broken relationship. Harry told me, during one of his numerous visits to the house, that it was a second chance at life. He also showed me the newest scar to his collection: a large knot of flesh just below his ribs. It seemed that, despite Ginny's healing talents, nothing could stop it from marking him permanently.

"It's a reminder." He had whispered with a strange smile.

"Of what?"

"You have to choose to live."

While I didn't completely understand what he meant, I knew he was sincere.

"Are you going to open your presents?" Tonks elbowed me roughly.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I replied and reached for one of the many gifts at my feet.

"Typical," She snorted, "A huge pile of gifts in front of you and all you can do is think."

"Not everyone is as greedy as you, Darling." I replied.

"I'm not greedy. I just like to rip the paper." She demonstrated by shredding the pretty green wrapping paper that covered a large box.

Laughing, I too reached for a box. Carefully I unstuck the tape and unfolded the paper at one end and then tried to slide the box from the covering without tearing it.

"Would you just open it already?" Tonks asked, sounding exasperated.

She grabbed it from me and jerked the paper off before I could tell her not to.

"I like saving the paper."

"For what?"

"I just... I do."

"Not this year."

Soon all my presents were unwrapped and lying in my lap.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She was silent for a moment, then "Would you help me... I need to... I can't climb those stairs."

I blinked at her, "You want my help?"

"Let's not publish it. I'm a bit worn out."

"You never want my help."

"I do this time. Please?"

I stood and helped her to her feet. With a hand on her elbow I guided her to the stairs and let her balance on me as she climbed them. They were much steeper than those at Grimmauld Place, I could understand how they might cause her problems.

"Thank you." She whispered as we stood on the first landing.

"Anytime."

Suddenly her mouth was on mine, tasting of chocolate and peppermint. A growl rose in my throat, but I suppressed it quickly.

"Tonks...Tonks... whoa..." I managed when she pulled back for air.

"What?"

"Is this what you had in mind all along?" I asked, trying not to grin as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I wanted to give you your present."

"Honestly," I sighed, "is this really the time for that?"

"Dirty minded werewolf." She teased and pulled away to dig something out of her pocket.

"What?"

"I actually have a present for you."

"Oh."

Her grin shrank a little as she handed me a small box covered in silver paper.

"You didn't have to get me anything." I said.

"Open it."

Out of habit I began to peel back the tape from one end.

"Aren't you going to help me?" I asked.

"No."

Patiently she waited while I slipped the box from the paper. Deftly I folded the wrappings and put them in my pocket, then turned my attention to the small white box.

"Really, you didn't..."

"Just open it."

Inside there was a small piece of paper. Curious, I unfolded it and read the words written on it.

"I'm hoping for a girl." I read aloud.

She smiled.

"What does that mean?"

I felt her hand touch my side, "You are a father."

"What?"

"We're having a baby."

There was a wave of panic, "Are you sure?"

"Very."

"And... and..." I felt as though I might fall down.

"Hermione took me to the Healer. I wanted to tell you right away, but she thought it might be a good Christmas present."

"But the scars and the pain... you can't possibly... it'll hurt you."

"I wasn't supposed to be able to have children. She's a miracle."

Looking down into her soft brown eyes, I realized that none of my worries mattered. Whatever problems arose, we would deal with them.

"She's not a miracle. She's a gift." I corrected.

"Let's go down and tell everyone."

"Alright."

Slowly I helped her down the stairs to our family. It wasn't perfect, it wasn't the best, but it was bright and shining and ours.


	37. AN

Steve- I thank you for reading the story all the way through. Few people read for quality and plot, I appreciate that you do. And I thank you for taking the time to review. Again not many people do.

I'm sorry you were unhappy with the ending.

Ginny pushes Harry away, but he also pushes her away. It is mutual. And while it may sound stupid and childish, he does love her. The entire ordeal was never about a lack of love between them. She loves him very much as well. While one can say, "I would never treat someone I love that way." It is much harder to live that way. They have a cycle of pain and forgiveness that can get confusing. But they never really stopped caring for each other. They just forgot how to act on it.

As for Ginny sending the children away, she was acting on impulse. She thought they would be safer there. In her mind she was trying to keep them safe. She couldn't know that Draco was going to hunt them down or that Harry would end up hurt. It was Harry's own actions that got him nearly killed. If he had slowed down and listened to Draco first and not taken him with him things would have been very different. The fault is mutual, though I will admit that Ginny is not easy to like. Harry has a tendency to be impulsive and angry and not to listen when she's talking. Though in the story she turns him down often when he comes to apologize, he has been ignoring her for years. The fault it their own and not just hers.

As for Neville. Ron doesn't know what happened between Ginny and Neville. And he really doesn't want to know. He is aware that the situation is bad but he doesn't know how bad. Harry is not angry at Ron because Ron is unaware. Ron chose not to know in the end and that was a choice that Harry respected. Not only because he cares for Ron, but again because he cares for Ginny.

My intentions were not to insult anyone. Or to be a "chickenshit" and I'm sorry if I came off as one. As for the brothers acting like brothers.... I have a somewhat different view on family.

Perhaps if Harry had ever had brothers before he would have reacted differently. But Harry never knew family until he went to school. He has a greater appreciation for what it should be. Family is more than people who are related to you. Your real family are the people you choose to be your family. They can hurt you much more, but it's also a closer bond. That is someone chosen to be your brother or sister, not just someone who happened to be born to the same parents.

Harry loves his brothers and true love goes beyond the cruel and horrible things we do. He doesn't trust Neville. Not totally, but he recognizes that he chose Neville to be his brother and there isn't any going back. He doesn't trust Ginny totally either, or he would believe her about the paternity of the baby. I meant to clarify that Ginny's and Hermione's children were conceived the night of Harry's welcome home party at the Burrow. Perhaps that would have cleared a few things up.

As for an alternate ending, I don't think it needs one. I'm sorry you feel that I sold out or whatever it is that I did. If it offends you that much then don't read any more of my things. But remember, it's just fan fiction. It isn't life. It reflects life, but in the end it's just someone taking characters that don't belong to them and making up a story. If that story doesn't please you then you don't have to read it. That's the glory of fiction. Again, sorry I was such a disappointment.

Thank you for reading and taking the time to review.


End file.
